


Privilegiado

by Aruanaa



Category: SHINee
Genre: Español | Spanish, Lemon, M/M, Spanish Translation, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 105,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruanaa/pseuds/Aruanaa
Summary: Minho es un rico hombre de negocios quien vive en lo alto del mundo y no duda en demostrarlo. Todo es suyo, y él se asegura que todo el mundo lo sepa.Taemin es un camarero que apenas llega a fin de mes, pero trata de tomar la vida paso a paso. Él es el único que no podrás ver, pero quien siempre te verá. El que tiene un corazón de oro con una vida de mierda.Entonces se encuentran y descubren algo privilegiado y privado que tienen en común:Los dos se pueden enamorar.Taemin trabajó duramente durante toda su vida,  y cuando adoptó a un niño su vida se hizo más difícil pero no podía dejarlo. El niño también necesitaba ayuda, y Taemin podía hacerlo, ¿verdad?Bueno, su vida iba bien. El dinero era escaso, pero lo hacía bien. Hasta el día en que lo conoció.Minho tiene un bolsillo sin límites. Su tarjeta de crédito es omnipotente y su reputación es inquebrantable. Solamente da dinero en efectivo, no hace favores, y vive la vida en lo alto de las nubes hasta el día que se encuentra con su opuesto. Sin embargo, algo los une:El niño los conecta a ambos.





	1. Salvaje

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Privileged](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/251794) by Wolfburglar. 



> AVISO: se trata de una traducción del fic 'Privileged' de Wolfburglar, de quien tengo el permiso para poder traducirlo y subirlo, salvo los créditos de traducción los demás son para Wolfburglar.
> 
> WARNING: this is a translation from 'Privileged', Wolfburglar's fic. I have permission to translate it and upload it. All credit to Wolfburglar but the translation.

Estaban hablando y comiendo en el comedor bullicioso, y corriendo. Y luego estoy yo.

Acabo de estar en la parte de atrás, esperando por alguien que tire de mis ataduras y que me haga recoger bebidas y limpiar mesas o hacer un poco de baile. Cualquier cosa para que me paguen.

‘’ ¡Taemin!’’ una voz me llama.

Ahí, mis cadenas se han tirado. Arreglo mi uniforme ridículo naranja y blanco y paso mis temblorosos dedos por mi cabello castaño.

‘’ ¡Voy!’’ Respondo, y marcho a través de la multitud hacia Sunny-noona que sostiene una bandeja con tres vasos de cerveza.

‘’ ¿Puedes llevar esto a la mesa 4?’’ – Pregunta con ojos grandes y suplicantes. Asiento y sonrío.

‘’ ¿Es el cliente un idiota?’’ Le pregunto, agarrando el plástico rojo. Alguien me empuja y un poco de cerveza se derrama  en el suelo. Frunzo el ceño y tomo un trapo de mi bolsillo, pongo la bandeja con una mano y limpio el suelo con la otra mano, arrugando la nariz ante el olor rancio.

‘’ Es un _rico_ imbécil’’, especifica Sunny. Me río.

‘’Qué divertido’’ canto con sarcasmo. Sunny se ríe mientras yo me enderezo. Cojo la bandeja con las dos manos y camino a través de la horda de clientes matones. Puse una gran sonrisa cuando empiezo a caminar al lado de la mesa cinco, preparándome mentalmente para lo peor.

‘’ ¡Vamos! ¡Nos estamos muriendo de sed aquí!’’  Exige una voz alta y desagradable. Aprieto la mandíbula.

‘’Lo siento, estamos muy ocupados hoy’’, le digo dulcemente mientras dejo las bebidas. El hombre mira hacia arriba y le doy un vistazo. Es alto, y se toma la libertad de desparramarse sobre la silla con dos zorras acurrucadas en sus brazos. Me está sonriendo, sus enormes ojos brillan con malicia.

‘’ Te tomó mucho tiempo, culo de plomo’’, se burla cuando coge el vaso y toma un trago. El cierra su boca sobre una de las chicas y veo un poco de la bebida saliendo por la comisura de su boca. Él lame hacia arriba antes de darme una mirada desagradable.

‘’Vete a la mierda’’, la otra chica se burla antes de abrazarse más cerca del pecho del hijo puta ese.

‘’ ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?’’ sisea el hombre alto. Me fulmina con la mirada pero me las arreglo para no explotar.

‘’ ¿Querrá algo más?’’ Pregunto. Él rueda los ojos.

‘’Sí, si sacas tu culo feo de mi cara sería genial’’ gruñe. Asiento con la cabeza con brusquedad y me alejo a la vez que Sunny pasa por mi lado con una enorme bandeja de comida. Veo hamburguesas, patatas fritas, camarones fritos... Ruedo los  ojos y espero que el hijo de puta caiga muerto de un ataque al corazón.

‘’Buena suerte’’  Murmuro a Sunny. Ella me mira y asiente con la cabeza antes de colocar su orden en la mesa. Voy a estar en la parte de atrás de nuevo, feliz de escaparme de ese idiota arrogante.

‘’ ¡Tú idiota!’’ le oigo gritar detrás de mí. Luego hay un estrépito y oigo a Sunny gritar. Me doy la vuelta y veo al hombre de pie, con las niñas sonriendo mientras tira un vaso a los pies de mi amiga.

‘’ ¡Lo siento!’’ chilla Sunny, cubriéndose el rostro. Estallo y corro en su ayuda.

‘’ ¿Qué te pasa?’’ le grito a la vez que me agacho para ayudar a Sunny a levantarse. Las mejillas del alto se vuelven rojas de la ira.

‘’ ¡No me hables así!’’ ruge. Estabilizo a mi amiga que solloza y la entrego a las otras camareras antes de volverme hacia él con los ojos brillantes.

‘’ ¿Qué demonios fue eso?’’ exijo. Él aprieta los puños.

‘’ ¡La perra cogió mal mi pedido! ¡Soy el puto cliente, así que cierra la puta boca y tráeme una nueva orden!’’ ordena. Golpeo mi mano sobre la mesa.

‘’ ¡De ninguna manera voy a cogerle tu comida culo feo, rana estúpida!’’ siseo. Sus ojos se abren.

‘’ ¿Sabes quién soy?’’ grita. Me burlo y ruedo los ojos.

‘’ ¡No, y me alegro de hacerlo!’’ replico.

‘’Soy Choi Minho, estúpido zorrón!’’ grita. Me río con amargura.

‘’Sí, y yo soy Lee Taemin, el camarero que no da una mierda por ti’’ me burlo. Aprieto un dedo en su pecho duro, viéndolo dar un paso atrás.

‘’ ¡Tú, pequeño maricón!’’ grita Minho agarrando mi muñeca. Saco mi mano de la suya con aire de  disgusto.

‘’ ¡Hey, soy el pequeño maricón que te va a servir la comida, por lo que deberías cerrar la puta boca!’’ me burlo. Él levanta una mano para golpearme, pero se detiene. Sonrío triunfalmente hasta que lo oigo.

‘’Sr. Choi’’, dice una voz nueva. Miro hacia atrás y veo a mi jefe. Señalo con un dedo acusador a Minho.

‘’Este bastardo-‘’

‘’No quiero escucharlo’’, mi jefe dice groseramente. Mi mandíbula cae al suelo mientras procede a pedir disculpas a ese... ¡Hijo de puta!

‘’Lo siento mucho por las acciones temerarias de mi empleado’’ dice con voz firme y estricta a la vez que me echa una mirada. Mis ojos se abren, ¡no es posible!

‘’Bueno, él estaba realmente molesto’’, dice Minho, pero puedo ver la sonrisa que me lanza. Estrecho los ojos con rabia.

‘’Jefe, él-‘’

‘’No, ’’ dice mi jefe. Él señala a Minho. ‘’Discúlpate ahora, Taemin’’.

‘’ ¡No!’’ grito. ¡No puedo creerlo! Este bastardo, rompe mierda y golpea a mi amigo tirándola al suelo, y ¿tengo que pedir disculpas?

‘’Discúlpate o estás despedido’’, mi jefe sisea. Gruño con frustración, pero la ira se envuelve alrededor de mi cabeza y me hace agarrar mi chapa con mi nombre y arrancarla de mi pecho.

‘’ ¡A la mierda con esto! ¡Yo no necesito este puto callejón sin salida de este jodido trabajo! ¡No te necesito, amedréntate pedazo de mierda!’’ grito a mi jefe mientras lanzo la pequeña etiqueta de metal con mi nombre en el suelo de linóleo. ’’ ¡Me voy de aquí!’’

‘’ ¡Taemin!’’ Jadea Sunny. Ella corre hacia delante y me agarra del brazo.

‘’Déjame ir’’-le gruño. Puedo ver a preocupación en sus ojos, y me preocupa también, pero no puedo demostrarlo ahora. He llegado demasiado lejos. ’’Estaremos bien, ¿de acuerdo?

‘’Pero, ¿cómo—?‘’

‘’Silencio’’ le digo en voz baja. Le revuelvo el pelo antes de dar a Minho una mirada dura. Me inclino sobre la mesa y le agarro del cuello de su traje caro, con la esperanza de dejar una arruga aquí o allá. Mis ojos perforan los suyos, a pesar de que están estrechados.

‘’ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?’’ pregunta sonriendo.

‘’Vete a la mierda’’ siseo antes de empujarlo contra la pared y alejarme. Abro la puerta de la cafetería silenciosamente y tomo una respiración profunda antes de salir del edificio. Cojo la derecha y sigo caminando hasta que no puedo ver más la cafetería. Entonces me siento en el suelo y rompo en sollozos.

‘’ ¿En qué coño estaba pensando?’’

 

Me sacudo a mí mismo. Zorrón molesto. Dejo caer un cheque por lo que he roto y dejo que mis dos prostitutas se peguen a mí como una lapa. Enderezo mi cuello, alisando las arrugas, y dejo que el gerente dé reverencias para disculparse. Se siente bien estar en la cima.

‘’ ¡Espera!’’ grita una voz. Me vuelvo y veo a la camarera de antes. Se detiene frente de mí, con los ojos duros y con rabia.

‘’No sabes lo que has hecho’’, sisea. Me burlo.

‘’Era un pequeño putón de todos modos. Él no debería estar en la industria de alimentos’’ me burlo. ‘’Al igual que tú’’.

‘’ ¡Cállate y escucha!’’ chasquea la camarera. Las dos chicas jadean, pero solamente levanto una ceja.

‘’ ¿Qué acabas de dec—?‘’

‘’Cállate y escucha, pelmazilla*’’ repite, pisando con el pie. ‘’ ¡Taemin no es un niño cualquiera!’’

‘’Sí, él es extraordinariamente molesto’’ me burlo.

‘’ ¡Él tiene un niño!’’ grita Sunny. Me congelo por un minuto.

‘’ ¿Un niño? Pregunto. ’’ ¿De cuántos años?’’

‘’Cuatro’’ dice Sunny, mirándome todavía. Tarareo pensativamente.

‘’No es mi problema’’ digo finalmente. ‘’Si él no podía aprender cómo cubrir su amiguito cuando era—‘’

‘’ ¡No es _su_ niño, idiota!’’ grita Sunny. ‘’ ¡El niño es adoptado! Y Taemin apenas podía—‘’

‘’Lo que sea’’ jadeo mientras me alejo. Soy Choi Minho, estoy en un nivel diferente al de ellos y mejor que lo aprendan pronto.

Sobretodo Lee Taemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pelmazilla: esta palabra es la unión de pelmazo y gozilla, lo del pelmazo supongo que ya sabréis porqué xd y lo de gozilla por quien no lo sepa es porque Minho es muy alto y lo compara con esta ‘’adorable’’ criatura.


	2. Imagen

Me deslizo dentro del coche, entregando a las chicas sus cheques antes de poner en marcha el vehículo. Los edificios y las tiendas van pasando por lo que inclino mi cabeza en la ventana.

‘’ ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?’’ pregunta Onew. Onew mi conductor/asistente/niñero/mejor amigo. Ruedo los ojos.

‘’Un pequeño putón en la cena fue molesto como la mierda. Su nombre era Lee Taemin o alguna cosa estúpida de mierda como esa. ’’ Gruño, mirando por la ventana.

‘’ ¿De verdad? ¿Qué hizo?’’ Pregunta Onew, animándose. Está intrigado por oír algo que me revienta. Sádico.

‘’ ¡Se atrevió a replicarme!’’ gruño. ’’ ¡Yo! ¡Choi Minho! ¡Posiblemente el hombre más rico de todo Corea!’’

‘’Sí, qué valor.

‘’Y entonces su amiga comenzó a hablar y hablar sobre su hijo y-‘’ el coche chirrió al hacer una parada. Onew se da la vuelta y me mira.

‘’ ¿Su qué?’’ pregunta peligrosamente. Trago.

‘’S-su hijo... hijo adoptado...’’ digo suavemente. Onew se puso la mano en la cara en muestra de exasperación.

‘’ ¡Idiota! ¿En qué estabas pensando?’’ pregunta Onew enfadado. Estallo.

‘’ ¿Qué?’’ pregunto, molesto.

‘’ ¿El tiene un hijo? ¡Eso cambia todo!’’ grita Onew. Giro mis ojos.

‘’No lo hace’’

‘’ ¿Qué si la prensa recibe una bocanada de ello? ¿Choi Minho causa que un padre soltero pierda su trabajo y pone en peligro un niño?’’ Onew gruñe con una ceja levantada. Me quejo.

‘’ ¿Qué quieres que haga?’’  Pregunto, frustrado. Onew hace girar el coche y toca el GPS.

‘’Lee Taemin’’ dice con claridad.

‘’Mejor como un molesto pequeño gilipollas’’ murmuro en voz baja.

‘’El lugar de residencia de Lee Taemin localizada. Gire a la derecha. ’’ Gimo a la vez que el vehículo se mueve otra vez.

~-~-~-~-~-~

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí, secándome la última de mis lágrimas y cogiendo aire después de subir seis pisos. Oigo el golpeteo de los pies en el suelo del piso barato y fuerzo una sonrisa, agachándome y abriendo los brazos. Cojo el chico que está corriendo hacia mí.

‘’ ¡Appa!’’ saluda Yoogeun. Lo beso y le remuevo el pelo.

‘’Hola pequeño chico. ’’ Frunce el ceño y me acaricia las mejillas.

‘’ ¿Por qué appa llora?’’ pregunta con curiosidad, sorbo y le dejo en el suelo, sonriendo dolorosamente.

‘’Por ninguna razón’’ miento, mirando sus ojos que brillan con suspicacia.

‘’ ¿Por qué appa en casa tan pronto?’’ pregunta. Por tener cuatro años, es inteligente. Internamente frunzo el ceño, pero mantengo una sonrisa en el exterior.

‘’Te lo diré más adelante, ¿vale?’’ pregunto. Él asiente y acaricio su cabeza. Me enderezo para hace algo de comida. Camino tres pasos para llegar a la cocina, frunciendo el ceño con lo apretado que es el apartamento. Arrastro los dedos por la pared y frunzo el ceño por el polvo en mi mano. Lechada de sal*.

‘’ ¡Appa! ¡Hice galletas!’’ grita Yoogeun mientras corre hacia la habitación. Miro abajo para verle sostener un trozo de papel con círculos azules en él. Río y cojo el dibujo, besando su frente.

‘’Gracias’’ digo dulcemente. Sonríe y aplaude con orgullo antes de corretear. Sonrío tristemente mientras abro un cajón cerca del fregadero, deslizándolo con los demás. Galletas, pasteles, una casa... todos los deseos de Yoogeun en papel. Deseos que no le puedo dar. Casi lloro por mi inutilidad, pero las sostengo. Me inclino sobre la estufa, preparando para que hierva el agua para el arroz. Empiezo a lavar la olla cuando llaman a la puerta.

‘’ !Appa! ¡Appa! ¡Hombre dinero!’’ dice Yoogeun en voz alta, usando su palabra para el arrendador. Me río de mí mismo. Estamos en ese momento. Un poco temprano, pero aun así...

‘’ ¡Voy!’’ digo en voz alta. Abro el armario y saco la caja de ahorros. Cuento el dinero. Tengo diez centavos justos, como siempre.

‘’ ¡Appa! Yoogeun dice de nuevo. Suspiro y me apresuro a la puerta a la vez que los golpes se vuelven más incesantes. Agarro el dinero con fuerza mientras mi otra mano gira el pomo. Sostengo el dinero en frente de mi cara.

‘’Aquí está el- ¡TÚ!’’ grito. Estuve a punto de dejar caer mi dinero mientras veo a Choi Minho apoyado en mi marco de la puerta.

‘’Ey’’ saluda.

 

POV Minho

‘’ ¡Largo!’’ exige Taemin. Ruedo los ojos.

‘’No puedo. Mi amigo en el piso de abajo no me deja salir hasta pasados diez minutos. ’’ Gruño.

‘’ ¡Solo lárgate! ¡Vete!’’ grita Taemin, tratando de cerrar la puerta. Me abro paso y tropiezo con el marco. Siento como caigo hacia adelante, mi pecho choca con el de Taemin y nuestros cuerpos caen al suelo. Siento chocar mis palmas contra el suelo y saco una inhalación brusca.

‘’Joder’’ siseo. Mi frente golpea la superficie dura y levanto la cabeza para ver a Taemin que parece como si pudiese matar. Me doy cuenta que estoy encima suyo, nuestras ‘’zonas’’ apretadas juntas. Me apresuro para salir de él antes de que pueda clavarme las uñas en los ojos. Se sienta y le ayudo a levantarse. Por un momento, nos miramos el uno al otro antes de que él frunza el ceño y señala la puerta.

‘’Coge tu cu-‘’

‘’ ¡Appa!’’ un pequeño niño grita.  Él truena en la habitación, con los brazos estirados. Estuve cerca de retirarme.

‘’Ey, Yoogeun’’ Taemin le arrulle, su actitud ha tomado un giro de 180 grados. Me mira sutilmente mientras coge al chico.

‘’Él... él es lindo’’ Me ahogo finalmente. Taemin entorna los ojos, buscando sarcasmo.

‘’Gracias’’ dice con recelo. Yoogeun se gira para mirarme y ondea la mano. Saludo con la mano de vuelta, todavía un poco aturdido. Taemin frunce el ceño y pone a su hijo en el suelo.

‘’Appa, ¿voy a hacer galletas otra vez?’’ Yoogeun pregunta. Taemin sonríe dulcemente y besa a su hijo en la frente. El chico se escabulle, pero vuelve para darme un abrazo en las piernas. Mis ojos se abren a la vez que Yoogeun gira de nuevo para ir a su habitación. Taemin suspira y me mira con escepticismo.

‘’Si te vas a quedar, entonces siéntate’’ Taemin gruñe. Miro alrededor y veo un sofá destartalado en la esquina, tomo asiento mientras Taemin se deja caer a mi lado.  Estamos en silencio durante un momento antes de que note el dinero en la mano de Taemin.

‘’ ¿Qué es eso?’’ pregunto. Lo sostiene cerca de su pecho.

‘’La renta de este mes’’ explica. Tarareo y extiendo mi mano. Me mira con horror, como si le estuviese pidiendo su bazo**

 ‘’No te voy a robar’’ gruño. A regañadientes lo pone en la mano y lo cuento. Se lo devuelvo y su mano se cierra sobre los 300 won como si su vida dependiera de ello. Me acomodo y saco un paquete de cigarrillos. Antes de que pueda sacar uno, Taemin me arrebata la caja.

‘’No se fuma en la casa’’ gruñe. Se acerca a la ventana y lanza la caja a través del panel abierto.

‘’Que coño-‘’

‘’Yoogeun’’ explica Taemin a la vez que se vuelve a sentar. Me froto al parte de atrás de mi cuello, incómodo al oír ese nombre.

‘’ ¿C-cuántos tiene?’’ tartamudeo. Me aclaro la garganta, pero la aprensión permanece apretando con fuerza.

‘’Cuatro’’ dice Taemin, distraído picoteando un poco de pelusa que proviene del cojín.

‘’ ¿Y por qué está contigo?’’ pregunto. Suspira y se inclina hacia atrás en el asiento.

‘’Lo encontré en un orfanato cerca de donde vivía’’ dice Taemin. ‘’dicen que es de Suyeong, y que justo apareció un día en una cesta. Tuvieron que transferirlo al orfanato por culpa de un pequeño fuego. ’’

‘’Ya veo...’’ digo lentamente, recordando un viaje de negocios que había tomado cinco años atrás hacia Suyeong. Un viaje de negocios muy especial.

‘’Y él estaba solo... No lo sé, solo necesitaba llevármelo, ¿sabes?’’ Dice Taemin, mirando una colección de pelusas en su palma. ‘’ Fue un sentimiento...’’

‘’ ¿Y su madre?’’ pregunto, tragando con dificultad.

‘’Probablemente una prostituta. ’’ Con eso fue suficiente. No necesitaba más pruebas. Me siento hacia delante.

‘’Sabes, Yoogeun se parece mucho a mí’’ le digo con cautela. Taemin se burla.

‘’Siempre y cuando no actúe como tú, estoy bien con eso. ’’ Aprieto los puños.

‘’Bueno, después de haber vivido contigo me sorprende que no se haya vuelto en un molesto pequeño put-’’ me paré a mí mismo y tomo una respiración profunda. ‘’Creo que podría estar... relacionado con él. ’’

‘’ ¿Qué quieres decir?’’ pregunta Taemin, entrecerrando los ojos. Tomo una respiración profunda.  Lo hago muy seguido.

‘’Hace cinco años, mientras estaba en Suyeong, estuve... necesitado’’ digo lentamente. ‘’conocí una... mujer de servicio pero no tenía suficiente dinero conmigo en ese momento para una... cuenta segura, por lo que se fue temprano, pero creo que un poco de mi... depósito podría haber crecido en el interés y después de nueve meses...‘’ No me atrevo a terminar.

‘’ ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?’’ pregunta Taemin. Puedo sentir la rabia crecer con su tono de voz y me obligo a no explotar.

‘’Estoy diciendo que...’’ Cojo una respiración profunda de nuevo. ‘’ Estoy diciendo que Yoogeun podría ser mi hijo. ’’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lechada de sal: es una masa de agua y cal, cemento o yeso que se utiliza en la construcción. Puede estar más o menos acuosa. (No me lo he inventado eeh)
> 
> Bazo: el bazo es una pequeña víscera situada en el abdomen y su función principal es fabricar anticuerpos, es decir, servir de defensa.


	3. Verificación

‘’ ¡Ey!’’ el hombre en el asiento del conductor saluda a la vez que salgo del edificio, Yoogeun en mis brazos y Minho detrás de mí.

"Onew, Taemin. Taemin, Onew," dice Minho mientras me meto en el vehículo. Yoogeun se extiende en mi regazo y me acaricia el pelo para calmarme. Minho se pone detrás de mí y cierra la puerta. Me abrocho el cinturón y ayudo a Yoogeun a ponérselo. Onew se da la vuelta y me da una sonrisa. Me congelo mientras le miro. Es racional y lógica, pero cálida y acogedora. No puedo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

“Encantado de conocerte ", dice Onew. Su voz es lo mismo que su sonrisa y de inmediato me paro echando humo.

‘’Igualmente’’ le digo.

‘’ ¿Quién es el niño?’’ pregunta. Echo humo de nuevo.

‘’De acuerdo con este...’’ aprieto los dientes e intento censurarme a mí mismo. ’’ De acuerdo con este pastel de fríjoles, Yoogeun es su pluto hijo y ahora tenemos que ir al pluto médico para ver si este cerdo hormiguero está en lo correcto’’ le gruño entre dientes. Onew levanta una ceja y le da a Minho una mirada que me hace temblar, aunque aún no he recibido la misma mirada.

‘’ ¿Y tiene el cerdo hormiguero algo que decir a eso?’’ pregunta fríamente Onew. Minho rueda los ojos y se vuelve hacia la ventana.

‘’Conduce. ’’

‘’ Y estoy diciendo que espero que Yoogeun no adquiera tu agradable personalidad’’ siseo a medida que entramos en la consulta del doctor. Yoogeun me agarra la camisa y gime. Le acaricio su cabeza a la vez que miro a Minho.

‘’Bueno, lo siento si soy un hombre verdadero con necesidades verdaderas, no como tú’’. Replica Minho.

‘’Bueno y—‘’

‘’ ¿Puedo ayudarlos, caballeros?’’ pregunta el médico.

‘’ ¡NO!’’ gritamos al unísono. Yoogeun estalla con un grito de sorpresa por lo que me obligo a calmarme.

‘’En realidad, puede, ’’ digo, expulsando una respiración profunda. Señalo a Minho. ‘’ ¿Puede hacer una prueba a éste y al niño para ver si están relacionados?’’

‘’No, el tendrá que consultar con el unicornio mágico de mier—‘’ Minho se detiene dirigiendo una mirada a Yoogeun. Le fulmino con la mirada antes de volverme hacia el doctor.

‘’ ¿Puede hacerlo sin tomar sangre de mi bebé?’’ suplico sosteniendo a Yoogeun en mi pecho.

‘’ ¿Y yo qué?’’ pregunta furiosamente Minho detrás de mí.

‘’Drénalo’’ ordeno al doctor, apretando los dientes. El doctor se ríe y saca un portapapeles.

‘’Yo solo lo hago con la saliva, no se preocupe’’ dice el doctor con dulzura. Oigo cómo Minho deja escapar un suspiro de alivio. ‘’Ahora, ¿les gustaría programar una cita para una hora más tarde?’’

‘’ ¿Hay algo más rápido?’’ pregunta Minho.

‘’No, me temo que no’’ dice el médico chasqueando su lengua. Suspiro y me dirijo de nuevo a discutir con Minho, sólo para verlo sacar un talonario de cheques.

‘’ ¿Cuánto?’’ pregunta con su plana voz.

‘’Bueno, nosotros tomamos seguro médico’’ dice el doctor. Me muerdo el labio.

‘’Y-yo no tengo...’’ murmuro.

‘’Lo quiero’’ dice rápidamente Minho, dándole al médico una carta. El hombre se vuelve para comprobarlo con el ordenador y Minho me sonríe.

‘’Cállate, ’’ siseo volviendo mi cara a otro lado. Le oigo reír.

‘’Bien’’ dice el médico. ‘’Les veré en una hora’’. Su busca suena y lo comprueba pasando de contestar cualquier llamada. Suspiro mientras pongo a Yoogeun al suelo, empujándolo hacia algunos juguetes de colores brillantes. Se precipita hacia ellos y sonrío.

‘’Ejem’’ dice Onew aclarándose la garganta. Me vuelvo hacia él. Hace señas y nos acercamos.

‘’ ¿Si?’’ pregunto, jugueteando con mis dedos.

‘’ ¿Qué si Yoogeun es el hijo de Minho?’’ pregunta Onew.

‘’Me lo llevo’’ dice Minho antes de que abriera la boca. Lo miro fijamente horrorizado.

‘’ ¿Perdón?’’ siseo. ‘’ ¡No puedes quitármelo! ¡Me hice cargo de él durante tres años, mientras que tú no tenías ni puta idea de su existencia!’’

‘’ ¡Ya, pero yo no voy a dejar que mi hijo viva en esa ratonera que llamas apartamento!’’ grita Minho.

‘’Sí, porque vivir con un imbécil como tú es lo mejor para él’’ me burlo. Onew aplaude ruidosamente,  atrayendo mi atención.

‘’Creo que Minho tiene razón en este asunto’’, dice Onew. Dejo que mi mandíbula golpee el suelo.

‘’ ¿Qué?’’ prácticamente grito, sólo mantenía mi voz baja por el amor de Yoogeun. Minho sonríe con soberbia.

‘’También creo que Taemin tendría que venir’’ dice Onew. Minho deja de sonreír. Mi mandíbula todavía seguía colgando de la articulación.

‘’ ¡No voy a dejar a este pequeño putón en cualquier lugar cerca de mi casa!’’ gruñe Minho. Onew le calla con la mirada.

‘’Primero de todo, si la prensa recibe una bocanada de esto, mejor cree que ellos estarán encima de él como un delicioso pollo. ¿Piensas que les gustaría el hecho de que le dejaras sin trabajo para después apartarle del niño?’’ pregunta Onew con una ceja levantada. Minho gruñe pero mantiene su boca cerrada.

‘’ ¿Así que esto es por la publicidad?’’ me burlo. ‘’ Es exactamente como vosotros ricos bastardos—‘’

‘’No he terminado’’ dice Onew suavemente. Aprieto los labios y espero por su otra razón. ‘’Segundo, Yoogeun no tomaría bien la separación. Creo que deberías vivir con nosotros si Minho resulta ser el padre de Yoogeun. ’’

‘’ ¿Nosotros?’’ pregunto con escepticismo, mirando de Minho a Onew. Minho gime.

‘’Sí, Onew vive conmigo. Es mi mejor amigo, asistente, manager, y todo lo demás’’ explica como un disco que ha sonado demasiadas veces. Dejo escapar un pequeño gorjeo de regocijo.

‘’ ¿Todo lo demás dices?’’ pregunto sugestivamente. Minho gruñe y mira la pared, sus hombros tiemblan de ira.

‘’No estamos saliendo’’ dice Onew con firmeza.

‘’Lo sé, pero es divertido hacerle retorcerse’’ digo sádicamente a la vez que Minho se pone rígido. Más rápido de lo que pienso posible, se da la vuelta y levanta una mano para golpearme. Ensancho mis ojos y me acobardo, pero el golpe nunca llega. En cambio, Minho sólo baja la mano y toma una respiración profunda. Camino por el pasillo y desaparece en una esquina. Oigo un golpe fuerte y viene de regreso, sacudiendo los puños. Levanto una ceja.

‘’Madura, Minho’’ dice Onew rodando los ojos. Minho le mira con una mirada fulminante.

‘’ ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Golpear una pared?’’ pregunto. Los ojos de Minho parpadean con un destello de ira.

‘’O era la pared o tu cara’’ replica. Me enfado y me alejo, esperando al doctor y así poder llegar a casa antes.

Jódete, Choi Minho. Espero nunca volver a encontrarme contigo.


	4. Repercusiones

Gruño cuando Minho sonríe arrogantemente, abriendo la puerta del coche para mí. Sonrío sarcásticamente cuando salgo, extendiendo mis brazos para Yoogeun. Se detiene y mira hacia Minho, conectando sus ojos con ese bastardo.

‘’¿Eres tú mi papi?’’ pregunta inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad. Siseo cuando Minho revuelve su pelo.

‘’Ya lo veremos, chiquillo’’ dice él, lanzándome una mirada que no puedo interpretar. Le doy un ceño fruncido de vuelta.

‘’¡Appa!’’ dice Yoogeun en voz alta, corriendo hacia mí y saltando sobre mi cuello. Lo abrazo y doy vueltas con él, llevándolo de nuevo al apartamento. Estoy a medio camino del primer tramo de escaleras cuando Minho viene tronando detrás de mí. Levanto una ceja mientras agarra mi mano, resistiendo la tentación de apartarme. Toma un bolígrafo y escribe su número en mi palma.

‘’Te diré cuáles son los resultados’’ dice con una sonrisa. Ruedo mis ojos y su rostro hace una mueca. ’’ O solamente podrías averiguarlo cuando venga a llevármelo. ’’ Gruñe Minho mientras regresa. Suspiro y me mantengo derecho mientras que él se va.

‘’ ¿Por qué a appa no le gusta ese hombre?’’ Pregunta Yoogeun. Aprieto los dientes mientras sigo subiendo.

‘’Porque es demasiado rico para su propio bien’’ gruño mientras paso la tercera planta. Tres más para llegar. Mi corazón latía fuertemente y me sentí mareado.

‘’ ¿Qué quieres decir?’’ pregunta Yoogeun mientras llego a la cuarta planta. Trago aire.

‘’Quiero decir que él cree que maneja el mundo’’ le digo. Pasamos el quinto piso y me lleno de energía por pensar en su casa.

‘’ ¿Maneja el mundo?’’ pregunta Yoogeun con los ojos muy abiertos. Lo miro y muerdo mi labio. ¿Cómo explicarle el poder que tiene el dinero? ¿El poder que Minho realmente sostiene? ¿El poder que nunca he asido? Lo rechazo, no puedo hacerlo.

‘’Yoogeun, eso no es... fácil de responder. ’’ Le digo en voz baja mientras le dejo abajo y abro la puerta de nuestro apartamento. Dejo que se escabulla a su habitación antes de cerrar la puerta e inclinarme en ella, mirando la habitación con los ojos cansados. Hoy ha sido demasiado. Me tambaleo inestablemente mientras camino hacia mi cama dura y me quedo mirándola, demasiado cansado para acostarme.

Perdí mi único trabajo.

Me encontré con un rico imbécil.

Podría perder a mi hijo.

Me dejo caer. La última cosa antes de que mi cabeza golpee el colchón es Choi Minho.

Es todo culpa tuya.

 

 

Gimo  mientras le doy la vuelta a los papeles, demasiado ocupado para pensar en ellos. En su lugar, mi mente está girando en torno a Yoogeun. ¿Realmente tengo un niño? Y, además, ¿él se está quedando en esa pequeña ratonera? Necesito llevarlo conmigo, pero Lee Taemin... Golpeo los papeles de las cuentas bancarias de encima del escritorio caoba y giro mi silla hacia la ventana. La puerta se abre y abro un compartimento secreto y doy con el arma escondida en el alféizar de la ventana, dándome la vuelta con ella apuntando al intruso.

‘’Tranquilízate’’ se ríe Onew. Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y regreso la pistola a su escondite.

‘’Hijo de puta, me has asustado’’ digo a la ligera mientras me vuelvo para encarar a mi amigo.

‘’Estás demasiado nervioso’’ dice Onew desdeñosamente mientras coge mis papeles.  Le golpeo suavemente su mano.

‘’Yaah, no necesito tus marcas grasientas en mis negocios de mierda’’ le regaño. Me sonríe.

‘’Como si estuvieses realmente leyéndolos’’ se burla. Ruedo los ojos y le dejo que los revise,  con su ceño fruncido mientras cava a través de las largas palabras. Suspiro y doblo mis brazos sobre el escritorio, enterrando mi cara en ellos.

‘’¿Qué voy a hacer?’’ pregunto a Onew, mi voz amortiguada por mis mangas.

‘’Minho, sabes que estos papeles dicen que estás ganando dinero, ¿verdad?’’ pregunta Onew escépticamente. Me quejo y miro hacia arriba poniendo la barbilla a mis antebrazos y mirando al frente con ojos borrosos.

‘’¡Me refiero a Yoogeun! ¿Qué si es mi hijo? Tendré que tomarlo a él y a ese putón de Taemin’’ gruño.

‘’Creo que Taemin podría ser bueno para ti’’ dice Onew, su voz es recta y seria. Le miro, molesto de que está incluso insinuando algo que desemboque en una discusión conmigo.

‘’¿Qué cojones se supone que significa eso?’ pregunto. Onew mira hacia arriba, viendo al vacío mientras comienza a enumerar mis faltas.

‘’Maldices como un marinero, bebes como un pez, fumas más que una chimenea, te diriges a la gente como un bastardo insufrible, y no te gusta el pollo frito’’. Dice. Me da una mirada dura. ‘’ ¿Hace falta que siga?’’

‘’Eso último fue por ti’’ me quejo, volviendo a encorvarme.

‘’Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que Taemin es más joven que tú, y aun así es más maduro’’ dice Onew. Él se golpea la cabeza ligeramente con los papeles. ‘’ Él puede ayudarte a madurar un poco’’. Fulmino con la mirada a mi amigo.

‘’Cállate la puta boca’’ gruño. Onew suspira y me abraza. Me obligo a no retroceder y a disfrutar del abrazo, como siempre. Solamente son los abrazos de Onew.

‘’Minho, no te preocupes sobre Yoogeun’’ murmura Onew. ‘’Todo va a salir bien’’. Suspiro y me inclino hacia el calor de su cuerpo. En momentos como este recuerdo por qué él es mi mejor amigo.

‘’Gracias Onew’’ Murmuro. Nos quedamos así por un instante antes de que él se aleje.

‘’Ahora hazme pollo’’ y por momentos como estos recuerdo por qué quiero MATARLE.

 

 

Me despierto con el sonido de Yoogeun llamándome frenéticamente. Miro hacia arriba, sintiendo mi pelo y cara sofocados.  El olor de la naftalina que hay en mi colchón todavía está adherido.

‘’Yoogeun-ah, ¿qué pasa?’’ pregunto. Yoogeun me abraza y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo.

‘’No quiero que appa muera’’ murmura en mi pecho. Me río y miro alrededor. Está oscuro y se está ligeramente frío, por lo que tiro a Yoogeun en mi cama y pongo las mantas a su alrededor, calmando sus lloriqueos al deslizarme a su lado.

‘’¿Por qué piensas eso?’’ pregunto gentilmente.

‘’Porque he tenido un sueño espantoso’’ murmura. Sonrío y me lo pongo cerca.

‘’Yoogeun, tontito’’ arrullo cariñosamente. ‘’No voy a morir hasta el día que tú no me necesites’’ susurro en su negro pelo, acariciando con la nariz su cuero cabelludo y teniendo en cuenta su esencia.

‘’¿Entonces appa vivirá para siempre?’’ pregunta Yoogeun. Río.

‘’Si eso es lo que deseas’’ le susurro. Miento para su deseo. Miento para algunas promesas, pero no para las de amor. ‘’Voy a vivir siempre en ti.’’ No, ninguna mentira de amor.

‘’Te quiero, appa’’ dice Yoogeun dulcemente antes de acariciar con la nariz mi pecho y de quedarse dormido. Sonrío y siento que mi propia conciencia se filtra de mi mente.

‘’Te quiero también’’ le respondo. Entonces puedo sentir que el sueño me cubre y suspiro antes de quedarme dormido, mi mundo entero está situado entre mis brazos.

 

 

Me olvido de la criada sin cuidado alguno, dejándola recoger sus prendas antes de empujarla fuera de la habitación. Estas putas necesitadas...

Me coloro un poco tirando el condón en el baño, maldiciéndome internamente por no haber sido cuidadoso en Suyeong. Salto a la ducha, sintiendo que el agua limpia las evidencias restantes. Deslizo mis manos por mi pecho y siento la piel contra la piel limpiando mi carne. Me lavo el sudor de mi pelo y suspiro cuando la suciedad deja mi cuerpo natural.

‘’Joder se siente bien’’ suspiro cuando el agua caliente me masajea. Paro el agua y salgo, envolviéndome con  una toalla y secando mi pelo. Disfruto la sensación del aire escaldado en mi cuero cabelludo, ruedo mi cuello sobre mis hombros. Cuando mi pelo va de húmedo a seco, camino en frente del espejo, pasando una mano por mi barbilla y el labio superior.

‘’¿Estás decente?’’ pregunta Onew, golpeando la puerta. Me quejo.

‘’¡Estoy desnudo!’’ le grito de vuelta.

‘’Eso es  lo más decente que consigues estar en un viernes por la noche. ¡Abre!’’ ordena. Me apresuro a ponerme unos bóxers. Bastardo molesto. Abro la puerta del baño, una ola de vapor rueda hacia fuera pasando por delante de mis pies.

‘’¿Qué?’’ pregunto irritado. Onew solamente hace muecas tontamente.

‘’Solamente me aseguraba de que no te desmayaras. A juzgar por los sonidos que escuché, fue bastante agotador’’ dice, con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos. Ruedo los ojos y lo empujo fuera de mi habitación.

‘’¡Fuera!’’ ordeno. Golpeo la puerta antes de caerme haciendo ‘paf’ en mi cama, la luz del cuarto de baño y mi toalla todavía están en el suelo. Alguien más podría hacerse cargo de eso. Ahora mismo, todo lo que quería era dormir.


	5. Destrozado

Me despierto con dolor de cabeza por culpa del sonido de mi teléfono a todo volumen. Me deslizo fuera de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Yoogeun, y reajusto la manta sobre sus hombros antes de apresurarme a contestar el teléfono.

‘’¿Hola?’’ pregunto, mi voz aún almizclada por el sueño.

‘’¿Taemin?’’ una voz pregunta. Se vuelve en un falseo sin sentido en mi oreja.

‘’¿Quién es?’’ pregunto con irritación.

‘’¿No tienes identificador de llamadas?’’ pregunta la voz con curiosidad.

‘’¿Podrías decirme de una puta vez qué quieres?’’ me quejo. La voz se ríe y mis ojos se abren. ‘’¡CHOI MINHO!’’

‘’Ese soy yo’’ canta en broma.

‘’¡HIJO DE PUTA!’’ grito en la boquilla. Él deja caer su teléfono y lo manosea para recogerlo. Espero hasta que oigo su respiración salir por mi boquilla. ‘’¡GILIPOLLAS DE MIERDA! ¡EN TRES DÍAS NO ME HAS DADO NI UNA SOLA LLAMADA DE MIERDA! ¡TE DESTRUIRÉ, ¿ME HAS ESCUCHADO CHOI MINHO?! ¡TE ARRANCARÉ TU FABRICANTE DE BEBÉS DE TU CUERPO Y LO ROMPERÉ DELANTE DE TI!’’

‘’Cálmate’’ dice una voz diferente, y tomo una profunda respiración.

‘’Hola, Onew’’ gruño. ‘’¿Qué quiere el hijo de perra?’’ oigo a Onew reírse.

‘’En realidad, tenemos los resultados’’ dice. Mi mandíbula cae.

‘’¡¿QUÉ?! ¿¡AHORA!?’’ Pregunto.

‘’Sí’’ contesta Onew. Oigo el roce de papeles y contengo mi respiración, cruzando los dedos por una negativa. Finalmente el frufrú para.

‘’¿Qué es?’’ pregunto.

‘’¡Soy el padre!’’ anuncia Minho en el otro lado. Siento que el shock me moja. Dejo caer el teléfono, dejándolo traquetear por el suelo. Me desplomo a su lado golpeando mis rodillas en él.

‘’¿Taemin? ¡Taemin!’’ la voz llama a través del teléfono. Mis dedos se sienten demasiado entumecidos para recoger el aparato cuando trato de agarrarlo. Mis manos tiemblan cuando lo levanto hacia mi oreja.

‘’¿Q-qué significa eso para... nosotros?’’ pregunto, mi cerebro está nada claro e incoherente.

‘’Tendréis que trasladaros con Minho y yo’’ dice Onew calmadamente. ‘’ Yo sugeriría que empaquetaras. Si necesitas alguna ayuda, Minho y yo estaremos ahí en unos minutos’’.

‘’¿E-están de camino?’’ tartamudeo. Onew ríe.

‘’Sí, lo estamos. Hablaré contigo más tarde’’ dice. ‘’¡Adiós!’’ cuelga y yo, aturdido como siempre, pongo el teléfono en el receptor. Camino de vuelta a mi habitación y despierto a Yoogeun gentilmente. Él abre sus grandes ojos y me mira adormilado.

‘’Appa’’ arrulla, alzando los brazos que se enganchan alrededor de mi cuello y lo tiro hacia arriba.

"Yoogeun-ah," susurro, sosteniéndolo contra mi pecho. "Ese hombre, Minho... Es tu papa.’’

‘’Oh... ¿Es eso bueno?’’ pregunta Yoogeun. Me mira y siento que me descompongo poco a poco a medida que veo la niebla de preocupación en sus ojos inocentes. Sorbo por la nariz y sostengo a Yoogeun más cerca.

‘’No lo sé, Yoogeun... Realmente no lo sé’’.

 

 

Abro la maleta con amargura, veo los movimientos frenéticos de Yoogeun en la esquina de mi ojo. Corre hacia adelante con los brazos llenos de ropa y sonrío mientras beso su frente, tomando las prendas y enviándolo de vuelta a por más. Las doblo lentamente, poco dispuesto a poner cada una en la maleta de cuero forrado. Un golpe en la puerta me hace apretar los dientes y la abro para _verlos_. Minho está contra la puerta con un montón de cajas plegadas y Onew está de pie enfrente de mí, sonriendo cálidamente.

‘’Hola, Onew’’ saludo fríamente. Doy una mirada a Minho y él rueda sus ojos.

‘’Vamos a terminar con esto’’ dice refunfuñando. Onew me esboza una sonrisa en su lugar.

‘’Vamos, te ayudaré’’ dice, poniendo un brazo encima de mis hombros. Le sonrío con calidez, su gentil toque me da un rayo de esperanza para lo que será de mi vida.

‘’¿Puedo esperarme aquí, entonces? Pregunta Minho, ya aburrido. No hay más esperanza.

‘’Tú vas a ayudar’’ gruño, girándome fuera de la retención de Onew para pinchar mi dedo en el pecho de Minho. Él rueda sus ojos y toma una caja de la pared.

‘’Empezaré por la cocina entonces’’ gruñe. Suspiro con frustración y arrastro a Onew por el brazo hacia mi habitación.

‘’Ayúdame a empaquetar la ropa’’ ordeno, esperando que se resistiera. Sin embargo, él se allana y comienza a empaquetar las camisas en las cajas junto a los pantalones doblados. Hay un silencio incómodo cuando Yoogeun trae otra carga y vuelve a los armarios.

‘’Así que... puedo decir que tú eres cariñoso con Minho’’ Onew juega. Me burlo.

 ‘’Es un perezoso, un irrespetuoso, un mocoso malcriado con menos madurez que Yoogeun’’ me burlo.

‘’¡Puedo oírte! ‘’ llama Minho desde la cocina. Ruedo los ojos.

‘’¡Ese es el punto!’’ chasqueo de vuelta. Onew se ríe y siento que mis mejillas se vuelven rojas de vergüenza.

‘’Él no es tan malo cuando llegas a conocerlo. Él realmente se preocupa por Yoogeun, ¿sabes?’’ dice Onew. Me pongo de pie y lanzo un par de pantalones vaqueros en la caja, la temperatura alcanza su punto de ebullición cuando fulmino a Onew con la mirada como cuchillos.

‘’¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Sobre cuánto amo a Yoogeun? ¡Él es mi hijo!’’ grito. Onew suspira y se pone de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo de las rodillas. Él envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor y me rompo en llanto.

‘’Vas a estar bien’’ murmura Onew. Su voz es suave y gentil en mi oído mientras acaricia mi cabeza, sus dedos corren lentamente por mi pelo. Sorbeteo por la nariz y me alejo, acariciando su cuello para más comodidad.

‘’¿De verdad piensas eso?’’ pregunto, dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa. Onew sonríe ampliamente.

‘’Sé que es así, Taemin. Voy a cuidar de ti, ¿neh?’’ él susurra, frotando mi espalda. Me siento más descansado y me doblo hacia abajo para reanudar el embalaje. Él se une a mí, sentándose sobre sus rodillas para ayudar.

‘’Gracias’’ le digo mientras doblo y coloco suavemente un par de pantalones de chándal en la caja. Onew agita mi cabello y no puedo evitar reírme.

 

 

Frunzo el ceño detrás del marco de la puerta, escuchando a Onew confortar a ese pequeño putón. Les oigo reanudar el trabajo, y el paté en mi mando me corta mi palma cuando lo aprieto en mi puño. No debería estar enojado, pero estoy cabreado. ¡Ese Taemin está robándome a mi amigo estando por debajo de mí!

‘’Pequeño put-‘’ entonces lo oigo. Una risa. No es la de Onew. Su risa es salvaje, fibrosa, y sin lugar a dudas alegre. Esta risa es tan...

Hermosa. Esa es la única palabra en la que puedo pensar. La risa de Taemin es tan Hermosa. Yoogeun se acerca a mí y me mira con curiosidad. Parpadeo y regreso al planeta Tierra.

‘’Hola, chiquillo’’ saludo sonriéndole. El sonríe de vuelta.

‘’¡Te ves como una rana!’’ dice, aplaudiendo. Siento a Taemin reírse en voz alta desde el interior de la habitación. Eso fue pura maldad...

‘’Eres mi hijo, ¿sabías eso? Eso significa que te verás como yo cuando crezcas.’’ Señalo.

‘’¡Mientras él no actúe como tú!’’ grita Taemin. Gruño.

‘’¿He pedido tú opinión?’’ pregunto furiosamente. Taemin se burla.

‘’¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, tipo duro? ¿Comprar mi silencio?’’ pregunta burlonamente. Ruedo los ojos.

‘’Idiota’’ murmuro mientras me alejo. Cada paso que doy, sin embargo, está lleno de su risa ya que se pega a mí. Se niega a dejar que me olvide de lo hermosa que es. Qué hermoso que es _él_...

 _¡Alto ahí!_ Grita mi cerebro, chillando para una pausa. ¡ _Él es un HOMBRE, y tú NO eres gay! ¡Detén este hilo de pensamiento justo aquí!_ Aprieto los dientes y miro hacia atrás en Yoogeun, quien está corriendo entre las habitaciones con camisas que cuelgan de sus brazos. 

‘’Joder’’ maldigo por debajo de mi respiración mientras empujo el plato dentro la caja, forzándolo a unirse con sus camaradas en un confinamiento. ‘’Ese maldito hijo de perra...’’

 

 

 Cargo la última caja en el maletero mientras Onew y Taemin bromean en el asiento delantero. Me deslizo en la parte de atrás con Yoogeun mientras que Onew presiona el botón que cierra el maletero. Yoogeun mira el proceso con los ojos muy abiertos y me río. Taemin me frunce el ceño y lo fulmino de vuelta.

‘’¡Minho!’’ me llama Yoogeun, tirando de mis mangas. ‘’¿De verdad eres mi papa?’’ pregunta ansiosamente mientras Onew empieza a conducir. Sonrío ampliamente.

‘’¡Ya lo creo, Pequeño!’’ digo alborotándole el pelo. Él pone mala cara y me rió ante su ternura.

‘’¡No soy Pequeño! ¡Soy Yoogeun!’’ dice firmemente, señalando su propia cara. Sonrío.

‘’Está bien, Yoogeun’’ digo empujando su mejilla suavemente. Él es tan pequeño, sin embargo hay mucho potencial en él para ser algo más. Alguien grande. Tengo la intención de darle eso. Quiero darle a este chico – _mi_ chico – el mundo, y puedo. Sonrío con suficiencia. Puedo hacer lo que Taemin nunca pudo.

‘’¡Appa!’’ grita Yoogeun, tirando de la manga de Taemin. Taemin se voltea y sonríe.

‘’¿Sí, Yoogeun-ah?’’ pregunta. Aprieto los dientes. ¡ _Soy yo_ el padre de Yoogeun, no Taemin! Pero tengo suficiente tiempo para cambiar eso, así que trato de dejar que me moleste. Ahora no, de todos modos.

‘’¿Tú y Minho se van a casar?’’ pregunta Yoogeun. Me echo a reír, y por una vez Taemin está de acuerdo conmigo. Su risa está llena de pura diversión ya que resuena a través del coche. Incluso Onew se une al poco tiempo.

"No, Yoogeun, Minho y yo no vamos a casarnos’’ dice, como si fuese algo obvio.

‘’¿Por qué no?’’ pregunta Yoogeun. Taemin sonríe con aires de suficiencia y me da una mirada fría.

‘’Porque nunca me enamoraré de él’’ dice Taemin. Le doy una sonrisa tonta a cambio.

‘’Y yo nunca voy a enamorarme de ti, _querido_ ’’ me burlo. Taemin jadea y se voltea de nuevo al frente. Yoogeun me mira, pero giro la cara también.

‘’Así que… ¿Minho va a ser mi umma ahora?’’ pregunta. Oigo la risa divertida de Taemin de nuevo, y sonrío ya que me ilumina hacia el fin, dándome un atisbo de esa belleza que había oído antes.

‘’No’’ susurro, mi respiración empaña el cristal. Al igual que el sentido de belleza que irradia de Taemin, la niebla se desvanece, dejando solamente gotas que se aferran al vidrio.

El resto del viaje es animado ya que pregunto sobre Yoogeun, queriendo llenar esos cuatro años que había perdido. Su color favorito es el azul, su comida favorita es cualquier cosa, su libro favorito es ‘’Buenas noche Luna’’ y su programa de televisión favorito es inexistente porque él no tiene un televisor propio. En la última parte, veo que Taemin se pone rígido, y sonrío. Veo su mirada en el espejo retrovisor. Me vuelvo hacia Yoogeun.

Él es mi hijo. Sonrío. Mi propio hijo…

Esto debería ser interesante. Mi vida, estoy seguro, va a cambiar. El único inconveniente:

Lee Taemin.


	6. Repetición

‘’Estamos aquí’’ dice Onew, sacudiéndome gentilmente. Abro los ojos y bostezo, estirando retorciéndome a mi alrededor para recuperar el uso de mis músculos.

‘’¿Esta es tu casa?’’ grita Yoogeun. Parpadeo adormilado y miro a mi derecha. Mi mandíbula cae.

Un par de puertas de hierro es lo único que me separa de la casa más grande que he visto nunca. Es una mansión con grandes proporciones, con al menos cinco plantas y un patio tan grande como mi complejo de apartamentos al completo. Puedo ver las pistas de por lo menos cinco alas detrás del edificio principal, ocultos por dos fuentes hechas de ángeles de granito. Un patio se extiende ante nosotros cuando veo la puerta abierta. Mis ojos se abren mientras que Onew avanza, hay una concordia de árboles que están empezando a florecer con el abrazo de otoño. Puedo ver las cabezas de las flores y los arbustos y setos pulcramente cortados. Veo las calles empedradas que brillan como si hubieran sido pulidas recientemente.  Giro mi cabeza para pensar en todo el esfuerzo que toma para mantener este ridículo lugar.

‘’¿Cuántos criados tienes?’’ pregunto, asombrado.

‘’Nunca me molesto en contar’’ se burla Minho, reclinándose en su asiento. Me doy la vuelta y le fulmino, la ira estalla y hace de mi cara una remolacha roja.

‘’¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso sobre la gente que te cuida!?’’ grito. Yoogeun se encoge y me obligo a calmarme.

‘’A-appa’’ lloriquea, y presiono mis dedos en mi frente, tratando de aliviar la presión que se acumula en mi cráneo.

‘’Lo siento’’ susurro mientras el coche se detiene. Minho sale y coge a Yoogeun mientras yo me quedo en el interior durante un tiempo. Onew  se queda conmigo, más silencioso que las dos estatuas de gárgolas en la puerta principal.

‘’56’’ dice él en voz baja. Lo miro, mis ojos agotados de las vistas que acabo de ver.

‘’¿Qué?’’ pregunto, mi voz agotada y cansada se desliza más allá de mis labios.

‘’Tenemos 56 empleados en total. Tres cocineros, 20 sirvientas de la limpieza, 20 jardineros, 6 personas para ver la compañía cuando Minho está fuera, y 4 bibliotecarios, y 3 mayordomos. 56 en total’’ dice calmadamente. Se vuelve hacia mí y me sonríe, levantando una mano para arreglar un pedazo de pelo que no me di cuenta que estaba pegado a mi mejilla.

‘’Gracias’’ suspiro, demasiado cansado para decir algo más. Salgo del coche y veo a alguien aparecer a mi lado, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

‘’¿Listo para entrar?’’ pregunta Onew. Asiento y hago una sonrisa en mis labios. Él me lleva ante la puerta, y yo ignoro el par de ojos aburridos que puedo sentir en mi cuello, centrándome en la presencia confortable de Onew. Sonrío mientras él me entrega a Minho, el origen de la mirada.

‘’¿Te vas?’’ pregunto, temiendo el pensamiento de tener que pasar tiempo con ~~esa maldita rana alienígena bastardo malcriado gilipollas~~ de Minho.

‘’Tengo que mostrar a Yoogeun su cuarto’’ dice Onew tomando a mi hijo de la mano. Frunzo el ceño pero confío en Onew...

No como un bastardo que está de pie junto a mí. Miro hacia arriba y fulmino a Minho, quien mira hacia otro lado y suspira.

‘’Vamos’’ gruñe. ‘’Te enseñaré todo’’. Él me agarra bruscamente del brazo y me arrastra hacia el edificio principal. Miro hacia arriba y veo las  vigas de madera pulida que sostiene el techo, murales coloridos salpicados alrededor de los candelabros. Miro hacia abajo en la sala de estar y veo las cortinas de encaje y sofás de cuero rodeado de mesas auxiliares de ébano y jarrones de porcelana. La pantalla plana de la televisión en el centro solamente se suma a mi ira hirviendo.

‘’Por supuesto,  has de tener toda esta basura inútil’’ gruño. Me mira extrañado.

‘’¿Qué?’’ pregunta él. Señalo los floreros y las mesas laterales y los sofás.

‘’¿Realmente necesitas todas estas cosas?’’ pregunto, ya exasperado. Él rueda los ojos.

‘’Se llama decoración, idiota’’ gruñe. El comienza a caminar y me apresuro para cogerlo mientras él va a través de un par de puertas dobles, el vapor estalla a través de mis oídos.

‘’¿Y por qué gastas todo ese dinero?’’ pregunto furiosamente. Él suspira y lleva una mano a la cara exasperado.

‘’Olvídalo. ’’

 

 

‘’...Y esta es la sala de dibujo, en la que tú no estás permitido entrar’’ dice él, aburrido mientras pasa a otra habitación lujosa. Frunzo el ceño con ese final que utiliza para cada habitación.

‘’¿Tengo permitido entrar en alguna?’’ pregunto, agotado después de caminar a través de nueve alas. Minho se detiene en un callejón sin salida y se da la vuelta mirando el techo.

 ‘’Um... Tu habitación, la habitación de Yoogeun, el jardín...’’ entrecierra los ojos hacia mí. ‘’Eso es prácticamente todo’’ dice sonriendo. Se inclina cerca de mí. ‘’ Sólo te estoy dejando entrar por Yoogeun’’.

‘’Me lo figuraba’’ gruño de vuelta, volviendo a mirarle como puñales mientras se endereza. Frunce el ceño. Probablemente irritado porque no puede llegar a mí. Mamón.

‘’Sólo recuerda eso’’ gruñe. Empieza a caminar lejos, pasando junto a mí como si fuese invisible. Eso me pone en marcha para mi punto de ebullición.

‘’¡No hemos acabado, Minho!’’ grito, metiendo mis puños en los bolsillos para evitar golpearle. Me doy la vuelta y le veo mirándome con una mirada casi confundida.

‘’¿Qué cojones quieres?’’ pregunta.

‘’¡Que te desprendas de tu puto ego y mantengas tu puta cabeza recta!’’ grito. Asalto hacia él y sólo levanto mi mentón, tratando de mirarle desde abajo. ‘’¿Crees que eres tan jodidamente genial porque eres rico? ¿Crees que eres mejor papá sólo porque tienes un poco de calderilla en tus bolsillos?’’ grito.

‘’Puedo dar todo a Yoogeun’’ sisea engreídamente. Ruedo mis ojos.

‘’¡Todo menos lo que él necesita! ¡Él necesita un verdadero padre que lo ame, como yo! ¡Tú no das una mierda de él! ¡Solamente eres como cada hijo de puta que pavonea su culo por la ciudad! ¡Yoogeun es un pequeño accesorio para un bastardo como tú-‘’ siento estrellarme contra la pared, y mi garganta se vacía  mientras mis ojos se cierran por el miedo. Los abro lentamente y veo la expresión furiosa de Minho chocando con la mía, su aliento caliente golpeando mi cara y sus manos clavadas en mis hombros. Sus ojos están increíblemente furiosos y sus labios se encrespan en un gruñido salvaje.

‘’No vuelvas a decir que no amo a mi propio hijo’’ susurra duramente, empujándome con cada palabra por una reacción que explota en mí. Lo empujo de vuelta.

‘’¡Tú ni siquiera sabías que era tu hijo antes de conocerme! ¡Cuatro años después de que te cogiste a una puta y la dejaste tenerlo!’’ grito. El se vuelve y vuela un puño hacia mí. Chillo y tiemblo, pero su puño no me encuentra a mí. Sin embargo, él golpea la dura pared y salto ante el sonido. Sus ojos están tan salvajes...

Me muerdo para evitar un jadeo, ¿cómo...?

Qué maravilloso se ve Minho en estos momentos. Siento mi estómago revolverse mientras mi pensamiento se repite en mi cabeza. Este Minho que se revela frente a mí... Este Minho que es tan desenfrenado... Es el más maravilloso de todas las personas que he conocido antes.

‘’Te odio, Taemin, pero estás aquí porque amo a Yoogeun y quiero que sea feliz’’ susurra ‘’ así que mantén eso en tu mente. ’’ Con eso, él se da la vuelta y le miro mientras camina por el pasillo. Gimo mientras se va, y cuando él se gira para fulminarme por encima de su hombro, me estremezco cuando no veo al maravilloso Minho que estaba enfrente de mí.

 _Fue un truco de la luz,_ pienso desesperadamente. _Estaba equivocado. No puede ser..._ Sacudo mi cabeza y miro mi habitación. No puede ser…


	7. Apreciar

Me tropiezo al entrar en mi habitación, haciendo clic en las luces amarillas y observo la habitación. Una cama de gran tamaño, una pared con un poster con el fondo de una alta calidad, una alfombra de felpa, un mullido sofá, una estantería, una ventana con vistas a los jardines inmaculados...

 _Todo es un soborno,_ me doy cuenta. _Él solo quiere que me vea feliz por Yoogeun._ Frunzo el ceño mientras caigo haciendo paf en la cama, las almohadas mullidas me tragan. Son confortables pero todavía me retuerzo mientras gimo con frustración. Ese cabrón cree que soy tan simple... tan fácilmente cree que me engañará. Pongo mi palma en mi cara y suspiro en ella.

‘’¿Appa?’’ una voz familiar pregunta. Volteo mi cabeza y le sonrío, forzándome a mí mismo una sonrisa. Él truena hacia mí y salta sobre la cama, acurrucándose a mi lado.

‘’Hola, Yoogeun’’ saludo, demasiado cansado para decir algo más. Lo acurruco en mi pecho y, por un momento, pretendo que estoy en casa.

‘’¿Qué significa ‘ese maldito hijo de puta’?’’ pregunta Yoogeun en voz baja. Me tiro hacia atrás sorprendido, mi mandíbula cuelga abierta.

‘’¿Dónde has escuchado eso?’’ exijo. Él se queja y mira hacia abajo.

‘’M-Minho te llamó así...’’ susurra. Aprieto los dientes y cierro mis ojos con fuerza.

‘’ESE-‘’ mi mente crece astuta y sonrío. ‘’Significa un hombre alto con grandes ojos’’ le digo con sarcasmo. Abro mis ojos para ver la expresión perpleja de Yoogeun.

‘’¿Pero por qué te llamó eso?’’ pregunta Yoogeun. Me río entre dientes.

‘’Porque es un idiota’’ digo con un borde afilado. Yoogeun asiente y besa mi mejilla.

‘’Tengo que ir al cuarto ahora’’ chilla Yoogeun. Sonrío amargo y dulcemente. Él está tan feliz sobre su propia habitación, pero...

Pero es por ese bastardo. Frunzo el ceño cuando Yooegeun salta lejos y se gira, retorciéndose bajo mis sábanas. Afuera la luz hace clic y yo me atornillo en la cama.

‘’¿Quién es?’’ pregunto. Sea quien sea, da un golpe en las luces. Me froto los ojos y sonrío a quien está de pie en la puerta.

‘’Hola’’ saluda Onew. Se acerca y se sienta en mi cama, obligándome a tumbarme y levantando la manta de nuevo hasta mis hombros. ‘’¿Estás cómodo?’’

‘’Sí’’ murmuro mientras él sonríe. Él mira alrededor de mi habitación.

‘’Se ve bien’’ dice. Frunzo el ceño.

‘’Nada de ese bastardo podría verse bien. Él solo es un niñato mimado que piensa que puede comprarme como una puta’’ gruño.

‘’Eso te hace su umma’’ ríe Onew. Me río mientras sonríe y arregla mi pelo antes de salir. Me muerdo el labio, su toque todavía sigue caliente en mi piel.

 _Onew... puedo confiar en él,_ decido antes de quedarme dormido.

 

 

Gimo a la vez que sostengo mi cabeza, dejando caer los papeles en el escritorio.

‘’¿Te sientes bien?’’ pregunta Onew, divertido. Le fulmino con la mirada.

‘’¿Cómo consigues que ese mocoso de Taemin se ría?’’ pregunto irritado. No estoy acostumbrado a tener una tarea eludiéndome, y eso me molesta más cuando Onew se ríe.

‘’Soy amable con él, para empezar’’ dice Onew, acariciando mi espalda. ‘’¿Sabes, lo tratas como una persona real?’’

‘’No’’ le digo sin rodeos. ‘’ Él es un putón molesto, y lo odio’’ vuelvo mi silla lejos y miro por la ventana hacia el jardín oscurecido. Onew se echa a reír detrás de mí, la risa va en auge rebotando en las paredes.

‘’¿Por qué te has molestado por esto?’’ pregunta Onew. Puedo oír su risa en su voz. Frunzo el ceño.

‘’Porque-‘’ me paro a mí mismo. _Porque tiene una hermosa risa, y quiero oírla._ Frunzo el ceño al imaginarme la reacción de Onew. ‘’Porque no sabía que ese culo-estrecho podía exprimir una risa.’’ Oigo la burla de la incredulidad de Onew detrás de mí.

‘’Sí, claro’’ dice él. Me vuelvo para protestar, pero él ya está a punto de salir por la puerta. ‘’Buenas noches, chico enamorado’’ bromea. Mi objetivo es un libro para él, pero él es demasiado rápido. ¿Cómo puede ese cubo de pollo relleno de grasa moverse así?

‘’¡Vete a la mierda!’’ le grito antes de volver a mis papeles de negocios. ¿Qué cojones sabe ese estúpido imbécil? Oigo pisadas aproximándose y miro hacia arriba, mi cara se divide con una amplia sonrisa.

‘’Buenas noches maldito hijo de puta’’ dice alegremente Yoogeun antes de rebotar en sus pequeños pies. Me congelo.

Entonces algo hace clic.

‘’¡LEE TAEMIN!’’

 

 

Me despierto y veo mi puerta colgando de par en par. Me arrastro fuera de la cama. Esta no es mi habitación del apartamento...

‘’¿Qué...?’’ entonces sucede. Mis memorias me golpean como una ola y gimo, cayendo de nuevo en la cama.

‘’Dulzura, suenas como que necesitas un trago’’ una voz dice bruscamente. Abro mis ojos y veo el techo… girando mi cabeza, veo el origen de la voz.

‘’Um... Hola, chico extraño que va vestido con un traje de sirvienta.’’ Saludo lentamente, levantando una ceja mientras la persona se vuelve hacia mí. Su rostro es como el de una mujer, o el de un gato.

‘’Hola, ahí’’ arrulla él. Él salta por encima y riza mi pelo delante de mis pies tirados.

Antes de que pueda comprender qué está pasando, me golpea en la frente.

‘’¿¡Qué cojones!?’’ grito, poniendo mi mano sobre el área maltratada.

‘’¿Cómo puedes dormir con tu ropa? ¡Se va a arrugar!’’ dice el hombre, su rostro se ve como si hubiera cometido un crimen que va más allá de la comprensión de cualquier jurado en el universo.

‘’¿Quién demonios eres tú de todos modos?’’ pregunto, frotando la parte herida vigorosamente. Él sonríe.

‘’¡Yo soy el todopoderoso Key, bitch! Ahora vamos a ponerte algo de ropa de verdad’’ dice él. Me hace girar alrededor y veo algo que no había notado la noche anterior: un armario.

‘’No he desempaquetado aún, así qu-‘’

‘’Ya está hecho’’ dice Key con orgullo. Él abre las puertas cerradas para mostrarme toda mi ropa, y más, colgando cuidadosamente en las perchas. Mi mandíbula cae mientras veo trajes a medida, pantalones vaqueros de diseño... todo lo que había visto en el centro comercial, pero que no podía permitirme.

‘’Les tuve que decir que las hicieran especialmente de acuerdo a tu medida’’ una voz dolorosamente familiar. Me doy la vuelta para ver a Minho de pie detrás de Key, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. ‘’Mis criadas se aseguraron de no despertarte mientras estaban poniendo tus cosas.’’

‘’Oh’’ digo con frialdad. ‘’Gracias.’’ Key me mira para luego mirar a Minho y luego vuelve a mirarme.

‘’Bueno, mis pequeños amigos raros, me encantaría estar en este lugar lleno de tensión sexual, pero tengo un jodido novio, así que vamos a vestirte Taemin, ¿de acuerdo?’’ dice Key finalmente. Empuja a Minho fuera de la habitación y se vuelve hacia mí. Mi mandíbula parece congelada en su posición abierta ante la franqueza de este hombre, y Key se ríe.

‘’Ah...’’ Todo lo que puedo dejar salir es un sonido ahogado de la parte posterior de mi garganta.

‘’Cierra esa boca, dulzura’’ dice descaradamente mientras se revuelve a través de la ropa. ‘’Vamos a vestirte y a salir de aquí, no puedo dejar a Jjong esperando’’.

‘’¿Q-quién es Jjong?’’ pregunto finalmente, las palabras se conectan como piezas de lego en mi cabeza.

‘’Mi novio. El trabaja como chef aquí.’’ Dice Key. Él saca una camisa extravagante y unos pantalones pitillo rosas; tiene una mueca de orgullo. ‘’Esto hará que cualquier hombre desee joder tus sesos’’ dice arrulladoramente.

‘’Y-yo r-realmente no-‘’

‘’Pruébatelo’’ dice Key, y oigo el peligro latente en su voz mientras mete la ropa entre mis brazos. Trago y asiento.

‘’E-está bien’’ digo, mis rodillas tiemblan. Este tío es tan peligroso...

Y sin embargo parece seguro, me sonrojo furiosamente cuando Key me mira bajándome mis bóxers. La camisa va primero, sus colores brillantes contraste con mi pálida piel. Palidezco ante el grado de tensión de la tela mientras me miro en el espejo que cuelga en la puerta del armario, viendo cada detalle de mi cuerpo grabado fuertemente. La rasgo y la agito hacia Key.

‘’¿Estás intentando que me violen?’’ Exclamo. Agarro otra camisa y tiro de la que llevo, la tela suelta me deja respirar, suspiro de alivio.

‘’De acuerdo, ahora los pantalones’’ dice Key, poniendo un poco de mala cara. Me los pongo y sonrío de lo cómodos que son. Levanto la vista hacia el espejo y mi boca se abre cuando hay un camino que éstos acentúan en cierta ‘’zona’’ de mí.

‘’¡No!’’ grito, luchando para sacármelos y cambiarlos por un par de mis pantalones regulares. Key luce como si fuese a llorar, pero sorbe por la nariz y cuelga la ropa rechazada de nuevo.

‘’¡Te convertiré en un apasionado de la moda, dulzura!’’ jura. Él sonríe y me sofoca con un abrazo. ‘’Llámame umma, ¿está bien?’’ una vez más, el peligro latente me obliga a asentir.

‘’C-claro’’ digo nerviosamente. La puerta se abre y Onew entra. Él me mira de arriba abajo, sonriendo.

‘’Bonito traje’’ dice cumplimientos hacia mí. Siento que mis mejillas se ponen rojas y asiento.

‘’Gracias’’ le digo con alegría, feliz de que al menos una persona aprecia mi sentido de la moda. Key me suelta con un mohín pesado y se va enfurruñado de la habitación, guiñándome un ojo antes de salir corriendo, probablemente para encontrar a esa persona, ‘’Jong’’. Onew se ríe.

‘’Veo que has conocido a Kibum’’ dice él. ‘’Es una diva, pero inofensivo’’.

‘’¿En serio? Porque me asusta un poco’’ admito. Inmediatamente me sonrojo ante la forma en que mi frase suena tan estúpida. Onew se ríe.

‘’Sí, suele darlo. Incluso asusta a Minho un poco, pero no le digas a Minho que he dicho eso.’’ Onew me guiña un ojo y toma mi brazo. Él me lleva fuera de la habitación y cierra la puerta.

‘’Espera, tengo que hacer la cama’’ protesto. Onew se ríe.

‘’Una criada se encargará de eso’’ dice Onew. Mis ojos se abren.

‘’¡Pero es mi lío!’’ digo urgentemente. ‘’No puedo-‘’

‘’Relájate’’ Onew se ríe. ‘’ Es su trabajo. Vamos, es la hora del desayuno.’’

‘’Oh...’’ digo, un poco culpable. Mi estómago gruñe y gruño en voz baja. Onew sacude mi pelo e inmediatamente vuelve a arreglarlo. Me río cuando él se tropieza un poco, distraído con la tarea y no notando su propio cordón del zapato desatado.

‘’Perdón, soy un poco torpe’’ dice Onew. Se inclina para atarlo y se endereza de nuevo, llevándome por un largo pasillo. Veo que todos los cuartos están cerrados.

‘’¿Qué hay en todas éstas?’’ pregunto curiosamente. Onew suspira y se encoge de hombros.

‘’Varias cosas. Algunas son estudios, otras son para los libros, algunos son dormitorios de repuesto, y algunos son salas de entretenimiento’’ dice Onew. ‘’A Minho le gusta tener un montón de espacio.’’ Me burlo.

‘’Sí, así él puede frotar su dinero en efectivo en la cara de todos los demás’’ gruño.  Onew sonríe tristemente y pone un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

‘’No es tan simple como eso’’ susurra. Le miro y estoy por preguntarle qué quiere decir, pero él me libera y abre una puerta. ‘’El desayuno está servido.’’


	8. Cuervos

Miro por encima de mi desayuno cuando la puerta se abre. Ahí están Onew y ese pequeño putón de Taemin. Frunzo el ceño mientras entrecerramos los ojos.

‘’Llegáis tarde’’ gruño mientras agacho mi cabeza para comer mis tortitas y mi pan tostado francés. La deslumbrante dulzura me hacer preguntar cómo Jonghyun hace estas obras maestras y se folla a Key al mismo tiempo.

‘’Se ve bueno’’ dice Taemin con una voz de bebé. Levanto la mirada confundido hasta que veo que le está hablando a Yoogeun. Él mira hacia arriba mientras una criada pone un plato enfrente de él.

‘’Come’’ dice ella alegremente. Él sonríe.

‘’Gracias’’ dice en voz baja mientras empieza a comer. Retengo las ganas de burlarme de él y doy un trago a una taza de expresso.

‘’¡Ñammi!’’ dice Yoogeun. Siento que en un rincón de mi corazón brilla ante su voz alegre. ¿Es esto  lo que se supone que se debe sentir al ser padre?

‘’Me alegro que te guste’’ dice Taemin, robándome la línea. Sus ojos brillan mientras sirve al lindo Yoogeun  sus galletas con chispas de chocolate. Miro hacia mi propio desayuno mutilado, al darme cuenta de que lo he estado apuñalando con furia. Gruño y me meto la papilla en mi boca de todas formas, masticando ferozmente.

‘’Que te jodan pequeño putón’’ murmuro a través de los grandes bocados. Onew se ríe desde su silla a mi lado, comiendo su pollo y bebiendo su soda. Ruedo mis ojos y termino mi plato.

‘’Cogeré esto’’ dice una criada mientras se inclina hacia abajo, ofreciéndome una agradable vista. Levanto una ceja y sonrío. Ella se da la vuelta y miro cómo balancea sus caderas y sonríe.

‘’Onew, ¿cuándo es mi próxima hora libre?’’ pregunto. Él se burla.

‘’Tú no duras ese tiempo, Minho’’ se burla. Frunzo el ceño y le abofeteo ligeramente con la palma de mi mano. Escucho un pequeño grito y me vuelvo para ver los ojos de Yoogeun amplios y temerosos mientras me mira fijamente.

‘’¿P-por qué Minho ha p-pegado a Onew?’’ pregunta. Taemin me fulmina.

‘’¡Ahora eres padre! ¡No puedes ir pegando a la gente! Es malo para el bebé verlo’’ me regaña Taemin. Yoogeun entierra su cara en el costado de ese putón, y espero ver la sonrisa de suficiencia de Taemin.  Sin embargo, él simplemente envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de mi hijo y se mantiene cerca del chico. Frunzo el ceño y vuelvo la cara de mal humor mientras siento fluir la culpa a través de mí. Demasiado poco familiar para mí gusto...

‘’Minho, tienes una reunión en una hora aproximadamente’’ dice Onew en tu tono plano y calmado. Frunzo el ceño.

‘’Muy bien, voy a salir’’ digo, mirando a Taemin. ‘’mientras esté fuera, no quiero fiestas o que rompas mis cosas o vayas a las habitaciones o-‘’

‘’Soy un hombre adulto, Minho’’ gruñe. ‘’Sé comportarme, ¿vale?’’

‘’Claro que sí’’ me burlo. Ignoro sus gritos y me aparto fríamente, preparándome para hacer frente a algunos de los hombres más ricos que conozco.

Además de mí, por supuesto.

 

 

‘’¿Por qué es tan gilipollas?’’ pregunto exasperado. Me tumbo en la cama haciendo paf mientras Onew manosea a través de mis prendas, comprobando cada traje en un portapapeles.

‘’Él no es tan malo una vez llegas a conocerlo’’ dice Onew con una leve sonrisa. Me burlo y me giro sobre mi estómago.

‘’No quiero conocerle. Ojalá no lo conozca’’ gruño en la manta. Están frescas y cálidas. Me estremezco al pensar en la criada que ha tenido que lavarlas. Apoyo mi barbilla sobre las sábanas y miro por la ventana. Onew se acerca y se coloca junto a mí. Aparto mis ojos y miro en su dirección antes de mirar a fuera otra vez.

‘’Estoy libre hoy. ¿Quieres coger a Yoogeun y salir de este lugar?’’ Pregunta Onew. Asiento entusiasmadamente y salto en la cama.

‘’¿Cuándo nos podemos ir?’’ pregunto. Onew mira al techo.

‘’Ahora mismo, si quieres’’ dice. Me vuelve a mirar mientras me sonríe. ‘’¿Quieres que vaya a coger a Yoogeun?’’ sacudo mi cabeza.

‘’No, lo haré yo’’ digo apresuradamente. Salgo disparado de la cama y corro fuera de la habitación. He memorizado la ruta hacia el cuarto de Yoogeun en mi cabeza, y hago un punto por llegar rápido.

‘’¡Appa!’’ exclama Yoogeun entusiasmadamente. Él salta en mis brazos abiertos y giro con él.

‘’¡Hey! ¡Vamos a salir con Onew hoy!’’ digo felizmente. Él sonríe ampliamente.

‘’¿Ese maldito hijo de puta va a venir?’’ pregunta. Me río y aclaro mi garganta.

‘’Yoogeun, no puedes llamarle así’’ digo. Le hago cosquillas y él asiente, riendo.

‘’Vale’’ chilla. Camino de vuelta a mi habitación para encontrarme con Onew esperando. Él sonríe amablemente a Yoogeun y toma mi brazo libre.

‘’¿Nos vamos?’’ pregunta cortésmente. Sonrío y asiento y nos conduce hacia la puerta. Él abre la puerta del coche para mí y me deslizo dentro. Él se mete en el asiento del conductor y pone el vehículo en marcha. ‘’¿A dónde quieres ir?’’

‘’Cualquier lugar está bien’’ digo mientras abrocho el cinturón a Yoogeun. Onew sonríe a través del espejo retrovisor y asiente.

‘’¿El cine suena bien para ti?’’ pregunta. Yoogeun rebota hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su asiento.

‘’¡Quiero ir!’’ anuncia. Sonrío y asiento con la cabeza. Onew comienza a conducir y yo admiro la panorámica exterior.

‘’Nosotros nunca hemos ido a ver películas’’ digo en voz baja. Onew asiente y hace un zumbido. No es simpático, pero es suave y reconfortante. Él comprende.

‘’Ya veo. Entonces este será un buen recuerdo para ti’’ dice con alegría. Asiento con la cabeza.

‘’Neh...’’

‘’¡PELIS!’’ vitorea Yoogeun. Onew y yo centramos los ojos en el espejo retrovisor y nos echamos a reír. El coche parece calentarse entre nosotros, y por primera vez desde que llegué a esta mansión, me siento seguro y cómodo.

 

 

Me agarro la espalda gruñendo mientras el viejo bastardo en frente de las conversaciones habla sobre las existencias y el comercio y de toda esa mierda. Dejo mi cabeza adormecida sobre el hombro de la silla, mirando por la ventana de la carretera de abajo.

‘’...y si las divisiones continúan en esto...’’ las palabras solo pasan por encima de mi cabeza mientras pierdo el foco. Mi cabello se siente demasiado apretado en la goma que le he puesto. Sacudo un poco mi cabeza y noto cómo mi pequeña cola de caballo golpea la parte trasera de mi cuello. Me la saco y se encrespa un poco antes de atarlo nuevamente.

‘’Eh, Minho, ¿no es ese tu amigo?’’ susurra Junhyung desde mi lado, señalando hacia la ventana. Mis cejas se alzan y me vuelvo para ver a Onew y Yoogeun y...

‘’¡Ese putón!’’ grito. En la habitación crece el silencio mientras agarro mi abrigo.

‘’¡Choi Minho! ¿Qué estás haciendo?’’ pregunta el culo gordo en la parte delantera, ofendido de que su presentación se interrumpiera. Suspiro y me detengo por la junta, tomando una pluma de la copa sobre la mesa.  Calculando rápidamente, dibujo una línea en el gráfico conectando su anual a lo que va a ser en dos años.

‘’¿Feliz ahora?’’ me quejo. Golpeo mi carta sobre la mesa. ‘’Si no funciona, llamadme.’’ Me dirijo hacia la puerta, pero me regreso el camino. ‘’No invirtáis en Stocktime. Tuve una cena con el director general y van a la quiebra.’’

‘’¿Qué vas –‘’

‘’Cierra la puta boca y adiós’’ le digo con alegría fingida mientras me precipito fuera de la sala. Oigo protestas detrás de mí, pero estoy cansado de cuidarme. Me desvío a la derecha hacia las escaleras y salto hacia abajo de dos en dos, desesperado por golpear a Onew por tomar a mi hijo fuera junto con ese putón de Taemin.

‘’Adiós, Señor Choi’’ dice el hombre indiferentemente mientras corro a través del vestíbulo. Me abalanzo sobre Onew cuando él está a la vista.

‘’¡Minho!’’ exclama mientras se da un tirón a sí mismo deshaciéndose de mi agarre. Se endereza la chaqueta y se fija su pelo mientras tomo profundas respiraciones, respiraciones enojadas.

 ‘’¡¿En qué pensabas, trayéndolos aquí?!’’ grito. Onew se encoge.

‘’Se estaban aburriendo en la casa’’ murmura. Me quejo y golpeo mi palma sobre mi frente.

‘’¿La misma casa que has dejado sin atención?’’ le grito. Me meto mis manos en mis bolsillos para evitar golpear a nadie. Taemin se cruza de brazos y camina para encararme.

‘’Creo que Key puede cuidar la fortaleza durante un tiempo. Mejor de lo que tú podrías, de todos modos.’’ Él gruñe. Abro la boca para protestar pero Onew aplaude ruidosamente. Todos saltamos un poco y nos fulmina con la mirada. Odio cuando él se pone todo ‘’comando’’ conmigo. Entonces él ahora empieza a tener sentido común.

‘’Nos vamos a casa, ¿vale? Entonces podremos hablar sobre qué hacer’’ dice con una total naturalidad. Ruedo mis ojos, no queriendo volver a la casa de locos.

‘’Olvídalo. Voy a tomarme unas copas’’ gruño. Siento una mano en mi pantalón y miro hacia abajo.

‘’¿Voy también?’’ pregunta Yoogeun. Me río a mi pesar.

‘’No es esa clase de bebidas’’ digo gentilmente mientras me inclino y lo aparto un poco. Taemin jadea detrás de mí.

‘’Espera, ¿¡Vas a ir a un bar!?’’ pregunta frenéticamente. Le miro y me enderezo.

‘’Sí, ¿y? ‘’ le reto, levantando mi barbilla. Entrecierra sus ojos.

‘’Le estás dando un mal ejemplo a Yoogeun’’ gruñe. Sonrío burlonamente y acaricio la mejilla de Taemin con unas ligeras bofetadas.

‘’¿Entonces, por qué no lo arreglas?’’ gruño entre dientes con una sonrisa. Taemin me empuja lejos.

‘’Está bien. Ve a emborracharte, ¡pero si te estrellas contra un poste telefónico, no me vengas llorando!’’ grita. Me burlo.

‘’Te llamaré entonces’’ replico antes de alejarme. Maldita sea, necesito una copa.


	9. Profanar

Jadeo enojado por la sala de estar. Yoogeun se sienta en el suelo, dibujando pacientemente, mientras que Onew mira hacia fuera. Está oscureciendo, y las luces del jardín están empezando a apagarse. Finalmente me estrello en el sofá, tirando de mi cabello distraídamente.

‘’Onew, ¿qué hora es?’’ pregunto. Él mira su rolex y frunce el ceño.

‘’Es casi media noche’’ dice. Me quejo y me inclino hacia atrás.

‘’Toma a Yoogeun y ve a dormir’’ ordeno suavemente, mi voz demasiado agotada para subirla más. Onew comienza a objetar pero le disparo una mirada suplicante. Él suspira y toma a mi hijo.

‘’Vete a la cama también’’ dice. Le doy un gruñido ambiguo y vuelvo a encorvarme. Sus pasos son tragados por el oscuro pasillo y cierro mis ojos mientras desaparecen completamente. Las criadas hacen bullicio por los alrededores hasta que el reloj marca las doce. Puedo oír el fuerte sonido en mis oídos y suspiro.

‘’Vuelve ahora, Choi Minho’’ gruño. Le odio, pero no lo quiero muerto. Entonces sería para mí más problemas para contestar a las preguntas de los policías, por no mencionar a Yoogeun. No sé qué es lo que mi hijo ve en ese hijo de puta, pero ve lo suficiente para mí para que quiera a Minho a su alrededor. Incluso si es únicamente por el bien de Yoogeun, quiero que Choi Minho vuelva.

Entonces suena el timbre y me levanto. Veo un taxi afuera y corro a abrir la puerta. La abro y le veo.

 

 

Odio cómo me mira, como si hubiese hecho algo mal. ¡No estoy mal! Yo no...

Uff, la sensación del alcohol... tres cervezas de dos tirones... me encanta la forma en que roba mi mente, pero odio la forma en que nubla mi visión. Mis músculos se sienten como el agua, y no tengo más remedio que dejar que me arrastre dentro la casa y me tire en un sofá. Mi cabeza gira mientras miro a mí alrededor, las imágenes se arrastran en vapores de colores mientras observo la sala impecable.

‘’¿Dónde estabas?’’ pregunta Taemin furiosamente. Me quejo e inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras su voz se convierte en tres idiomas diferentes combinados juntos.

‘’Bebiendo’’ digo. Le veo saltar, como si hablara alto, ¡pero no hablo alto! ¡Estaba muy bien!

‘’¿Sabes qué hora es?’’ exige. Niego con la cabeza y apunto con un dedo tembloroso al reloj. ¡Reloj, deja de moverte!

‘’Son... las…’’ murmuro. Las agujas… ¡Ugh! ¡Agujas del mal! El sonido del tic de repente parece más fuerte, y me obligo a mirar hacia otro lado.

Entonces hay otro sonido. Mientras entrecierro mis ojos en Taemin, le oigo... reír. Le oigo reírse. A pesar de que en su rostro se dibuja un largo ceño fruncido y sus labios están fuertemente presionados, puedo escuchar esa risa con la boca abierta. Esa risa que es tan hermosa y dolorosa en mi cabeza mientras crece más fuerte en mi mente. Es insistente. Se fija llevándome al límite.

Y lo dejo. Dejo que la risa me conduzca a pensar sobre otras cosas de Taemin que podría ser hermoso, como esa piel... ¿Fue siempre su piel tan lechosa? ¿Y su pelo fue siempre tan brillante? ¿Siempre juega con la luz de esta manera? Y ese cuerpo... me encantaría ponerle un vestido. Es solo su rostro, orgulloso y desafiante… No me gusta eso.

‘’¡Son la una pasadas!’’  Grita. El sonido… ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! Trato de aumentar el sonido de su risa en mi cabeza, pero no es suficiente. Quiero que ría. Quiero que se ría para mí.

‘’Ríe’’ ordeno. Sus ojos se abren.

‘’¿Por qué?’’ pregunta exasperado. ‘’ ¿Cómo de borracho estás como para creer que voy a reírme de esto?’’ sonrío y trato de usar ese humor que ha ganado tantas risas antes.

‘’Muy borracho. Ahora ríe’’ digo. Mi lengua descansa un poco en mi boca, y sé que estoy arrastrando las palabras que arrojo descuidadamente hacia él. Él se encoge de nuevo, como si hablara en voz alta. ¡No lo hago!

‘’¡No!’’ grita. ¡Él lo hace! Aprieto mis dientes. Quiero que ría.

Entonces me doy cuenta: quiero dominarlo. Me levanto y merodeo hacia adelante, manteniendo cada pie plantado mientras los pongo uno enfrente del otro.

‘’Minho, ¿Qué estás haciendo?’’ pregunta mientras me acerco.

‘’Eres mío, Taemin’’ gruño. Lo es. Yo lo poseo. Poseo sus aficiones, sus aspectos, su cuerpo… y debería poseer su risa también. Me estiro hacia adelante y fijo mis labios a los suyos. Lo empujo contra la pared y ataco su boca, mis manos agarrando su cintura posesivamente.

‘’¡M-Minho! ¡Para!’’ grita mientras vuelve su cabeza. Mi lengua traza una línea en su mejilla, y ese sabor deslumbrante... es simplemente increíble.

‘’Ríe’’ gruño. Muerdo su cuello, chupándole la piel. Él es mío. Su risa es mía. ¿Por qué no me la da? ¿Por qué no deja que mis orejas tasten esa hermosa dulzura de su voz?

‘’Minho, por favor para’’ lloriquea, pero esa risa... pueda oírla en su voz. Su risa burlona. Le muerdo más fuertemente, los dientes casi perforando su piel. Vuelvo hacia atrás y le beso otra vez, pero él mantiene sus labios firmemente presionados. Él está manteniendo esa risa para sí mismo.

‘’Ríe’’ ordeno. Él deja escapar un sollozo. No es lo que quería. Le presiono más fuertemente contra la pared, mis manos desgarran su camisa. Los hilos no son un impedimento cuando tiro con fuerza y se desprenden. Lo haré mío. Lo haré completamente mío hasta que se ría para mí.

‘’Minho, ¿qué estás haciendo?’’ pregunta. Su voz tiembla. Tan cerca de una risa.

‘’Cállate’’ chasqueo. No es una risa. No quiero oírle si no es una risa. Miro hacia abajo a su pecho y torso expuesto. Tenía razón; hermoso. Pero por supuesto que tenía razón. Le ataco. Su olor es más intoxicante que el alcohol. Dejo que mi lengua trace círculos en él, recogiendo el sabor que lleva su risa con ella. Son como gotas de alegría, el sudor que está exprimiendo su cuerpo.

‘’¡Minho, por favor!’’ suplica. Sus dedos se enredan en mi pelo mientras intenta apartarse. Me dejo caer, de rodillas, dibujo marcas rojas por todo el camina hacia sus pantalones. Él trata de correr y lo cojo por la cintura. Cae con un pequeño grito. Escucho esa risa irse cada vez más lejos. Está tratando de perderla y así no puedo tenerla. La quiero. La tendré.

‘’Ríe para mí, Taemin’’ siseo mientras me arrastro a horcajadas encima de él. Obligo a mis piernas a ponerlas entre las suyas y empujo para apartarlas. Él es tan hermoso, con lágrimas brillando como gemas que no puedo comprar. Como gemas que me eluden. Como la risa que brilla con una luz tenue, incluso ahora, en su cara. Me inclino hacia abajo y le beso de nuevo, sus labios se niegan a participar. Retrocedo y llego a tirar de sus pantalones.

‘’¡Minho para! ¡Por favor detente! ¡Por favor!’’ grita. Su voz es demasiado alta. Demasiado fuerte. Demasiado tensa. Beso su garganta mientras mis dedos rozan los círculos rojos en los lados. Mantengo una mano en su hombro, aplastándolo y manteniendo mis labios presionados en su dulce carne...

‘’¡Appa!’’ una voz grita desde la puerta. Me giro, irritado, para ver...

‘’Yoogeun’’ susurro. Siento que mi postura se afloja, y una sobriedad temporal se instala en mí. Miro abajo y veo lo que le he hecho a Taemin. ¿Qué he hecho?

‘’¿Qué le estás haciendo a appa?’’ grita Yoogeun, su voz ahogada por las lágrimas. Taemin está llorando también. Veo mis marcas rojas en su piel, su cuello colorado con manchas de color. Sus lágrimas están empapando sus mejillas rosadas. Está llorando tan fuerte, pero estoy demasiado sorprendido para llorar. Estoy demasiado conmocionado para hace nada, pero le dejo ir. Él me empuja dejándome de culo mientras corre para recoger a Yoogeun entre sus brazos.

‘’¡Yoogeun!’’ grita desesperadamente, como si ese chico fuese la única realidad que existiera. Me ahogo en mi propia disculpa mientras veo el cuerpo de Taemin engullir a mi hijo por los sollozos. Me levanto tembloroso y me acerco, pero me detengo. Estoy a solo cinco pasos de él. Puedo ver fácilmente el camino de su camisa que ha sido desgarrada por la mitad, que cuelga de su cuerpo por ambos lados.

‘’Taemin...’’ su cuerpo se pone rígido cuando hablo, y me disgusto por lo que le he hecho. ‘’Lo siento’’

‘’¿Qué está pasando?’’ pregunta Onew, su figura aparece caminando por el oscuro pasillo con una luz. Deja caer la linterna cuando ve la escena delante de él.

‘’¡Onew!’’ Taemin llora, corriendo hacia mi amigo. ‘’¡Ayúdame, por favor! ¡Ayuda!’’ sus gritos me atacan, las lágrimas me cogen. Me ahogo en ellas ya que se abren camino hasta más allá de mis ojos. Los ojos de Onew se ensanchan mientras se figura lo que habrá pasado aquí.

‘’Minho, has –‘’ le interrumpo con un movimiento de cabeza y corro delante de ellos.

‘’Lo siento’’ digo una y otra vez. ‘’Lo siento mucho’’

 

 

‘’¿Estás bien?’’ pregunta Onew mientras me entrega algo de ropa nueva. Respondo con un suave gemido.  Siento la ropa caer en mis brazos y la sostengo en mi pecho. Tan preciada... Las utilizo para cubrir mi desnudez. Las marcas de Minho queman mi piel.

‘’¿Por qué?’’ pregunto, mi voz estrangulada. Onew suspira.

‘’Está borracho, Taemin’’ dice finalmente. Asiento con la cabeza lentamente. Lo sé por el olor a alcohol que probablemente me ha contagiado. Me he duchado, pero estoy demasiado cansado. Solo quiero un merecido descanso para convencerme de que esto es solamente una pesadilla. Siento que Onew me envuelve en un abrazo, y me inclino agradecido en su calidez.

‘’¿Por qué?’’ pregunto otra vez. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me ha hecho esto a mí?

‘’Vas a estar bien’’ murmura Onew. ‘’Él no va a hacerlo de nuevo’’. Asiento con la cabeza.

‘’Estoy bien ahora’’ susurro firmemente. Onew  sonríe y se aleja.

‘’Duerme, ¿de acuerdo?’’ dice. Sacude el pelo de mi cara mientras asiento, y sale del cuarto, dejando que me trague la soledad. Me cambio rápidamente, ansioso por librarme del tejido contaminado. Dejo que la ropa limpia caiga sobre mi piel, cubriendo las marcas de besos.

‘’No lo hará de nuevo’’ susurro para mí mismo. Me aseguraré de que no lo haga.


	10. Escombros

Me despierto de mala gana, mi mente se me desconecta de la dicha del sueño. Abro mis ojos, espantado de saber qué voy a encontrar. Dudo antes de levantar el cuello de mi camisa. Me estremezco ante lo que encuentro.

Marcas de besos. Manchas escarlatas de dominación sobre mi pálida piel. Bajo la tela para ocultarlos de la vista otra vez, cerrando mis ojos mientras recuerdo la pura agonía de sus labios en mí. Sus dientes rozando mi piel y sus manos cubriendo mi cuerpo con dureza. Me muerdo otra vez por los gritos que dejé salir anoche. Era como si él ni siquiera los escuchara... y me dijo que riera.

‘’¿Appa?’’ pregunta Yoogeun. Me siento y veo las lágrimas en sus ojos. Abro mis brazos y él se precipita hacia delante. Yo lo envuelvo y me aferro a él, dejándome a mí mismo llorar encima de él.

‘’Yoogeun, appa lo siente mucho’’ susurro. ‘’tanto.’’

‘’¿Por qué?’’ pregunta Yoogeun, confundido. Me alejo y sonrío tristemente.

‘’No puedo hacerlo’’ susurro. ‘’No puedo estarme aquí con... él’’ los ojos de Yoogeun se ensanchan.

‘’¿Nos vamos?’’ pregunta. Sacudo mi cabeza. Esta decisión no es de mí. Es de Minho. De las acciones de Minho. Es demasiado peligroso para mí, después de lo que me hizo anoche. Quiero explicarle a Yoogeun todo esto. Quiero explicarle lo mucho que odio a Minho por lo que me ha hecho, pero mirando en sus ojos claros, no puedo.

‘’Appa se va, tú no’’ digo. ‘’ Tú te quedas aquí, donde hay gente que te cuidará. Appa se marcha para que Minho no pueda...’’ me paro. No quiero que Yoogeun odie a Minho como yo. Sé que no ayudaría en nada a Yoogeun, así que me detengo ahí.

‘’¿Porqué Minho hizo daño a Appa?’’ pregunta Yoogeun con un gemido. Me muerdo el labio.

‘’Él... Yo…’’ Yoogeun no sabe lo que hace el alcohol. Él no sabe que hace a una persona perder todo su control. Él solo conoce la inocencia y la seguridad, y quiero que siga siendo así. ‘’No lo sé’’ digo finalmente.

‘’Pero él no hará daño más a appa, ¿verdad?’’ pregunta Yoogeun. Su voz es casi desesperada, y me mata contestarle.

‘’No lo sé’’ susurro. Halo a Yoogeun más cerca. ‘’ No lo sé, Yoogeun. Lo siento mucho.’’

‘’¡Appa!’’ grita Yoogeun, aferrándose a mí. ‘’¡Kajima, appa! ¡Jaebal, kajima!*’’ sollozo mientras me suplica, pero el terror se mantendría comiéndome hasta que Minho lo hiciera de nuevo. Sé que no es racional. Él estaba, después de todo, bebido, pero aún así... me siento como que he llegado a un punto roto. Un punto donde no puedo mirar nunca más hacia atrás. Retrocedo y miro hacia afuera. La luz apenas se enarbola sobre el horizonte de las carreteras, y exprimo las últimas lágrimas de mis ojos.

(Nota: para quien no sepa algunas palabras sueltas por los doramas xD, pone ‘’¡no te vayas, papa! ¡por favor, no te vayas!’’ o al menos eso creo)

‘’Yoogeun, vuelve a dormir’’ susurro. Él protesta débilmente, pero sonrío. Traro de darle esa sonrisa. Hago que entienda cuánto lo amo y quiero que sonría.

‘’Appa...’’ lloriquea, y beso su frente.

‘’Ves’’ le mano, mis labio aún en su piel. Cuando se va, empiezo a empaquetar. Retengo cada onza de culpa mientras pongo cada prenda en una bolsa de lona enorme. Sólo cojo lo que yo he comprado, que no es mucho. Oigo mi puerta abrirse mientras meto la última de mis camisas viejas. Miro hacia arriba.

‘’¿Te vas?’’ pregunta Onew. Asiento, esperando discutir con él. En cambio, se limita a sonreír y entregarme una tarjeta. La miro y la dejo caer.

‘’¿Por qué me estás dando la tarjeta de ese bastardo?’’ siseo. Onew se encoge de hombros con tristeza.

‘’En caso de que necesites algo, soy el único que contesta el teléfono’’ dice Onew. Sacude mi pelo y le doy una sonrisa.

‘’Gracias por todo, Onew’’ digo. Me estiro y lo abrazo. ‘’Todo’’. Digo esa palabra con significado. Onew se ríe.

‘’Key te va a echar de menos’’ susurra Onew. Río ligeramente antes de alejarme y recoger la bolsa de lona. Onew me entrega un pequeño fajo de billetes y lo fuerza en mi bolsillo.

‘’Muchas gracias, Onew’’ susurro. Acaricia una mano sobre mi mejilla.

‘’Ten cuidado ahí fuera’’ dice en voz baja. Asiento con la cabeza y salgo corriendo para esconder mis lágrimas.

 

 

‘’¿Dónde está?’’ rujo mientras interrumpo en la oficina. Onew mira hacia arriba desde detrás de mi escritorio con indiferencia.

‘’¿Quién?’’ pregunta Onew. Golpeo la puerta cerrándola y me muevo enfadado  hacia mi escritorio golpeando mis manos sobre la madera con furia.

‘’¡Él! ¡Taemin! ¿Dónde está? ‘’ grito. Onew ni siquiera se inmuta.

‘’Se ha ido’’ dice mi amigo con calma. Siento hervir una rabia inexplicable en mí, como si hubiera dejado algo sin hacer. Por supuesto, ese es el caso ahora. Me tambaleo sobre la mesa y acerco mi cara a la de Onew.

‘’¿Dónde está?’’ exijo, todas las amenazas puedo oírlas ya que están latentes en mi voz. Onew permanece pétreo como siempre.

‘’No lo sé. ¿Por qué no le preguntaste ayer por la noche cuando estabas violándolo? ‘’ sisea. Golpeo mis manos sobre la mesa para enfatizar mientras repito mi demanda.

‘’¡Dime!’’ grito.

‘’¡No lo sé!’’ replica Onew, alzando en nivel de la voz. Se detiene y le veo luchar para mantenerse en calma, las emociones se retuercen bajo su piel. Toma una profunda respiración y se pone de pie, moviéndose hacia fuera de mi asiento y frente a mí.

‘’¿Por qué lo has dejado ir?’’ pregunto.

‘’¿Por qué has intentado violarle?’’ replica Onew. Oigo el veneno amargo engullirlo en su voz y aprieto los dientes.

‘’No lo sé’’ admito. ‘’ Yo solamente... lo quería’’.

‘’Y le has asustado’’ dice Onew, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho. ‘’Él quería irse, por lo que lo ha hecho’’. Onew arrastra sus pies y mira fuera de la ventana.

‘’¿Por qué has dejado que se vaya?’’ exijo. Onew se encoge de hombros.

‘’Porque era lo mejor para él’’ dice Onew. Me atraganto mientras Onew se va, mi propio cuerpo me paraliza a este lugar. Me atraganto con cada pensamiento incoherente que se da a conocer en mi cabeza.

‘’Fue herido’’ me susurro a mí mismo. Fue herido, destrozado, completamente destruido... y soy el único que le ha hecho daño. No es que esté enamorado de él, pero aún así... ¿Cómo pude? Miro mis propias manos. ¿Cómo pude hacerle esto? Y entonces me doy cuenta de por qué lo quiero de vuelta:

Quiero pedirle perdón. Aprieto mis puños. Odio dejar un trabajo inacabado, y el final para éste está colgando sin fuerzas al final. Necesito pedirle disculpas, y entonces estoy seguro que este extraño sentimiento desaparecerá. Este sentimiento con el que no puedo combatir. Corro fuera de mi oficina, dejando mi trabajo habitual en mi escritorio. Este sentimiento me perturba tanto, que no puedo describirlo. Necesito que se vaya, y (lamentablemente) solamente Taemin puede hace eso.

‘’¡Minho!’’ una criada exclama cuando me encuentro con ella. Me paro y ella sonríe tímidamente. ‘’¿Querías verme, no?’’ pregunta. Trago saliva mientras recuerdo el desayuna de ayer.

‘’Ahora no’’ digo a toda prisa, pero ella se presiona duro contra mí y siento que el calor de su cuerpo puede derretir el sentimiento, aunque sea por un pequeño momento.

‘’¿Por favor?’’ pregunta con la voz entrecortada. Sus manos serpentean debajo de mis pantalones y jadeo ante la sensación de su mano frotando contra mí. Se inclina más cerca. ‘’Voy a ir rápida’’. La sensación de su aliento caliente contra mi oído hace olvidarme de lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

‘’S-sí’’ digo. Agarro su cintura y la obligo a entrar en uno de los dormitorios de repuesto. Ataco su boca, desesperado para desprestigiar este puto sentimiento hacia ella, dejar que ella trate con él. Chupo su cuello, tratando de sacar lo que sea que le permite estar tan feliz por la vida. Rasgo su vestido, buscando por cualquier cosa que deje escapar la sensación de que me esté atacando de nuevo. Cierro mi boca en su piel, empujándola al colchón. Agarro la copa de su sujetador y lo rasgo al abrirlo, el tejido cede a mi desesperación.

‘’¡Oh, Minho, no pares!’’ grita. Respondo a sus súplicas, hambriento por su dulce piel. La escucho gemir salvajemente mientras chupo su carne inmaculada. Quiero esto. Quiero esto tan malamente. Miro hacia arriba y empiezo a besarla, su boca responde a la mía. Retrocedo y ella vuelve la cabeza con timidez, dándome la mirada más sexy que he visto en mucho tiempo. Y sin embargo...

Parpadeo. No puede ser... me empujo fuera de ella y me siento en la cama, sosteniendo mi cabeza entre las manos. Ella se sienta y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi hombro.

‘’¿Qué está mal?’’ pregunta. Sacudo mi cabeza e inclino mis codos sobre mis rodillas.

‘’Yo... no puedo hacer esto’’ digo con voz temblorosa. Me pongo en pie y recojo su ropa del suelo. Se las lanzo. Oigo su quejido.

‘’¿Qué está  mal?’’ pregunta. Sacudo mi cabeza.

‘’Nada’’ digo.  Salgo de la sala para dejarla vestirse. Camino hacia la sala de estar, un largo paseo que me hace pensar sobre lo que ha brillado en mi cabeza. Pongo una mano en mi frente para sentir fiebre, pero no siento nada. Todo lo que siento es la sangre golpeando mi ceño fruncido, y puede ser, porque por un momento esa criada se había parecido...

Repugnante. No hay más belleza que como la cosa más simple que ha habido jamás: una risa. Me dejo caer en el sofá acogedor. Lee Taemin oficialmente me ha vuelto loco.

‘’¡Yah! ¡Choi Minho!’’ grita una voz. Miro hacia arriba y levanto una ceja.

‘’Hola, sirvienta’’ digo sarcásticamente. Un plumero golpea mi cabeza.

‘’Hola, hijo de puta’’ gruñe Key, cruzándose de brazos. Me froto el lugar herido. Key es el único criado aquí que puede golpearme de esa manera, porque me asusta como la mierda. Sin embargo, hay una amistad entre nosotros que está explotando ahora mientras pone una mano en mi cabeza.

‘’¿Qué quieres?’’ pregunto, frustrado. Él sonríe y sacude mi cabeza bruscamente.

‘’¿Qué le has hecho a mi bebé?’’ pregunta, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que sus ojos presionan los míos, forzando la verdad en ellos.

‘’Yo... estaba b-borracho, y...’’ siento mis palabras romperse como cadenas oxidadas en mi garganta mientras los ojos de Key se estrechan, haciéndolo aún más como un gato.

‘’Sigue’’ ordena, y de repente me siento atrapado. Sé que si no cumplo, Key se mantendrá exigente, pero si se lo explico, Key no dudará en matarme y enterrarme bajo mis entarimados.

‘’El pupa a mi appa’’ una pequeña voz dice desde la puerta. Vuelvo mi cabeza para ver a Yoogeun de pie, firme y enojado, en la puerta.

‘’Hey, Yoogeun’’ saludo, extendiendo mi mano. Key bofetea mi palma hacia abajo y se acerca a Yoogeun, inclinándose hacia abajo para bloquear de mis ojos a mi hijo.

‘’¿Cómo ha hecho pupa a tu appa?’’ pregunta Key. Las manos de Yoogeun se aprietan en l dobladillo de su camisa.

‘’É-él estaba encima de mi appa y estaba mordiendo a mi appa y mi appa estaba llorando’’ Yoogeun dice. Sorbe por la nariz y me lanza una mirada. Me muerdo mi labio mientras Key asiente, reconstruyendo todo junto. Se levanta y coge a Yoogeun en sus brazos.

‘’Ahora está bien’’ murmura. ‘’Ese fue el Minho malo. Éste ‘’ dice, empujando a Yoogeun en mi cara, ‘’ es el Minho bueno’’. Su voz expresada claramente y es mejor que sea así.

‘’Así es, Yoogeun. Siento mucho lo que le hice a tu appa’’ digo en voz baja. Los ojos de Yoogeun son escépticos, pero espero que mi voz sea lo suficientemente sincera para que me crea, porque lo digo en serio. Finalmente, su expresión se ilumina y se revuelve en mi regazo.

‘’¿En-entonces harás que appa vuelva?’’ pregunta Yoogeun ansiosamente. Fuerzo una sonrisa mientras siento la mirada de Key haciendo la misma pregunta.

‘’Espero que sí’’ le digo en voz baja. ‘’Realmente lo espero’’.


	11. Impulsado

Dejo que mi cabeza golpee el escritorio. Una ola de papeles de negocios aparta mis planes de encontrar a Taemin aparte mientras paso la tarde cortando a través de palabras confusas y rompiendo números en la calculadora. Sí, estoy ganando dinero. ¿¡Se irán ahora a la mierda estos papeles!?

‘’¡Minho, una llamada telefónica!’’ uno de mis cuatro asistentes me llama desde el vestíbulo- me quejo y cojo el teléfono.

‘’¿Qué?’’ pregunto, irritado.

‘’Soy el dueño del bar Midnight en el número 43-‘’

‘’Genial. No tengo tiempo.’’  Gruño.

‘’¡No he acabado!’’ grita el hombre. Me detengo por la premura en su voz.

‘’¿Qué es?’’ exijo a través de los diente apretados. No tengo tiempo. Necesito tener esta mierda lista para poder encontrar a Taemin. Estoy siendo conducido por una urgencia que no entiendo, y francamente no tengo tiempo para entenderla. Sólo tengo tiempo por una cosa, y esa es Taemin.

‘’Creo que un amigo tuyo está en el bar’’ dice el camarero, cortando a través de mis pensamientos.

‘’Genial’’ digo sarcásticamente. ‘’ ¿Quieres una ratificación o algo?’’

‘’Bueno, él estaba tan borracho que me entregó tu tarjeta en lugar de su tarjeta de crédito, y no lo está haciendo muy bien. Creo que deberías echar un vistazo’’ el camarero dice lentamente. Puedo oír la preocupación en si voz, y me paro.

‘’¿Es delgado? ¿Con el pelo esponjoso?’’ pregunto.

‘’¡Sí! Y está llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo’’’ dice con entusiasmo el camarero. Cuelo abruptamente y agarro mi abrigo.

‘’¿Onew, llama a los chicos!’’ grito, refiriéndome a los cuatro que cuidan de la mierda cuando estoy fuera. Entre ellos está Key, aunque probablemente sea follado por Jonghyun todo el tiempo.

‘’¡Lo tengo!’’ Onew dice mientras me lanzo por la puerta.  Soy detenido por una mano en mis pantalones. Por ahora, sé quién es y miro hacia abajo con ojos tiernos.

‘’¿Dónde va Minho?’’ pregunta Yoogeun entre lágrimas. Sonrío y pongo una mano en su cabeza.

‘’Voy a buscar a appa’’ digo suavemente. Yoogeun sorbetea y asiente.

‘’¿Y vas a traerlo de vuelta a casa?’’ pregunta. Mi corazón trina cuando él dice ‘’casa’’. Sonrío ampliamente y asiento.

‘’No te preocupes, todo va a ir bien’’ digo. Planto un beso en su frente y mi corazón salta a la garganta con alegría cuando no se aparta. Él asiente y me vuelvo para correr hacia el coche, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Aprieto mi mandíbula y conduzco.

 

 

 

Cubro mis orejas mientras me acerco al edificio. ¡Alto, alto, ALTO!

‘’¿Taemin?’’ grito mientras aparco mi coche y salgo. Un gorila, corpulento borracho golpea mi hombro y aprieto mis dientes por el dolor. Roto la articulación mientras escaneo todo el parquin. Taemin no iría a este lugar, ¿o sí? Miro hacia arriba y veo cómo de sucio está. Los ladrillos están cayendo y las ventanas están manchadas con líquidos de los que no quiero saber su nombre.

‘’Hey, nene, ¿estás haciendo algo esta noche?’’ una persona delgada me pregunta seductoramente mientras gira a mi alrededor. Digo persona porque no puedo decir si es un hombre o una mujer. Tal vez es un hecho que su voz es increíblemente baja, pero tiene... Miro hacia otro lado.

‘’Me tengo que ir’’ digo a toda prisa, golpeando con el hombro a través de la multitud. ¡Maldita sea, Taemin! ¡Envíame una señal!

‘’¡Cuidado, chico lindo!’’ una enorme barriga cervecera dice. Miro hacia arriba para ver la cara del dueño de dicho vientre. Él está frunciendo el ceño, su mostacho rizado delinea sus gruesos labios y una capa burlona. Le esquivo y sigo yendo más allá hasta que escucho el tintineo del vidrio. El bar.

‘’¡Choi Minho!’’ exclama el camarero, saltando por encima del bar. Es ágil y joven, no como pensé que sería. Me estrecha la mano con entusiasmo.

‘’¿Dónde está Taemin?’’ pregunto. Inclina la cabeza y gruño con frustración. ‘’¡El chico! ¿Dónde está el chico del que estábamos hablando?’’ pregunto. El camarero asiente.

‘’Salió afuera por un poco de aire’’ dice el camarero, señalando la puerta. Mis ojos se abren.

‘’¿¡LE HAS DEJADO SALIR DENTRO DE ESTE ZOO!?’’ grito. Me rasgo lejos y para correr sólo para tener una mano cogiendo mi hombro.

‘’Solamente estaba jugando. ¡Él está aquí!’’ dice el camarero alegremente, señalando a una masa de cuerpo delgado y pelo castaño. Miro al hombre antes de apresurarme hacia el chico desparramado por el bar.

‘’¿Taemin?’’ pregunto. La masa de movimientos de pelo y la cara de Taemin a la vista. Sus ojos están apenas abiertos y su brazo está atascado con una botella de vidrio vacía en él.

‘’¿Quién eres tú?’’ pregunta, sus palabras son mal articuladas. Le agarro su hombro y lo sacudo.

‘’¡Soy yo! ¡Minho!’’ grito. Su nariz se arruga por el disgusto.

‘’Vete’’ exige sombríamente. Aprieto mis dientes y sacudo su cuerpo. La botella sale de sus dedos y rueda fuera de la mesa, haciéndose añicos en el suelo.

‘’Taemin, si crees que lo que te hice fue malo, ¡solo espera a que alguno de estos animales te tome!’’ chasqueo. Sus ojos parecen enojados y por un momento, hay un atisbo de emoción cruzando su rostro. Entonces su cabeza cae a un lado.

‘’Déjame solo’’ gruñe. Le sacudo de nuevo, exigiendo su atención.

‘’¡Sal de aquí!’’ le ordeno. Sus ojos fulminan los míos, y aunque están turbios puedo ver la furia hirviendo en su superficie.

‘’¿O qué?’’ sisea. Me empuja débilmente y tropieza fuera de mi alcance. Le atrapo cuando está a punto de caer al suelo y forcejea hacia fuera de mis brazos.

‘’Taemin, vámonos’’ ruego a medida que cae de la barra. El gruñe enfadado cuando me acerco.

‘’¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Piensas  - _hip_ \-  que tú  - _hip_ \-  gobiernas el p-  - _hip_ \-  puto mundo entero! ¡Yo  te  - _hip_ \-  te odio!’’ grita. Aprieto mis dientes con furia y le sujeto sus brazos, presionando mi cuerpo al suyo.

‘’Cállate y ven conmigo’’ le gruño, pero él sigue adelante.

‘’¡Tú sólo  - _hip_ -  haces lo que  - _hip_ -  quieres!’’ grita. Me quejo y voy buscando una razón por la que él se quede.

‘’Piensa en Yoogeun’’ digo finalmente. Frunce el ceño.

‘’¡Tú solamente   - _hip_ -   tomaste a Yoogeun de mí! ¡Estábamos   - _hip_ -   haciéndolo   - _hip_ -   bien!’’ insiste. Veo lágrimas, húmedas y gruesas, rodando, como ladronas, de sus ojos, pero dudo que él siquiera lo note.

‘’Taemin, estás llorando’’ señalo, pero me ignora.

‘’¡Tú solamente   - _hip_ -  te paseaste y   - _hip_ -  me lo quitaste!’’ chilla Taemin. Mis tímpanos casi en añicos, y libero sus muñecas solo para agarrar su cara.

‘’¡Cállate!’’ grito.

‘’¡Tú no puedes callarme!’’ replica. Su furia está garabateada en su cara, y su cuerpo lucha contra mi fuerte agarre. Sus lágrimas empapan mis pulgares y sus manos empujan mi pecho. Suspiro y engancho mis brazos por debajo de él, capturando sus costados e izándolo en mis brazos.

‘’¡Nos vamos, y tú no tienes permitido salir!’’ grito. Sus gritos suben cinco octavas mientras golpea mi espalda.

‘’¡Suéltame!’’ grita. ‘’¡Suéltame ahora mismo!’’

‘’¡No!’’ le grito de vuelta. Le reajusto así que estoy prácticamente abrazándolo contra mi pecho.  Yo _estaría_ abrazándolo si él no estuviese retorciéndose y tratando de escapar.

‘’¡Maldito sea, Minho! ¡Déjame ir!’’ grita mientras lucho contra mi camino hacia mi coche.

‘’Nos vamos a casa’’ gruño, abriendo la puerta del lado del pasajero y vertiéndolo adentro. Trata de salir pero lo sujeto con el cinturón de seguridad, está  demasiado borracho como para quitárselo.

‘’¡Déjame salir!’’ exige, golpeando el cristal, mientras subo al asiento del conductor.

‘’Estoy aquí, y no voy a dejarte salir’’ gruño. Conduzco, evitando las personan que han ocupado el espacio alrededor de la salida del estacionamiento.

‘’¡Quiero ir a casa!’’ grita. Gruño. ¿Cuándo va a tomar una decisión?

‘’Nos _vamos_ a casa’’ señalo. Él sacude su cabeza vigorosamente, una acción que cojo por el rabillo de mi ojo.

‘’Quiero ir al _hogar_ , a casa’’ murmura, su voz creciendo en soledad y vacío. Me trae un dolor en la garganta, haciendo difícil tragar, pero yo hago un valiente intento de todos modos.

‘’Taemin, mi hogar ahora es el tuyo’’ susurro. El sorbe por la nariz.

‘’Siempre tengo que -hip-  comportarme’’ digo. Oh, ¿vamos a volver a lo de hipar ahora?

‘’Taemin, ¿qué tiene de malo?’’ pregunto gentilmente, tratando de mantener en mi mente que está borracho.

‘’¡No es un hogar!’’ grita. Empieza a llorar de la nada, y resisto la urgencia de parar el coche. Me mantengo conduciendo, farolas salpican mis ventanas con sus colores fluorescentes mientras me rayo. Finalmente, intento hablar.

‘’Taemin, puedo cambiarlo si quieres’’ susurro. Este dolor que viene con sus lágrimas me está afectando, y causándome esa incómoda sensación que crece.

‘’No quiero que cambie. Solamente quiero que sea un hogar’’ dice con voz temblorosa, lloriqueando y acurrucándose en su asiento. Suspiro y estiro un brazo para rozar su hombro.

‘’Lo podría ser, si le dieras una oportunidad.’’ Le digo en voz baja mientras nos acercamos. A ese lugar que quiero como hogar.


	12. Compromiso

Gimo mientras el agarre de Taemin alrededor de mi cuello se tensa.

‘’Taemin, estamos aquí y no vamos a morir’’ murmuro con enfado, pero él lloriquea y sus brazos se contraen alrededor de mí de todos modos. Me ahogo en su agarre implacable. Él hipea mientras hago el camino a través de los pasillos oscuros, midiendo cada paso mientras la calidez de Taemin se frota contra la mía. Finalmente mi mano agarra el pomo de la puerta de su habitación y yo prácticamente caigo en ella, ofreciéndole la cama con alivio.

‘’Minho, cama’’ murmura, la somnolencia cubriéndole como una suave manta. Me paro a mirarle, apreciando la luz de luna en su cara y los hilos de seda de pelo que rodean su expresión, una agotada. Entonces esa expresión se vuelve en risas, y voces alegres de ese hermoso sonido hace eco a través de la habitación mientras me cierno sobre él. Esta dulce música adorna mis orejas y me hace sonreír mientras él continua, a pesar de no haber ninguna razón. Entonces oigo esa risa amarga, y siento un nudo de preocupación en mí mientras él comienza a sollozar.

‘’Taemin, ¿Qué va mal?’’ pregunto. Me siento en la cama, sintiendo que necesito quedarme. Su llanto crece en lamentos y me apresuro a recogerle entre mis brazos. Presiono su tembloroso cuerpo a mi pecho. Él se agarra, casi con desesperación, a mi camisa y cuello, mojando mi cuerpo.

‘’¡Odio esto!’’ grita, golpeándome con los puños débiles.  Aun así, cada golpe se siente como una puñalada en el pecho y le sostengo más apretadamente, tratando de obligar a sus músculos detenerse.

‘’Taemin, dime qué está mal’’ se lo ruego, mis susurros pasan junto a su oído, desatendidos. Finalmente, su cuerpo deja de temblar y sus lágrimas lentas son unos meros hilillos. Levanta la vista y sus ojos están llorosos y entrecerrados, cargados de lágrimas de cristal.

‘’Solía soñar con tener una habitación como esta’’ susurra. Él se acerca más y entierra su congoja en mi cuerpo. Yo le halo hacia mí hasta que lo tengo en mi regazo, e inhalo con calma mientras sigue en sus bromas de borracho.

‘’Está bien’’ susurro. ‘’ Ahora estás aquí, ¿ves?’’

‘’De eso se trata’’ lloriquea Taemin. Miro hacia abajo y le veo morderse el labio. ‘’Odio esta habitación.’’ Me estremezco, pero sigo sosteniéndolo. ‘’ Odio tanto esta habitación, porque está tan malditamente vacía. No se siente como en un hogar en absoluto. ¡Lo odio!’’ grita en mi pecho. Acepto sus lamentos con mi cuerpo.

‘’Puedo hacer cualquier cosa para que sea un hogar’’ susurro. Mientras te rías, Taemin, puedo hacerlo todo. Le sostengo más cerca mientras niega con la cabeza.

‘’No puedes hacer todo’’ susurra. ‘’Necesito…’’ traga y suspire. Le echo en la cama. Sus ojos golpean los míos y mantengo mi aliento mientras sigue observándome. Mantiene su firme mirada en la mía.

‘’Taemin, yo… ‘’mis palabras pierden su forma y me quedo congelado ahí.

‘’Necesito un hogar, Minho’’ lloriquea. Su mano se extiende y agarra mi manga. Trago saliva nerviosamente mientras sus ojos se ponen vidriosos y su mano se cae de mi brazo. Su cabeza se inclina hacia un lado y deja salir un suspiro antes de irse a la deriva. Dejo escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

‘’Desearía que pensaras que esto es un hogar’’ susurro. Le empujo suavemente hasta que está cómodamente tumbado en la cama, y luego le tiro de la manta sobre sus hombros. Él deja escapar un suspiro suave mientras le cepillo el pelo de la cara. Me muerdo el labio y me aparto para ver a Yoogeun en la puerta.

‘’¿Es ese appa?’’ pregunta el chico en voz baja. Sonrío y asiento, le recojo en mis brazos mientras paso fuera de la habitación.

‘’Está cansado. Dejémosle dormir’’ murmuro. Sostengo a Yoogeun y lo llevo a su habitación. Su conciencia se desvanece por el viaje hacia allí, y desplomo su cuerpo dormido sobre la suave cama que había pedido especialmente. Miro alrededor de la habitación, satisfecho con los papeles de pared de los Power Ranger y los juguetes en la esquina. Cepillo el flequillo de Yoogeun de sus ojos y le beso en la frente.

‘’Minho...’’ murmura. Sonrío.

‘’Bienvenido a casa’’.

 

 

 

Mi palpitante dolor de cabeza es lo que me despierta. Me siento y gimo, mirando alrededor. Joder, me encontró.

‘’¡MINHO!’’ grito. Me tambaleo en mis pies, apoyándome en la pared por un soporte. ‘’PUÑETERO CHOI MINHO, TRAE TU CULO AQUÍ!’’

‘’Taemin, ¿qué está mal?’’ pregunta Onew mientras sale de su habitación y me estabiliza. Frunzo el ceño.

‘’Odio a ese hijo de puta. ¿Qué pasó anoche? Necesito matarlo. Lo juro, voy a joderlo arrancándole miembro a miembro. ‘’ murmuro. Siento las manos de Onew enderezarme, y obligo a mis ojos a encontrarse con los suyos.

‘’Minho te encontró en un bar y te trajo a casa’’ dice Onew lentamente para que mi mente nublada pueda entenderlo. Mis sienes palpitan con reticencia la sangre y cada sinapsis en mi parece que explote con cada estallido del pulso. Me quejo y me inclino sobre Onew, apenas creyendo mi propia estupidez.

‘’Nunca más volveré a beber’’ gruño. Onew se ríe y acaricia mi espalda con dulzura.

‘’Estoy seguro que él no te hizo nada raro mientras estabas borracho’’ dice Onew. Mis ojos se abren mientras las posibilidades inundan mi mente.

‘’¡OH MIERDA, MEJOR QUE NO LO HAYA HECHO!’’ grito, saltando hacia atrás del abrazo de Onew. Corro hacia el final del pasillo, solo para tropezar y caer a unos poco metros. Me pongo de pie de nuevo y continúo mi cargo.

‘’¿Si?’’ esa voz irritantemente plácida pregunta mientras rompo la puerta abierta de la oficina. Enrabiado voy hasta el escritorio de Minho, golpeando mis manos sobre la madera.

‘’¿QUÉ ME HICISTE?’’ grito, acercándome a su cara y fulminándole implacablemente. Parpadea con sorpresa.

‘’N-nada’’ dice, su guardia cae momentáneamente. Él recupera la compostura y se aclara la garganta, agitando su brazo en una silla en la que no percaté antes. Me hundo en los cojines de felpa, apreciando la comodidad distraídamente.

‘’¿Qué?’’ pregunto molesto, exigiendo una respuesta con mi mirada. Minho se sienta delante, su rostro pétreo e intransigente. Profesional y frío, mirando distante y sin embargo centrándose ferozmente. Siento mi furia volverse en miedo. ¿Es esto lo que se siente cuando él está haciendo negocios? Tan... aterrador.

‘’Sé por qué te fuiste, y siento lo que te hice’’ dice. Se pone de pie y comienza a pasearse, su Mirada clavada en el suelo. Sin embargo, sus ojos están en mí aun.

‘’Me intentaste violar’’ gruño sin rodeos, poniendo mi propio escudo. Él asiente con la cabeza, aceptando el hecho.

‘’Lo siento’’ dice, su voz es plana y está vacía de sarcasmo. Su sinceridad es una sorpresa, y por un momento mi mandíbula cuelga libremente de sus goznes antes de recuperar la compostura y apretarla de nuevo. ‘’Sin embargo, creo que sería mejor si te quedaras’’.

‘’¿Por qué?’’ me burlo. ‘’¿Así puedes intentarlo de nuevo?’’

‘’No’’ dice calmadamente, sentándose y cruzando sus manos bruscamente sobre la mesa. ‘’Estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato’’.

‘’¿Por qué quieres que me quede?’’ exijo, ignorando su ‘’trato’’.

‘’Por Yoogeun’’ dice. Por un momento, su lado de hombre de negocios se disuelve y aparecen destellos de preocupación por su cara. ‘’No soy un padre. Tú lo eres. Te necesito aquí por Yoogeun.’’ Su rostro se endurece de Nuevo, pero sus ojos vacilan fuera de los míos mientras se esfuerza por compostura.

‘’Habla’’ digo, inclinándome hacia adelante. Por mi hijo, haría un trato con este demonio.

‘’Voy a ofrecerte total apoyo financiero’’ dice ‘’ a cambio de tu promesa de que nunca salgas de las instalaciones por más de diez horas si no sales acompañado por mí o por Onew.

‘’Bien, pero no me toques’’ gruño. ‘’ No puedes tocarme a menos que, por alguna razón, te diga que puedes.’’

‘’Bien’’ dice, sacando un trozo de papel y anotando las condiciones.

‘’Y tienes que estar en casa cada día antes de la medianoche.’’ Continúo. Él mira arriba, levantando una ceja.

‘’¿Qué estamos, casados ahora?’’ bromea, una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

‘’No te quiero borracho’’ digo sin rodeos. Su rostro se ensombrece y él escribe sin vacilar.

‘’¿Eso es todo?’’ pregunta seriamente. Asiento. Él empuja el papel hacia mí. Lo leo y lo firmo, dudando un poco cuando el bolígrafo toca el papel. Cierro mis ojos y agito mi firma con tinta. Alguna vez duradera, azul cerúleo se asiente muy bien en el papel.

‘’Aquí’’ digo, empujando el contrato improvisado a él. Él no vacila cuando lo firma, mirándome directamente a los ojos mientras él fija abajo el bolígrafo.

‘’Hecho’’ dice con decisión.

‘’¡AL FIN!’’ grita Onew de su escondite junto a la puerta. ‘’Ahora, ¿quién quiere pollo?’’ él esquiva el bolígrafo que va volando hacia él.


	13. Progreso

Me recuesto en mi silla mientras Taemin se marcha, sintiendo mi seriedad desvanecerse. Dejo escapar un suspiro, largo y profundo. Eso fue el trato de negocios más aterrador que he hecho combinar nunca.

‘’¿Es duro estar enamorado, eh?’’ pregunta Onew, mis ojos se abren y doy una vuelta alrededor de mi asiento.

‘’¿Qué?’’ pregunto, sorprendido. Él levanta una ceja y rueda sus ojos en una mirada de _oh-vamos-deja-de-negar-esta-mierda._

‘’¡Oh, venga ya, deja de negar esto!’’ dice, medio exasperado y medio divertido. ‘’ ¡Consigues estar todo blando cuando estás alrededor de él!’’

‘’¡No soy blando!’’ protesto. Me recuesto en mi silla y me fijo en él con una mirada dura.

‘’Prácticamente has ofrecido mimar a ese chico’’ dice Onew, tomando asiento y descansando en la silla. Ruedo mis ojos.

‘’Solo quiero hacerle feliz, así él podrá dejar de putear’’ murmuro, dando vueltas con mi silla.

‘’¿Te refieres a que así el podrá reír?’’ dice Onew. ‘’Ese es uno de los primeros signos de enam-‘’

‘’No me importa su estúpida sonrisa’’ gruño, mintiendo descaradamente a través de mis dientes. Onew se burla.

‘’Estás obsesionado con ello. Estás cerca de levantar un pequeño santuario en la chimenea de tu dormitorio.’’ Dice Onew. Levanto una ceja.

‘’¿Cómo tú hiciste con el pollo?’’ pregunto. Sin inmutarse, Onew asiente casi orgullosamente. Ruedo mis ojos. ‘’ No estoy en tu nivel de locura aún, Onew’’ juego. Él sonríe.

‘’El amor puede volverte loco’’ dice simplemente. Encuentro un trozo de papel desechado y lo arrugo, arrojándolo a su cabeza. La esquiva y sonríe tontamente.

‘’Qué malo, no estoy enamorado’’ digo, empujándome a mí mismo desde el escritorio. Onew rueda sus ojos mientras me voy. Hago mi camino abajo hasta el comedor, sin atreverme a intervenir cuando oigo esa risita familiar. Miro cerca de la entrada y me apoyo en la puerta, observando a Taemin hacer un avión hacia la boca de Yoogeun. No puedo contener la risa mientras Yoogeun mastica felizmente, y esa felicidad en el rostro de Taemin...

‘’¿Dónde está Minho?’’ pregunta Yoogeun mientras traga. Mis ojos se abren ante la pregunta, y veo los ojos de Taemin parpadean alrededor por una respuesta. Su mirada se encuentra con la mía y la evito. La intensidad que he visto en sus ojos... No puedo enfrentarla. Camino por la sala rápidamente.

‘’No lo sé’’ dice Taemin detrás de mí. dejo escapar un suspiro largo y miro al techo mientras hago mi camino por los pasillos. Siento que alguien choca conmigo y miro hacia abajo para ver a Jonghyun.

‘’¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de tu cueva?’’ bromeo. El bajo cocinero golpea mis brazos ligeramente.

‘’Estoy buscando a Key’’ dice alegremente.

‘’¿Por qué?’’ pregunto sugestivamente, agarrando con desesperación esta distracción temporal. Él sonríe de una manera igual de sugerente.

‘’Solamente digamos que es demasiado sucio para una criada’’ dice Jonghyun con una ceja levantada. Me burlo y ruedo mi cabeza hacia atrás para golpear la pared, la risa rueda de mis labios.

‘’Ya veo’’ digo, las imágenes del bajo de Jonghyun en la parte superior del larguirucho, y el alto Key que se balancea a través de mi cabeza. El mismo pensamiento es demasiado divertido.

‘’He oído decir que tenemos un nuevo invitado’’ dice Jonghyun con una leva sonrisa. Me aclaro la garganta y miro abajo.

‘’Sí, mi hijo y ese chico que le siguió’’ digo. ¡No puedo decir su nombre ahora! ¿Qué cojones está mal en mí?

‘’He oído lo que le hiciste a este chico’’ dice Jonghyun severamente. Levanto la vista para verle cruzado de brazos. ‘’Tener a Key como novio es una buena manera de obtener información, a pesar de que esta pequeña parte es un poco perturbadora.’’

‘’Qu-‘’

‘’No sabía que fueras un violador, Minho’’. El desagrado de Jonghyun está explícito claramente en su voz. Me aclaro la garganta torpemente.

‘’Estaba borracho’’ murmuro.

‘’Esa no es excusa’’ chasquea Jonghyun. Odio cuando se pone serio. Entonces él se vuelve peor que Onew.

‘’Bueno, ahora está hecho’’ me quejo, evitando su mirada.

‘’Es un niño dulce’’ continua Jonghyun, intencionalmente me hace sentir culpable. Me meneo incómodamente contra la pared. ‘’Ya sabes, deberías tratar de decirle lo siento’’.

‘’Lo hice’’ murmuro, sintiéndome como un niño siendo castigado por su madre.

‘’Hazlo mejor,’’ dice Jonghyun antes de alejarse. ‘’¡Adiós! ¡Consigue un novio para follar!’’ ruedo mis ojos. ¿Qué debería saber él sobre esta mierda?

 

‘’Buenos días’’ murmura Minho mientras entra, actuando como su no hubiera estado de pie en la puerta. Le observo mientras Yoogeun corre hacia él, con medio bocado de panqueques todavía sin tragar.

‘’¡Mmmmmmhhhh!’’ grita, con los brazos bien abiertos. Minho lo barre en el aire, riendo.

‘’Hola Yoogeun’’ saluda con alegría. Me mira y su sonrisa se desvanece, aunque sólo ligeramente. ‘’Buenos días, Taemin’’.

‘’Buenos días’’ devuelvo rígidamente. Se sienta para unírsenos, poniendo a Yoogeun de vuelta al suelo. Mis ojos lo siguen mientras mi hijo vuelve a mi lado.

‘’¿Has disfrutado del desayuno?’’ pregunta Minho mientras empieza a comer. Asiento rígidamente, y él se ríe en voz baja. ‘’¿Por qué sigues actuando como su estuvieras comiendo con un asesino en serie?’’

‘’Yo no lo estoy’’ gruño, ‘’Sólo que-‘’

‘’No volveré a casa esta noche’’ dice bruscamente, mirando hacia arriba. Su mandíbula se encuentra todavía en el acto de masticar mientras sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. Aprieto mis puños, dejando que mis uñas se claven en mi palma.

‘’Pensé-‘’

‘’No iré a beber’’ se ríe. ‘’ Es sólo por una cena de negocios, pero puede tomar toda la noche’’.

‘’¿Por qué? ¿Por qué coj-‘’ me paro a mí mismo mientras Yoogeun levanta la cabeza con curiosidad. Fuerzo una sonrisa hacia mi hijo mientras Minho mira hacia los lados.

‘’¿Por qué Minho no volverá a casa? ¿Va a huir?’’ pregunta Yoogeun. Me río.

‘’No’’ le digo. Tiro mi cabeza sutilmente hacia el pasillo y escucho a Minho levantarse. Beso a Yoogeun en la cabeza y lo sigo. Golpeo la puerta del comedor detrás de mí y voy hacia él con rabia.

‘’¿Qué?’’ pregunta, levantando una ceja.

‘’Déjame adivinar, ¿vas a ir a joder todo lo que lleve una falda esta noche?’’ siseo. Él me mira.

‘’Me conoces tan bien’’ se burla. Ruedo mis ojos.

‘’Será mejor que recuerdes que tienes un niño ahora’’ siseo. Él me mira.

‘’¿Qué demonios significa eso?’’ pregunta. Señalo la puerta.

‘’¡Yoogeun está aprendiendo de ti! Será mejor que empieces a actuar responsablemente o Yoogeun va a terminar realmente jodido’’ gruño. Minho sonríe y se inclina más cerca.

‘’Eso es por lo que te tiene’’ se burla Minho. Le empujo con rabia.

‘’Solo vuelve a casa antes de medianoche’’ gruño. Él me empuja a la puerta. Me golpeo y gruño y él me apuntala, presionándome con una amenaza en todo volumen en sus ojos.

‘’¿O qué? ‘’ pregunta. Le fulmino de vuelta, negándole a intimidarme.

‘’Deja de tocarme’’ siseo, recordándole nuestro trato. Frunce el ceño y retrocede, y yo vuelvo a sumergirme al comedor.

‘’¿Qué fue todo ese ruido?’’ pregunta Yoogeun inocentemente mientras vuelvo a entrar. Fuerzo una sonrisa y me siento a su lado de nuevo.

‘’Oh, nada. Solo Minho siendo un idiota’’ digo, mirando al hombre que entra. Minho me gruñe, mostrando sus dientes, mientras se sienta para terminar su comida.

‘’Cállate’’ murmura. Me río.


	14. Patas arriba

Ajusto mi traje mientras camino hacia el interior, comprobando mi reloj de oro. 10:00 pm. Abro las puertas y soy recibido inmediatamente por una bandeja de bebidas. Agarro una. Sólo una no va a doler...

‘’¡Minho!’’ me llama Yunho desde el otro lado de la habitación. Sonrío y levanto mi copa en reconocimiento antes de hacer mi camino a través de la multitud hacia mis amigos.

‘’Hey’’ saludo. ‘’¿Qué hay de nuevo?’’ tomo un sorbo de alcohol burbujeante y hago contacto visual con cada uno de ellos. Yunho y Jaejoong están usando gemelos a juego, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro. Junsu y Yoochun están peleándose por un cóctel de camarones mientras Changmin está acaparando un lato de... Ni siquiera sé qué es eso.

‘’¿Qué hay de nuevo contigo?’’ pregunta Yunho, empujándome tan duro que casi derramo mi bebida. Trago a toda prisa y miro con una ceja levantada.

‘’¿Qué quieres decir’’ pregunto, tratándome a mí mismo creer que él no está hablando sobre-

‘’Tu hijo’’ dice Yunho, bebiendo un poco de vino indiferentemente. Aclaro mi garganta mientras todo el grupo se vuelve para mirarme con ojos expectantes. Incluso Changmin pone su plato a un lado.

‘’Um... Ya veis, yo-‘’

‘’Oh, conocemos la historia’’ dice Yunho, guiñando un ojo. ‘’Tú y esa chica en un bonito callejón oscuro. ¿Cuál fue tu frase para ligar?’’ el resto del grupo se ríe y ruedo mis ojos.

‘’¿Cuánto cuesta una polvo rápido?’’ gruño. El grupo estalla en risas y ruedo los ojos. ‘’ ¡Callaos!’’

‘’¿Estás seguro de que no fue: Vas a ser la madre de mi bebé? ’’Yoochun pregunta, guiñando muy afablemente. Ruedo mis ojos otra vez y agito mi bebida antes de tomar otro sorbo. Una persona me da un codazo por la espalda y me vuelvo obedientemente.

‘’He oído sobre tu trato de negocios. Felicidades’’ dice una mujer vieja, su pelo teñido surge de una manera horrible. Sonrío y beso su mano con respeto, tratando de no encogerme.

‘’Gracias’’ digo amablemente. Ella hace un guiño y contengo un estremecimiento. Puedo oír a Yunho, Junsu y Changmin riéndose en voz baja mientras ella se marcha.

‘’¿Qué decías?’’ pregunta Yoochun mientras traga su risa con un pedazo de camarón. Recojo mis pensamientos con otro sorbo.

‘’Bueno, Yoogeun es un gran chico. Es Taemin el problema.’’ Me quejo. ‘’ Él es sólo un pequeño-‘’

‘’¡SHH!’’ sisea Changmin, metiendo algo ardiente en  mi boca. Trago rápidamente, la comida hierve por mi garganta.

‘’¿Qué?’’ pregunto en cuanto recupero el aliento. Tomo un largo trago de mi bebida para calmar el fuego en mi boca.

‘’No dejes que otros oigan eso’’ gruñe Junsu. ‘’Lo convertirían en un escándalo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.’’

‘’No me importa’’ gruño, poniendo mala cara ligeramente. Jaejoong se ríe y pellizca mi mejilla. Le fulmino, frotándome mi cara dolorida. Una mano en mi hombro me hace girar.

‘’Felicidades por tu nueva inversión’’ dice el jefe de una compañía. Finjo una sonrisa radiante y sacudo su mano antes de que él siga su camino. Me vuelvo hacia mis amigos, no perdiendo tiempo.

‘’Si hay un escándalo, tus negocios y tu familia serán aplastados por la prensa en cuestión de minutos’’ advierte Junsu solemnemente. Suspiro. La lectura de los medios de Onew...

‘’Sí, lo sé’’ hablo monótonamente, terminando mi plato. Lo pongo en una mesa cercana. Alguien lo cogerá.

‘’AL menos actúa como si te gustara el chico’’ sugiere Yunho, cruzando los brazos sobre su enorme pecho. El resto masculla en acuerdo mientras me río.

‘’Muy bien, si alguna vez aparece, actuaré como si estuviéramos jodidamente casados’’ bromeo. Yunho sonríe y levanta una ceja.

‘’Es gracioso que digas eso…’’

 

 

Frunzo el ceño mientras salgo del coche, Yoogeun en mis brazos. Me burlo del gran edificio el cual hemos aparcado enfrente. Niños mimados que no tienen ningún otro lugar para poner su dinero...

‘’Espera’’ llama Onew. Me doy la vuelta y él extiende la mano para enderezar mi cuello. Toco mi pie impacientemente mientras lucha con el molesto traje.

‘’Voy a matarle cuando lo coja’’ gruño en voz baja.

‘’¿Por qué matar a Minho?’’ pregunta Yoogeun. Miro su pequeño traje y fuerzo una sonrisa.

‘’¿Sabes qué hora es?’’ pregunto a Yoogeun. Sacude la cabeza y le muestro mi reloj.

‘’Es...La manilla grande y la manilla pequeña están en la parte superior’’ observa, arrugando la nariz. Me río.

‘’Es medianoche’’ explico. Inclina la cabeza con curiosidad. ‘’ Él no se suponía que tenía que estar fuera tan tarde’’.

‘’¿Por qué no?’’ pregunta Yoogeun. Sonrío y suspiro.

‘’Te lo diré cuando seas mayor’’ digo. Onew termina de ordenarme, cepillando un poco de polvo de la solapa.

‘’Bien, ya estás bien’’ dice aprobadoramente. Me estremezco un poco, de repente autoconsciente de su mirada.

‘’¿Cómo me veo?’’ pregunto, reajustando a Yoogeun en mis brazos. Onew se ríe.

‘’Magnífico.’’ Contesta. Siento que mis mejillas se calientan y sonrío.

‘’Vamos, Yoogeun’’ digo con alegría mientras entro en el edificio. Abro las puertas de cristal, doradas y pesada y no puedo dejar de admirar la sala.

Una luz de araña brilla como un millón de estrellas atrapadas en un solo recipiente en el techo, unido por una gruesa cadena de oro. El techo en sí se ve como el mármol, con grandes columnas de oro que se aferran a él. El suelo es como la porcelana, brillando bajo mis pies. Las paredes son delicadas líneas reflectantes, negro corriendo por el mármol como venas finas a lápiz. Me muerdo los labios. Muy bien, se ve muy bien... si no un poco sobre hecho.

‘’¡Taemin!’’ una voz familiar saluda. Miro alrededor para ver a Minho saludándome desde el otro lado de la sala. Pongo mi mejor ceño fruncido y marcho hacia su lado.

‘’Choi Minho, ¿sabes qué hora es?’’ pregunto severamente mientras me acerco. Los cinco hombres que le rodean se ríen y siento mis mejillas arder.

‘’Este debe de ser Taemin’’ dice alguien de complexión delicada, divertido. Minho me mira con una sonrisa de disculpa forzada.

‘’Lo siento, Taemin-ah’’ dice. Yoogeun extiende sus brazos felizmente, pidiendo que le sostenga, y yo frunzo el ceño mientras Onew cumple.

‘’¿Te importaría explicarte?’’ pregunto, cruzándome de brazos. Él frunce el ceño ligeramente.

‘’Llegué aquí tarde, así que voy a quedarme hasta tarde’’ dice. Levanto una ceja sospechosa y me inclino hacia adelante.

‘’¿Has estado bebiendo?’’ pregunto. Él reajusta a Yoogeun en sus brazos.

‘’¿Por qué?’’ pregunta.

‘’¡Quiero bajar!’’ interviene Yoogeun. los ojos de Minho se vuelven hacia mi hijo y sonríe.

‘’Vale’’ él le arrulla, dejándolo en el suelo.

‘’¡Oh, qué precioso!’’ arrulla Jaejoong.

‘’Gracias’’ decimos Minho y yo simultáneamente. Frunzo el ceño mientras Minho hace una rápida recuperación.

‘’Taemin en realidad hizo la mayor parte de la crianza’’ dice él gratamente. Se inclina más cerca de mí. ‘’Vamos a hablar en esa esquina, ¿neh?’’ pregunta, señalando. Levanto una ceja escéptica, pero lo sigo.

‘’Así que, ¿cuánto has bebido?’’ pregunto una vez llegamos a nuestro destino.

‘’No mucho’’ contesta rápidamente, su voz mezclada con la irritación.

‘’Entonces, ¿por qué no estás actuando como el insufrible gilipollas que eres?’’ pregunto.

‘’Perdóname, ¿Choi Minho?’’ pregunta un hombre fornido, costando groseramente. Él se sacude por mí como si no estuviese ahí. Aprieto mis puños.

‘’¿Sí?’’ pregunta Minho, poniendo una Buena sonrisa.

‘’Felicitaciones por tu último trato. He oído que tuviste una gran cantidad de ingresos,’’ dice el hombre. Minho ríe y sacude su mano calurosamente. Cuando el hombre pasa fuera del alcance del oído, la fachada de Minho se rompe.

‘’Así que, de todos modos ‘’ dice, volviendo su atención a mí.

‘’Te vienes a casa’’ digo con terquedad.

‘’¡No puedo sólo irme!’’ protesta. ‘’¡Estas cenas son realmente importantes!’’

‘’¡Es por Yoogeun!’’ replico. ‘’¡No estás dándole un buen ejemplo!’’

‘’¡Eh, necesito hacer dinero para vosotros, y esta es una manera de hacerlo!’’ grita.

‘’¿Qué? ¿Beber y comer en una suite?’’ pregunto, burlón. ‘’¡Guau, qué trabajo más agotador!’’ me burlo.

‘’¡Esto es sólo para que pueda aspirar a la gente y hacer mi puto trabajo más fácilmente!’’ gruñe. Ruedo mis ojos.

‘’Lo que sea. Solo no te emborraches’’ siseo.

‘’Lo intentaré, pero con este dolor de cabeza que me estás dando, va a hacer que coja una maldita factoría de whiskey’’ murmura. Mis ojos relampaguean y me giro sobre mis talones.

‘’Lo que sea. Voy a coger a Yoogeun y nos iremos a casa con Onew’’ gruño. Empiezo a irme, pero él se pone enfrente de mí.

‘’Espera’’ dice, su voz suena un poco derrotada. ‘’ Quédate. Disfrutad’’ dice.

‘’¿Quieres que disfrute en una fiesta con malcriados, sobre-rellenos-de-peluche hijos de puta?’’ pregunto, levantando una ceja. Él aprieta los dientes.

‘’Escucha, todos saben sobre Yoogeun y tú. Necesito que, por una noche, actúes como si nos lleváramos bien así no estaremos atragantados por la prensa. ‘’ Sus ojos están suplicando y me siento tentado a ceder.

‘’¿Y si no lo hago?’’ pregunto, con una sonrisa burlona jugando con mis labios. Él gruñe.

‘’Taemin no seas difícil’’ dice, su voz tiene un ribete de desesperación.

‘’¿Y si no lo hago?’’ repito, ignorándolo. Suspira,

‘’Los medios de comunicación soplarán un caso de un hogar abusivo y se llevarán a Yoogeun lejos por un trabajador social. Estaría fuera de los negocios y tú regresarías a las calles recibiendo una paliza y sin trabajo. ‘’ dice. Mis ojos se abren.

‘’A-arasso...’’ digo, aturdido.

‘’Así que, ¿harás el favor de quedarte y fingir?’’ pregunta. Asiento, mis ojos todavía amplios de la larga lista que acaba de decir.

‘’¿Qué hago, entonces?’’ pregunto cuando miro alrededor. Minho se encoge de hombros.

‘’Es una fiesta. Ilumínate’’ dice. Asiento mientras se va. Suspiro. Esta será muy larga…


	15. Ataduras

‘’¿Es éste tu hijo?’’ pregunta una voz. Miro hacia arriba de mi plato de plata con pequeñas piezas de tostadas con mermelada y de sustancias extrañas. Es uno de los amigos de Minho sosteniendo a Yoogeun. Fue el chico delicado que le llamó ‘’precioso’’.

‘’Sí.’’ Digo lentamente, mirando alrededor para dejar mi plato. El hombre se ríe.

‘’Sólo ponlo en cualquier lugar. Nadie lo robará.’’ Dice el hombre. Asiento y lo pongo en la mesa que hay junto a mí, tomando un momento para admirar su cuidada costura.

‘’Así que, ¿cuál es tu nombre?’’ Le pregunto al hombre.

‘’Jaejoong’’ dice el hombre, tendiéndome su mano. Niego con una sonrisa y tomo a Yoogeun de sus brazos.

‘’Soy-‘’

‘’Lee Taemin, lo sé’’ dice. Él me mira de arriba abajo y sonríe, divertido. ‘’No te ves como el tipo que huye.’’

‘’Oh, lo hice’’ gruño mientras pongo a Yoogeun abajo. ‘’Ve a jugar’’ le susurro a mi hijo.

‘’!Oh, déjame llevárselo a Yunho! ¡Él ama a los niños!’’ se ofrece Jaejoong. Levanto una ceja.

‘’¿Quién es Yunho?’’ pregunto. Jaejoong levanta a Yoogeun en cucharilla.

‘’Es mi novio’’ dice Jaejoong despreocupadamente. Nos acercamos a un hombre que tiene pinta de poder destripar algún miembro de un elefante, y para mi sorpresa Jaejoong besa su mandíbula.

‘’Nene, ¿podrías sostener este niño por mí?’’ pregunta Jaejoong. Muevo mi pie de un lado a otro inquietamente, no estoy seguro de si entregar a mi bebé al Hulk Asiático es buena idea. Yunho sonríe y toma a Yoogeun felizmente.

‘’¡Hombre grande!’’ dice Yoogeun felizmente, golpeando la cara de Yunho. Me río y observo cómo Yunho y Yoogeun intercambian bombas de puños.

‘’Venga, vámonos’’ dice Jaejoong, arrastrándome lejos.

‘’¿Dónde?’’ pregunto, casi frenético. Jaejooong ríe.

‘’A introducirte. ¡Duh!’’ dice entusiasmado. Asiento obedientemente, lanzando una última mirada por encima del hombro. Yunho y Yoogeun pareces bastante seguro, así que sigo a Jaejoong con un hoyo en mi estómago.

‘’¿Quién está aquí, de todas maneras?’’ pregunto curiosamente, mis ojos cayendo sobre las personas que se parecen a supermodelos y otras que parecen que necesitan andadores.

‘’Un montón de gente que no quiere una mierda’’ dice Jaejoong alegremente. Se vuelve hacia a mí y apunta hacia su propio rostro. ‘’Como yo, por ejemplo, Yunho y yo manejamos Yamakoto.’’

‘’¿No es esa compañía súper rica que tuvo el número uno en las existencias el año pasado?’’ pregunto, mi mandíbula caída.

‘’Síp’’ dice alegremente. ‘’Mi oso-Yunho es un pequeño genio de los negocios.’’

‘’Pero no tan bueno como Minho’’ duce una voz a pocos pies de distancia. Me vuelvo para ver a una señorita con la línea S de una modelo. Ella está sosteniendo una bebida de color rojo brillante con una rodaja de limón, llamándonos para unirnos a ella y sus dos amigas modelos.

‘’Hola Yoona’’ Saluda alegremente Jaejoong, arrastrándome. Él agarra un vaso de un camarero y la mete en mi mano. La agarro bien, pero recordando mi última reunión con el alcohol, no bebo de ella.

‘’¡Es tan lindo!’’ chilla mientras me acerco. Siento mis mejillas calientes. ‘’Eres Taemin, ¿verdad?’’

‘’S-sí’ tartamudeo.

‘’Soy Jessica’’ dice una chica con el pelo de oro blanqueado con una sonrisa radiante.

‘’Ni nombre es Taeyeon’’ dice otra chica con un capirotazo carismático de su pelo negro suave. Jaejoong se ríe.

‘’Pásalo bien, ¿de acuerdo?’’ me dice él, poniendo una cálida mano en mi hombro y me relumbra con una sonrisa alentadora.

‘’Así que, vives con Minho, ¿huh?’’ pregunta Yoona después de que Jaejoong se haya fundido entre la multitud. La veo beber su bebida. Asiento tímidamente.

‘’¿Has follado con él ya?’’ pregunta Jessica.

‘’N-‘’

‘’¡Por supuesto que no!’’ interviene Taeyeon. Me lanza una mirada. ‘’Minho no es un maricón.’’

‘’¿Disculpa?’’ pregunto, sorprendido. Las chicas se ríen.

‘’Solamente estoy diciendo que él nunca gastaría tiempo en ti.’’ Dice Taeyeon tomando un sorbo de su bebida indiferentemente. Mis ojos se abren.

‘’Tú no eres su tipo.’’ Dice Yoona. ‘’Incluso si te pareces a él.’’

‘’¿Y cuál es su tipo?’’ pregunto, cruzando mis brazos.

‘’El tipo que no derrama su bebida en el suelo’’ se ríe Jessica. Me doy cuenta de mi torpeza y enderezo mi copa con las mejillas rojas.

‘’Y el tipo que tiene clase’’ añade Yoona.

‘’Y más que una moneda de diez centavos en el bolsillo’’ se burla Taeyeon.

‘’Ni siquiera creo que este chico escuálido pueda satisfacer a Minho. A él le gustan las curvas’’ dice Yoona, pasando una mano por encima de cuerpo esbelto.

‘’Además, a él le gusta rudo’’ se ríe Jessica, tomando un poco más. ‘’Dudo que ni siquiera sepa cómo hacerlo como él quiere.’’

‘’Como si él quisiera a este pequeño renacuajo.’’  Se burla Taeyeon. Ella lanza una mirada antes de terminar su vaso. Ella se lo da a un camarero que pasaba y toma un champagne burbujeante.

‘’¿Sabes cómo hacer que un hombre gima tu nombre como yo?’’ pregunta Yoona, volviéndose hacia mí con una expresión cínicamente tan burlona que me dan ganas de pegarle. Abro la boca para devolver el fuego cuando la peor desviación posible me detiene.

‘’Hola, señoritas’’ saluda Minho a medida que se acerca.

‘’¡Oppa!’’ saluda dulcemente Yoona. Minho se ríe y me vuelvo para verlo caminar a mi lado.

‘’Dame tu bebida, Minnie’’ dice en arrullos. Me toma un minuto en darme cuenta de que me habla.

‘’Um... Claro’’ digo. Sus dedos rozan intencionalmente los míos mientras le entrego la copa y entrecierro los ojos. Él sólo sonríe y se vuelve.

‘’¿Están tratando a mi pequeño amigo bien?’’ pregunta. Taeyeon, Yoona y Jessica asienten todas al unísono.

‘’Muy bien’’ dicen a coro. Minho se vuelve hacia mí.

‘’¿Es eso cierto?’’ pregunta. Aprieto mis dientes y abro la boca para decirle lo que acaba de suceder, pero Yoona me interrumpe.

‘’Es un poco achispado. Creo que deberías llevarlo a casa’’ dice con una cara de preocupación falsa. Abro la boca para protestar, pero me doy cuenta de que el vaso medio vacío no es realmente una evidencia que me apoye. Minho se ríe.

‘’No era consciente de que estaban tomando’’ dice, divertido. ‘’ Vámonos.’’ Invita, haciéndome señas. Le sigo ciegamente, contento de librarme de esas perras.

‘’¡Adiós Oppa!’’ le dicen lindamente.

‘’¿Con cuántas de ellas te has acostado?’’ pregunto tan pronto cuando nos quedamos en la parte de la comida. Minho sonríe y se dirige a la mesa de la comida, recogiendo una galleta con un poco de papilla gris en ella.

‘’Con todas ellas’’ dice. Toma un bocado y tararea con aprobación. Ruedo los ojos.

‘’¿Por qué no me cabe duda de ello?’’ me burlo. Se vuelve hacia mí y sus ojos parpadean hacia el centro de la sala y pone una sonrisa falsa.

‘’Di ah’’ ordena. Miro y veo que alguien se acerca. Aprieto los dientes, recordando que tengo que fingir. Mi estómago se agita mientras cierro mis ojos. Siento la comida tocar mi lengua y muerdo. Mastico y abro los ojos para ver el rostro complacido de Minho.

‘’¡Minho!’’ dice con entusiasmo un hombre viejo.

‘’Hola, SooMan-seongbang’’ dice Minho respetuosamente. Levanto una ceja. Este tipo debe de ser alguien importante para que Minho sea... bueno... _aguantable_.

‘’Minho, ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho? En público, llámame tío.’’ Dice el hombre amablemente. Minho se ríe casi con nerviosismo, asintiendo con la cabeza ante el cumplimiento. Los ojos de Soo Man se vuelven hacia mí, pero críticos y tibios, como si me estuviera dando una oportunidad cautelosamente.

‘’Tío Soo Man, este es Lee Taemin’’ introduce Minho apresuradamente. Sonrío y agito la mano que me presenta, sorprendido por lo caliente que está.

‘’He oído hablar mucho de usted’’ dice Soo Man, satisfecho. Trato de no rodar mis ojos.

‘’Sí, bueno, Minho tiende a-‘’

‘’No de Minho. De Onew’’ me corrige Soo Man. Mis ojos se abren.

‘’¿D-de verdad?’’ pregunto sorprendido. ‘’¿Qué dijo?’’

‘’Sólo las mejores cosas’’ se ríe Soo Man. Siento que mis mejillas se vuelven de color rojo mientras Soo Man se vuelve hacia Minho. ‘’Y ¿dónde está ese famoso hijo sobre el que he estado escuchando?’’

‘’Um... eso...’’ dice nerviosamente Minho. Es verdad. Yoogeun está con Yunho.

‘’¡Appa!’’ O no.

‘’¿Yoogeun?’’ pregunto, girándome ansiosamente. Cojo a Yoogeun entusiasmadamente. ‘’¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?’’

‘’Ha estado insistiendo en estar con su ‘appa’ desde el segundo que te has ido’’ se ríe Yunho mientras se acerca. Le doy una sonrisa agradecida.

‘’¡Minho!’’ llama Yoogeun, saludando desde mi agarre. Fuerzo mi sonrisa. Minho hace una mueva y devuelve el saludo. Es casi… lindo.

‘’Hola, pequeño’’ grita alegremente.  Muerdo hacia atrás mi cejo fruncido mientras Soo Man se inclina hacia adelante para inspeccionar a mi hijo.

‘’Se ve inteligente’’ el hombre le observa con una sonrisa.

‘’¡Ajusshi!’’ chilla Yoogeun. Él acaricia la cara de Soo Man gentilmente, su palma entra en contacto con su nariz y frente. Hay un silencio ante las acciones audaces de mi hijo. Incluso empieza a tener miedo cuando los ojos de Soo Man se ensanchan. Entonces su rostro se divide con una sonrisa.

‘’Él es intrépido’’ dice Soo Man. Minho comienza a tartamudear sin control, pero es calmado por una mano de Soo Man en su hombro. ‘’Está bien. Él no tendrá problemas en la vida si puede valerse por sí mismo.’’

‘’Gr-gracias’’ dice Minho lentamente, como si la alabanza fuese algo incomprensible.

‘’Tengo que saludar a otros invitados, pero ha sido bueno conoceros a todos’’ dice Soo Man con un guiño en nuestra dirección. ‘’Especialmente ustedes dos. Espero grandes cosas de ustedes dos.’’ Dice con un brillo en sus ojos. Él se marcha, dejando a Minho, Yoogeun, Yunho, y yo en un aturdimiento.

‘’¿Quién era ese?’’ pregunto finalmente a Minho, quien está mirando al hombre con ¿qué? ¿Admiración? ¿Respeto?

‘’Él es mi mentor, se podría decir’’ dice Minho en voz baja. Mis ojos se abren cuando me doy cuenta que no solo _respeta_ a Soo Man. _Venera_ a ese hombre.

‘’Ya veo’’ digo en voz baja, no estando dispuesto a interrumpir el momento de Minho. Por un segundo, él se ve... maravilloso

‘’D-de todos modos’’ dice finalmente. Hace una pausa, para saber qué decir, hasta que ve a Yoogeun. ‘’Ven aquí, pequeño’’ le llama. Pongo a Yoogeun en el suelo y Minho lo levanta en cucharilla con entusiasmo.

‘’¿Quién era ese ajusshi?’’ pregunta Yoogeun, jugando con el cabello de Minho. Minho le da una sonrisa.

‘’Te lo diré cuando seas mayor, ¿neh?’’ pregunta Minho. Yoogeun asiente felizmente.

‘’¿Es ese tu hijo?’’ una voz demasiado odiosa pregunta. Jessica se acerca con su bebida sostenida por sus largas y pintadas uñas.

‘’¡Él es tan lindo!’’ pregunta Yoona.

‘’Que preciosidad’’ arrulla Taeyeon. Se amontonan alrededor de Minho, sus cuerpos aprisionando el suyo de la forma más repugnante. Me estremezco mientras siguen picando la mejilla de Yoogeun, diciéndole que sonría.

‘’¿Yoogeun tiene sed?’’ pregunta Jessica. Yoogeun sacuda su cabeza y esconde su rostro en el cabello de Minho, pero esa puta no se da por vencida. Ella levanta su vaso a la cara de Yoogeun, prácticamente se lo mete entre los labios de mi hijo. Me pongo rígido. No. ¡Ella NO está dando a Yoogeun de beber! Doy un paso hacia adelante para darle una bofetada, pero Minho me detiene de ello.

‘’¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?’’ exclama, retrocediendo rápidamente. Me congelo ante la furia en sus ojos.

‘’Pero Minho, solamente estaba dándole un pequeño sorbo.’’ Dice con un mohín con brillante.

‘’No te atrevas a-‘’ Puedo decir que Minho estás a punto de escupir alguna palabra horrible, pero él es parado por Yunho.

‘’Jessica, los niños no deberían tomar alcohol. Incluso tú deberías saberlo’’ el hombre más alto dice severamente. ‘’ Y Minho, creo que es hora de que vayas a casa.’’ Dice la última parte con firmeza, un destello de algo aparece en la mirada de Minho. Minho frunce el ceño pero retrocede. Lo sigo sin poder hacer nada, sólo mirar hacia atrás una vez Yunho endereza su chaqueta con indiferencia.

‘’Minho, ¿debo llamar a Onew?’’ pregunto, el miedo de repente me lava cuando los ojos resentidos se clavan en el suelo.

‘’No hay necesidad’’ gruñe. Me entrega a Yoogeun, que entierra su cara en mi pelo, sollozando en silencio. Observo a Minho cuidadosamente mientras saca un busca de su bolsillo y presiona un botón. Veo la luz de la pantalla antes de que él lo meta de nuevo en el bolsillo. Él y yo estamos allí con torpeza, cada uno mirando al otro con discreción lo puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo, su furia forzando un caparazón alrededor suyo para no desmoronarse. Puedo ver _lo_ por debajo, maravilloso y perfecto. ¿Es realmente él? ¿Está esa maravillosa persona realmente  atrapada debajo? Tomo una respiración  temblorosa antes de hablar.

‘’Eso fue muy responsable, lo que hiciste ahí’’ digo en voz baja, sintiendo que merece elogios. Minho se burla.

‘’¿Qué? ¿No tengo una galleta?’’ pregunta con sarcasmo, sus ojos iluminándose con algo cercano a la repugnancia. Me siento estallar hasta que oigo a Yoogeun gemir de nuevo. Fuerzo mi ira en mi garganta con amargura.

‘’Sólo creo que fue bueno que pararas a Jessica de darle vino a Yoogeun.’’ Gruño en voz baja. Tengo muchas ganas de verlo en una luz diferente, pero ¿por qué está siendo tan malditamente difícil? Especialmente ahora, mientras me sonríe.

‘’Eso era algo más malo que vino. Ella debería haberle dado al menos algo de licor de calidad.’’ Dice inclinando la cabeza con arrogancia a un lado. Resisto la tentación de darle una bofetada.

‘’Eres un gilipollas’’ siseo, incapaz de llegar a una réplica mejor.

‘’Gracias’’ él devuelve. Escucho un pitido y él saca el busca personas. ‘’ Y con eso, nuestro viaje está aquí.’’

‘’Bien’’ murmuro, volviéndome hacia la puerta. No quiero ver su rostro. ¿Qué pasó con ese maravilloso Minho que estaba justo ahí? Suspiro. ¿Por qué tiene que desaparecer?

 

 

‘’¿Una noche dura?’’ pregunta Onew finalmente mientras Taemin resopla por el pasillo, acunando a Yoogeun en sus brazos. Me quedo detrás de él, la manera en que su cuerpo se inclina ligeramente sobre Yoogeun como si le estuviese protegiendo. Me encuentro preguntándome a mí mismo sobre la calidez que indudablemente debe irradiar su piel. ¿Ha sido siempre así de bello...?

 _Joder, he bebido demasiado,_ pienso con amargura. Niego con la cabeza confusa y voy hacia mi oficina. Me desplomo en mi silla, frotándome las sienes.

‘’Buenas noches, Minho’’ dice Taemin desde la sala, pero su voz está amargada y enfadada.

‘’Vete a la mierda’’ murmuro, volviéndome hacia la ventana. Observo el jardín exterior, dándome cuenta de que la luz de la luna rebota en las hojas brillantes.

‘’¿Una noche dura?’’ pregunta Onew otra vez mientras camina dentro de la sala. Me vuelvo ante el sonido de su confortable voz y asiento.

‘’Fue mala’’ confirmo, apoyándome en mi escritorio. Paso mis manos por mi frente, tratando de olvidar las horribles horas pasadas.

‘’Así que, he oído que jugaste al héroe y rescataste a Yoogeun de esa chica Taeyeon’’ dice Onew, sentándose al otro lado del escritorio y cruzándose de brazos.

‘’Jessica’’  le corrijo. ‘’ La gritona que permanecía cerca, ¿recuerdas?’’

‘’Ah, sí. Me alegro de que la dejaras rápido.’’ Se ríe Onew. No puedo evitar reírme también.

‘’No estábamos juntos, excepto cuando estábamos bajo las sábanas’’ señalo, inclinando mis sienes en mis muñecas. Los ojos de Onew se iluminan y se inclinan hacia delante.

‘’Sabes, Taemin estaba realmente impresionado por lo que hiciste’’ murmura. Suspiro y me quejo, apoyando mi frente en la madera fría y lisa.

‘’No me importa’’ digo, mis ojos fijos en el suelo.

‘’Sigues diciendo eso, pero sabes que estás enamorado de él.’’ Dice Onew. Puedo oír prácticamente la sonrisa en su voz y los chirridos de la silla en señal de protesta mientras se recuesta en ella.

‘’No lo estoy’’ digo en un tono molesto, cantarina. Miro hacia arriba y le fulmino, demasiado cansado para hacer mucho más. Él se inclina hacia delante y me sonríe maliciosamente.

‘’Pruébamelo entonces. Duerme con él y despiértate e intenta seguir negándolo’’. Me desafía.

‘’Me odia. ¿Cómo quieres que duerma conmigo?’’ pregunto, levantando una ceja.

‘’Bien. Hagamos un trato’’ Onew sonríe. Me animo. Me gustan los tratos.

‘’¿Ahora?’’ pregunto, intrigado.

‘’Hagamos una carrera para ver quién duerme con él primero’’ dice. Mi mandíbula cae mientras me incorporo.

‘’¿Quieres dormir con él también?’’ pregunto. Eso fue... nuevo. ~~Un poco exasperante.~~

‘’Eh, ¿qué puedo decir?’’ pregunta Onew, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se reajusta en su asiento. ‘’Condiciones: él tiene que dormir con nosotros voluntariamente. Eso significa que tiene que estar con nosotros cuando estemos durmiendo con él, así que no puedes simplemente pagarle. No podemos decirle sobre esta competición, y no podemos usar a Yoogeun. Ninguno de nosotros dos se puede retirar, y el primero en ganar tendrá una recompensa.’’

‘’¿De qué tipo?’’ pregunto, una pequeña sonrisa juega en mis labios. Me gustan las recompensas aún más.

‘’Si gano, me compraras pollo por el resto de nuestras vidas.’’ Dice.

‘’Me parece bien’’ me río. Agarro mi bolígrafo y empiezo a anotar.

‘’Si tu ganas...’’ hace una pausa, meditando en lo que me gustaría.

‘’Si gano, nunca más dirás que estoy enamorado de Taemin’’ digo con una sonrisa, ‘’ y nunca pedirás pollo otra vez.’’

‘’¿Consigues dos recompensas?’’ pregunta Onew, haciendo un mohín. ‘’No es justo. Quiero dos también.’’ Exige.

‘’Claro.’’ Digo, agitando una mano para invitarlo a continuar.

‘’Si gano, tendrás que admitir que amas a Taemin’’ dice Onew. Me río a carcajadas de lo ridículo que suena.

‘’Bien’’ digo mientras me calmo. Lo escribo en el papel y los dos firmamos. Nos damos la mano y él se extiende hacia delante, apoyándose en mi escritorio con la mano todavía sujetando firmemente la mía.

‘’Que empiece el juego’’ gruñe juguetonamente antes de renunciar a su agarre y caminar hacia fuera. Me río y me siento. ¿Cree sinceramente que puede conseguir que me enamore de Lee Taemin sólo por _dormir_ con él? Como el hombre más importante en todo Corea, digo _inténtalo._

 _Lee Taemin,_ juro en mi cabeza, **_no_** _voy a enamorarme de ti._


	16. Luchar

Abro mis ojos lentamente, mis brazos todavía están alrededor de Yoogeun protectoramente.

‘’Buenos días, Taemin’’ canta Key. Me quejo en voz baja mientras me incorporo, deslizando mi hijo de mi agarre.

‘’Buenas’’ saludo, agarrando el despertador, inclinándolo hacia mi rostro. 5:56 am. ¿¡POR QUÉ COJONES ME LEVANTO!?

‘’¿Cómo te fue tu noche?’’ pregunta Key mientras me lanza un traje. Lo cojo y hago una mueca de dolor  mientras veo en qué consiste: a duras penas una camisa superior, pantalones que son la definición de ‘’demasiado apretados’’ y una chaqueta de cuero rojo brillante que apenas llega hasta mis costillas.

‘’Rara’’ resumo secamente mientras me levanto y me voy hacia mi armario. Cojo un traje decente (una camiseta a cuadros de botones y un par de pantalones cómodos), por lo que Key se encoge. Tiro de mi camisa sobre mi cabeza y me empiezo a cambiar.

‘’¿Qué clase de rara?’’ pregunta Key mientras reanuda la limpieza. Le observo correr un plumero por la parte superior de la cómoda.

‘’Bueno, no sé realmente cómo llamarla’’ digo mientras me pongo la camisa. Busco a tientas los botones y tengo que ir soplando mis manos para calentar los dedos congelados.

‘’¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?’’ pregunta Key. Me deslizo en mis pantalones de pijama hasta mis tobillos antes de entrar en el nuevo par.

‘’Bueno, me encontré con unos amigos de Minho’’ digo mientras me subo la cremallera de los pantalones y los abotono.

‘’¿Cuáles?’’ pregunta Key con escepticismo mientras ajusta el despertador.

‘’Um... Yunho y Jaejoong y algunos otros chicos’’ digo mientras me veo en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la esquina. Frunzo el ceño a la vez que me ajusto la camiseta, la retuerzo un poco hasta que creo que me veo bien.

‘’Oh, esos chicos son buenos ‘’ dice Key, aliviado. Él saca un trapo de su bolsillo y limpia la pantalla del reloj de alarma.

‘’Y también conocí a Soo Man’’ digo dándome la vuelta para ver a Key mientras limpia.

‘’Ese hombre es una leyendo en el mundo del marketing’’ dice Key, sonando impresionado. ‘’Minho realmente le respeta.’’

‘’Me di cuenta’’ me río entre diente. Le ayudo mientras lucha con la mesita de noche tratando de ponerla en una determinada posición. Agarro de un extremo y tiro un poco.

‘’¿Alguien más?’’ pregunta Key mientras se mueve hacia la siguiente tarea.

‘’Jessica, Taeyeon, y Yoona ‘’ hago una mueca al enumerarlas. Miro cómo roma mi ropa del suelo y me inclino para ayudarlo. La ponemos en un cesto de ropa que había colocado en un rincón de la sala, fuera del camino. Coge un lado y yo el otro. Echo una mirada más a la forma de dormir de Yoogeun antes de seguir a Key fuera de la habitación.

‘’Ugh. Putas’’ dice Key con disgusto. Ruedo mis ojos.

‘’Dímelo a mí’’ digo, mi voz crece mientras dejamos la habitación atrás. Sigo a Key sin pensar, atrapado en nuestra conversación fácil.

‘’Ellas eran escandalosas, también.’’ Añade Key mientras empuja para abrir una puerta hacia la sala de la lavandería. Vuelca la ropa sucia en una lavadora y tuerzo mi brazo para acomodarlo.

‘’¿Ha traído Minho muchas chicas a casa?’’ pregunto cuando ponemos la canasta abajo. Key se ríe a carcajadas.

‘’Tantas que ni siquiera puedo contar’’ dice Key mientras vierte el jabón. Cierro la parte superior de la máquina y ajusto la hora. Key me mira, estupefacto. ‘’Eres bueno en esto’’ dice. Sonrío tímidamente.

‘’He vivido solo por un tiempo’’ explico, apoyándome en la máquina retumbante.

‘’Así que, como estaba diciendo’’ continúa Key mientras empieza a salir. Me apresuro a cogerlo. ‘’ Minho es realmente el hombre que tiene a todos. Si se trata de un ser vivo, femenino, va a jodérsela’’.

‘’Ya veo’’ digo lentamente, no muy seguro de cómo responder a eso. Key se ríe.

‘’Es la ventaja de ser rico, famoso, y bien parecido’’ suspira Key, encogiéndose de hombros mientras camina rápidamente por el pasillo. Él toma un giro, abre una puerta, y las paredes cambian a un color marrón monótono. Caminamos en silencio por el pasillo débilmente iluminado y llegamos a un par de puertas dobles de hierro. Empujo para abrirlas y encuentro una cocina inmaculada, con un único cocinero activo.

‘’¿Key?’’ pregunta el hombre de baja estatura mientras su cabeza se anima. Él se da la vuelta y veo su rostro por primera vez. Sus fosas nasales parecen permanentemente dilatadas, pero no de una manera desagradable. Sus ojos se iluminan cuando ve mi amigo de pie junto a mí.

‘’¡Jonghyun!’’ grita Key. Ellos chocan en un abrazo dulce y Key gira alrededor antes de ser besado y puesto en el suelo. Ellos no se separan, en su lugar dejan sus lenguas deslizándose entre sus bocas. Me aclaro la garganta con fuerza y ellos se separan con la cara roja.

‘’¿Es este Taemin?’’ pregunta Jonghyun, avergonzado. Asiento y me inclino.

‘’Soy Lee Taemin’’ me presento. Miro hacia arriba y veo a un Jonghyun radiante.

‘’¡Él es tan lindo!’’ arrulla Jonghyun. El rebota a mí alrededor y pellizca mi mejilla felizmente. Pongo mala cara y pellizca más fuerte.

‘’¿Verdad?’’ pregunta Key mientras le da a Jonghyun un cálido abrazo.

‘’Así que... ¿estáis saliendo?’’ pregunto mientras retrocedo, frotando mi mejilla. Key ríe y le da besos a la mejilla de Jonghyun.

‘’Por supuesto’’ grita Key. Jonghyun se ríe y sacude mi pelo. ‘’Entonces ¿qué tenemos por desayunar?’’ pregunta Key, mirando a escondidas sobre los fogones. Jonghyun sonríe con orgullo.

‘’Patatas fritas, panqueques, gofres, huevos, y bacon’’ enumera. Mis ojos se abren ante el incontable número de ollas y sartenes que hay en los fogones.

‘’¿Has hecho todo esto por ti mismo?’’ pregunto. Jonghyun se ríe con modestia y se frota la parte posterior de su cuello.

‘’Bueno, otras personas tienen comestibles y mierdas. Yo solo las pongo todas juntas. ‘’ dice en voz baja. Key le corta.

‘’¿No es mi Jjong increíble?’’ pregunta Key con orgullo. Asiento y miro los fogones, ajustando el control de temperatura.

‘’Si se cocina en una temperatura más baja, el calor se mantiene’’ explico cuando Jonghyun levanta una ceja. Jonghyun piensa por un instante y sonríe.

‘’Eso tiene sentido’’ dice Jonghyun mientras se acerca y me da una palmada en mi espalda.

‘’Bueno, alguien se levantó temprano’’ dice otra voz. Miro hacia arriba bruscamente mientras Onew entra. ‘’Pensé que te encontraría aquí.’’

‘’¡Onew!’’ exclamo, sonriendo. Él se acerca y se inclina sobre mí, me dirijo observando los diales. Se inclina más cerca, su aliento roza mi mejilla.

‘’¿Has dormido bien?’’ pregunta en voz baja. Miro hacia arriba y su cara está a unos milímetros de distancia y mi corazón se acelera y se ve más profundamente en mis ojos y, oh dios mío, está tocando mi brazo ligeramente y se inclina hacia delante aún más.

‘’O-onew’’ tartamudeo nerviosamente.

‘’¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?’’ susurra. Apenas puedo manejar un asentimiento de cabeza y sonríe, sus labios moviéndose en mi oído. ‘’Nos vemos en el jardín en diez minutos.’’

‘’Está bien.’’ Le respondo, entonces me suelta y se va. Estoy allí con un Key aturdido y un Jonghyun mirándome con su mandíbula tocando el suelo.

‘’¡Guau! Felicidades Taemin’’ dice Jonghyun paralizado mientras lentamente empieza a aplaudir. Key se une antes de tirar de mi brazo.

‘’Vamos, vamos a prepararte’’ dice. ‘’ Vas verte tan increíble. Onew... ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?’’ Sólo puedo parpadear. ¿Realmente eso acaba de ocurrir?

 

Me despierto con un quejido, mi cabeza todavía presionando mi escritorio. Miro por la ventana y ve a Onew y Taemin por el jardín. ¡Qué cabrón! ¿No hay un tiempo límite en esta cosa? Me levanto de mi asiento con un fuerte grito de frustración y cojeo hacia mi habitación para refrescarme. Me encuentro con Jonghyun en el pasillo.

‘’Tío, Taemin y Onew están-‘’

‘’Lo sé’’ gruño, levantando una mano y me despeino mi pelo. ‘’Ese hijo de puta...’’

‘’¿Estás celoso?’’ pregunta Jonghyun, sus ojos aumentan de tamaño. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de que me dé cuenta de lo que parece. Me río en voz alta.

‘’¡De ninguna manera! No es nada de eso’’ me despido, agitando mi mano ahora. Recomienzo mi viaje hacia mi habitación, Jonghyun me persigue como un perrito.

‘’Tío, explícamelo*’’ pide.

‘’No es nada’’ gruño.

‘’ Entonces, ¿Por qué Onew está golpeando a Taemin?’’

‘’¿¡ONEW ESTÁ PEGANDO A APPA!?’’ una voz grita. Es Yoogeun, que está de pie en medio del pasillo, con los ojos a punto de estallar de su cráneo. Me aguanto mis risas y le cojo en cucharilla, silbando hacia mi habitación.

‘’Onew no está golpeando a Taemin’’ explico con una amplia sonrisa. Lo dejo en mi cama mientras me voy al cuarto de baño y me salpico con agua mi cara.

‘’Entonces ¿de qué estaba hablando el dino?’’ pregunta Yoogeun inocentemente. Resoplo con diversión.

‘’Él sólo quería decir que Onew estaba siendo extremadamente bueno con Taemin’’ digo mientras me limpio mi cara. Me vuelvo para ver a Yoogeun ponderando este nuevo descubrimiento. Me río y sacudo su cabello.

‘’¿Puede Yoogeun ir a caminar con ellos?’’ pregunta. Estoy a punto de decirle que no, pero...

‘’Claro, ¡Vamos!’’ digo entusiasmadamente, recogiendo a Yoogeun en mis brazos. Oh, esto va a ser divertido...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: en ingles pone fill me in, que significa llenar, rellenar... entonces, como no decimos eso cuando pedimos que se nos explique algo, he decidido poner esta traducción.


	17. Simple

Me sonrojo cuando Onew se adelanta a saludarme. La puerta se cierra detrás de mí y salto un poco por el fuerte ruido. Onew corre y me agarra las manos, causando que me congele. Miro hacia abajo y siento que mis mejillas se ruborizan.

‘’¿Vamos?’’ pregunta sin soltar mis manos. Mis manos... él las sostiene. Oh dios mío, las está sosteniendo.

‘’Claro’’ susurro. Él libera una, manteniendo el agarre en la otra. No puedo soportar tartamudear una protesta, aunque una parte de mí no quiere.

‘’Así que, ¿qué te parece este lugar?’’ pregunta mientras empezamos a ir hacia el jardín. Miro a mi alrededor, sonriendo por los setos recortados y las brillantes flores.

‘’Es hermoso’’ exhalo con temor. Él se ríe mientras me detengo a mirar hacia arriba de un árbol con pétalos de flores delicadas que se agarran a las brillantes y cremosas rosas con elegancia que refleja las hojas verdes brillar. Una mano se extiende y agarra una de las flores. Miro hacia arriba para ver a Onew sonriéndome mientras tuerce el tallo, rompiendo la flor y entregándomela. Siento que mis mejillas se calientan mientras sus dedos tocan los míos. Él no saca su mano.

‘’Claro que lo es’’  murmura. Cierro mis ojos mientras se inclina hacia adelante, mis labios separados débilmente...

‘’¡Genial, flores!’’ una voz demasiado familiar grita felizmente. Me vuelvo para ver a Minho corriendo hacia nosotros con Yoogeun en sus brazos. Yoogeun salta de los brazos de Minho a los míos.

‘’¡Appa!’’ arrulla felizmente. Lo cojo, todavía conmocionado.

‘’¡Y-yoogeun! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?’’ pregunto mientras toma la flor de mi mano y juega con ella, suavizando los pétalos con sus dedos pequeños.

‘’Quería caminar con appa y Onew ajusshi’’ explica alegremente mientras se retuerce para llegar al suelo. Lo pongo abajo y fulmino a Minho, quien se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

‘’De acuerdo’’ dice Onew amablemente, tomando la mano de mi hijo. Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa.

‘’¿No te importa?’’ pregunto. Onew se ríe y sacude su cabeza.

‘’Creo que podrá ser divertido, viendo lo interesado que está Yoogeun’’ dice, destellando una pequeña mirada hacia Minho. Minho solamente le da una sonrisa arrogante.

‘’Apuesto que lo será’’ contraataca, caminando detrás de mí. Se inclina un poco hacia adelante para susurrar directamente en mi oído. ‘’¿En qué piensas, Taemin?’’

‘’Sólo camina’’ gruño, irritado. Alcanzo a Onew y Yoogeun, pero Minho corre deprisa hacia mí con pasos fáciles.

‘’¿Cuál es tu planta favorita?’’ pregunta mientras Onew y Yoogeun están en su propio mundo pequeño. Le miro, pero su cara es demasiado genuina. También verdadera y curiosa. Aparto la Mirada antes de que pueda encontrar en mi mismo _no_ odiarlo.

‘’No lo sé’’ miento.

‘’Appa le gustan rosas’’ chilla Yoogeun. Le envío una media mirada, pero se esfuma rápidamente. Me redirijo a Minho, esperando verle sonreír. Sin embargo, él está pensando en su propio pequeño mundo. Se vuelve hacia mí y sonríe. No es una sonrisa superior; es una genuina, una verdadera sonrisa.

‘’Sígueme’’ dice

‘’¿Dónde estamos yendo?’’ pregunta Yoogeun, deshaciéndose de Onew. Él se agarra a Minho y es levantado en el aire. Minho besa su mejilla y sonríe.

‘’Vamos a ver la planta favorita de appa.’’

 

 

 

‘’Oh. Dios. Mío. ‘’ jadea Taemin mientras observa, divertido. Su mandíbula está casi tocando el suelo mientras se apoya en la puerta de hierro que conduce a la rosaleda. Luego sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa.

‘’¡Lindo!’’ grita Yoogeun, corriendo con los brazos abiertos en el césped recortado. Sus pies aplastan ligeramente el suelo húmedo y corre hacia un arbusto, empujando su cara hacia la mayor flor y tomando una bocanada de felicidad. Me dirijo a Taemin y me veo obligado a controlar mis puños para mantenerme lejos de tocarle. Sus mejillas, que han amanecido con este pequeño regalo. Sus labios, que se han vuelto en una sonrisa. Él es feliz, y yo soy la única razón de ello.

Estoy ganando esta apuesta.

‘’Es hermoso’’ admite Taemin mientras sigue a Yoogeun alrededor del anillo de los arbusto, arrastrando los dedos sobre los pétalos rojos regordetes. El jardín tiene unas diez yardas, así que cuando llegan al otro lado ellos no pueden oírnos. Es entonces que Onew se acerca furtivamente hacia mí.

‘’Me golpeaste en este caso’’ murmura Onew. Me doy la vuelta y le veo sonriendo. ‘’Parece que te guste-‘’

‘’No’’ le corto bruscamente. Cojo una hoja fuera de la tierra y la hago girar entre mis dedos mientras me levanto y sigo. ‘’No me gusta, pero quiero ganar, y soy un cojonudo actor.’’

‘’¿De veras?’’ pregunta Onew. Frunzo el ceño hacia él.

‘’De veras’’ gruño.

‘’¡Ay!’’ el grito suena desde el otro lado del jardín y dejo caer la hoja, corriendo hacia la fuente. Veo a Yoogeun agarrando sus dedos y sorbiendo por la nariz. Él me ve y corre hacia mí, su mano hacia fuera y el dedo sobresaliendo de su puño. Una gota de sangre sale de la punta.

‘’¿Qué ha pasado?’’ pregunto mientras me agacho. Onew viene detrás de mí, jadeando un poco mientras mira de Yoogeun a mí, y de mí a Yoogeun.

‘’El arbusto me mordió’’ lloriquea. Me contengo mi risa y meto su dedo en mi boca, chupando un poco para deshacerme de la sangre. Lo retiro hacia afuera y agito su pelo mientras él mira su dedo con asombro.

‘’Vamos a ponerte una tirita, ¿neh?’’ digo. Onew apresuradamente toma la mano de Yoogeun.

‘’Yo lo llevaré de vuelta a la casa’’ dice Onew. Le miro, perplejo. Es como si él no quisiera ganar. Disipo el pensamiento y me vuelvo hacia Taemin.

‘’Así que, ¿te importaría contarme la versión que no involucra arbustos mordedores?’’ pregunta con una ligera sonrisa. No puedo evitarlo; la manera de mirarme de Taemin es simplemente demasiada satisfactoria.

‘’Se ha pinchado, genio’’ gruñe Taemin. Él me empuja fuera del camino y me río en voz alta, dirigiendo el siguiente grito a su espalda que sigue lejos.

‘’¿Así que nos tocamos el uno al otro ahora?’’ pregunto engreídamente. Se vuelve y sus ojos disparan dagas hacia mí. Yo las derribo porque mis ojos disparan balas. Balas calientes.

‘’Solo si quieres que te rompa la mandíbula’’ replica fríamente. Ruedo los ojos. ¿Dónde se ha ido su sonrisa? Suspiro y lo alcanzo, echando una pequeña Mirada hacia el laberinto en el centro del jardín. Sonrío cuando pienso en ese laberinto con los arbustos brillantes con hoja caduca y la fuente en el centro. Me pregunto si a Taemin le gustaría entrar en ella.

 _¡No! ¡Basta!_ Me regaño a mí mismo. Me burlo de mi propia estupidez. ¿En qué cojones estaba pensando ahora mismo? Oh cierto... en Taemin…

‘’Minho, ¿por qué hay rosas en el jardín?’’ pregunta Taemin, cortando mis pensamientos. Levanto la vista hacia el sonido de su voz amarga, y sin embargo, es casi como si la amargura estuviese retrocediendo. Sonrío mientras respondo.

‘’Esta no fue siempre mi casa, ¿sabes?’’ empiezo. ‘’Cuando era pequeño siempre quise una casa como esta, con una cosa enorme de rosas justo en el medio de la propiedad.’’

‘’¿En serio?’’ pregunta Taemin. Suena casi... intrigado. Por alguna razón me pone a huevo hablar más. Tal vez él se vuelva más interesante y ese prospecto me asusta y me excita al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué quiero esto? ¿Por qué no quiero esto? Mi cabeza es una mezcla de pensamientos y emociones que no puedo descifrar. Y, sin embargo hablo.

‘’En serio. Solía amar la Bella y la Bestia, y la historia original que tenía rosas en ella.’’ Mis palabras están tropezando una sobre otra mientras siento la súbita necesidad de verter la información en los oídos de Taemin.

‘’Ya veo’’ dice Taemin lentamente. Me trago la siguiente frase y miro hacia el suelo. La suciedad hace patrones que luchan contra la hierba, lo observo mientras sigo caminando.

‘’Ya sabes, el jardín puede ser tuyo si quieres’’ murmuro finalmente, notando cómo de solo me siento a pesar de tener a Taemin aquí mismo. Él mira hacia arriba y veo orgullo y alegría batallando en sus ojos. Finalmente, son ensombrecidos por la curiosidad.

‘’¿Por qué?’’ pregunta mientras llegamos al final de la ruta del jardín. Miro hacia arriba y veo el árbol con flores de color crema y de color rosa. Me extiendo y cojo una, mirando de ella a Taemin y luego de nuevo a la flor.

‘’No lo sé’’ le confieso. Sonrío ante la confusión. ‘’Entremos’’.

‘’N-neh’’ dice Taemin en voz baja. ¿Está tan confundido como yo? Lo dudo.

‘’Porque no puedo estar confundido. No hay nada que se confunda. Es sólo un concurso. Uno que estoy determinado a ganar.


	18. Añadido

Miro desde mi ventana mientras Taemin se arremolina en el jardín otra vez. Es la cuarta vez esta semana desde que le di el permiso de estar ahí por sí solo, y cada vez tengo que luchar contra la urgencia de estar con él. No es que no quiera unirme a él, seducirlo, joderle sin sentido y ganar la competición, pero...

Fulmino la pila de papeles que estorban burlonamente en mi escritorio.

‘’Que os jodan, negocios de muchos billones de dólares.’’ Gruño en voz baja mientras giro a su alrededor y vuelvo a empezar.

‘’Primera vez oyendo eso’’ una voz familiar bromea desde mi puerta. Levanto la mirada y ruedo mis ojos al ver a Onew.

‘’¿No deberías estar ahí abajo jodiendo alrededor con Taemin o algo?’’ gruño mientras escribo números en los márgenes del nuevo trato, firmando con una escritura descabellada antes de agarrar la siguiente hoja de papel.

‘’Tsk tsk. ¿Dónde está la diversión cuando sé que voy a ganar?’’ pregunta Onew con arrogancia. Me burlo.

‘’¿Perdón? ¿Acaso hay alguien con el que _no he podido_ dormir?’’ pregunto con arrogancia antes de volver a mi lectura.

‘’Bueno, eran todo mujeres que estaban detrás de tu dinero’’ señala Onew. Frunzo el ceño pero sigo leyendo.

‘’¿Como sabes que él quiere dormir con nosotros?’’ pregunto mientras firmo el nuevo contrato. ‘’Quiero decir, no parece gay.’’

‘’Confía en mí, lo es’’ dice Onew. ‘’Ya sabes, deberías querer hablar con él de vez en cuando.’’

‘’No me gusta tener mis oídos sangrando, gracias’’ replico sarcásticamente. _Aunque si se riera, eso estaría genial..._

‘’Tío, estás tan obsesionado’’ se burla Onew. Hago una pausa mientras trato de entender lo que quiere decir. Rápidamente me doy cuenta que he dicho la última parte en voz alta. Gruño mientras golpeo el siguiente contrato en mi escritorio.

‘’Quiero decir, si él está riendo en lugar de hacerme escuchar su pequeña maliciosa voz’’ me cubro con torpeza, pero sé que Onew me ha oído.

‘’Sí. Claro.’’ Se burla Onew incrédulo. Ruedo mis ojos y arrojo un bolígrafo hacia su cabeza. Lo atrapa y lo pone de vuelta en el escritorio con una frialdad molesta.

‘’¡Sal!’’ ordeno, señalando la puerta. Se ríe en voz alta y se va, pero no antes de formar un pequeño corazón con las manos en la puerta. Gruño y le arrojo el bolígrafo hacia él. Golpea la pared mientras él se escabulle fuera.

‘’Minho, ¿por qué están volando bolis?’’ pregunta una pequeña voz mientras una cabeza se asoma por el marco de la puerta. No puedo reprimir una risa mientras tiendo mis brazos.

‘’Porque aman mucho a Onew.’’ Gruño juguetonamente mientras él salta. Lo agarro y lo coloco en mi regazo mientras sigo trabajando. Me vuelvo a mis trabajos y junto nuestras cabezas mientras leo cada palabra cuidadosamente. Debo analizarlos bien, encontrar su verdadero significado. Hay demasiados trucos y vueltas que los abogados podrían usar para estafar millones de su compañía y...

‘’¡Cerdo!’’ anuncia Yoogeun, haciendo garabatos sobre los papeles con un lápiz. Sostengo mi risa mientras le borre el dibujo.

‘’Yoogeun, no dibujes en esos papeles’’ regaño suavemente, acariciando la parte superior de su cabeza. Él me pone mala cara.

‘’Estoy aburrido’’ se queja. Me río.

‘’Ve a jugar con Key’’ le sugiero.

‘’Pero él siempre intenta hacerme vestidos graciosos’’ se queja Yoogeun.

‘’Nunca juegues con Key otra vez’’ reviso rápidamente. ‘’Um... ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo con Taemin?’’ joder, ¿Por qué le sugiero esto?

‘’¡Appa!’’ vitorea Yoogeun, saltando de mi regazo y tirando de mi mano. Le sigo, tropezando en un esfuerzo por mantenerme con su entusiasmo. Pasamos volando por delante de Onew, y le doy una sonrisa mientras Yoogeun busca el picaporte. Lo abro par él y él corre. Hago un esprín para alcanzarle y lo cojo del suelo mientras la puerta se cierra. Tengo ese sentimiento de nervios-enfermos en la nuca, pero lo ignoro mientras hago girar a mi hijo en el aire.

 _Mi_ hijo. Me río mientras juego con mi pelo, sujetándolo vertiginosamente. Se ríe aún más fuerte cuando le inclino hacia abajo y le dejo colgado allí, suspendido. Le halo y chilla con deleite. Repito ese proceso, y cada vez su risa consigue sonar más fuerte y más feliz.

‘’¡Appa!’’ exclama, y me congelo. Le halo hacia delante lentamente y mis ojos se abren.

‘’¿Me acabas de llamar appa?’’ pregunto. Él siente y lanza sus manos hacia arriba extasiadamente.

‘’¡Otra vez!’’ grita. Mis emociones se mueren por un momento de la conmoción antes de saltar de felicidad.

‘’¡Muy bien!’’ grito, haciéndole girar e inclinarlo de nuevo.

‘’¿Yoogeun? ¿Minho?’’ una voz pregunta, y me vuelvo para ver a Taemin de pie en la entrada del jardín, mirando confundido. Sonrío tímidamente.

‘’Yoogeun te extrañaba’’ explico rápidamente mientras Taemin se adelanta. Él extiende las manos y le entrego al chico en mis brazos. El medio sonríe apreciativamente antes de mirar lejos.

‘’¿Por qué estás aquí?’’ pregunta. Me encojo de hombros.

‘’Demasiada congestión en la oficina’’ digo indiferentemente. Miro a Yoogeun mientras él tira a Taemin hacia el laberinto.

‘’¡Quiero ir allí!’’ anuncia, señalando. Sonrío y miro a Taemin. Él mira hacia atrás.

‘’¿Qué estás mirando?’’ chasquea. Me esfuerzo por mantener mi temperamento mientras Taemin se aleja con un resoplido.

‘’Tratando de ser bueno’’ me quejo mientras le sigo.

 

 

 

He estado confundido por una semana ahora. Odio estar confundido, pero no tanto como le odio a él.

O deseo odiarle. Aprieto mi puño, aplastando la flor que había observado distraídamente. Una espina se clava en mi palma, y siseo de dolor, rasgándome. La sangre se acumula perezosamente, y lamo hacia arriba antes de arrancarle alguna tela endeble desde el dobladillo de mi camisa. Me lo envuelvo alrededor de mi herida como un vendaje improvisado y empiezo a ir a la casa.

La casa, porque no es un hogar. Avanzo a través de los matorrales verdes, ricos arbustos y tomo una hoja entre mis dedos, mirando el juego de la suave luz con el verde. Las ramas que me rodean se mueven por el viento mientras sisean en mi oído. Aprieto mi puño de nuevo y los jugos de la hoja manchan la tela de mi mano de verde. Miro a mi alrededor y veo todas las hojas reflectando luz, pero de repente parece fulminarme y cegarme.

‘’Al carajo’’ gruño, girando furiosamente. Me dirijo a la salida, desesperado por escapar mientras la luz parece tener más brillantez. Rompo a través y oigo el estruendo de carcajadas. Por un momento, me detengo y sonrío sin razón. Sólo una felicidad pensativa que flota formando una escena delante de mí. Ni siquiera me molesto en comprender, sólo estando ahí de pie y sintiéndome sereno por primera vez.

Entonces mis ojos comienzan a funcionar y veo a Minho y Yoogeun jugando. El rostro de Minho es un retrato de alegría desenfrenada, reflejándose en el placer de Yoogeun mientras giran. La voz de Yoogeun se estira de kilómetros a kilómetros de unas risas brillantes, mientras que Minho subyace con su propio rumor gutural.

‘’¿Yoogeun? ¿Minho?’’ pregunto subconscientemente. Minho se vuelve y escondo mi mano en mi bolsillo para ocultar mi herida de él.

‘’Yoogeun te extrañaba’’ explica rápidamente, colocando a mi hijo en mis brazos. Hay algo así como alegría en su voz, parecido a la idea de una emoción. Miro lejos con una pequeña sonrisa.

‘’¿Por qué estás aquí?’’ pregunto.

‘’Demasiado congestión en la oficina’’ explica sin cuidado. Yoogeun tira de mi cuello y apunta hacia el laberinto que nunca he estado, a pesar de mi curiosidad. Me mira con tanta intensidad que no me puedo rehusar.

‘’¡Quiero ir allí!’’ pide Yoogeun. Sonrío y empiezo a caminar hacia la pared de setos recortados y las hojas brillantes. Siento los ojos punzantes en la parte trasera de mi cuello y me giro, irritado y temeroso de que Minho haya visto mi vendaje.

‘’¿Qué estás mirando?’’ chasqueo mientras me doy la vuelta. Lo que podría haber sido una sonrisa se desvanece inmediatamente cuando frunce el ceño, y me alejo antes de que pueda decir o hacer algo completamente estúpido. Le oigo caminar detrás de mí, murmurando para sí mismo.

‘’Si nos perdemos, ¿Minho-appa nos salvará?’’ pregunta Yoogeun mientras la entrada del laberinto se acerca. Le miro, horrorizado.

‘’¿Minho-appa?’’ medio-grito. Yoogeun hace una mueca y asiente con la cabeza, tembloroso.

‘’A-appa...’’ susurra. Me trago la rabia hirviente y siento, aceptando el hecho.

‘’Sí... appa...’’ siseo antes de comenzar a entrar en los abrazos de los confusos arbustos. La luz desordena a través de las ramas y hace parches redondeados por una tela de araña en la hierba. El aliento fantasmal de Minho cubre mi oído y me giro para verlo, con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos protegidos por el pelo.

‘’Gira a la izquierda’’ murmura. Obedezco, aunque de mala gana. El paisaje cambia a los mismos setos altos, pero ahora están salpicados de pequeñas flores de color amarillo mantecoso y de nieve blanca.

‘’Impresionante’’ susurro, mirando los tallos tejidos a través de las ramas de los setos.

‘’¿Es en serio?’’ pregunta Minho en voz baja, en una voz enmascarada. Miro hacia arriba, en busca de arrogancia, pero es la misma expresión cautelosa. Espero torpemente. Incluso Yoogeun está en medio-silencio.

‘’Lindo’’ él pronuncia cada pocos pasos, pero está atrapado en la tensión tangible.

‘’Bien’’ dice Minho. Me giro con él, nuestros hombros casi se tocan. Oigo el crujido de una hoja en alguna parte, pero está estrangulado por los disparos eléctricos entre Minho y yo.

‘’Conoces bien este laberinto’’ murmuro.

‘’¡Minho-appa es  inteligente!’’ salta Yoogeun, agradecido por el sonido.

‘’Supongo que sí’’ murmura Minho. ‘’Izquierda’’. Giramos de nuevo y veo la contracción del brazo de Minho a su lado.

‘’Gracias por guiarnos.’’ Digo sinceramente, viendo la cara de Minho por algún cambio. No cambia de expresión, pero a medida que caminamos me percato de la forma de la cara de Minho que está salpicada con motivos dorados que se deslizan cómodamente sobre sus contornos.

‘’No es ningún problema. Ya casi estamos al final’’ informa. Noto otros caminos enlazando con el que estamos caminando ahora, y no puedo evitar preguntarme si ha sido diseñado de esta menera.

‘’Oh’’ digo en voz baja. Levanto la vista mientras el camino se extiende, y veo el centro del laberinto.

Oh mi...


	19. Decaimiento

_Una fuente es una cosa,_ pienso con incredulidad. _Una fuente de cristal rodeada de diez tipos diferentes de flores y un anillo de rosales en el centro de un laberinto es algo muy diferente._

Yoogeun no parece pensar. Gusanea su camino entre los rosales y se precipita a través de las flores, mientras se queda plantado prolijamente en una nube llena alrededor de la fuente, y salta a la cornisa.

‘’¡Yoogeun, no!’’ le llamo, pero Minho se ríe detrás de mí.

‘’Está bien’’ me asegura Minho, caminando a mi lado. Mi cara crece en un tono furioso de rojo y miro hacia abajo en la hierba.

‘’Pero las flores...’’ murmuro con poco entusiasmo. Minho se ríe de nuevo.

‘’Alguien más las replantará. Deja que se divierta.’’ Su voz es descuidada, y de repente las cientos de indignaciones que han estado montadas en mí por la sociedad, se derraman.

‘’Y algún jardinero va a hacer eso, supongo’’ siseo venenosamente. Minho simplemente se encoge de hombros. Exploto en su cara. Salto delante de él y le estiro hacia mi altura, poniéndome de puntas.

‘’¿Taemin?’’ pregunta Minho nerviosamente. Avanzo, rondando hacia delante con los ojos entrecerrados.

‘’Así que, ¿solamente ondeas tu mano y este problema va a resolverse?’’ gruño en voz baja. No sé por qué estoy tan enojado, y no me importa. La alta intoxicación de furia es tan increíble para mí que la dejo ir. Sigo con ella. ‘’¿Sólo vas a hacer que alguien más haga el trabajo?’’

‘’Taemin, cálmate’’ dice en voz baja. No lo hago.

‘’¡No quiero que alguien más limpie nuestros desastres! ¿AL menos sabes que estás jodiendo a gente?’’ exijo, pisando mi pie. Soy consciente de que tengo que mantener mi voz baja para que Yoogeun no nos escuche, por si acaso le llamo algo que no me arrepentiré. Los ojos de Minho se abren.

‘’Taemin, por favor sólo-‘’

‘’No eres nada más que un mimado, sobreexplotador, pequeño pagador-‘’

‘’¡Appa! ¡Mírame!’’ chilla Yoogeun. Me doy la vuelta para decirle que se mantenga al margen de esto y que Taemin y Minho-appa están discutiendo, pero le veo preparado para tomar una zambullida  al cisne del estanque.

‘’¡Yoogeun, no!’’ exclamo. Empiezo a ir hacia delante, pero Minho me asa en un instante. Él salta fácilmente a través de los arbustos y agarra a Yoogeun, tragándoselo en su ancho pecho y largos brazos.

‘’Ni siquiera pienses en eso’’ oigo gruñir a Minho mientras me acerco. Veo a Yoogeun hacer un mohín entre los largos brazos de Minho.

‘’¿Por qué no?’’ se queja. Los ojos de Minho se endurecen y me estremezco, a pesar de que no estoy recibiendo el golpe completo. Puedo ver a Yoogeun empezar a temblar.

‘’La fuente está hecha de cristal y si salta, puedes hacerte daño’’ sisea Minho suavemente. Sus palabras son simples para que Yoogeun las pueda entender, pero contundente, para que Yoogeun nunca las olvide. Me acerco y me arrodillo para aflojar su control sobre un Yoogeun temblando.

‘’Lo ha cogido’’ digo en voz baja, poniendo una mano sobre el brazos de Minho. Le deja ir, aunque de mala gana, y sigue a Yoogeun con los ojos mientras cojo al pequeño niño entre mis brazos. Minho se endereza mientras me pongo de pie. Yoogeun se gira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia Minho, encogiéndose más en mi cuerpo.

‘’No lo vuelvas a hacer otra vez’’ advierte Minho. Yoogeun asiente y la postura de Minho se relaja. Extiende una mano hacia delante y sacude la mano de Yoogeun, y puedo sentir el calor de la mano de Minho mientras él acaricia la mejilla de Yoogeun, a pocos centímetros de mi cuello desnudo.

‘’Lo prometo, Minho-appa’’ lloriquea con pesar Yoogeun. La cara de Minho se funde en una suave sonrisa.

‘’Muuy bien, ve a jugar.’’ Murmura Minho. Pongo a Yoogeun en el suelo y le veo sumergirse en la hierba y jugar con el barro. Me giro para ver a Minho observándome intensamente. Gira la cabeza rápidamente y mi respiración se queda en mi garganta por la forma en que su rostro se ve en ese momento. Sus emociones están vacilando erráticamente bajo su piel, y se ve tan... maravilloso. Las palabras se disparan tan rápido hasta mi garganta para que las sostenga dentro.

‘’Minho... Gracias.’’ El pensamiento parpadea a través de mi mente demasiado rápido y demasiado fuerte para que haga caso omiso de él.

_Tal vez... no es tan malo._

 

 

 

Al principio no lo creo. No quiero, ni tengo que...por lo menos, eso es lo que pienso antes de que diga algo otra vez.

‘’Gracias.’’ Me giro para ver su suave perfil mientras mira lejos, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos. ‘’Tú... hiciste un buen trabajo.’’

‘’Gracias’’ le devuelvo, mis ojos una vez más fijados en él. Sus ojos están lejos en la distancia, sus pómulos relajados y sus labios se separan para respirar el aire otoñal. Se ven tan malditamente besables... él se gira y miro abajo rápidamente. No puedo ser cogido mirando. ¡Maldición, ni siquiera debería estar mirando!

‘’Este jardín es muy bonito’’ observa suavemente. Miro hacia arriba lentamente, dándome tiempo para prepararme para mirarlo a los ojos.

‘’Gracias’’ respondo. Hay un rígido e incómodo silencio mientras él no hace nada más que abrir y cerrar los ojos y mirarme fijamente. ‘’Estoy pensando en añadir algo’’ digo finalmente.

‘’¿Qué?’’ pregunta Taemin en voz baja, coaccionándome a responder.

‘’Un campo de juego’’ digo sin darle importancia, se forman imágenes en mi mente mientras hablo. Puedo prácticamente ver la imagen construida.

‘’¿Para Yoogeun?’’ pregunta Taemin. Asiento con la cabeza, mientras me giro lentamente, viendo nuevas posibilidades a cada paso.

‘’Un columpio, un gimnasio de la selva, un tobogán... todo lo que un niño pueda desear’’ digo con una sonrisa estirándose en mis labios. Los colores, las formas... vienen todos juntos. Es absolutamente perfecto.

‘’No’’ dice Taemin sin rodeos. Me giro y le miro sorprendido.

‘’¿Por qué no?’’ pregunto, demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar de otra manera. ‘’¡Será genial!’’

‘’No quiero mimarle’’ dice Taemin firmemente. ‘’No lo entiendes.’’

‘’No me conoces’’ gruño, erizando instantáneamente a la bola baja*.

‘’Sé que eres un-‘’ se para a sí mismo y echa humo. Me río fríamente.

‘’Dilo en voz alta’’ me mofo.

‘’Cállate.'’

‘’Cállate tú’’.

‘’¡APPA! ¡UNA ROCA!’’ grita Yoogeun, cortándonos. Me giro y le veo sosteniendo una pieza brillante de cuarzo. Fuerzo una sonrisa y me vuelvo hacia Taemin para verle sonriendo de la misma manera forzada, apretada.

‘’Está jugando con una piedra, Taemin’’ señalo, chisporroteo mientras la imagen de Yoogeun todavía se hunde con alegría en mi mente. Taemin suspira y se vuelve hacia atrás.

‘’He tenido la misma infancia, Minho. No creo que todas las vidas fuesen tan perfectas como la tuya.’’

‘’No me conoces’’ repito. Taemin se vuelve con unos ojos relampagueando.

‘’Conozco suficiente gente como tú para saber exactamente cómo operan los de tu tipo’’ susurra. ‘’Eres egoísta, piensas que todo es tuyo, crees que todo el mundo debería inclinarse ante tus-‘’

‘’Cállate’’ exijo. Siento la rabia acumularse en mi garganta, pero de repente algo rompe a través.

Tristeza.

La veo revolotear sobre su rostro por medio instante, pero es tan intensa y tan concentrada que no puedo evitar estar a punto de perder mi equilibrio.

‘’Te odio’’ dice en voz baja. Tengo que mirar abajo para evitar la ira aburrida que se está construyendo en sus ojos. Sus manos se desplazan en los bolsillos y mis ojos se sienten atraídos por el movimiento. Veo un destello de color blanco atado alrededor de su palma.

‘’¿Qué tienes en tu mano?’’ pregunto por impulso. Él tapa su mano de nuevo en los pliegues de la tela, pero ya lo he visto.

 ‘’Nada’’ chasquea. Miro hacia arriba y veo su mirada lejos.

‘’Déjame ver tu mano’’ digo firmemente. Él se estremece y hago mi voz aún más firme. ‘’Déjame ver’’. De mala gana, él la saca fuera. Frunzo el ceño.

‘’No es nada’’ dice enojado. Quiero agarrar su mano para que no la esconda, pero no puedo dejar de recordar el trato.

‘’¿Qué ha pasado?’’ pregunto. Gime y se aparta, pisando fuerte.

‘’Vete’’ grita por encima del hombro. Le persigo después de él en un trote, ralentizando el paso a su lado. Le llevo a un árbol mientras trata de evitar mi toque, y entonces me paro enfrente de él, su espalda tocando el tronco. Pongo mis manos en mis caderas y fijo mis ojos en los suyos.

‘’¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?’’ pregunto en voz baja. Él me mira a la cara.

‘’Aléjate de mí’’ murmura.

‘’No voy a tocarte’’ señalo, inclinándome más cerca. Se gira y en su rostro se dibuja mi sombra. Sus labios se separan en un silencioso jadeo, y la belleza estalla en todo su rostro. Siento inclinarme más cerca. Sus ojos agitan cerrados y pongo una mano en el áspero tronco del árbol para no perder el equilibrio.

‘’Minho...’’ respira suavemente. Su aliento golpea mis labios cuando cierro mis ojos, mi corazón late con fuerza...

‘’¡Appa!’’ grita Yoogeun. Nos separamos y miramos al pequeño acercándose, mi cara todavía roja de vergüenza.

‘’¿S-sí, Yoogeun?’’ pregunta Taemin. Sé que está a mi derecha, pero no me atrevo a mirarle. Me concentro en Yoogeun, quien está sosteniendo un puñado de pedruscos de colores.

‘’¡Son lindos!’’ anuncia Yoogeun entusiasmadamente. Me río por su aspecto sucio. Su rostro está manchado de barro, las manos están cubiertas de lodo, y su ropa está teñida de un color marrón sucio.

‘’Lo son’’ estoy de acuerdo, sacudo su pelo lleno de costra del suelo. Debe de haber estado cavando furiosamente, me percato.

‘’¿Podemos ir a casa ahora?’’ pregunta. Sonrío y asiento, agradecido por la escusa de alejarme de Taemin. De esa presencia inquietante cuyo calor me está estrangulando en estos momentos.

‘’Vamos’’ le digo entusiasmadamente, cogiéndole. El barro se siente más frío contra mi piel, pero no tan fría como me siento por dentro.

Detrás de mí, no puedo oír los pasos de Taemin. Tal vez sea mejor de este modo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: en el original ponía 'the low ball', que significa ofrecer una estimación engañosa o excesivamente baja. Qué quiere decir esto? Con esto Minho vuelve a estar molesto con Taemin, que no le gusta lo que dice, eso es lo que significa.


	20. Fluir

Sus labios nunca tocaron los míos, me percato. Me apoyo en el árbol, recuperando mi aliento. Mis manos tiemblan ligeramente mientras dejo escapar un gemido bajo. ¿Cómo pudo él? ¿Cómo pude _yo_? Intento recordar qué estaba sintiendo, pero todo lo que recuerdo son los latidos de la sangre en mis orejas y el pesado golpeteo en el pecho. Había algo en ese momento... algo que me ha hecho querer que me besara.

 _Estoy perdiendo la cabeza,_ pienso frenéticamente mientras presiono mis sienes. No hay manera... simplemente no hay manera.

‘’¡Taemin!’’ llama una voz. Miro hacia arriba para ver a Onew viniendo hacia mí, con su chaqueta volando.

‘’Onew’’ saludo, mi voz rebosante de dulce alivio.

‘’He visto que no volvías con Minho y el otro, así que he venido para ver cómo estás. ¿Cómo estás?’’ pregunta Onew, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro. Me apoyo en su toque y sonrío.

‘’Estoy mejor ahora’’ digo, y él toca mi pelo con una sonrisa.

‘’Volvamos’’ invita. Me estremezco al pensar en la misma casa con Minho otra vez.

‘’Mejor no’’ digo rápidamente. Agarro su brazo y fijo mis ojos a los suyos. Sus ojos son claros e inocente, como los de un estudiante esperando la explicación del profesor.

‘’¿Por qué no?’’ pregunta.

‘’Um... no quiero... quiero decir...’’ no puedo ni formar palabras ahora. ¿qué está mal conmigo? Entonces finalmente, llego a una decisión. No quiero estar con Minho ahora. Levanto la vista hacia Onew decisivamente. No, Minho no. ‘’Por favor, llévame lejos’’ susurro. Él parece animarse.

‘’¿De verdad?’’ pregunta alegremente. Asiento con la cabeza y me agarra la muñeca. No me importa donde vayamos, siempre y cuando no volvamos a esa casa con Minho dentro. No después de... lanzo una última mirada a la gran casa antes de seguir a Onew.

Él es mucho mejor que Minho. Debería querer besar a _Onew,_ no a... _él._

‘’¿Dónde está Taemin?? Pregunta Key mientras dejo a Yoogeun en frente de la televisión.

‘’No lo sé’’ contesto, tragando el nudo de mi garganta.

‘’¿No vas a ir a buscarlo?’’ pregunta Key mientras enciende el dispositivo. Yoogeun se sienta tranquilamente, hipnotizado por las animaciones brillantes y las voces cursis.

‘’No’’ respondo, ubicándome detrás de Yoogeun. Siento un plumero golpear mi cabeza.

‘’¡Yah! ¡Ve afuera y encuéntralo!’’ exige Key. Le fulmino con la mirada.

‘’No’’ murmuro sin dejar nunca de ver la televisión. Yoogeun se inclina hacia atrás en mis brazos y se relaja, y esbozo una sonrisa pequeña. Oigo a Key rechinar sus dientes.

‘’¿Por qué Key está enfadado?’’ inquiere Yoogeun, con los ojos aún pegados a la pantalla.

‘’Porque es un idiota.’’ Murmuro.

‘’¿Quién?’’ una nueva voz pregunta. Pongo mis manos en el aire.

‘’¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial!’’ exclamo, exasperado mientras Jonghyun le dé a Key una Mirada sospechosa. Key mueve sus cejas y Jonghyun suspira. Key simplemente se encoge de hombros hacia mí. Tienen un código. Genial.

‘’¿Así que, por qué no vas a buscar después a Taemin?’’ pregunta Jonghyun.

‘’¡Adiós!’’ chasqueo, poniéndome de pie y yéndome de ahí.

‘’Oh, por supuesto, huye de tus problemas’’ gruñe Key. Gruño y me llevo una mano a la cara en modo de exasperación.

‘’Si voy después a por Taemin, ¿dejarás de fastidiar?’’ rujo. Selecciono mal las palabras. En cuestión de segundos, los ojos de Key se estrechan y sus labios se separan para revelar colmillos. Incluso Jonghyun se aleja.

‘’¿Fastidiar?’’ pregunta Key en voz baja. ‘’Esto NO es fastidiar. ¿Quieres oírme fastidiarte?’’

‘’N-‘’

‘’¡COGE TU CULO, Y VETE A POR TAEMIN! ¡NUNCA TE TOMAS NINGUNA RESPONSABILIDAD! ¡SIEMPRE SE TRATA DE TI, Y DE TI, Y DE TI! ¡NO PUEDES MIRAR NI POR EL BIEN DE TU PROPIO HIJO! ¡AHORA MÁRCHATE, CHAVAL, Y NO TE ATREVAS A DARME CUALQUIER RESPUESTA SOBRE ESTO! ¡ESTO ES TODO TU CULPA, CHOI MINHO! ¡POR UNA VEZ VAS A SER UN HOMBRE Y AFRONTAR TUS PROBLEMAS! ¡NO ME IMPORTA CUÁNTAS COSAS TENGAS QUE HACER ESTA TARDE, VAS A CANCELARLAS TODAS! ¡NO ME RUEDES LOS OJOS! ¡COGE TU TELÉFONO Y CANCÉLALOS! ¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE ESTÁS YENDO? ¡NUNCA HE DICHO QUE PUEDAS MOVERTE! ¡AHORA VOY A TU HABITACIÓN Y LIMPIARLA! ¡PARECES UN MAMARRACHO! ¿CÓMO ESPERAS ATRAPAR A TAEMIN PARECIENDO QUE UN HURACÁN TE HA ESTRANGULADO? ¡NO ME REPLIQUES, CHAVAL! ¡CIERRA ESA BOCAZA TUYA Y MÁRCHATE! ¿QUIÉRES ALGO MÁS DE FASTI-?‘’

‘’¡LO HE COGIDO!’’ grito, corriendo tan rápido como mis piernas me llevan. Fastidioso Key... es como el séptimo círculo del Infierno de Dante, pero peor, porque éste está armado.

Mi habitación parece un refugio cuando cierro la puerta con el pie. Miro en el espejo y suavizo mi pelo, tirando de las solapas de mi traje. No me veo nada mal ahora, ¿no? Me limpio una mancha de suciedad de mi mejilla y mis ojos se congelan en mis labios.

¿Por qué casi lo beso? Ese molesto putón que juré que odio...

 _Fue solo por el concurso,_ pienso con fiereza. _Sólo estoy haciendo esto para ganar. No hay manera de que realmente quiera besarle. No hay manera de querer sus labios bajo los míos, sus manos aferradas a mi pecho y brazos y el cuello y el pelo, su cuerpo pegado al mío, su lengua frotándose contra la mía, su aliento caliente y pesado en mi cara..._

Sacudo mi cabeza para librarme de la imagen. ¡Mal Minho! Es sólo un concurso...

¿Verdad?

‘’¡¿SABES AL MENOS DÓNDE ESTÁN?! ¡ESO ES TAN DE TI, PRECIPITARTE A UNA SITUACIÓN SIN PREGUNTAR POR ALGO DE INFORMACIÓN PRIMERO! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE SOMOS, ESTÚPIDO?!

¿Qué he hecho para merecer esta tortura?

‘’¿Dónde están?’’ digo. Le doy a mi pelo otra repasada, tensándolo con una goma. Está demasiado largo, en verdad, pero me gusta.

‘’¡EN UN PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES!’’ chilla Key. Mi puerta se abre y giro, preparado para tomar a cualquiera del cuello para poder sobrevivir.

Por suerte, sólo es Yoogeun. Él se sube a mi cama y me mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

‘’¿Qué es un parque de diversiones?’’ pregunta inocentemente. Siento mi mandíbula colgar sin fuerzas de las bisagras. Algunas veces la vida de Taemin parece demasiado triste para ser verdad si Yoogeun no sabe ni siquiera qué es un parque de diversiones.

‘’E-es un... yo no...’’ mi mente corre en blanco antes de recobrarse. ‘’Te llevaré’’.

‘’¿De verdad?’’ pregunta Yoogeun, saltando arriba y abajo de la cama. Me río.

‘’Ve a vestirte’’ le contesto. Él corre afuera y suspiro.

 _Yo realmente no quiero besar a Taemin,_ pienso una vez más antes de seguir a mi hijo hacia su habitación con el fin de excavar a través de los trajes. Yupi.

 

 

Me río por billonésima vez hoy de las bromas de Onew. Me encanta estar aquí con él. Estoy relajado por una vez, y soy capaz de dejar ir todo.

''Tengo un mucho mejor'' dice Onew tan pronto recupera su propio aliento.

''Lo dudo'' canto en voz baja. Él comienza de todos modos, mientras me giro para mirarlo. De repente se ve tan guapo bajo las luces artificiales brillantes, las montañas rusas que se hunden detrás de su cabeza mientras sonríe alegremente, mirando a la distancia. Tan atractivo que quiero...

''Así que un neutrón camino por un bar-''

''Bésame'' solicito, las palabras se deslizan de mis labios antes de que pueda procesarlas. se congela y sus ojos se vuelven a mí lentamente.

''¿Q-qué?'' pregunta, tartamudea mientras me sonrojo y miro hacia abajo. Sin embargo, yo quiero esto, ¿verdad? quiero que él me bese. Mejor él que...

''Bésame'' chillo. Miro su cara mientras se pasa de la conmoción a la aceptación. Entonces aparece un toque de alegría mientras se inclina hacia abajo, su aliento suave contra mi cara. Mi corazón acelera su ritmo y cierro mis ojos, inclinando mi rostro para recibir sus labios.

''Taemin'' murmura. Separo mis labios para él, esperando... deseando...

''¡Hey chicos!'' puto mal tercio*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: a ver, esta palabra (cockblocking) significa literalmente 'bloqueo de pene'. Esta palabra la utilizan para nombrar a alguien que interrumpe una escena íntima (como en este caso un beso), aunque normalmente se hace más referencia a momentos aún más íntimos, if you know what I mean... por eso he puesto mal tercio^^


	21. Más cerca

Mi sangre normalmente no late en mis oídos, pero esta es una excepción especial. También está hirviendo y corriendo a través de mí mucho más rápido que lo normal, lo que me preocuparía si no estuviese cabreado.

‘’Taemin...’’ oigo murmurar a Onew. A pesar de no estar muy cerca en este momento, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver el pecho agitándose de Taemin mientras mi mejor amigo – MEJOR AMIGO – se inclina hacia Taemin por un beso suyo.

 _Va a ganar este concurso a este ritmo, y no puedo dejarle,_ pienso frenéticamente. _No puedo dejarle-_

_No puede dejarle besar a Taemin._

Trato de tirar este pensamiento, pero se hace más fuerte mientras abro mi boca.

‘’¡Hola, chicos!’’ grito para tratar de ahogar el sonido de mi propio pensamiento, mientras me tortura sin piedad. Los ojos de Taemin se presionan aún más fuerte y aprieta sus dientes, se deja caer en las plantas de los pies y me mira.

‘’Hola, Minho’’ gruñe. La cara de Onew se ve un poco cabizbaja, pero logra hacer una sonrisa.

‘’¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?’’ pregunta mientras reajusto a Yoogeun en mis brazos.

‘’Yoogeun te extrañaba’’ me reclino sin problemas, con las esperanza de que el chico no me delate. Estoy de suerte; está demasiado ocupado mirando a todos los paseos. Taemin abre la boca, probablemente para gritarme, cuando Yoogeun le fastidia.

‘’¡Quiero ir a eso!’’ grita, señalando una noria iluminada. Siento cómo mi sangre se congela mientras la cabina superior parece rozar el cielo, y el color se drena de mi cara. Me doy la vuelta y veo el entusiasmo en la cara de Yoogeun, y me digo a mí mismo ser un hombre.

‘’Claro’’ digo felizmente. Echo una mirada significativa a Taemin y Onew. ‘’¿Venís?’’

‘’¡Por supuesto!’’ gruñe Taemin, marchando y balanceando a Yoogeun entre sus brazos. Onew camino junto a mí y me lanza una mirada preocupada.

‘’Minho, ¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea?’’ sisea. Me fijo a él con una mirada. Ese hijo puta besador de Taemin... ¡Se lo mostraré!

‘’Estaré bien, Onew’’ gruño antes de darme la vuelta con furia y poniéndome junto a Taemin.

‘’¡No puedo esperar!’’ chilla Yoogeun, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. Le sonrío suavemente mientras Onew trota en el otro lado de Taemin.

‘’Yo tampoco’’ miento a través de mis dientes. Nos adentramos en la larga fila, esperando para entrar en lo que será el peor viaje de mi vida.

 

 

El pálido rostro de Minho crece más y más mientras caminamos bajo la sombra de la fila. Le doy una mirada preocupada, pero él mantiene sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Puedo ver su arrogancia y confianza agotándose a medida que nos acercamos a la puerta.

‘’Dos a la vez’’ dice el hombre de la puerta con severidad. Miro de Yoogeun a Minho, pero Onew rápidamente coge en cucharilla a mi hijo en sus brazos.

‘’Me voy con el chico’’ dice Onew resueltamente, echando a Minho la misma mirada de preocupación. Miro de Onew a Minho y luego de vuelta a Onew. Al pasar por mi lado, Onew se inclina y me susurra ‘’Recuérdale respirar’’. Entonces Onew entra en la cabina con Yoogeun en brazos.

‘’Siguiente’’ el hombre de la puerta gruñe, empujando a Minho y a mí dentro de la cabina. Termino aplastado entre la pared y Minho, y la rigidez de Minho es como el hierro inflexible del coche. La puerta se cierra y trato de empujar lejos a Minho.

‘’¡Apártate de mí, zoquete!’’ gruño. Entonces le siento temblar en mi cuerpo y me congelo. ‘’¿Minho?’’

‘’Haaa...’’ su respiración es áspera y lenta, casi vacilante. Le empujo sentándome bien y veo sus ojos salvajes y sus puños apretados.

‘’Minho, ¿estás bien?’’ pregunto mientras el viaje comienza. Él se sacude ante el movimiento repentino y esto parece querer salir de ella. Me miro, sus ojos son como chispas de ansiedad pura.

‘’Estoy bien’’ dice fríamente, pero sus puños temblorosos dicen lo contrario. Yo lo miro de arriba abajo. En este momento, no parece insufrible o pesado o cualquier cosa que normalmente es. Solamente es... Minho.

‘’Vamos a subir ahora’’ digo lentamente. Mueve su cabeza rápidamente.

‘’Lo sé’’ gruñe, su voz llena de orgullo con grietas. Aprieta sus ojos cerrados mientras la luz del sol golpea con dureza en su rostro, su cuerpo tiembla como una cuerda del violín desplumado. Aprieto mi propio puño antes de dar el salto: le toco.

‘’Minho, cálmate’’ le susurro, colocando suavemente una mano en su hombro. Él se congela ante mi toque por un Segundo mientras subimos por encima del parquet. La subida es lenta, pero constante. Siento la pesada respiración de Minho bajo mi mano, y deslizo más cerca. Presiono mi lado al suyo y envuelvo un brazo alrededor de su hombro. Él se estremece pero no se aparta.

‘’Pensé que teníamos un trato’’ se queja, pero puedo oír una especie de agarre en su voz. Él no quiere que me aparte, y la verdad no quiero dejarlo. Parece tan frágil ahora... su cabeza gira media pulgada y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. Trato de sonreír suavemente.

‘’Bueno, estas circunstancias son extremas’’ digo en voz baja, cada palabra se queda en mi garganta mientras sus ojos se nublan otra vez. Miro por la ventana y veo que una nube casi toca la cabina, el cielo azul y rico y lleno de luz. Debajo de nosotros, el parque de atracciones es sólo otro tramo de color vibrante, y no puedo dejar de jadear por lo hermoso que el mundo puede ser.

Nuestra cabina de repente se detiene y se balancea para permitirnos tener una vista completa. Estamos sobre tres cuartos del camino para llegar a la cima, y ese hecho no hace una situación mucho mejor para Minho. Su teléfono suena y el responde rápidamente, echándome fuera con el hombro del camino.

‘’¿Hola?’’ saluda, su voz temblorosa. Él asiente con la cabeza. ‘’Sí, la tercera... No, no... Sí, ese. No, no lo es… Vale. Vale, bien… lo tengo. Gracias, adiós.’’ Él asiente con la cabeza y suspira.

‘’¿Trabajo?’’ pregunto, tratando de ser simpático. Él asiente.

‘’Sí. Trabajo.’’ Responde con sencillez. Le froto la espalda y cierra sus ojos, relajándose un poco. Entonces el viaje empieza de nuevo y se endurece. Los músculos alrededor de sus ojos se contraen mientras se encierra en la oscuridad.

‘’Minho, está bien’’ murmuro mientras le froto su brazo. Sus puños se aprietan aún más, y su respiración se vuelve forzada.

‘’No, no lo está. No va estar bien’’ sisea. Su voz está casi sollozando. ¿Él se está rompiendo abajo por _un viaje en la noria?_

‘’Minho, nada va a pasarte’’ digo calmadamente, tratando de ocultar mis sentimientos agitados.

‘’Él se está yendo. Él se va’’ Minho murmura en voz baja, perdido en su propio mundo. Sus ojos abierto, pero empañados con recuerdos que ni siquiera puedo comprender. No puedo evitarlo; le abrazo.

‘’No voy a ninguna parte’’ susurro. ‘’Me voy a quedar aquí.’’ Me presiono a su lado otra vez, y calmadamente y de manera constante. Su latido del corazón es irregular, y puedo sentir el mío propio acelerarse.

‘’No te vayas’’ él medio-exige, medio-gime. ‘’Por favor... No...’’ Él extiende su brazo y agarra el brazo que tengo alrededor de su cintura. Él agarra mi manga y me retraigo un poco para tomar su mano. De inmediato se vinculan nuestros dedos y su nuez sube y baja mientras traga dolorosamente. ‘’No te vayas’’ repite de nuevo. Asiento.

‘’No voy a irme a ninguna parte’’. Por ahora estamos cerca de la cima y sé que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que la cabina se detenga otra vez. El corazón de Minho comienza a latir más rápido, y aplasta mis dedos con los suyos. Su teléfono suena, pero ninguno de nosotros hace un movimiento para responderlo.

‘’Taemin, yo...’’ me mira con ojos entrecerrados con neblina. Separo mis labios para preguntarle que continúe, pero las palabras no salen. Sus propios labios se separan, sólo un poco, y por un momento ~~estoy esperando, deseando~~ que se incline hacia adelante y que nos... besemos de nuevo.

No debemos...

En cambio, la cabina se sacude  por una parada y sus ojos se abren.

‘’¿A qué altura estamos?’’ pregunta débilmente. Miro fuera de mi ventana, viendo la niebla debajo de nosotros y el color apagado del parque de atracciones. El frío de la ventana crece por el frío del aire exterior.

‘’No muy alto’’ miento. Minho se asoma por encima de mi hombro antes de que lo pueda parar, y siento su respiración entrecortada. Me giro, alarmado, y veo sus ojos saltando de su cráneo. Sus mandíbulas se estiran y se separan mientras lucha por respirar, pero nada pasa hacia sus pulmones.

‘’Ah... Ah...!’’ jadea con un tono áspero, agarrando los puños de su camisa y apretando los párpados cerrados. Mis propios ojos se abren y agarro sus hombros.

‘’¡Minho, respira!’’ grito. ‘’Dentro y fuera. Vamos, ¡puedes hacerlo!’’

‘’Ha...!’’ se retuerce, pero me doy cuenta de que no es que vaya a respirar; _no puede._ Agarro su cara y la vuelvo hacia mí. Lo miro fijamente, colocando una mano sobre el pecho.

‘’Minho, mírame. Vamos a estar bien. Todo está bien. Solo respire.’’ Susurro. Parpadea, comprendiendo mis palabras, y siento su pecho respirar con esfuerzo. Sonrío gentilmente, escondiendo mis propias emociones frenéticas. ‘’Sólo respira’’.

‘’Taemin’’ susurra, sus ojos cerrándose. Se desploma sobre mí, se ha desmayado y yo lo sostengo. Nuestros latidos son llanos y simples mientras le recuesto, desmayado, en mi hombro. La noria se desplaza lentamente hacia abajo.

 

 

‘’Hey, ¿está él bien?’’ pregunta Onew a Taemin una vez salimos de la cabina. Me apoyo en el hombro de Taemin, con la cabeza aún daba vueltas por la experiencia. Taemin me mira por una respuesta. Sonrío débilmente y asiento con la cabeza, enderezándome. Camino hacia adelante y abro los brazos, reclamando a Yoogeun. Mis piernas han dejado de tambalearse, y doy una sonrisa radiante de confianza.

‘’Venga, vamos a casa’’ digo alegremente. Veo a Onew darle a Taemin una mirada que me hace hervir la sangre, y Taemin le devuelve la sonrisa, que no ayuda a la situación.

‘’Vamos’’ dice Onew. Toma la mano de Taemin y lo lleva al coche y me deja una vez más con Yoogeun. les sigo, pero de repente me sorprendo por la desesperación de cómo Taemin no se inmuta al lado de Onew.

‘’Minho-appa, ¿Qué pasó ahí dentro?’’ pregunta Yoogeun. Le miro mientras camino, absorbiendo su esperanza y creencia inquebrantable de que estoy bien. Asiento y le doy una sonrisa engañosa.

‘’He tenido mucha diversión’’ miento a través de mis dientes.

‘’¿Tú y Taemin-appa sois amigos ahora?’’ pregunta. Miro la espalda de Taemin mientras me deslizo hacia el coche. Miro a Yoogeun y me encojo de hombros antes de entrar en el coche. Pongo a Yoogeun primero, entonces me siento al lado de mi hijo, dejándole separarnos a Taemin y a mí.

‘’Minho, ¿estás bien?’’ pregunta Taemin. Asiento con la cabeza y extiendo mi mano para tocarle, pero él se aleja. Veo el mismo miedo en sus ojos mientras el temor de la certeza me golpea: el temor de que, si le toco, ninguno de los dos va a ser capaz de dejar al otro ir.

Y nosotros dos **_(ambos)_** queremos dejarnos ir.

‘’Estoy bien.’’


	22. Aceptación

Me hundo en mi abrigo, confundido y frío por el momento junto a Minho. Momentos, porque ha habido más de uno. Me sacudo con una idea repentina y de puntillas salgo de mi cama y voy a la habitación de Key. Él sabrá qué hacer, ¿verdad? Bailo alrededor con mis pies demasiado calientes mientras toco las tablas del suelo demasiado frías. Salto todo el camino hacia allí, siseando por el contacto frío. Me lanzo a la puerta abierta, más preocupado por conseguir una respuesta que los modales.

Estoy oficialmente marcado de por vida.

Key cabalga a Jonghyun, con las piernas abiertas y el cuerpo sacudiéndose con mucha energía, de necesidad salvaje. Las manos de Jonghyun están agarrando la ropa de la cama, sus voces mezclándose en una colección de gemidos lascivos mientras la cama bajo ellos cruje. Sus ropas están amontonadas en el suelo, acompañadas de un pequeño envoltorio y un tubo que sigue abierto, goteando una materia clara. Trato de ahogar los sonidos de su lujuria mientras retrocedo lentamente. El suelo cruje y Key se detiene abruptamente, jadeando. Su cabeza gira.

‘’¿Taemin?’’ pregunta sin aliento. ‘’¿Pasa algo malo?’’

‘’N-nada’’ tartamudeo mientras salgo de la habitación, apartando mis ojos lejos mientras Key desmonta a Jonghyun.

‘’Dame un segundo’’ Key se pone los pantalones ya que oigo el frufrú de la tela. Mis ojos se desplazan hacia Jonghyun, evitando su virilidad orgullosa y me centro en su cara lujuriosa mientras él mira fijamente el culo de Key.

‘’Hey, Taemin’’ él se ahoga mientras sus puños aprietan las sábanas. Key camina hacia fuera llevando una camisa grande que cubre su erección muy bien. Él cierra la puerta y toma aliento, pasando sus dedos largos y delgados a través de su cabello sudoroso oscuro. Su aliento viene en bocanadas cortas mientras él se debilita del alto de sexo.

‘’Así que, ¿qué pasa?’’ pregunta Key finalmente, su voz todavía medio ronca.

‘’Um... Es sobre Minho’’ digo, arrastrando los pies incómodamente. Key asiente a sabiendas.

‘’Ya veo... ¿Quieres darle otra oportunidad?’’ adivina Key. Solo puedo asentir, mis ojos caen hacia el suelo. Key suspira.

‘’Sabes, los dos han estado saltando hacia la garganta del otro por un tiempo’’ observa Key. Frunzo el ceño, pero no lo puedo negar.

‘’Él es sólo... Creo que pude haberlo juzgado mal’’ susurro. Miro hacia arriba y veo a Key asentir pensativamente.

‘’Bueno, puedes empezar por juzgarlo bien’’ dice Key firmemente. Trago saliva, sintiéndome culpable. ‘’Y tratar realmente de mirarlo como un ser humano en primer lugar, en lugar de un rico hijo de puta. Él es uno, pero es mucho más profundo que eso.

‘’¿Cómo?’’ pregunto, mis ojos abriéndose. Key sonríe y sacude la cabeza, chasqueando con desaprobación con su lengua.

‘’Debes averiguarlo’’ señala, ‘’si le das una oportunidad.’’ Asiento con la cabeza baja ante su mirada maternal. Me aparto para volver a mi habitación, pero giro la cabeza hacia atrás antes de dar la vuelta por la esquina.

‘’Gracias, Key’’ susurro. Él siente con la cabeza y sonríe, agitando una mano antes de volver al cuarto. Oigo los gruñidos de Jonghyun y los maullidos coquetos de Key mientras la puerta se cierra, y luego los chirridos de la cama y el desgarro de la tela. Sonrío suavemente antes de correr a la cama.

 

 

Empujo los papeles lejos de mí, frotándome las sienes. No puedo centrándome en los negocios cuando estoy pensando en...

_Taemin._

No puedo negarlo más. Yo, Choi Minho, estoy oficialmente pensando en Lee Taemin en una manera de no-odio. Me pongo de pie con un gruñido y me voy a buscar a la única persona que concozco que puede ayudar: Key.

‘’Maldita sea ese hijo de puta’’ siseo, el rostro de Taemin crece más y más claramente en mi mente mientras camino por el pasillo a oscuras. Pongo una mano en el manubrio de Key y lo giro, al instante lamento mi decisión.

Key está llevando una camisa de gran tamaño, sus botones esparcidos en el suelo y las mangas desgarradas y arrancadas. En la parte superior está el macho más pequeño, Jonghyun, Key tiene sus delgadas piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura y cuerpo de Jonghyun embistiendo con fuerza en el hombre tembloroso.

‘’Jjongie, no pares’’ se queja Key mientras Jonghyun sigue adelante. Me aclaro la garganta y la cabeza de Key me lanza dardos.

‘’Key, necesito un poco de ayuda’’ admito, arrastrando mis pies. Key gime en voz alta mientras Jonghyun sale fuera y rueda a su lado.

‘’¿No podemos follar en paz?’’ se queja Jonghyun mientras Key sostiene su camisa cerrada. Él se acerca y cierra la puerta, jadeando y suavizando su pelo.

‘’Así que, ¿qué necesitas?’’ pregunta Key sin aliento mientas mancha algo de líquido pre-seminal en su camisa.

‘’Quiero hacer algo para llegar a Taemin’’ digo sin rodeos. Normalmente, puedo ser graso y suave con las palabras, pero no puedo cuando se trata de Taemin. Miro hacia abajo cuando la mirada de Key se intensifica.

‘’Has sido un verdadero mamón con él’’ gruñe. Asiento, sosteniendo mi lengua. ‘’Tal vez deberías sentarte con él y hablar acerca de tus sentimientos.

‘’Lo haces sonar como si estuviésemos casados’’ juego, pero Key no se ríe.

‘’Lo digo en serio. Necesitas una seria charla de corazón a corazón si quieres hacer las cosas bien de nuevo.’’ Dice Key severamente. Trago y asiento.

‘’Y-ya veo’’ susurro, intimidado por la mirada de Key.

‘‘Será mejor que vayas con algo agradable para Taemin, o juro que te cortaré tus pelotas y se las daré a Jonghyun para que las cocine’’ gruñe. Asiento y me alejo. Miro hacia arriba y veo la preocupación detrás de su furia, y sonrío.

‘’Gracias por el aviso’’ digo sinceramente. Los ojos de Key se abren en conmoción, y mis mejillas se calientan. ‘’ No actúes tan sorprendido...’’

‘’Tú nunca dices gracias’’ susurra Key. Me pongo nervioso.

‘’Sí, bueno... buenas noches’’ murmuro, girándome velozmente. Oigo la puerta detrás de mí cerrarse mientras corro a la cama. Saco los papeles. Sólo quiero dormir...

Dormir y estar en paz con ~~Taemin.~~

 

 

‘’Buenos días, Taemin’’ saluda Onew cuando me siento a su lado. Yoogeun rebota y salta para que ría. Fuerzo una risa, pero es demasiado temprano para ser feliz.

‘’Buenos días’’ saludo con alegría. Intento sonreír, pero Onew frunce el ceño.

‘’¿Qué va mal?’’ pregunta. Maldita sea su lógica.

‘’Sólo estoy cansado’’ le contesto. Eso no es una completa mentira... ‘’No he dormido bien.’’

‘’¿Es sobre-‘’

‘’¿Qué hay para desayunar?’’ esa ronca, medio despierta voz pregunta. Minho se deja caer en la silla frente a mí, dando a Yoogeun una sonrisa con sus ojos. Él me mira y su sonrisa se desvanece. Miro hacia abajo con enojo sin razón. Ninguna en absoluto. Estoy ~~celoso~~ solo enfado.

‘’Tortitas y salchichas y gofres’’ canta Key mientras baila, entregándome un plato. Sacude mi pelo antes de saltar fuera de la puerta. Los platos llegar, y me aseguro de que Yoogeun agradezca a los sirvientes que los traigan.

‘’Qué lindo niño’’ elogia el sirviente, y Yoogeun sonríe con alegría antes de escavar en el plato. Me inclino sobre la mesa y sonrío cuando lo veo devorar las tortitas. Una mano toca mi hombro y levanto la vista.

‘’Deberías comer’’ dice Onew. Me sonrojo y me río en voz baja, mirando mi propio plato.

‘’Y-yo no tengo hambre’’ le susurro, pero Onew no escucha.

‘’Di ‘ah’, ‘’ dice. Miro hacia arriba obligado. Coloca unas cuantas piezas de tortitas en mi boca. Mastico y sonrío con aprecio. Trago y trato de mirar hacia abajo, pero mis ojos se mueven automáticamente hacia Minho. Él está mirando su propia comida.

‘’Taemin’’ dice de repente, levantando la vista. Parpadeo y trago para demostrar que le oí.

‘’¿Si?’’ la comida se asienta en mi estómago.

‘’¿Estás libre esta noche?’’ pregunta. Ruedo mis ojos.

‘’¿Dónde más podría ir?’’ pregunto, tratando de no gruñir.

‘’Yo...’’ se aclara su garganta. ‘’¿Quieres venir a cenar conmigo? Conozco un lugar...’’ su voz se apaga cuando amplio mis ojos.

‘’B-bien’’ susurro, manteniendo en mente el consejo de Key. Darle una oportunidad. Sus ojos brillan de felicidad antes de que él mire hacia otro lado.

‘’Iré... er... Pasaré a buscarte en tu habitación a las seis, entonces’’ dice. Se levanta abruptamente. ‘’Disculpadme’’ murmura mientras pasa por la puerta. Parpadeo, no siendo capaz de procesar lo que acaba de suceder hasta que Onew habla.

‘’Así que, ¿vas a ir en una cita esta noche?’’ pregunta. Asiento, juntando las piezas del rompecabezas en mi cabeza. Onew se ríe en voz baja. ‘’Le daré un vistazo a Yoogeun.’’

‘’Gracias’’ digo secamente, entregándole a Yoogeun y caminando hacia mi habitación en un trance de confusión. ¿Por qué he aceptado ir en una cita con ese-?

‘’¡LO ACABO DE ESCUCHAR!’’ canta Key tan pronto abro mi puerta. Mis ojos captan los trajes extendidos en la cama.

‘’Qu-‘’

‘’No hay tiempo que perder’’ canta Key mientras me fuerza a sentarme en un taburete que está en frente de mi espejo. Él saca el secador, el rizador, el maquillaje y...

‘’¿Son eso agujas?’’

‘’Los tatuajes son jodidamente caliente, ¿verdad?’’

‘’No.’’


	23. Vacío

Me revuelvo mientras Jonghyun sigue taladrándome.

‘’Y recuerda, ¡deja que hable primero Taemin! Siempre vas y hablas sobre ti mismo. ¡No actúes como yo no sé de estas cosas! ¡Saca la silla para él! ¡Y derrama su maldita agua! Y-‘’

‘’¿Limpia su boca por él?’’ bromeo, sonriendo. Jonghyun me mira antes de mover sus ojos hacia el reloj.

‘’¡MADRE DE LOS PUTOS PERROS Y GATOS, LLEGAS TARDE!’’ Jonghyun chilla. Él tira de mi cuello y me desempolva antes de empujarme fuera de la habitación.

‘’¡Espera, mi cartera!’’ grito. Jonghyun la lanza y me golpea la cara y lo manoseo para cogerlo. Me giro al pasillo, pero estoy sorprendido por un ataque de paranoia. Me giro y golpeo una puerta. Me deslizo hasta detenerme frente un espejo, alisando mi pelo y mi traje. Tomo una respiración profunda y Jonghyun se me acerca y se para a mi lado. Se apoya en mi hombro.

‘’Te ves bien’’ dice con una voz baja y reconfortante. Le miro por el espejo y sonríe.

‘’Nunca he estado tan nervioso antes.’’ Confieso con voz temblorosa. Jonghyun me da palmaditas en la espalda y sonríe.

‘’Porque nunca te has sentido de esta manera por nadie antes’’ señala. Trago saliva y miro hacia otro lado. Él tiene razón. Nunca ~~he amado~~ a alguien como esto antes.

‘’¿Jonghyun?’’ susurro. No necesito mirarle para saber que tengo su atención. ‘’Gracias’’.

‘’De nada’’ dice. ‘’Ahora ve’’. Siento y salgo de la habitación, con los ojos fijos delante. Haría esto aun si eso me matara.

Llego afuera de la habitación de Taemin y llamo a la puerta antes de abrirla. Me encuentro con un fuerte grito y un repique salvaje de risas de Key. Mis ojos se amplían cuando veo la escena delante de mí.

Key está en proceso de rasgar la ropa de la piel de Taemin, y Taemin está tratando de zafarse del agarre de Key mantiene con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Taemin deja escapar gritos estrangulados mientras Key sigue rasgando. La chaqueta está tendida en el suelo, las manos de Key atacan por completo la camisa blanca. El collar está entre sus dientes, su cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás. Taemin está tratando desesperando por alejarse a rastras.

‘’¡NO QUIERO UN TATUAJE!’’ grita Taemin.

‘’¡Pero son calientes!’’ contrarresta Key, su voz amortiguada por la tela. Encuentro mi voz en algún lugar en medio de esto.

‘’Um...’’ digo, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Ambos se congelan y miran hacia arriba. Key rápidamente se desenvuelve de Taemin, lanzándose lejos y dejándome a mí y a mi ‘’cita’’ solos.

‘’Hola’’ susurra Taemin. Mi único saludo se queda atrapado en mi garganta mientras le miro de arriba abajo. Su camisa está colgando de sus hombros, extendiéndose más allá por una reparación. Su piel lechosa está expuesta, un pezón rosado pálido se asoma mientras él me mira con curiosidad. La solapa termino justo en mi estómago, dejando al descubierto más que un tramo de puro, blanco impoluto. Mis ojos van hacia abajo, y veo que sus pantalones están relativamente alterados.

‘’Vas a necesitar un cambio de ropa’’ digo, afirmando lo obvio. Frunce el ceño y se mira a sí mismo, recolectando la camisa arruinada y sosteniéndola contra su carne. Doy un paso hacia delante y la deslizo de sus hombros. Se derrumba sobre sí mismo en la cama. ‘’Déjalo’’.

‘’No tengo nada más para llevar’’ murmuro, mirando hacia abajo a la chaqueta arrugada. Mantengo mis ojos fijos en la suave extensión de su cuello, mis manos nunca dejan su piel nacarada. Es cálida y suave bajo mis palmas, y me siento con la mejor sensación de intoxicación antes de que se sacuda. Él medio me mira  y se gira, descorazonado.

‘’Lo siento’’ murmuro. Suspire y se levanta, yendo a su armario. ‘’Debería haber más cosas ahí’’ le digo a pesar de que probablemente ya lo ha visto. Él pesca un traje nuevo y vuelve a suspirar.

‘’Por favor, déjame vestirme’’ susurra. Inclino mi cabeza un poco ante el reconocimiento y salgo de la habitación, mi corazón latiendo erráticamente en mi pecho. Miro mi mano.

Él se sintió más celestial de lo que me había imaginado.

 

 

 

Suspiro mientras presiono el último botón del cuello y tiro de la chaqueta. Miro hacia el espejo para estar seguro de que los últimos toques de rubor se hayan ido. Me toco con la mano fría. ¿Por qué me siento así? esta súbita oleada de sangre y calor en todo mi cuerpo, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi piel... ¿Por qué?

‘’¿Puedo entrar?’’ la voz suave en el fondo pregunta. Asiento con la cabeza antes de recordar que no puede verme.

‘’Adelante’’ digo en voz alta. La puerta se abre y veo aparecer a Minho detrás de mí por el espejo.

‘’Te ves bien’’ dice en voz baja. Da un paso más cerca hasta que casi nos tocamos, y entonces ese sentimiento vuelve. Miro hacia abajo para ocultar mi rubor, y él se ríe.

‘’Vamos’’ susurro. Él tararea con aprobación y se mueve para dejarme pasar. Él se une a mi lado en el pasillo, y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

‘’¡Adiós appas!’’ Yoogeun grita mientras nos vamos. Me giro y sonrío, luego miro hacia Minho para ver su expresión, un reflejo de la mía.

‘’¡Adiós, Yoogeun! ¡Diviértete!’’ dice Minho en voz alta. Entonces nos giramos y nos vamos. Levanto la vista hacia él de nuevo mientras caminamos por el sendero hacia el coche. Él me mira y sonríe, enviando una sacudida a mi cuerpo.

‘’Minho, tienes realmente una bonita sonrisa’’ murmuro antes de pararme a mí mismo. sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa.

‘’Um... Gracias’’ dice, un poco consternado. Sonrío de regreso y se detiene. Inexplicablemente, me detengo con él. ‘’Tú también’’.

‘’Gracias’’ devuelvo cortésmente. Los dos nos quedamos ahí por un momento antes de que rompa nuestras miradas y mire hacia abajo. ‘’Deberíamos irnos.’’

‘’Deberíamos’’ dice Minho estando de acuerdo. Cruzamos el resto de la distancia hacia el coche en silencio. Abre la puerta para mí y la cierra antes de deslizarse al asiento del conductor. Enciende el coche y conduce con su mandíbula apretada y sus ojos clavados al frente. ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Le estoy mirando otra vez.

‘’¿Dónde vamos?’’ pregunto finalmente. Minho sonríe ligeramente.

‘’Es un buen lugar. Comida francesa’’ añade Minho, como si hiciera una diferencia para mí. Todo el tiempo, mis ojos están enfocados en él. Cuando no está siendo un gilipollas total, él es realmente alguien...

Hermoso.

‘’Minho, ¿por qué no puedes ser así todo el tiempo?’’ pregunto en voz baja. Me mira sorprendido.

‘’¿Así cómo?’’ pregunta, sus ojos conectándose con los míos. El coche parece moverse por sí mismo mientras estoy perdido por sus palabras.

‘’Como... como un caballero murmuro, mirando lejos rápidamente. Minho se ríe.

‘’¿Soy un caballero? Gracias’’ se ríe. Él gira y el paisaje cambia a árboles verdes y hiedra cubriendo los restaurantes. Edificio tras edificio pasa, y la hiedra se encuentra recortada y ordenada a medida que avanzamos.

‘’Actúas como uno’’ admito, mirando afuera por la ventana. Aparcamos enfrente de un enorme restaurante, y por un momento no puedo moverme, ni siquiera cuando Minho abre la puerta y me hace pasar. Acabo de mirar, mi boca abierta por los husos* en verde alrededor de la señal iluminada, ‘’Le Goût d’un Baiser.’’

‘’Significa ‘el sabor de un beso’,’’ explica Minho. Salgo, con la boca todavía abierta. Los ladrillos cincelados sólo sirven para parpadear en las antorchas que lanzan un color suave naranja frío, como piedra insensible que es.

‘’Como una fantasía’’ observo mientras salgo del coche. Él sonríe de alegría.

‘’De esta manera’’ dice. Un hombre en un traje de pingüino nos saluda en la puerta. Su pelo blanco chocante parece antinatural, y cuando se inclina me siento como si se fuera a romperse por la mitad.

‘’Bienvenido, Sr. Choi y acompañante’’ dice el hombre formalmente. Nos hace señas hacia delante, llevándonos a una cabina con el nombre de Minho inscrita en dorado en la parte superior de la puerta. Él separa la cortina de perlas y mis labios se separan por un suspiro suave de asombro.

Un paño de terciopelo envuelve la mesa y el sofá. Las paredes están hechas de bambú brillantes y las tablas del suelo brillan bajo mis pies. Un escenario para dos se extiende con platos de plata y copas brillantes de vino blanco. El agua se encuentra sola en un cilindro cristalino, el hielo flota con serenidad.

‘’¿Cuánto cuesta esto?’’ pregunto, mi garganta funciona secamente con conmoción. Minho se ríe.

‘’No te preocupes sobre esto’’ dice, señalándome una silla. Él se sienta frente a mí, bebiendo agua y aceptando el menú colocado delante de él. Es de cuero rojo con trazos dorados. Siento uno colocado en mi regazo, pero el camarero es tan sigiloso que casi no lo pillo en el acto.

‘’Gracias’’ digo, pero no obtengo respuesta. Solo una inclinación y una rápida retirada. ¿He sido tan sumiso cuando me mantenía sirviendo comida? ¿Me habría convertido silencioso y mudo si Minho no me hubiera llevado lejos?

‘’¿Qué quieres comer?’’ pregunta Minho, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Echo un vistazo a la mesa y lo veo mirando su menú. Abro el mío a toda prisa y mi mandíbula casi golpea la mesa.

‘’¡Esta es una comida carísima!’’ observo en voz alta con conmoción. Minho estalla en unas profundas risas.

‘’Este es un carísimo lugar’’ replica, sin dejar de reír. ‘’Creo que voy a coger coq au vin’’ dice con una pronunciación impecable. Fija sus invitantes ojos en mí.

‘’Um... cogeré el... um... p-pot... jev... leesh...’’ tartamudeo.

‘’¿El potjevleesch?’’ pregunta Minho, alzando una ceja. Me sonrojo y tartamudeo en acuerdo. Como si de las sombras, un camarero aparece y recoge nuestros menús sin hacer ruido y se marcha. Antes de que él pueda salir por la puerta, Minho le llama.

‘’¿Si, Monsieur?’’ pregunta el camarero, inclinándose hacia Minho para oír su pedido.

‘’Me gustaría una botella de su mejor Gamay’’ dice Minho con una sonrisa. El camarero asiente solemnemente y sale. Decido no preguntar qué es un gamay, por miedo a parecer todavía más estúpido.

‘’¿Por qué me has traído aquí?’’ pregunto cuando estamos solos. Minho me mira pensativo y sonríe.

‘’Para disculparme, supongo’’ dice en voz baja, tomando su vaso de agua llena y bebiendo. Lo copio, un poco de líquido congelado gotea por mi barbilla.

‘’¿Para qué?’’ pregunto, sosteniendo una mano debajo de mi cara para coger el agua. Me limpio con la servilleta bordada a mi lado. Él se ríe y le disparo una mirada juguetona. Una ensalada llega frente a mí en un plato pequeño, su contenido no es nada más que espinacas, tomates y una salsa clara.  Miro a Minho tomar un mordisco.

‘’Por ser un gilipollas’’ dice después de tragar. Tomo mi propio mordisco y miro mi comida, recogiéndola.

‘’Ya era hora’’ murmuro en voz baja, pero suspiro. ‘’También lo siento’’.

‘’¿Por qué?’’ pregunta Minho, tomando otro bocado crujiente. Le imito, la comida se desliza por mi garganta fácilmente.

‘’Por juzgarte mal’’ le digo, mirando hacia arriba. Sus ojos están fijos en mí otra vez, y él está apoyado en su brazo como si observara algo.

‘’Supongo que estabas en tu derecho, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que te hice pasar’’ dice en voz baja. Miro hacia debajo de nuevo, incapaz de mantenerme con su poderosa mirada.

‘’Gracias por todo, Minho’’ susurro. Se ríe en voz baja.

‘’De nada’’ dice. El vino llega, y de repente sé lo que es un Gamay. Coge el vaso y lo mantiene en el aire. ‘’Vamos a dejar el pasado atrás.’’

‘’Vale’’ estoy de acuerdo. Nuestras copas tintinean juntas, y ambos tomamos un sorbo del líquido amargo. Nuestros ojos se conectan de nuevo, y esta vez puedo encontrar su mirada. Y puedo ver algo detrás de ella.

Algo maravilloso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: un huso es un instrumento manual, generalmente de madera, de forma redondeada, más largo que grueso, que va adelgazándose desde el medio hacia las dos puntas, y sirve para hilar torciendo la hebra y devanando en él lo hilado. Como yo no sabía qué era, lo pongo como nota por si alguien más no sabe lo que es^^.


	24. Se ha roto

‘’¿En serio? ¿Él intentó eso?’’ pregunto, casi escupiendo mi vino con la risa. Minho se ríe al otro lado de la mesa mientras concluye su historia sobre el típico borracho que realmente intentó quitarse los pantalones por encima de su cabeza.

‘’Y entonces él nos mostró el lado oscuro de la luna’’ termina Minho. Me río, cortando mi carne. Pongo un pequeño trozo en mi boca, la salsa deslumbrante envía a mis papilas a girar.

‘’Recuerdo que alguien hizo eso en un bar en el que trabajé’’ digo, sonriendo con nostalgia. Minho se echa a reír.

‘’Así que no eres completamente inocente, entonces.’’ Se ríe. Tal vez sea el vino, pero algo me hace reír oscuramente y maquiavélicamente.

‘’¿Quién dijo que soy inocente en primer lugar?’’ pregunto, haciendo un guiño. Tomo otro sorbo de vino, viendo que levanta una ceja.

‘’¿Tú? Probablemente eras un nerd en la biblioteca de la secundaria’’ reflexiona, echándose hacia atrás y dejando  el toque de la yema de sus dedos. Sonrío con amargura.

‘’Nunca llegué a la secundaria’’ le informo, levantando los ojos para ver su cara metamorfoseándose en una mirada de sorpresa.

‘’Ya veo.’’ Dice en voz baja. Termino mi último bocado de comida, y Minho limpia su boca mientras mira con tristeza a su plato vacío. ‘’¿Quieres postre?’’

‘’A-ani’’ susurro. De repente, siento una acumulación de emociones. Tal vez sea el alcohol, pero de repente me dan ganas de llorar. ‘’¿Podemos ir a casa?’’ mi voz tiembla y Minho parece darse cuenta. Él hace señas por el cheque y paga a toda prisa con su tarjeta de oro. Por esta vez, me acurruco en mi asiento, temblando por el esfuerza de contener las lágrimas. Siento la chaqueta de Minho cubriéndome.

 ‘’Vamos’’ susurra Minho, su voz es suave y cálida en mi oído. Asiento con la cabeza, temblando, y me levanto para seguirlo hacia el coche, finalmente dejo que las lágrimas inútiles se derramen y me hago añicos sobre el pavimento.

 

 

 

La cena había ido bien. Mejor de lo que esperaba. Ahora estoy conduciendo de vuelta a casa, Taemin a mi lado mirando por la ventana. Sus lágrimas han disminuido mucho, a pesar de que todavía se aferra a mi abrigo.

‘’Gracias’’ dice de nuevo. Le miro.

‘’¿Por qué?’’ pregunto.

‘’Por sacarme fuera’’ responde secamente. ‘’Y por...’’ mira mi chaqueta y no dice nada. Me río en voz baja.

‘’No hay problema’’ sigo en voz baja. Miro al camino. Estamos casi en casa, a unos quince minutos más para llegar, y de repente todo el día se derrumba sobre mí. Nos hemos reído y llevado bien. Incluso hemos coqueteado un poco. Él ha encontrado un poco de mí y yo he encontrado un poco sobre él. Y ha llorado. Ha llorado enfrente de mí.

‘’Minho, cuando he llorado...’’ es como si pudiese leer mi mente. ‘’No sé por qué.’’

‘’Probablemente fue por el vino’’ sigo en voz baja. Él murmura algo antes de cambiar de posición y apoyar su cabeza en mi brazo. Él se retuerce un poco antes de acomodarse.

 _¡Se está acurrucando!_ Me doy cuenta. Quiero recordarle el acuerdo, pero no tengo corazón para eso. Él se siente tan suave y cálido en mi brazo. Sigo conduciendo como si nada está pasando, pero mi corazón está golpeando erráticamente en mi pecho. Luego, con solo diez minutos de reloj, hago mi movimiento. Cubro con mi brazo su cuerpo y deslizo su cabeza hasta mi hombro. Espero su protesta, pero no lo hace. Él sólo cierra los ojos y suspira cómodamente, relajándose mientras le sostengo.

‘’Lo siento mucho’’ susurra finalmente mientras nos deslizamos a 4 minutos de la zona.

‘’¿Para qué?’’ pregunto en una voz igualmente baja, con miedo de que mis palabras le hagan agitarse si hablo alto.

‘’Conduce’’ ordena, su cuerpo se afloja evadiendo la pregunta. Me gustaría reclamar, pero no quiero que se aparte. Sólo quiero abrazarle. Solo quiero tocarle así, su mano sujetándose a la mía. No quiero dejarle ir.

Finalmente, llegamos a la calzada, y me aferro por un momento largo antes de dejarlo ir.

‘’Minho’’ empieza, pero se reprime cerrando sus labios. Salgo del coche y abro su puerta para él. Nos mantenemos a una distancia segura mientras avanzamos hacia la casa, todo el edificio huele como una migo pollo y lápices de colores. Le miro, sintiendo las chispas bailar entre nosotros. Quiero tocarle, y aun así quiero correr de él. Huyo de la confusión y frustración que él me da. Llegamos a su habitación, me doy cuenta que hemos estado caminando todo este tiempo.

‘’Buenas noches’’ susurro. Se gira mientras abro la puerta y se extiende hacia arriba. Besa mi mejilla suavemente, sus labios se encuentran con mi piel caliente.

‘’Sobre el trato’’ dice en voz baja. Solo puedo hacer un sonido medio-estrangulado a través de mi estado de conmoción. ‘’Digamos que está fuera’’ retrocedo y levanto una ceja, pero él sólo sonríe tímidamente y mira hacia abajo.

‘’¿Estás seguro?’’ pregunto.

‘’Yo... Sí’’ dice con convicción. Levanta la vista y nos congelamos por un momento antes de que él entre en su habitación y cierre la puerta en mi cara. ‘’Buenas noches’’ dice detrás de la puerta, su voz ahogada por las capas de madera entre nosotros.

‘’Buenas noches’’ contesto, tocando la puerta antes de despegar hacia mi habitación. Doy un salto corriendo cuando me lanzo a través de la puerta, aterrizando en la cama con un gruñido. Suspiro y ruedo sobre mi espalda, mirando el dosel encima de la cama. Cierro los ojos y siento el beso de Taemin ardiendo en mi mejilla.

Había tenido innumerables besos antes. Calientes, húmedos, besos dulces. Cortos, deliciosos picotazos en los labios. Besos febriles, frenéticos que amenazaban con tragarse a cualquier de nuestras bocas.

Y luego está el beso de Taemin.

Fue corto, dulce y ¡oh! Tan perfecto. Toco el lugar con dedos temblorosos, y sin pensar, llevo mi mano a mis labios. Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo hundiéndome en el colchón. El pensamiento de sus labios en mi piel –en cualquier parte de mi piel -  hace que mi corazón golpee una y otra vez en mi esternón. Ruedo a un lado, con mi mano aún en mi boca.

Había sido un largo día. Ahora todo lo que quiero es dormir.

_Dormir y con Taemin._

Me apoyo en mi pared, mi mano sobre mi pecho y el sabor de Minho aún en mis labios. Recupero mi aliento antes de escalonar a mi cama. Me caigo boca abajo sobre el colchón, desinflándome con un largo suspiro.

‘’Le he besado’’ me incorporo de inmediato, repentinamente mareado. ‘’¡Le _he besado!’’_ salto hacia arriba y abajo en la cama. ‘’¡LE HE BESADO! ¡LE HE BESADO!’’ las palabras brotan de mi estómago mientras lo celebro. Caigo en mi cama, rebotando una vez más antes de asentarme en ella.

 _¿Por qué lo celebro?_ Me pregunto, recogiendo una de mis almohadas en un abrazo. Descanso mi cara en ella, dejando que reúna el rubor que roba de mi piel.

‘’Oh’’ siseo. ‘’Me gusta.’’

Me gusta Choi Minho.

¿Puede la visa ser peor?

Me gusta Choi Minho.

 

 

 

Me levanto con mis labios presionados a mis dedos. El beso de Taemin todavía descansa en mi cara. Me siento aturdido, mis ojos aterrizando en la criada que está limpiando mi habitación. Ella mira hacia arriba y se sonroja.

‘’Buenos días, amo Minho’’ dice en voz baja. Gruño y me tumbo.

‘’¿Qué hora es?’’ pregunto.

‘’Las ocho y media’’ dice ella, dejando el plumero y frotando sus hombros. Me siento y me pongo de pie. Camino delante del espejo y paso una mano por mi pelo. Me doy cuenta de que todavía llevo mi traje. Suavizo las arrugas, demasiado perezoso para cambiar.

‘’¿Cuál es tu nombre?’’ pregunto a la criada mientras voy al baño y comienzo a cepillar mis dientes.

‘’S-seohyun’’ dice en voz baja. Ella me mira con ojos de gacela mientras viene a limpiar las paredes del baño. La miro por el rabillo de mi ojo. Con una figura delgada y piel suave, una piel besable, la tendría en un santiamén.

Excepto que no quiero.

No quiero a nadie más. Sólo-

‘’Amo Minho’’ dice en voz baja, parpadeando y erguida.

‘’¿Si?’’ pregunto. Mira hacia abajo y se sonroja.

‘’Yo... er... oí que usted… bueno…’’ mira hacia otro lado antes de fijar sus ojos en mí. ‘’¿Querría dormir conmigo?’’

‘’¿Qué?’’ pregunto, sorprendido. Mira hacia abajo.

‘’He oído que usted... hace estas cosas’’ susurra. Estoy a punto de gritar cuando me sorprendo a mí mismo.

‘’Eso es verdad. Solía hacerlas’’ digo en voz baja, relajante. Ella mira hacia arriba, con algo de esperanza.

‘’Entonces-‘’

‘’Pero no más’’ digo con firmeza. Ella inclina su cabeza. No está herida, sólo curiosa.

‘’¿Por qué no?’’ pregunta. Abro mi boca para contestar, pero encuentro que no tengo nada elaborado para explicar el por qué.

‘’Me gusta alguien’’ digo ‘’y no quiero a nadie más que é-  ESE ALGUIEN.’’

‘’Ya veo’’ dice Seohyun, haciendo una reverencia. Se marcha y me apoyo en el fregadero. Finalmente lo he dicho.

Me gusta Taemin.

 _Me gusta,_ me sorprendo a mí mismo, _pero no lo **amo.**_

Así que la apuesta sigue en pie.


	25. Inconcebible

‘’¿Cómo fue tu cita?’’ una voz grita. Abro mis ojos y veo a Key sonriéndome con Onew y Jonghyun ansiosamente a sus lados.

‘’Buenos días a ti también’’ gruño, rodando y cubriéndome con mi manta.

‘’¿Cómo te fue?’’ exige Key. Me sacude sin piedad con Onew y Jonghyun haciéndole eco.

‘’¡VETE!’’ grito, golpeando con fuerza contra ellos.

‘’¿ASÍ QUE NO LO HICISTEIS?’’ pregunta Key ruidosamente. Me disparo en la cama y le fulmino.

‘’¡KEY, A DIFERENCIA DE TI, NO TODOS TIENEN LA NECESIDAD A CASA SEGUNDO DEL DÍA!’’ contraataco antes de abofetear mis manos sobre mi boca. Todos ellos me miran como niños esperando la hora del cuento y me toma todo lo que tengo en no patearles a todos en la cara.

‘’¿Appa?’’ una voz familiar pregunta. Veo a Yoogeun en la puerta, frotándose los ojos adormilado. Todo el mundo voltea la cabeza y cojo la oportunidad para saltar sobre ellos y recoger a mi hijo en mis brazos.

‘’Buenos días’’ saludo mientras corro pasillo abajo, los rabiosos chismes-buscadores están sobre mis talones.

‘’¡Appa!’’ exclama Yoogeun, excitado. Me río mientras oigo a Key exigir información. ‘’¿Por qué estamos corriendo?’’

‘’Porque Key va a comernos.’’ Juego, ya parcialmente sin aliento. Casi me tropiezo con un pecho amplio y familiar y un par de brazos largos.

‘’¿Taemin? ¿Yoogeun?’’ pregunta Minho, mirando abajo hacia nosotros. Miro hacia arriba y sonrío tímidamente.

‘’Estoy siendo cazado’’ explico mientras trato de pasar por su alrededor. Minho mira hacia arriba y veo que sus ojos se abren.

‘’Sí, creo que será mejor que corra también’’ dice, agarrando mi brazo y corriendo. A pesar de que estamos dejando atrás al estrepitoso Key, a Jonghyun y a Onew, no puedo dejar de notar lo extraña que se siente la mano de Minho en mi brazo. Todavía no me acostumbro a su contacto, a pesar de que sus dedos ya han tocado mi piel desnuda.

‘’Minho, ¿a dónde vamos?’’ pregunto, tratando de distraerme de ese pensamiento. Él me hace balancea hacia una puerta y la cierra fuertemente, bloqueándola y apoyándose en ella, jadeante. Miro a mi alrededor. Su oficina.

‘’Así que, ¿por qué estás siendo perseguido?’’ pregunta Minho, recuperando el aliento. Me río con pesar.

‘’Porque Key ama los chisme y torturarme, y nuestra c-‘’ me detengo el decir ‘cita’. ‘Cita’ implica romance, y NO hay romance entre nosotros tanto como amaría que hubiera.

‘’¿Nuestra cita?’’ por supuesto, él va y lo dice.

‘’Sí, eso...’’ digo, arrastrando mis pies.

‘’¿Qué es una cita?’’ pregunta Yoogeun, cortándonos. Levanto la mirada hacia él y abro la boca para responder, pero no sale nada. Miro a Minho por ayuda.

‘’Una cita es cuando dos personas que se gustan el uno al otro y salen solos y hacen cosas divertidas’’ Minho explica. Los ojos de Yoogeun se iluminan ante la comprensión.

‘’¡Appa y yo hemos estado en un montón de citas!’’ exclama Yoogeun, causando que Minho y yo riamos.

‘’Claro que tenemos’’ digo, besando su mejilla regordeta. Pongo a Yoogeun en el suelo y le observo corretear alrededor. Minho viene y se para a mi lado. Intento no acostumbrarme a la falta de distancia entre nosotros, y luego él hace lo inconcebible.

Besa mi mejilla. Levanto la mirada, sorprendido, y él sólo sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

‘’Te lo devuelvo’’ bromea. Él mira a Yoogeun, pero envuelve un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. No retrocedo y, mientras estamos allí, empiezo gradualmente a disfrutar de su calor.

‘’¿Podemos ser amigos?’’ pregunto, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Al menos puedo confesar que la animosidad se ha desvanecido lejos, y sé que hay algo ahí. Algo que podría crecer, si lo acabamos de dejar ir.

‘’¿No estamos en algo mucho más que eso?’’ pregunta en voz baja, y le observo sorprendido. Él mira mi cara atentamente. ‘’¿No lo estamos?’’ pregunta otra vez, sus ojos parpadean con fuego.

‘’¿Estás bromeando conmigo?’’ pregunto, encogiéndome lejos. Él sonríe.

‘’Por supuesto’’ dice, mirando otra vez a Yoogeun. ‘’Sí, podemos ser amigos.’’ Siento un alivio pesado y desilusionado. Me suelta y se va detrás de la mesa. ‘’Es hora de trabajar’’ murmura, tomando un papel de una pila y leyendo con una concentración feroz. En su figura de piedra, la frustración se vierte en él en olas, veo algo lamentable.

Él es un hombre que trabaja demasiado. Igual que yo...

 

 

 

Puedo sentir los ojos de Taemin en mí mientras analizo el contrato. Le oigo moverse detrás de mí y sentir sus manos en mis hombros. Amasa gentilmente mis músculos, y se siente demasiado bueno para mí negarme.

‘’Taemin, ¿qué estás haciendo?’’ pregunto, sosteniendo gemidos de placer.

‘’Estás demasiado tenso.’’ Observa con un tono de desaprobación. Dejo deslizar un pequeño gemido de mis labios.

‘’Trabajo mucho’’ digo, deslizando gemidos debajo de mis palabras.

‘’¿Te sientes mejor?’’ pregunta Taemin mientras me aflojo bajo sus hábiles manos.

‘’Sí’’ medio gimo. ‘’Eso se siente realmente bien, Taemin.’’ Siento que se calienta ante la abalanza y sonrío, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. Yoogeun se acerca y se revuelve en la silla enfrente de mí.

‘’¿Qué está haciendo appa?’’ pregunta.

‘’Sí, ¿qué hacéis de hecho?’’ pregunta otra voz. Levanto la mirada y veo a Key y a Jonghyun y a Onew de pie en la puerta. Una llave maestra gira alrededor del dedo de Key, y me maldigo a mí mismo. Key pasea hacia adelante y cierra la puerta, dejando a Onew y Jonghyun tratando, inútilmente, de entrar en la habitación.

‘’Él sólo me está masajeando’’ gruño, sacudiendo a  Taemin. ‘’¿Qué están haciendo aquí chicos?’’

‘’Sólo estamos preguntando qué estaríais haciendo solos en la oficina’’ dice Key, sonriendo. Entrecierro mis ojos.

‘’Yoogeun está aquí.’’ Señalo, levantando una ceja. Key se ríe.

‘’Expones que nada pasa. Yoogeun, ven aquí’’ dice Key, antes de que ni Taemin o yo podamos pararle, Yoogeun está en los brazos de Key. ‘’¿Acaso Minho hacía estos sonidos?’’ Key entonces procede a hace un gemido.

‘’¡Sí!’’ dice Yoogeun con una sonrisa de felicidad, asintiendo con la cabeza. Key sonríe  y Taemin y yo emitimos jadeos sin palabras.

‘’Y estaba Taemin tocándole cuando él hacía esos sonidos?’’ pregunta Key otra vez, riéndose demoníacamente.

‘’¡Ah-hah!’’ dice Yoogeun con orgullo. ‘’¡Taemin appa puede hacer que mucha gente haga ese ruido!’’ Ahora es mi turno de que mis ojos vayan a Taemin. Él rueda sus ojos, su cara está roja.

‘’Solía ser masajista, ¿vale? Tú pequeño...’’se calla y abofetea la parte posterior de mi cabeza en su lugar. Me río entre dientes antes de mirar hacia Key, aclarándose su garganta. Vuelve a interrogar a mi hijo con nosotros como testigos.

‘’¿Dijo Minho que se sentía bien?’’ pregunta con una sonrisa.

‘’Mm-hmm’’ confirma Yoogeun. Eso es todo. Estamos todos muertos. Key se vuelve hacia nosotros con el aspecto de un león que ha acorralado a su presa de esponjosos conejitos.

En algún lugar, un cachorro muere.

‘’Así que’’ dice Key mientras libera a mi hijo. Yoogeun corretea fuera  mientras Key se aproxima. Se inclina sobre la mesa, con los dedos abiertos, y los labios doblados hacia arriba en una sonrisa.

‘’Key, sólo estaba masajeándole’’ dice Taemin con voz temblorosa. Los ojos de Key parpadean hacia mí.

‘’Key, él sólo estaba masajeándome’’ hago eco. Key sonríe y apoya los codos sobre la reluciente madera de color rosa y nos sonríe.

‘’Ahora, podría decir a esos dos animales sin refinar lo que estabais haciendo aquí, o ‘’ y aquí añade una risa irritante para sí mismo, ‘’ me contáis sobre la cita.’’

¿Qué otra opción tenemos? Taemin y yo nos miramos el uno al otro.

Lo golpeamos juntos.

 

 

‘’Key, ¿por qué estás sangrando por la nariz?’’

‘’¡No hay ninguna razón EN ABSOLUTO!’’


	26. Revelación (corto)

Te miro a ti y a él, y me pregunto si le amas. Te miro a ti y a él y sé que él te ama. Te miro a ti y a él y sé que me estoy enamorando de ti también.

Me estoy enamorando de tu sonrisa. Me estoy enamorando de tu corazón, me estoy enamorando de esa mano que me ha tocado con tanta ternura. Me estoy enamorando de tus labios que casi tocaron los míos. Te deseo, te amo.

Voy a tenerte. Te voy a salvar de ese cabrón hijo de puta, y voy a hacer todo por ti. Se está llevando todo, pero él no te llevará a ti.

Te tendré. Te amo todavía, o mi nombre no es

Lee Jinki.


	27. Primicias

Corro una mano a través del pelo de Taemin, jugando distraídamente con él mientras conducimos de nuevo desde el centro comercial.  Fue sólo un día sin sentido, de verdad, con Onew siguiéndonos mientras mirábamos los escaparates pero realmente no comprando nada. Pedimos pizza para comer, bromeó durante todo el viaje, y descubrí que su color favorito era el verde, en definitiva, un día sin incidentes, y todavía tengo que admitir que ha sido muy divertido.

Ahora él está agotado y su cabeza está en mi hombro mientras duerme. Esta es la cuarta vez que cae rendido en mí esta semana, y está empezando a ser adorable, si no fuese por una pequeña molestia porque siempre envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me aprieta como un oso de peluche.

‘’Pst’’ sisea Onew desde el otro lado del coche. Miro y le veo inclinado hacia mí. Dejo de jugar con el pelo de Taemin y descanso mi mano en su suave cabeza, inclinándome hacia Onew.

‘’¿Qué pasa?’’ pregunto. Él conduce con ambas manos en el volante y sus ojos están en mí.

‘’Tienes una cena esta noche.’’ Dice, el Bluetooth sigue firmemente en su oído. Se vuelve de nuevo a la carretera. Asiento en comprensión.

‘’De acuerdo, ¿y?’’ pregunto, sintiendo un poco de comprensión.

‘’Bueno, sólo quería decirte que voy a estar vigilando la casa, y Taemin y Y-‘’

‘’Espera’’ digo, levantando una mano. Me inclino hacia delante y le miro matadoramente a los ojos a través del retrovisor. ‘’Taemin y Yoogeun van conmigo.’’ Onew se ríe.

‘’¿No crees que has tenido suficientes oportunidades con esta apuesta?’’ pregunta, alzando una ceja. Me burlo.

‘’Nunca es suficiente’’ replico con una sonrisa. Onew rueda los ojos y me incline hacia atrás, los ojos se fijan en el rostro dormido de Taemin. Él es un ángel duerme...

_Él es un ángel cuando está despierto también._

_Él es siempre un ángel._

_Él es perfecto._

Sacudo su hombre un poco y se agita en su sueño. Su rostro acaricia la curva de mi cuello y se retuerce un poco, atrayendo sus piernas en el asiento y acurrucándose a mi lado.

‘’Parecéis más cercanos’’ observa Onew, su voz y su rostro están enmascarados. Me río entre dientes.

‘’Él es muy diferente de cuando le conocí’’ digo en voz baja, tratando de no despertarlo. Él no se mueve, el puente de su nariz todavía sigue pegado a mi piel y su aliento golpea mi clavícula. Sonrío y ladeo un poco mi cabeza, mirándolo dormir. Onew se mantiene conduciendo, la carretera va siendo pasada por nosotros mientras me siento con un ángel entre mis brazos.

_Wow, me gusta mucho..._

_Pero no le amo._

Me despierta cuando la voz de Minho me llama. Abro mis ojos atontado, me inundan pensamientos de él en mi mente antes de que pueda bloquearlos. Encuentro la mitad de mi labio en su hombro, mis brazos están alrededor de su cintura, y mis ojos están enterrados en su pelo. Me aparto bruscamente, mis manos se deslizan fuera de él y de su agarre y me suelto.

‘’Buenos días, bello-‘’ se burla. Entrecierro mis ojos y le golpeo en el brazo.

‘’Cállate’’ hago un puchero. Él se ríe y sale del coche, tirando de mí con él. Onew se acerca y busca en su bolsillo mientras Minho y yo le miramos con curiosidad.

‘’Cogí algo en el centro comercial mientras ambos estaban comprando.’’ Dice mientras da la vuelta el bolsillo de su camisa. Saca un teléfono móvil y me lo da a mí. Mi mandíbula cae.

‘’¿Cuándo conseguiste eso?’’ pregunto mientras lo cojo, aturdido.

‘’Cuando estabais riéndoos de-‘’ salto encima de Onew y le abrazo con fuerza, rebosante de alegría.

‘’¡GRACIAS!’’ chillo, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de la cintura de Onew. Siento quemarme cuando Onew me abraza de vuelta, dándome vueltas y haciendo que grite con alegría como un niño en un tiovivo. Minho se acerca, separándonos.  Aterrizo en mis pies, con el ceño fruncido.

‘’¿Tiene él algún número para usarlo?’’ pregunta Minho escépticamente. Onew frunce el ceño ligeramente, pero se las arregla para mantenerse sonriendo.

‘’Le he añadido el número de la compañía, así que no te has de preocupar, ahjumma*’’ Onew le arrulla, pellizcándole la mejilla. Me deslizo alrededor de Minho y salto sobre Onew de nuevo. Él me hace girar de nuevo y me animo antes de finalmente estar saltando y abrazándolo simplemente. Mi cabeza se apoya en su hombro mientras sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de mi cintura.

‘’Gracias.’’ Susurro en el cuello de Onew.

‘’No hay problema’’ se ríe. Finalmente le dejo ir y me giro hacia Minho, pero él no está allí. Miro a mi alrededor, el pánico prematuro salta a mi garganta.

‘’¿Minho?’’ me ahogo. Onew palmea mi hombro.

‘’Probablemente haya ido dentro’’ dice Onew con una voz reconfortante y muerdo mi labio.

‘’Oh’’ digo en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo. Mi corazón late y siente un choque de dolor desde mi pecho hacia mis pies y a través de todos los rincones de mi cuerpo. Entro con un preocupado Onew siguiéndome. Una vez dentro, le abandono y voy a la oficina de Minho, mi corazón golpea mi pecho. Algo me urge en ir más rápido, y aumento el ritmo hasta que estoy casi corriendo por el pasillo que parece extenderse indefinidamente. Llego a la puerta y para entonces mi pánico se ha acumulado lo suficiente como para que me lance cuando abro.

‘’¡Appa!’’ chilla Yoogeun, saltando del regazo de Minho y corriendo hacia mí con sus piernas regordetas. Lo recojo y lo levanto en mis brazos.

‘’Hola Yoogeun’’ digo con una sonrisa antes de que mis ojos se desplacen hacia Minho. Se ve bastante feliz, y siento un peso irse de mi corazón.

‘’¿Appa tiene un móvil?’’ pregunta, emocionado. Saco el dispositivo, brillante, pulido en blanco y observo a Yoogeun girarlo una y otra vez en sus manos, pasándolo por sus dedos ansiosos.

‘’Es genial, ¿eh?’’ pregunto. Él asiente y lo da unos golpecitos. Lo bajo y cojo el teléfono, alborotándole su pelo. ‘’Ves con Onew y dile gracias por mí, ¿de acuerdo?’’

‘’¡De acuerdo!’’ Yoogeun exclama, se va y me giro hacia Minho, quien está inclinado sobre sus papeles de nuevo. Me acerco y le doy un golpecito en el hombro, pero lo único que hace es gruñir y hacerme caso omiso.

‘’Minho’’ digo en voz baja, agachándome junto a él para que sus ojos se encuentren con los míos si me mirase. Sus ojos se mueven hacia mí y luego hacia el trabajo de nuevo. Él firma algo y lo pone a un lado antes de agarrar otro paquete grueso de su pila alta de contratos y pasar páginas.

‘’¿Qué?’’ pregunta después de un momento de silencio. Frunzo el ceño y empujo el contrato lejos, sentándome en el lugar donde el papel solía estar y mirándole.

‘’Añade tu número’’ ordeno, entregándole mi teléfono. Él gime y lo toma, su ojos se iluminan un poco mientras ve mi caja de contactos vacía.

‘’¿No tienes el teléfono de Onew?’’ pregunta. Siento que mis mejillas se sonrojan mientras añade su nombre y número a la lista. Busco mi teléfono, pero él mece un brazo detrás de mi cintura y me tira en su regazo para que yo quede a horcajadas. Yo chilla y me siento aún más rojo.

‘’¡Déjame ir!’’ exijo, empujando contra su pecho, pero él sólo me sostiene más cerca y hace que mi corazón salte a mi garganta. Él es tan cálido y su pecho es tan firme debajo mis manos. Aprieto mis puños y lucho para escapar, pero él presiona otra mano en mi espalda para mantenerme.

‘’No quiero’’ gruñe con una sonrisa. Por suerte, oigo un par de voces familiares en la puerta.

‘’¡LE ESTÁ -ANDO* EN EL ESCRITORIO!’’ exclama Key triunfalmente. Minho se congela y yo salto y corro fuera de la habitación, recordándome que obtenga el número de Key y Jonghyun antes de matarlos.

Detrás de mí, oigo ser interrogado a Minho. Sonrío.

 _Me gusta,_ me doy cuenta, _pero eso no significa que no ame que sea torturado._

*ahjumma: significa mujer mayor, o eso creo xD

*ando: en el idioma original la autora no dice fucking, simplemente –ing, por lo que en vez de poner ndo (ya que oralmente es, como decirlo... difícil pronunciarlo, aunque es la traducción correcta, he decidido poner ando. No es del verbo andar eeh ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ahjumma: significa mujer mayor, o eso creo xD
> 
> *ando: en el idioma original la autora no dice fucking, simplemente –ing, por lo que en vez de poner ndo (ya que oralmente es, como decirlo... difícil pronunciarlo, aunque es la traducción correcta, he decidido poner ando. No es del verbo andar eeh ^^


	28. Pedazos

Me siento y froto mi cabeza, mi trabajo se extiende como un enorme abanico de papel enfrente de mí.

‘’¿Preparado para ir a cenar?’’ pregunta Onew, cubriendo con un traje mi escritorio. Lo miro con cansancio.

‘’Sí’’ digo finalmente, levantándome con un suspiro. Cierro la puerta y empiezo a desnudarme en mi oficina. Onew observa, asegurándose que me pongo el traje bien. Tan pronto cuando termino, él se acerca y reajusta pequeños trozos y pedazos de ello, torciendo mi cuello y reajustando mis puños. Me retuerzo.

‘’Te ves bien’’ dice, sonriendo. Gruño.

‘’Gracias’’ digo. Halo de mi chaqueta y aparto mi cabello de mis ojos.

‘’Tengo el teléfono de Taemin’’ dice Onew mientras ata mi corbata por mí. Trato de no tensarme.

‘’¿Por qué le has comprado un teléfono?’’ pregunto entre dientes. Casi sonríe. Puedo ver la intención escrita en su cara.

‘’Por la apuesta’’ dice con indiferencia, dándome la espalda para enderezar las cosas en mi escritorio. Gruño en la parte posterior de mi garganta.

‘’Quería hacerlo’’ murmuro con amargura.

‘’Pero no lo hiciste’’ devuelve Onew, su cuerpo está temblando por una silenciosa risa.

‘’¿Está Taemin vestido?’’ pregunto, tratando de alejar mis pensamientos de la apuesta. Onew se ríe.

‘’Sí, y le he visto hacerlo.’’ Se burla Onew.

‘’¿¡Qué!?’’ grito. Onew se ríe.

‘’Me has escuchado’’ dice con una voz cantarina molesta. Aguanto las ganas de darle una patada en la-.*

 ‘’Mentiroso’’ murmuro.

‘’Pregúntale’’ contrarresta Onew. Aprieto los dientes, pero sé que él me tiene ahí.

‘’Cállate’’ gruño. Él se ríe.

‘’Bien, bien. Sólo admite que le amas y todo esto podrá acabar.’’ Hay un toque de gruñido en su voz, como si me retara a hacerlo. Ruedo mis ojos y pongo una mano en su brazo.

‘’Deja mis cosas solo. Voy a intentarlo conseguir algo más de trabajo.’’ Digo. Onew se encoge de hombros y se endereza. Me siento en mi escritorio, cuidando de no arrugar el traje y seguir buscando a través de los contratos. Sería bueno, excepto que mi mente no se puede concentrar. Todo lo que puedo pensar es en que Onew dice que ha visto a Taemin sin ropa. Él vio el cuerpo de Taemin.

Y entonces esa imagen del pedazo de piel de Taemin que _pude ver_ surge en mi mente, y me siento completamente perdido.

 

*En el fic la frase no está acabada, supongo que la autora quiso decir o el culo o la polla o algo así, por eso he puesto el _la_ , pensando en la polla (sí, soy muy mal pensada y hablada xD).

 

 

Reprimo un grito cuando el agudo dolor me golpea de nuevo. Trato de tensarme para el siguiente golpe, pero me golpea demasiado bruscamente. Eso rompe mis defensas. Adquiere velocidad y hago puño mis manos. Mis uñas se clavan en mi palma mientras jadeo por aire antes de que comience de nuevo.

‘’¡Para!’’ ordeno, pero el dolor continua. Trato de huir, pero una mano fuerte me frena.

‘’Casi termino’’ gruñe Key mientras sigue depilándome las cejas.

‘’¡Pero duele!’’ protesto, retorciéndome de nuevo.

‘’Taemin, quédate quieto o hurgaré tu ojo hacia fuera,’’ dice Key con severidad. Suspiro y obedezco. Termina su trabajo y reduce la herramienta del mal. Me levanto y trato desesperadamente de suavizar mi traje.

‘’¿Cómo me veo?’’ pregunto desesperadamente.

‘’Te ves increíble’’ responde amablemente Key, apartándome un poco de pelo de mis ojos. Le sonrío.

‘’Gracias, Key’’ susurro. Le envuelvo en un abrazo. Él me abraza de vuelta con una risa.

‘’De nada, Taemin’’ él me arrulla. Me aparto y dejo escapar un gran suspiro.

‘’De acuerdo, hora de enfrentar a Minho...’’ murmuro. ‘’¿Cómo se vestirá Yoogeun?’’

‘’Jonghyun le está vistiendo.’’ Dice Key con una mirada feliz en sus ojos. ‘’Él va a llegar a ser un verdadero mujeriego.’’

‘’Esperemos que no’’ suspiro mientras me dirijo a la oficina de Minho. Mis zapatos bien lustrados parecen ser el único sonido en el pasillo mientras me aproximo a su puerta. Golpeo con vacilación.

‘’Adelante’’ dice en voz alta. Entro y le veo inclinado sobre su trabajo de nuevo, tiene una Mirada de frustración en su rostro. Está oscureciendo, pero la luna exterior es anormalmente brillante. Echa un manto de plato sobre él, haciendo resplandecer su rostro y cuerpo con un brillo de frialdad sobrenatural. De repente parece tan lejano, en un mundo de negocios y dinero y tratos... puedo sentir la desesperación en mi garganta sólo con pensar en ello.

‘’Minho, ¿estás bien?’’ pregunto después de una pausa, la luz de la luna llena el silencio. Él mira hacia arriba y se ríe.

‘’Sí’’ dice. Cierro la puerta y camino hasta detrás de su escritorio para encararle.

‘’¿Cómo me veo?’’ pregunto. Él me mira de arriba abajo y aprieto el trasero con nerviosismo.

‘’Hermoso’’ dice finalmente, levantando los ojos para estudiar mi cara. Me burlo y ruedo mis ojos, pero luego miro sus ojos y se ve demasiado cansado como para estar bromeando o para estar sarcástico o insultante. Él sólo se ve cansado. Sonrío torcidamente y me agacho para cepillar un poco de pelo de sus ojos.

‘’No te ves tan mal’’ devuelvo. Él suspira y cierra los ojos, inclina su cabeza hacia atrás. Mi mano se desplaza desde su frente hacia sus párpados. Le toco la mejilla y sus labios, sintiendo su piel cálida y suave bajo mis dedos.

‘’Taemin, tu mano se siente bien’’ murmura. Siento que mi corazón deja de latir y mi cara se calienta, pero sus ojos están cerrados. Corro mi toque desde la barbilla hacia el cuello, y él se ríe. ‘’Eso hace cosquillas’’ dice.

‘’Perdón’’ murmuro. Él sonríe.

‘’No lo sientas’’ susurra. Su garganta vibra bajo mis dedos y levanto mi mano de mala gana. Él abre sus ojos y mira los míos de nuevo. Él levanta la mirada y su mano se engancha detrás de mi cabeza. Suavemente, vacilante, me tira hacia abajo en su agarre. Me deslizo en su regazo y envuelvo mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Por un momento, nos congelamos así.

‘’Minho,  deberíamos irnos’’ digo finalmente, a pesar de que en el interior estoy gritando para quedarnos. ‘’La cena-‘’

‘’Taemin’’ dice firmemente, cortándome. Parpadeo y sigo mirándole. Aprieta su mano en mi pelo y lo peina, sus ojos siguen fijos en los míos. ‘’Sólo cállate.’’ Mi garganta se seca mientras sigue tocándome. Una de sus manos se coloca en mi cintura, sigue estudiándome, pero la otra corre a través de mi cara con una tierna caricia. Cuando su mano toca mi mejilla, mis ojos se cierran. Siento que su toque viaja desde mi mejilla hasta mis labios, siguiendo el mismo camino que había tomado yo en su rostro.

‘’Eres tan cálido’’ murmuro sin pensar. Siento una sensación diferente luego en mi cuello, pero no puedo pensar en protestar. Es cálido y suave y siento el corazón desgarradoramente puro. Abro los ojos para verle pasando sus nudillos sobre el lado de mi cuello. Él me mira y sonríe suavemente. Su rostro se ve tan rígido por el trabajo y cansado y de repente siento que mi cabeza pica.

‘’Eres hermoso, Taemin’’ dice con seriedad. Grito en voz baja, pero él no muestra ningún signo de cogerlo. Él parece tan cansado y desesperado para que haga algo. Decir algo. Cualquier cosa. Acuno sus mejillas en mis manos y me incline hacia adelante, la luz de luna nos envuelve en un abrazo mientras veo sus ojos cerrándose.

 _Todavía puedo parar_ , pienso en el fondo de mi mente. _No tengo que besarle. No._ Suspiro contra sus labios cuando se acercan, e inclino mi barbilla para besar su frente.  Envuelve ambos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y se inclina hacia adelante para besar el hueco de mi cuello. Suspiro mientras sus labios encuentran mi piel, pero él no se detiene. Sigue besando y chupando, sus dientes rozan mi piel.

‘’¿Qué estás haciendo?’’ pregunto entrecortadamente. Él se ríe contra mi cuello.

‘’Sinceramente, no lo sé.’’ Murmura mientras se mueve a mi garganta. Agarro sus hombres, no estando seguro de si quiero alejarlo o acercarlo más.

‘’Minho, basta’’ gimo. Él se aparta y me mira.

‘’Lo siento’’ dice. Su voz está inundada de vergüenza y suspira, empujándome de su regazo. ‘’Lo siento mucho. No sé... lo siento.’’

‘’E-está bien’’ digo en voz baja. No era como si yo no hubiese disfrutado, a pesar de que sé que no debería.

Él sisea. Se vuelve hacia su mesa y se inclina sobre ella, los nudillos se vuelven blancos cuando él la agarra con fuerza. ‘’Maldita sea’’.

‘’Minho, realmente está bien’’ digo en voz baja. Toco su hombro, y él se da la vuelta con una velocidad más rápida de lo que pensé posible. Dejo escapar un pequeño grito de miedo cuando él clava a la pared, mientras sus manos agarran mis muñecas.

‘’No lo está’’ gruñe. Sus ojos arden en los míos y gimo.

‘’Minho, cálmate’’ susurro. Él suspira y se aleja, apretando el puente de su nariz.

‘’Sólo vámonos.’’ Gruñe. Se dirige a la puerta y veo a Yoogeun correr hacia él.

‘’¡Appa!’’ vitorea Yoogeun. Minho sonríe ampliamente y recoge a Yoogeun hacia arriba, girando el chico alrededor.

‘’Hola, chaval’’ arrulla. Él me mira y veo que la sonrisa vacila un poco, pero sólo un poco. Él sacudo un poco su cabeza, indicando que nos vayamos.

‘’U-un momento’’ digo con voz temblorosa. Se encoge de hombros y se dirige lejos con Yoogeun. Colapso en la silla de Minho y suspiro.

¿Qué me está pasando?


	29. Congelación

La limusina retumba mientras Onew nos lleva a la cena. Miro hacia abajo y veo a Yoogeun acunado en mis brazos. Miro a mi izquierda y veo a Taemin, su cabeza está inclinada hacia un lado para mirar por la ventana y su alabastrada garganta está expuesta a mi vista.

Mis labios hormiguean mientras le echo una mirada rápida a su cuello. Trago saliva y miro hacia otro lado. ¿Qué mierda he pensado? Besarle de ese modo es solo…

‘’Appa, ¿estás bien?’’ pregunta mi hijo. Miro abajo al acurrucado chico en mi pecho y sonrío.

‘’Sí, estoy bien’’ digo. Yoogeun pregunta a Taemin lo mismo.

‘’Estoy bien’’ contesta Taemin con una jovialidad azucarada. Cierro los ojos con él por un minuto antes  de que él mire hacia otro lado, moviendo su cabeza hacia la ventana.

‘’¿Está appa enojado con appa?’’ pregunta Yoogeun. Fuerzo una sonrisa.

‘’¡Por supuesto que no!’’ Taemin y yo decimos a la vez. Yoogeun no está convencido. Cruza sus brazos y hace un puchero.

‘’Entonces abrazo’’ gruñe.

‘’Te estoy sosteniendo’’ contrarresto inmediatamente.

‘’Sólo ponle en el asiento de al lado’’ sugiere Onew con una maldad infinita en su voz. Gruño y hago lo instruido. Me vuelvo para abrazar a Taemin, y siento esos delgados brazos envolverse alrededor de mi cintura y puedo sentir cómo pierdo mi cordura.

‘’¿Puedo dejarle ir ahora?’’ pregunto mientras el aroma embriagador de Taemin se envía a mi cabeza y la hace tambalear.

‘’Ahora tienes que besarle en la mejilla’’ ordena Yoogeun. Taemin y yo nos damos miradas gemelas de conmoción. Incluso Onew plantea una ceja escéptica.

‘’Y-yoogeun, nosotros no hacemos eso’’ digo lentamente. El puchero de Yoogeun se hace más pronunciado.

‘’Pero appa siempre lo hace cuando él no está enfadado conmigo’’ gruñe Yoogeun. Lanzo una mirada a Taemin, quien lanza una mirada de regreso con una mirada de acero cruzando su rostro.

‘’Bien’’ gruño, y ve que la cara de Taemin se registra en conmoción antes de que me incline y alce su barbilla con una mano, la otra se aprieta en un puño en mi regazo. Me acerco más y su dulce aliento fantasma está sobre mis labios. Siento la confusión montándose en mi cerebro mientras lamo mis labios secos.

‘’Minho, sólo hazlo’’ murmura impacientemente, con la voz temblorosa. El aire entre nosotros se calienta mientras dejo que mi boca se satisfaga en la comisura de sus labios entreabiertos, todavía técnicamente en la mejilla.  Sólo un poco de sabor se filtra en mi boca. Le beso más en la mejilla, viajando hacia su oreja, y él se queja un poco bajo mis itinerantes labios.

‘’Ahí’’ medio gruño, alejándome antes de que él pueda empujarme. Yoogeun está satisfecho, y se arrastra en mi regazo. Miro en el espejo retrovisor y veo a Onew levantar una ceja. Ruedo mis ojos.

Es por la apuesta. Todo es por la apuesta.

 

 

 

El resto del viaje en coche es raro mientras Minho y yo intentamos mantener una distancia. Es como si él QUISIERA volverme loco. Le miro y lo veo jugando un juego de mano con Yoogeun. Mis mejillas arden.

¿Desde cuándo me gusta tanto que me pongo así? ¿Desde cuándo era él el buen appa y yo me volví el solitario?

‘’Dame a Yoogeun por un segundo’’ digo, volviéndome hacia él. Minho coloca a mi hijo en mis brazos y abrazo al pequeño niño más cerca.

‘’¿Appa triste?’’ pregunta Yoogeun. Veo a Minho girarse hacia mí por el rabillo de mi ojo. Sacudo la cabeza.

‘’No, appa sólo quiere un abrazo’’ digo.

‘’¡De acuerdo!’’ exclama Yoogeun lindamente. Él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí y me abraza de vuelta. Siento que el peso de mis hombros se aligera y le devuelvo a Minho, quién se sacude ligeramente.

‘’¿Estás bien?’’ murmuro en voz baja. Él mira hacia abajo.

‘’Sí’’ le oigo murmurar. Quiero presionarle para más información, pero Onew sacude su cabeza sutilmente en el espejo. Retrocedo a mi lado de la limusina y veo con cautela a Minho mientras él vuelve a jugar con Yoogeun.

‘’¿Quieres algo de música allí?’’ pregunta Onew. Asiento con gratitud y él pone la radio.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day_

_You gave it away…_

Me incline hacia delante mientras suenas la música y Minho canta junto con Yoogeun. Agarro un mini perrito caliente del plato de hor dourves del mini bar.

‘’Yoogeun, ¿quieres algo?’’ pregunto. Él se voltea y ve la pequeña merienda en mi mano. Él asiente y se acerca.

‘’Por favor’’ ruega lastimeramente mientras se lo doy a él. Él vuelve a encajarse en los brazos de Minho como una banda de caucho y lo mastica felizmente.

‘’Pequeño cerdito’’ se burla Minho. Yoogeun gime juguetonamente.

‘’¡Appa! ¡Minho appa decir algo malo!’’ él se agita hacia mí. Él rebota hacia arriba y hacia abajo en las rodillas de Minho y lo señala acusadoramente.

‘’Minho malo’’ regaño, apresurándome y darle una palmada juguetona.

‘’Taemin malo’’ contrarrestar, golpeándome suavemente en el brazo. ‘’No pegues a la gente.’’

‘’Onew-ajusshi’’ llama Yoogeun.

‘’¿Sí?’’ pregunta Onew, mirándonos a través del espejo.

‘’Appa está golpeando a appa’’ Yoogeun pone mala cara. Todos nosotros nos reímos mientras él nos golpea a cada uno de nosotros ligeramente. Levanto la vista hacia la sonrisa de Minho y eso es todo lo que puedo hacer para pararme de besarlo.

‘’¿Hay algo en mi cara?’’ pregunta curiosamente. Me extiendo y limpio una mancha imaginaria en su mejilla, deseando cualquier escusa para tocarlo. Retiro mi mano con tristeza y me deslizo de nuevo a mi asiento junto a la ventana, frotando mi dedo en mis pantalones.

 

 

 

Muy bien, pasároslo bien los tres’’ dice Onew. Salgo con el brazo de Taemin a través del mío y con Yoogeun en mis manos. Estamos en una acera, frente a un enorme restaurante lleno de luces de neón. La multitud pasa y soy incapaz de caminar pero no dejo de mirar el edificio con nostalgia.

Mis tres socios están esperando afuera, y ellos acuden alrededor como una sola unidad, con ganas de inspeccionar mi ‘’cita’’ mientras Onew se aleja.

‘’¿Finalmente has ido a por un chico?’’ pregunta JongIn mientras entrevé a Taemin. Veo a Taemin sonriéndome alentadoramente y asiento, sonriendo.

‘’Taemin, estos son los ejecutivos de una de las empresas que estoy pensado en invertir.’’ Digo, agitando un brazo para indicarlos.

‘’¿Tantos por una sola empresa?’’ pregunta, mirándome. Los tres hombres se ríen y le veo enrojecer.

‘’Saben, hace mucho frío aquí fuera’’ digo a toda prisa. ‘’Vamos adentro.’’

‘’¿Se está caliente dentro?’’ pregunta Yoogeun. Todos se ríen a la vez mientras nos movemos dentro del restaurante. Somos golpeados por una ráfaga de aire caliente cuando entramos. Taemin se aferra a mi brazo y su cabeza se gira.

‘’Este debe ser tu hijo’’ dice Young-Min con aprobación.

‘’Sí, este es Yoogeun’’ confirmo. Young-Jin me alcanza mientras Jong-In habla con el servicio de aparcacoches.

‘’Eres bien parecido’’ dice con una sonrisa firme. Asiento y vuelvo la sonrisa.

‘’Tú también.’’ Digo.

‘’Así que, Taemin,’’ Young-Minh dice a mi ‘’cita’’. Me pongo rígido con su repentino cambio de tono. Es como si estuviese evaluando a Taemin. En mis brazos, Yoogeun se retuerce.

‘’¿Sí?’’ pregunta Taemin con un desafío inquebrantable. Young-Min se tambalea y Young-Jin salta, con ganas de rasgar a Taemin y de reunir alguna información especial.

‘’¿En qué compañía trabajas?’’ pregunta con una sonrisa falsa. De repente, me siento disgustado con esos tres hombres alrededor nuestro. Empiezan a rondar a Taemin como buitres a medida que avanzamos para sentarnos. Taemin mantiene sus labios fruncidos hasta después de que hemos sido colocados en una sala privada con cojines de terciopelo y decoraciones chinas.

‘’¿Y bien?’’ JongIn presiona mientras Taemin se toma su tiempo alisando sus pantalones. Finalmente, Taemin echa una mirada glacial alrededor de la mesa.

‘’Estoy en paso’’ dice en voz baja. Yoogeun se retuerce en mis brazos mientras la atmosfera se pone rígida inmediatamente.

‘’Ya veo’’ dice Young-Min finalmente, forzando una sonrisa. Es tan falsa que quiero gritarle por insultar a Taemin de este modo, pero me lo trago.

‘’Sí, igual que yo’’ Young-Jin se burla con desprecio. ‘’Minho, pensé que tenías unos estándares.’’ Me trago las palabras que desearía arrojárselas. Me las trago todas.

Ellos saben a mierda.

‘’¡Young-Jin!’’ JongIn regaña. Dejo escapar un breve resoplido de alivio. Finalmente alguien con sentido. ‘’¿Dónde trabajabas antes?’’ pregunta a Taemin.

‘’Era un camarero’’ dice Taemin fríamente. De repente estoy asustado. Él se ha apagado, se ha cubierto de hielo.

‘’Taemin’’ murmuro, pero él me da una mirada que me interrumpe.

‘’Como he dicho...’’ Young-Jin murmura con una superioridad moral.

‘’No veo ningún problema con ello.’’ Gruñe Taemin.

‘’Ni yo’’ añade Young-Min apresuradamente. JongIn le hace eco mientras Young-Jin rueda sus ojos.

‘’Appa, no me gusta estar aquí’’ lloriquea Yoogeun. Taemin y yo nos centramos en él en lugar de los tres idiotas en la mesa.

‘’Yoogeun, no llores’’ murmuro con dulzura, rebotándole en mis brazos un poco. Sus lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas.

‘’P-pero... ¡Están siendo malos con appa!’’ gime Yoogeun. Sostengo la cara de Yoogeun en mi hombro, amortiguando sus gritos. Taemin me arrebata a mi hijo.

‘’Quédate aquí’’ gruñe Taemin, poniéndose de pie y corriendo de la habitación con Yoogeun en sus brazos. Es seguido por las miradas desconcertadas de mis asociados. Oigo la estrecha puerta cerrarse y me apresuro.

‘’Perdónenme’’ digo a toda prisa mientras me salgo con tanta gracia como puedo de la habitación.

‘’Minho, ¿qué estás haciendo?’’ pregunta JongIn suavemente.

‘’Discúlpenme, señores’’ gruño corriendo al última palabra de mi lengua como si tuviera mal sabor.

‘’¡Minho! ¿A dónde vas?’’ exige Young-Jin, levantándose. Me doy la vuelta y me erizo, mirando a los tres hombres con un golpe repentino de odio. Hicieron a Yoogeun llorar y a Taemin...

Ni siquiera sé que le hicieron a Taemin.

‘’Voy a cuidar de mi hijo’’ escupo y siseo antes de girar sobre mis talones. Corro hacia fuera del edificio y atrapo a Taemin en el borde de la acera. Su espalda se vuelve hacia mí, con los hombros rígido mientras se mece de lado a lado, calmando a Yoogeun.

‘’Taemin’’ le llamo. Se gira hacia mí, su rostro es frío y de piedra. Camino hacia él lentamente, congelándome cuando lo enfrento con toda su gloria helada.

‘’Vuelve a tu cena’’ dice en voz baja, su voz es como lana de acero congelada.

‘’Taemin, vamos a casa’’ le susurro. Taemin niega con la cabeza.

‘’Esta cena es importante, ¿no?’’ murmura, mirando a otro lado. Me extiendo hacia adelante y tomo su barbilla con la mano.

‘’¿Estás furioso?’’ pregunto, expresando mi temor de que él pueda estar enojado _conmigo_. La mera idea es espantosa como para creerlo.

‘’No’’ suspire. ‘’Yo solo… Esto es importante, ¿verdad?’’ asiento con la cabeza de mala gana.

‘’Es un gran trato, pero no es nada de lo que no pueda prescindir.’’

‘’No, yo...’’Taemin mece a Yoogeun antes de extender su mano libre. Sus dedos se cierran sobre los míos.

‘’Taemin, no-‘’ ¿No qué? Trago fuertemente, incapaz de terminar. ¿No qué? ¿No me dejes? ¿No me dejes aquí sin ti?

‘’Quiero que tengas éxito’’ susurra, con la voz quebrada. Él todavía está sosteniendo mi mano, sus ojos están hacia abajo.

‘’Taemin, ¿estarás bien?’’ pregunto en voz baja. Estamos atrayendo la atención de los transeúntes, pero se van tan rápido como vienen. Los únicos constantes que necesito están de pie justo enfrente de mí.

‘’Estaré bien’’ dice, mirando hacia arriba. _Definitivamente lo estaré_ , sus ojos dicen, y no tengo más remedio que creerle.

‘’Lo siento mucho por esta noche’’ digo en voz baja mientras la limusina de Onew baja por la calle. Recojo a Taemin y Yoogeun entre mis brazos por un abrazo y el brazo libre de Taemin viene hasta envolverse a mí alrededor.

‘’Appa... Appa...’’ gime Yoogeun. Les dejo ir y miro la cara de  Taemin ablandarse. Lágrimas gotean por las mejillas de Taemin, pero no dudo que se da cuenta. Me inclino y beso una, y le oigo respirar lentamente, conmocionado.

‘’Estate seguro’’ le susurro. El coche de Onew se detiene y veo a Taemin comenzar a entrar.

‘’Gracias’’ le oigo decir a Onew, y de repente necesito que Taemin me mire  _a mí._ Que piense solo _en mí._ Después de perderle en una pared de hielo en el restaurante, perderlo por Onew ahora... Le necesito.

‘’Espera’’ digo a toda prisa. Taemin me mira, con un pie en el coche. Le agarro de la barbilla de nuevo y fuerzo su ¿ _si?_ a centrarse en mí. Yoogeun nos observa, pero estoy pasando de cuidar de que alguien esté ahí.

‘’Minho, está algo ma-‘’ le beso duro, finalmente dejando que mis labios aplasten su dulce sumisión, y él no me aleja. Aligero el beso después de un segundo y entonces me aparto completamente. Sus ojos están cerrados, su cara aún en conmoción.

‘’Adiós’’ susurro mientras sus ojos se abren. Me siento reconstruido, todo está recogido como tiene que estar.

‘’¡Minho!’’ me llama Taemin, pero me apresuro hacia el restaurante.

Ahora, a tratar con esos gilipollas.


	30. Derretimiento

Me doy cuento, mientras entro al lugar de nuevo, que había descuidado de _saborear_ los labios de Taemin, pero está bien. Puedo hacerlo más tarde.

‘’¡Minho!’’ exclama Young-Min. Le doy una sonrisa helada y siento que el aire de mi alrededor se enfría. Taemin no es el único que puede congelarse a sí mismo.

‘’Así que... Está en paro, ¿no?’’ pregunta Young-Jin. JongIn le da una mirada de _No presiones la pregunta,_ pero Young-Jin no parece notarlo. Él está demasiado ocupado en insultar a Taemin en su cabeza.

‘’Sí, está en paro’’ contesto, comiendo algún aperitivo. Él no puede contrarrestar  algo tan ofuscado, que es con lo que cuento. Me limpio la boca con la servilleta bordada, sintiendo todos los ojos en mí. ‘’Vamos a hablar de negocios.’’

‘’Pero-‘’Young-Jin se calla ante la mirada que le doy.

‘’Muy bien, bien sobre el trato...’’Young-Min mira de mí hacia sus amigos y vuelve a mí. Le doy la misma mirada y tiembla.

‘’Mira, Minho’’ dice JongIn apresuradamente. ‘’Este acuerdo nos podría beneficiar a ambos. _Necesitamos_ este acuerdo.’’

‘’¿No me digas?’’ murmuro, mirando hacia arriba mientras una camarera nos trae un pez del tamaño de tres diccionarios alineados de un extremo al otro.

‘’Minho, ¿estás escuchando?’’ pregunta Young-Min. Asiento y cavo en el pescado. Disfruto de su inquietud mientras esperan por mi respuesta. Les hielo por un poco más de tiempo, disfrutando del triunfo sádico, antes de hablar.

‘’He visto los números. Sabes que necesitáis este trato más que yo’’ digo con una mirada dura a todos ellos. Tiemblan. No es cierto, por supuesto. Ninguno de nosotros va a perder mucho si el trato no tira adelante, pero tengo que hacerles creer eso así el aguijón será mucho más potente. Nadie hiere a Taemin, ni siquiera estos ricos, poderosos hijos de puta. Sin embargo, he oído algo inquietamente familiar en su voz antes.

Solía ser como ellos. Ya no.

‘’Estás mintiendo. Él está mintiendo’’ dice Young-Jin con confianza a sus socios. Me encojo de hombres y él traga saliva. ‘’¿Verdad?’’ pregunta en voz baja.

‘’Dímelo tú,’’ digo con una pequeña sonrisa. Me mantengo a una distancia, así la verdad va conmigo también. Y un infierno si voy a hacerles saber lo que estoy pensando. No después de lo que le hicieron a Taemin.

‘’Él solo está enfadado porque he insultado a su pequeño _novio ,’’ _Young-Jin se burla nerviosamente. ‘’Crece, Minho.’’

‘’No, crece _tú_.’’ Estallo. Golpeo mis palillos sobre la mesa. Es la hora para que lo que estaba construyendo salga. El hielo se convierte en lava mientras me levanto abruptamente. ‘’¿Un hombre adulto atormenta y se burla de una persona que tiene un niño? ¿Un hombre adulto se burla de alguien que ha pasado por mucho más que vosotros tres juntos?’’

‘’Minho...’’ dice Young-Min, pero le silencio con un gesto de mi mano. Ahora es mi turno de decir algo, y joder si lo van a _escuchar_.

‘’El trato no va a funcionar’’ digo definitivamente. Sus mandíbulas abiertas cuelgan.

‘’Ahora no vamos a hacer nada precipitado’’ dice Young-Jin con voz temblorosa. Me burlo y niego con la cabeza.

‘’Disfrutad vuestra comida.’’ Digo fríamente. Me marcho mientras ellos lanzan súplicas e insultos a mi espalda. Ellos golpean una pared de hielo.

 

 

 

‘’¿Taemin?’’ me llama Onew en voz baja, mientras conduce. Miro hacia arriba en respuesta, todavía aturdido.

‘’¿N-Neh*?’’ pregunto. Me mira a mis ojos reflectantes. (N.T. sí en coreano)

‘’¿Qué fue todo eso, cuando él te be-?‘’

‘’No lo sé’’ digo inmediatamente. ‘’Realmente no lo sé...’’

‘’¿Te gustó?’’ pregunta Onew. No hay amargura ni nada en su voz; hay sólo una curiosa renuncia.

‘’S-supongo’’ tartamudeo. ‘’No sé cómo sentirme al respecto...’’

El beso ha sido duro y rápido y forzado. Sus labios se habían presionado en los míos por un rápido segundo antes de que él comenzara a alejarse, y yo ni siquiera pude reaccionar. Su boca estaba roja cuando abrí mis ojos, y su rostro... se veía tan feroz que por un momento, pensé que podríamos besarnos de nuevo.

Toco mis labios. Se sienten tiernos y carnosos. Trago y mi garganta se siente seca.

‘’¿Appa?’’ pregunta Yoogeun en un hilo de voz. Lo miro y parpadea con ojos llorosos.

‘’¿Sí?’’ pregunto, instándole a decir lo que quiera decir.

‘’¿Por qué esas personas fueron tan malas?’’ pregunta, el miedo se desliza sobre su rostro. Suspiro.

‘’Porque appa es diferente de ellos.’’ Contesto.

‘’¿Es eso malo?’’ pregunta Yoogeun. Sus ojos se abren ante el solo pensamiento de mí, su preciado appa, siendo malo. Me río.

‘’No’’ contesto. ‘’En absoluto.’’

‘’¿Por qué estaba siendo appa tan espantoso?’’ pregunta Yoogeun. Me pregunto de qué está hablando hasta que recuerdo el hielo que había montado a mí alrededor.

‘’Sólo estaba...’’ hago una pausa y trato de elegir mis palabras.

‘’Tu appa estaba protegiéndose a sí mismo y a ti’’ contesta Onew por mí, leyendo la situación. Le miro con gratitud.

‘’¿Por qué estaba appa llorando entonces?’’ pregunta Yoogeun.

‘’Porque...’’ _porque alguien increíblemente cálido me tocó y derritió el hielo._ ‘’ Porque Minho-appa fue bueno conmigo.

‘’¿Es Minho-appa diferente de ellos?’’ pregunta Yoogeun, agarrándose a mi camisa. Estoy a punto de abrir la boca para decir ‘’no’’. _No, él no es diferente. Él es como ellos._

Entonces pienso; pienso en todas las veces que ha venido a mí, no como un demonio, sino como algo bueno. Como algo... maravilloso. Claro, él _era_ un insufrible imbécil, pero luego él se inclinó sobre mí. Él confía en mí. Confío en él. Yo le-

‘’¿Appa?’’ chirría Yoogeun. Miro abajo y veo mirándome con una pregunta rancia en sus ojos.

‘’Sí’’ contesto. ‘’Él es _muy_ diferente de ellos.’’ Onew levanta una ceja, pero sonrío en mi propio pequeño mundo.

Todavía puedo sentir sus labios.


	31. Inalcanzable

‘’¿No es él adorable?’’ susurra Onew a mi lado. Asiento mientras observamos la figura de Yoogeun durmiendo. Él está de pie cerca de mí. Puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo envolverme protectoramente.

‘’Él es un ángel perfecto’’ digo arrulladoramente en voz baja, sintiendo los brazos de Onew envolverme.

‘’Taemin, ¿has llegado más cerca de Minho?’’ pregunta, su voz es baja e ilegible. Siento, manteniendo mis ojos fijos obstinadamente en Yoogeun.

‘’Mucho más cerca’’ confirmo. Onew deja salir un pequeño aliento, demasiado pesado para ser normal, pero demasiado ligera para ser un suspiro.

‘’Él no es uno de los de establecerse, ya sabes’’ dice Onew. Su voz no suena como una advertencia, sólo como un hecho normal. Trago saliva con dificultad.

‘’Lo sé’’ contesto. Espero por él para saltar y decir algo positive, pero no lo hace.

‘’Es una pena realmente... ha estado con tantas chicas bonitas’’ suspira Onew. Una furia inexplicable se dispara hasta mi garganta y tengo dificultades para tragar.

‘’¿Por qué juega con tantas chicas?’’ pregunto a Onew suavemente. Él se encoge de hombros, todavía sosteniéndome. De repente, parece como un refugio seguro.

‘’Él simplemente no tiene ese tipo de sentimientos hacia la gente’’ murmura en voz baja. Trago otra vez, mi garganta está acercándose al dolor. Así que conmigo, ¿es todo una mentira?

‘’Y-Yo estoy cansado... quiero dormir’’ yo croo* cuando mi voz se estrangula por un dolor similar al metal alrededor de mi cuello.

‘’Buenas noches’’ dice reconfortantemente Onew, besando mi mejilla. Él se marcha a su habitación y yo suspiro mientras observo a Yoogeun.

‘’¿Qué clase de hombre es tu padre?’’ le pregunto mientras una lágrima se resbala por mi mejilla. Él se mantiene dormido. ‘’Yo... él significa mucho para mí, pero probablemente no signifique nada para él.’’

‘’Appa’’ arrulla Yoogeun en su sueño, y sonrío a mi pesar.

‘’Eso es cierto. Appa’’ digo entre amargo y dulce. Me acerco y beso la frente de Yoogeun.

‘’¿Qué hay de mí?’’ pregunta una voz desde la puerta. Me doy la vuelta y veo a Minho, con la ropa ligeramente sacudida y sus manos alisando su cabello.

‘’E-estás en casa’’ digo, un poco aturdido de verle.

 _¿Por qué estoy sorprendido? ¡Él vive aquí!_ Pienso furiosamente. Él asiente y sonríe.

‘’Has puesto a Yoogeun a la cama’’ comenta. Asiento mientras él se acerca.

‘’Sobre hoy...’’ comienzo, mirando hacia abajo. Inclina mi barbilla hacia arriba.

‘’Terminé el contrato’’ dice en voz baja. Mis ojos se abren. ¿No era el contrato grande? ¿Enorme? ¿Qué pasa con él?

‘’¿Por qué?’’ pregunto en voz baja. Su respuesta, si es una, es estirarse hacia adelante y besarme y envolver su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Me congelo, y él se retira. Su sonrisa se ilumina con la luz suave de la luna, inflexible luz de luna.

‘’Porque ellos te hirieron, y no puedo hacer un trato con gente que haya hecho eso’’ susurra. Sus nudillos pasan suavemente sobre mi mejilla y me besa de nuevo antes de liberarme e irse. Trago y toco mis labios.

_¿Por qué?_

*croo es del verbo croar.

 

 

 

Me siento en el borde de mi cama y miro al suelo, la ventana está bien cerrada detrás de mí. Suspiro y agarro la ropa de dormir, apretando mis ojos cerrados.

Mi corazón ha revoloteado tan rápido. Mis manos se han sacudido demasiado. Mis labios han estado tan entumecidos. Nunca me había sentido así antes. Agarro mi pecho, sintiendo un dolor como ningún otro. Lo extraño. Lo necesito.

Incluso podría...

 _¡No!_ Mi mente ruge. _¡No puedes ni considerarlo! ¡Está fuera de la maldita pregunta!_

 _Pero..._ mi corazón intenta débilmente protestar, pero estoy tan perdido para aguantar. Me siento allí, agarrando el borde del colchón. Estoy enojado. Enojado con Taemin, por hacerme sentir así, y enojado conmigo mismo por no saber lo que es ‘’esto’’.

No necesito mirar para saber que él está entrando en la habitación. Él se sienta a mi lado y pone un brazo en mi muslo. Frota dulcemente y me giro hacia él. Pongo mi mano en la suya. Nuestros dedos se enredan. Sin decir una palabra, hay consentimiento, y me inclino hacia delante.

Esta vez el beso es perfecto. Sus labios se anidan suavemente en los míos y sus manos se mueven más arriba de mi muslo. Él quiere esto también. Silenciosamente, estamos de acuerdo en donde va esto, y le extiendo en la cama. El colchón chirría armoniosamente mientras su mano viaja a mi cuello y me devuelve el beso.

Sus labios, decido, son los más suaves, la cosa más dulce en el universo y podría besarlos para siempre. Los chupo ligeramente, primero la parte superior, y luego la parte inferior. Los abre y deja que mi lengua explore su boca lánguidamente. Se siente como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, y estoy decidido a saborear cada segundo. Suavemente, su lengua golpea y anima a la mía.

Entonces él gime.

Me alejo por el sonido, no por miedo sino sólo por conmoción. Nunca había oído ese sonido salir de él, y de repente anhelo oírlo de nuevo.

‘’Eso se sintió bien’’ murmuro, volviendo su cabeza y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Sus mejillas se tornan de un color rosa bebé y me río.

‘’Gime de nuevo’’ susurro mientras me sumerjo para besarle la mejilla y el hueco de su cuello. Él lo cumple, los sonidos más bellos y sexys salen de su boca mientras se arquea hacia arriba para encontrarse con mi cabeza que se arrastra por su frente.

‘’Minho’’ él jadea cuando me rozo con su entrepierna. Sonrío contra su hombro y muerdo suavemente.

‘’Eres tan hermoso’’ murmuro mientras una mano vuelve y se cuela debajo de su camisa. Él deja escapar un pequeño chillido cuando encuentro su pezón y juego con él. Me empujo hacia arriba, y le miro hacia abajo en su rostro impecable mientras su mandíbula se separa en un silencioso grito de placer. Entonces uno de sus párpados se abre sólo un poco, y sus manos se extienden hacia mí. Él tira de mí hacia él y me sostiene en un beso que hace girar mi cabeza. Cierro los ojos y ahí está su cara otra vez. Rompo nuestro beso y planto mi boca abierta en su cuello. La habitación se caliente mientras sus manos se aprietan en mi espalda.

‘’Minho, tú... esto...’’ se queda sin aliento mientras sus piernas se desplazan debajo de mí. Gimo mientras se frota sobre mi ingle. Él desliza sus manos debajo de mi camisa y siente la piel de mis hombros valientemente. Sus manos son tan jodidamente perfectas trabajando mis nervios que me ciega de placer. Me siento a mí mismo deslizarme, y de repente soy consumido por el miedo. Me congelo.

‘’Taemin, sólo sostenme... Sólo eso’’ susurro roncamente mientras me presiono a mí mismo hacia él y recupero el aliento. Obedece, las palmas de sus manos están sobre me espalda y se deslizan  arriba y abajo en un patrón reconfortante mientras junto mis pensamientos.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estoy incluso pensando? ¿Por qué de repente él parece tan…

¿Increíble?

 _Le amo_ , me doy cuenta mientras me levanto para mirarlo otra vez. Él sonríe y cubre mi mejilla en una suave y tierna mano. Él es tan jodidamente perfecto... ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en hacerle algo sucio como esto? Cuando todo lo que quiero es sostenerlo... para amarlo...

_Joder, ¿qué me está pasando?_

‘’¿Estás bien?’’ pregunta. Asiento, pero luego cambio de opinión y sacudo mi cabeza.

‘’Yo... Estoy realmente confundido ahora’’ confieso. Él asiente y picotea mis labios. Me alejo y sus ojos se nublan.

‘’Tal vez no deberíamos…’’ murmura, volviendo su cabeza y mirando la puerta. Asiento y suspiro.

‘’Lo siento’’ murmuro, besando su sien. Es un pequeño consuelo. ‘’Esta noche nunca sucedió, ¿de acuerdo?’’

‘’Sí’’ responde con la voz ronca, lo dejo en mi cama, la culpa me carcome desde el interior. Sin embargo, sé que hice lo correcto porque _no puedo_ amarle- por el jodido amor, no puedo amar a _nadie_ -, a menos que quiera perderlo. Perderlo como perdí la mano de alguien colgando de un puente y verle arremolinarse en la oscuridad, en las turbias aguas oscuras, porque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para amar a alguien. Sólo perdería a Taemin para todo en este mundo.

Y quiero tenerlo a mi lado para siempre.


	32. Enigma

Me tropiezo al entrar en la habitación de Onew, las lágrimas corren por mi cara.

‘’¿Minho?’’ pregunta adormilado, sentándose en la cama. Su cara está cubierta de sueño pero él inmediatamente se despierta cuando me derrumbo sobre él. Siento que me abraza torpemente.

‘’Le amo’’ murmuro. ‘’Le amo tanto. Joder, Onew, le amo.’’ Él se pone rígido mientras sollozo en su hombro.

‘’T-tú...’’ su voz vacila. Traga, su manzana de Adán se mueve contra mi bíceps antes de que hable de nuevo. ‘’¿Estás seguro de que lo amas?’’

‘’Estoy seguro’’ susurro. Él frota mi espalda un poco, instándome a decir más. ‘’Yo... yo casi me acuesto con él.’’

‘’¿Cuándo?’’ pregunta, sacudido. Me alejo y tomo una profunda respiración, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás dejando que mis lágrimas empapen de nuevo mis ojos.

‘’Hará unos cinco minutos’’ digo, pasando una mano a través de mi pelo. Me siento en la cama y suspiro, exhalando fuertemente. ‘’Realmente lo he jodido, Onew.’’

‘’¿Por qué dices eso?’’ pregunta mientras se sienta a mi lado. Él desliza un brazo sobre mis hombros y me abraza con fuerza.

‘’Le dije que olvidara esta noche, pero... joder, le quería tan mal’’ gruño. ‘’Quería joderlo tan mal... y le dije que se olvidara de todo. Él me quería también.’’ Añado, mirando a Onew. Él está inescrutable como siempre, dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro para reconfortarme.

‘’No estoy sorprendido’’ dice con franqueza. Mis ojos se abren.

‘’¿No?’’ pregunto.

‘’No’’ suspire. ‘’La verdad es, que lo veía venir.

‘’¿Cómo?’’ pregunto, sorprendido. ¿Era realmente tan obvio? ¿O es que Onew es así de bueno?

‘’Tú le das unos ojos saltones y vas todo tonto a su alrededor’’ dice con una sonrisa. ‘’Por cierto, gané la apuesta.’’

‘’Sí’’ suspiro, mirando al suelo. ‘’Lo que sea.’’

‘’Eso significa que me debes pollo’’ dice jovialmente, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Es tan descaradamente obvio que me tengo que reír.

‘’Sí’’ digo, el agotamiento cae en mis hombros como una piedra. ‘’Onew... ¿qué hago?’’ pregunto suplicante, mirándolo con ojos que empiezan a llorar otra vez.

‘’Confía en tu instinto’’ dice reconfortablemente. Me da una sonrisa. ‘’Funcionará.’’

‘’Gracias’’ murmuro, apoyándome en él. ‘’¿Puedo dormir aquí? ¿Cómo cuando éramos unos críos?’’ pregunto. El asiente y me mete dentro. Él se acurruca a mi lado.

‘’Duerme bien, ¿de acuerdo?’’ murmura. Es cálido y cómodo aquí. Confío en él con todo lo que tengo.

‘’Ya sabes, eres una de las personas que no tengo miedo a perder’’ susurro, hundiéndome en las mantas. ‘’Que no tengo miedo en confiar...’’

‘’Duerme ahora’’ ordena Onew en voz baja. Asiento y le obedezco. Él es mi mejor amigo. Él estará por siempre conmigo. Él no me dejará.

 

 

 

Me despierto en la cama de Minho, confundido. Mis ropas están desarregladas y mis labios se sienten como si han estado vacíos. Entonces recuerdo lo que pasó anoche y toma todo lo que tengo para no llorar en voz alta.

‘’Él casi duerme conmigo’’ susurro, tocando mis labios. Mi mano se mueve hacia abajo a mi pecho y siento mi corazón latir pesadamente contra mi esternón. ‘’¿Entonces por qué no lo hizo?’’

‘’¿Taemin?’’ la voz de Onew llama. Me siento con la espalda recta en la cama y bajo.

‘’Voy’’ digo, enderezando mi ropa y acariciando mi pelo hacia abajo. Abro la puerta, sonriendo inmediatamente cómo por la vista que me brinda.

‘’¿Listo para desayunar?’’ pregunta. Asiento y veo que se inclina hacia delante. Él besa mi mejilla y siento un cosquilleo correr hasta la punta de mis dedos.

‘’Gracias’’ digo con una sonrisa. Le sigo hasta el comedor y mi mandíbula cae.

La mesa está llena de tartas y pastas y todo lo que envuelve remotamente el chocolate. Yoogeun está corriendo agarrando algunos puñados y metiéndoselos en la boca. Minho está de pie allí, observando. Riendo, él toma a mi hijo y le limpia la boca con una servilleta. Él me mira y sonríe.

‘’Buenos días’’ dice. Me pongo rígido ante la manera casual en la que me saluda.

‘’Hola’’ contesto. Onew me mira a mí y de mí, a él y vuelve.

‘’¡APPA!’’ grita Yoogeun, corriendo a mí con las manos pegajosas. Lo recojo y sonrío de forma natural ante lo adorable que es. Le beso su nariz cubierta de chocolate.

‘’¿Qué pasa con todos estos dulces?’’ pregunto. Minho sonríe con alegría y se acerca, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor y picoteando mi frente.

‘’¿Qué? ¿No puedo mimarlos?’’ pregunta. Parpadeo, aturdido.

‘’¿Qué estás haciendo?’’ pregunto, mi voz está demasiado conmocionada como para mostrar mucha emoción. Él sonríe.

‘’Taemin, Yo-‘’

‘’Tienes una carta’’ dice Onew, cortándolo. Me giro y le veo extenderme un sobre. Miro hacia atrás a Minho quien está dejándome ir y retrocediendo. Tomo el sobre de Onew, nuestros dedos se frotan. Sonríe amablemente. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y reajusto a Yoogeun para así poder abrir la carta con un poco de espacio para mi mano. Lo que leo casi me mata.

‘’¿Taemin? Taemin, ¿qué va mal?’’ pregunta Minho. Apenas puedo oírle a través de la niebla confusa en mi cabeza.

_Querido Taemin,_

_Tu padre se está muriendo. Solicitamos que regrese a la finca en una semana para discutir sus asuntos..._

La última cosa de la que soy consciente antes de ver negro es a Yoogeun gritando mi nombre y los brazos de Minho envolverme, llevándome a un lugar seguro.


	33. Confesión

Me despierto en una suave y afelpada cama. Gimo mientras dejo que mi cabeza caiga a un lado.

‘’Buenas’’ saluda Minho. Me quejo con cansancio mientras él aparta mi pelo y besa mi frente.

‘’¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?’’ pregunto, demasiado cansado como para cuestionar su beso. Es confortable, en realidad. Cierro mis ojos mientras pasa su pulgar por mi mejilla.

‘’Alrededor de tres horas. Me has asustado allí.’’ Murmura. Sonrío mientras aparta el pelo de mi cara. Entonces dejo de sonreír cuando recuerdo el por qué me desmayé en primer lugar.

‘’Tengo que ir a casa’’ digo con urgencia, sentándome. Él me ayuda a levantarme y me atrapa cuando pierdo el equilibrio. Contra su pecho, con sus brazos a mi alrededor, me pongo a llorar.

‘’Leí el resto de la carta’’ dice, lo cual sólo me hace sollozar más fuerte. ‘’Creo que es necesario explicarme algunas cosas después de que estés mejor.’’

‘’Tengo que volver’’ sollozo. ‘’Por favor, déjame volver. Tengo que volver a casa.’’

‘’Taemin, no estás sano. Necesitas descansar’’ dice en voz baja, cepillando mi pelo contra mi cuello.

‘’Tengo que volver esta semana. Tengo que volver ahora.’’ Recito a través de mis lágrimas. Él asiente.

‘’Iré contigo.’’ Tiro hacia atrás con sorpresa, y él lo repite. ‘’Iré contigo.’’

‘’No, no puedes-‘’

‘’¿Por qué no?’’ pregunta, y su voz es sólo un _poco_ más aguda de lo habitual, pero es suficiente como para asustarme.

‘’N-no hay razón... Es sólo que es un negocio familiar, y yo-‘’

‘’Taemin, he leído el resto de la carta.’’ Su voz es _muy_ brusca ahora, y me estremezco.

‘’¿Qué has dicho?’’ pregunto con un nudo en mi garganta.

‘’¿Te importaría explicarme por qué olvidaste decirme que tus padres son ricos? Más ricos que yo, incluso’’ pregunta rudamente, su voz es un gruñido áspero en mi oído. Gimo mientras mis puños se aprietan contra su pecho.

‘’Yo...’’ mi garganta se aprieta. ‘’No importa, Minho. No lo hace.’’ Me agarro a su pecho con más fuerza, enterrando mi cara en su hombro. Él me abraza más fuerte a él.

‘’¿Qué más no me has dicho? ¿Qué más?’’ exige con voz ronca. Gimo en su piel y él me aprieta a él tan fuerte que no puedo respirar.

‘’Lo siento’’ susurro mientras mis sollozos finalmente ceden.

‘’¿Por qué no _me lo_ _dijiste_?’’ pregunta, y puedo oír su propia voz quebrada.

‘’Yo... no puedo decírtelo’’ susurro. Me alejo de él y froto mis ojos. ‘’Tú... Puedes venir conmigo... Si quieres...’’

‘’Quiero, y creo que Yoogeun debería venir también.’’ Su voz está llena de un toque exigente pero no tanto como para no poder decir que no.

‘’Sí’’ contesto, mirándole. Él cubre mi cara con sus manos y besa mi frente otra vez. Pongo sus labios bajo los míos, pero él se resiste.

‘’¿Qué quieres, Onew?’’ pregunta. Mis ojos parpadean a su lado y veo a Onew en la puerta, con los brazos detrás de su espalda.

‘’¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?’’ pregunta Onew con una sonrisa mientras me libero de Minho. Veo a los dos compartir una mirada.

‘’Olí el olor de pollo grasiento desde una milla de distancia’’ bromea Minho, sonriendo. Onew saca su lengua. ‘’¿Qué quieres?’’ repite Minho.

‘’Sólo preguntar si él dijo sí o no’’ dice Onew con una sonrisa amigable e inquisitiva.

‘’Sí, nos vamos a casar’’ bromea Minho. Me muerdo el labio.

 _Eso no es divertido,_ pienso con enfado, pero supongo que podría ser si...

‘’Él dijo que sí.’’ Contesta Minho seriamente. Él me mira y limpia una lágrima de mi cara.

‘’Iré a empacar las maletas entonces.’’ Dice Onew, avanzando y tomando el brazo de Minho. ‘’Vamos a ver qué te gustaría llevarte.’’

‘’Sí’’ dice Minho. Él no mira hacia atrás, algo que causa que cada centímetro de mí duela hasta que su cabeza se da la vuelta y me sonríe.

‘’Onew nos enviará al aeropuerto mañana’’ me informa. Asiento con la cabeza en silencio mientras él se va, y luego me siento en mi cama.

‘’Eso estuvo cerca’’ susurro. Acuno mi cabeza entre mis manos, luchando contra el dolor punzante de cabeza. ‘’Eso estuvo _demasiado_ cerca.’’

 

 

 

Golpea mi maleta cerrada y me siento en ella; mis rodillas se doblan torpemente mientras mi peso les obliga a hacer daño.

‘’¿Por qué cojones no _me lo dijo_?’’ gruño. Paso una mano a través de mi pelo y suspiro profundamente. ‘’¿Por qué no me lo dijo?’’

‘’Hay algunas cosas que todo el mundo quiere mantener como algo personal en sus vidas’’ dice Onew razonablemente mientras mira a través de mi armario para cualquier cosa de última hora.

‘’Pero...’’ no puedo discutir, y lo sé. Renuncio con un suspiro. Onew camina hacia mí y se sienta a mi lado, poniendo su brazo a mi alrededor.

‘’Sabes que tú nunca le dirías sobre tu p-‘’

‘’No traigas a ese hijo de puta en esto’’ gruño. Aprieto mis puños y Onew me da una palmadita simpática en la espalda-

‘’Lo dicho, todos tienen sus secretos.’’

‘’¿Cuáles son los tuyos?’’ pregunto en broma. Él sonríe.

‘’No lo diré’’ responde juguetonamente. Le pego ligeramente y río.

‘’Eres un verdadero cabrón.’’ Me río.

‘’Eres un cabrón original’’ replica. Me apoyo en él de nuevo y extiendo mis piernas. Oigo el golpeteo familiar en el pasillo y me levanto.

‘’¡Appa!’’ grita Yoogeun alegremente. Río y lo recojo mientras Onew camina detrás de mí y empuja la nariz de Yoogeun.

‘’Hola, chaval’’ saluda.

‘’Hola, tío Onew’’ dice Yoogeun alegremente, agitándose por encima de mi hombro. Onew se ríe y le acaricia la cabeza.

‘’¿Estáis listos para ir?’’ pregunta Taemin desde el pasillo. Salgo con Yoogeun en mis brazos.

‘’Sí’’ digo. Vuelvo y recojo mi maleta. Onew sigue y corre a la habitación de Yoogeun. Él vuelve con la maleta de mi hijo.

‘’Vamos’’ dice Taemin. Le atrapo y caminamos hacia la puerta juntos. Le miro y me inclino para besarle la mejilla. Él gira su cabeza y me besa en los labios.

‘’¿Qué fue eso?’’ pregunto cuando él se retira. Sonríe.

‘’Lo siento, mantengo esas cosas de ti’’ murmura.

‘’Está bien’’ digo. ‘’Todos tenemos secretos.’’ Onew se aclara la garganta detrás de nosotros.

‘’Diría algo, pero la oreja de Yoogeun está en estos momentos.’’ Dice con una sonrisa. Sonrío tímidamente y camino delante de todos ellos, cargando a mi hijo. Yoogeun aplaude felizmente.

‘’¿Vamos a ir con la cosa voladora?’’ pregunta. Sonrío.

‘’Vamos a volar en un avión.’’ Le arrullo, rebotándole en mis brazos mientras nos acercamos al coche. Pongo mi maleta en el suelo y abro la puerta del coche, deslizándole. Pongo a Yoogeun en un asiento, y salgo a poner mi equipaje en el maletero. Entonces me doy cuenta.

Unas semanas antes, nunca habría hecho esto. Habría llamado a un valet* o a alguien que lo hiciera por mí. Ahora, mientras Taemin se acerca, tomo su maleta también. Añado la maleta de Yoogeun y tomo la pequeña mochila que está llena de bocadillos y cosas para colorear para entretenerlo. Cierro el maletero del coche y me inclino sobre él, susurrando.

‘’¿Estás bien?’’ pregunta Taemin. Le mido junto a mí y veo que todavía está allí. Me enderezo y cepillo un puñado de pelo de su cara. Asiento con la cabeza.

‘’Estoy bien’’ contesto. Le miro entrar en el coche y me deslizo detrás de él. Saca a Yoogeun de su regazo y arrullo a mi hijo, llegando a dejarle jugar con mi pelo.

‘’¡Appa tiene mucho pelo como un león!’’ chilla. Me río y le rujo juguetonamente.

‘’¿Quieres que appa sea un león también’’ pregunta Taemin con una sonrisa.

‘’¡Tío Onew también!’’ vitorea Yoogeun. ‘’¡Y Yoogeun!’’ todos rugimos juguetonamente y gruñimos a Yoogeum. Hago que mis manos se parezcan a unas garras y le hago cosquillas. Él cae sobre el regazo de Taemin y yo caigo pesadamente sobre él, haciéndole cosquillas sin piedad.

‘’¡Ultra Ataque de León de Cosquillas!’’ me animo mientras él se ríe salvajemente. Él manotea y Taemin se ríe por encima de mí. Maldición, es que se ríe tan hermosamente.

‘’¡A-Appa! ¡B-basta!’’ chilla Yoogeun. Me río y me incorporo. Él se apresura en su trasero y balancea sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

‘’Yoogeun, no tires de mi pelo’’ le regaño suavemente. Él pone mala cara.

‘’Appa ppo-ppo*’’ exige Yoogeun. Picoteo sus labios y él sonríe. ‘’¡Una vez más!’’ acato. Luego se vuelve hacia Taemin, liberándome.

‘’¿Ppo-ppo?’’ pregunta Taemin. Yoogeun asiente y Taemin le da un ligero beso.

‘’¡Tío Onew!’’ vitorea Yoogeun. ‘’¡Ppo-ppo!

‘’Estoy conduciendo’’ Onew se ríe. Yoogeun hace pucheros y Onew cede ante el aegyo*. Él se detiene y vuelve la cabeza hacia atrás para dar a Yoogeun un beso.

‘’¡Gracias por los ppo-ppos!’’ grita felizmente Yoogeun mientras Onew sigue conduciendo. Me río mientras nuestro amor llena el coche.

‘’¿Cuánto tiempo queda?’’ pregunto a través de mis risas.

‘’Sobre unos cuarenta y cinco minutos.’’ Dice Onew con una risita. Sonrío y tomo a Yoogeun desde el agarre de Taemin y lo sostengo en mi pecho.

‘’Toma un siesta, ¿de acuerdo?’’ murmuro a mi hijo. Él asiente con la cabeza y cierra los ojos.

‘’Te amo, Minho-appa’’ murmura felizmente. Siento las lágrimas saltar a mi garganta de la sorpresa y la alegría.

‘’Te amo también, Yoogeun.’’ A mi lado, Taemin frota mi brazo reconfortablemente. ‘’Te amo.’’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *valet: es un hombre que tiene como responsabilidad atender la ropa, la apariencia, y ayudar a coger las cosas y llevarlas.
> 
> *Ppo-ppo: significa beso.
> 
> *aegyo: para quien no lo sepa, los coreanos cuando actúan de manera linda, adorable o aniñada a eso lo llaman aegyo.


	34. Cambiado

Entrego mi billete de avión y me estremezco cuando la mujer se inclina, ofreciéndome una vista más que necesaria de sus t-

 _Soy un hombre cambiado. Soy un hombre cambiado. Soy un hombre cambiado._ Repito en mi cabeza mientras miro lejos.

‘’¿Minho? ¿Estás bien?’’ pregunta Taemin. Yoogeun se estira sobre los brazos de Taemin y pasa por mi cabeza. Asiento y sonrío.

‘’Estoy bien’’ digo. Cojo a Yoogeun de Taemin y la mochila de Yoogeun, una vez he comprobado todo lo demás.

‘’Que tengáis un buen viaje’’ dice Onew. Taemin sonríe de alegría y le abraza. Siento mi corazón apretarse cuando Taemin rebota hacia arriba de él y le besa su mejilla, pero no, Taemin no le gusta, ¿verdad? ¿No de _esa_ forma, no?

‘’Gracias’’ dice Taemin. Él besa la mejilla de Onew otra vez y vuelve corriendo.

‘’Estáis más cercanos’’ digo medio en broma y medio en acusación. Él sonríe y asiente.

‘’Ya sabes, cuando eras un completo gilipollas, solía gustarle.’’ Taemin confiesa. Muerdo mi labio. ‘’Pero tú sabes… tú has cambiado’’ dice Taemin. Le miro mientras empezamos a caminar por ese largo túnel hacia el avión.

‘’¿Lo hice?’’ pregunto, mis mejillas ganan color. La puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros mientras nos acercamos al enorme avión.

‘’Sí’’ dice Taemin. Él tira de mí gentilmente a un lado y se extiende hacia arriba. Me besa gentilmente en la mejilla. ‘’Has cambiado mucho... para mejor.’’

‘’¿Appa se va a casar con appa?’’ empieza a hablar Yoogeun. Ambos nos sonrojamos mientras todo el mundo nos mira.

‘’Yo... Nosotros... Nosotros no...’’ Taemin tartamudea para explicarle a todo el mundo.

‘’Nosotros no estamos junto’’ digo fríamente, un sabor amargo golpea la parte posterior de mi garganta mientras digo con voz dura, un hecho frío.

‘’¿En serio?’’ pregunta Yoogeun. ‘’¿Entonces a Appa no le gusta Appa?’’ su voz se quiebra con unos sollozos prematuros.

‘’No, a Appa le gusta Appa, pero Appa no se casará con Appa porque-‘’ veo que todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor se giran más y más confundidos mientras trato de explicarme. Aprieto los dientes.

‘’¿No tienen todos que tomar un avión?’’ chasquea Taemin antes de que pueda llegar a hacerlo. Lo miro con una ceja alzada  y él agarra mi muñeca.

‘’¿Vamos a ir en la cosa voladora?’’ pregunta Yoogeun. Asiento y le sonrío mientras reajusto su mochila en mi hombro.

‘’¿Cuántas horas son de vuelo?’’ pregunto a Taemin mientras pasamos dentro del avión.

‘’Cuatro’’ contesta mientras mira a su alrededor por los asientos. Pongo un brazo en su hombro y le sonrío.

‘’Por ahí’’ digo, llevándolo a primera clase. Sus ojos se abren.

‘’¿Primera clase?’’ se queda sin aliento. Me río y asiento.

‘’Taemin, ¿has olvidado quién soy?’’ pregunto en broma. Le muestro nuestros asientos y río mientras Yoogeun se retuerce para tocar los objetos tecnológicos de última generación que nos rodean.

‘’No tenías que hacerlo’’ murmura Taemin. Siento a Yoogeun abajo y lo ato a la silla. Configuro el sistema de entretenimiento para él y miro mientras él se asoma a la pantalla con una interminable fascinación.

‘’Quería hacerlo’’ contesto finalmente. Beso su mejilla. ‘’Tengo que ir a la sala de un multimillonario. Vuelvo enseguida.’’

‘’E-está bien.’’ Tartamudea.

‘’Te amo, Minho-appa!’’ llama Yoogeun, saludando con entusiasmo. Me río.

‘’Yo también te amo, Yoogeun’’ arrullo. ‘’Te amo.’’ Me voy, mirando hacia atrás sólo una vez para asegurarme de que están bien.

_Me pregunto si él sabe que la segunda vez que dije ‘’Te amo’’... Era para él._

 

Suspiro mientras me siento junto a Yoogeun. Esto es bueno, pero... es demasiado. El avión de repente parece inverosímil y silencioso. El piloto se enciende en el intercomunicador y explica los cinturones de seguridad mientras Minho vuelve. Se sienta a mi lado en estos asientos, limpios y blancos, y me retuerzo otra vez.

‘’¿Estás bien?’’ pregunta Minho. Asiento.

‘’Es que... no he estado en un lugar como este en mucho tiempo’’ digo. Comienzo a temblar

‘’¿Taemin, estás bien?’’ pregunta otra vez. Su voz es grave  y seria. Asiento con la cabeza de nuevo. No puedo permitir que esto suceda. No puedo dejar que se apodere de mí.

‘’Estoy bien.’’  Me digo a mi mismo. Yoogeun sale de su asiento y se arrastra hacia mi regazo. Él acaricia mi mejilla.

‘’Appa, estar bien, ¿vale?’’ pregunta con un sorbo de su nariz. Le beso su frente.

‘’Estoy bien. Vuelve a tu sitio’’ ordeno suavemente. Se arrastra hacia su silla y Minho le cierra el cinturón ajustándoselo. Cierro mis ojos e inclino mi cabeza en mi sitio. Él enrosca su mano con la mía y la aprieta.

‘’Estarás bien’’ susurra. Me río entre dientes. ‘’Taemin, este avión no va a estrellarse.’’ Ahora río.

‘’Eso no es lo que me preocupa.’’ Digo, mirándole de soslayo.

‘’Entonces, ¿qué es?’’ pregunta. Él inclina hacia él mi barbilla y mis ojos se abren gradualmente.

‘’No es nada’’ murmuro. Él está yendo mucho más profundo, pero sé cómo callarle. Le beso castamente, no lo suficiente para que sea romántico, pero lo suficiente para aturdirle. Mi corazón corre en mi pecho y él suspira cuando me alejo.

‘’¿Por qué  haces esto?’’ pregunta.

‘’Solo quería que te callaras.’’ Bromeo. Él sonríe y se aleja.

‘’Seguro’’ dice con sarcasmo.

‘’No eres tan atractivo’’ me burlo. Él se ríe.

‘’Está bien’’ dice, dejando la frase colgando con más que suficiente sarcasmo. Miro alrededor del avión y siento que mi corazón salta a mi garganta. No hay nadie más en primera clase, cosa que me molesta. Cualquier cosa puede pasar aquí. Cualquier cosa...

‘’Minho’’ susurro, y él me mira otra vez. Lo beso lentamente esta vez, necesitando consuelo. Él me complace y envuelve un brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Él devuelve el beso, sus labios presionando los míos cálidamente. Mi corazón se eleva mientras él responde, pero hay algo distante de este beso. Este no es el beso de dos amantes; es el beso de dos amigos que saben  la pared entre sus dos corazones es suficiente para resistirse. Los dos estamos demasiado asustados como para caer en un romance, y eso me enfurece como no tiene fin. Quiero seguir besándole, pero una alarma interna se enciendo porque estoy sobre pisando mis limites y _tengo que parar_.

‘’¿Eso porqué fue?’’ pregunta cuando me alejo. Niego con la cabeza, mordiéndome mi labio.

‘’Nada. Solo estaba... Necesitaba eso’’ digo, sentándome en mi asiento y sintiendo mucha culpa que de repente me pone enfermo el estómago. Su agarre en mi mano se hace más fuerte, instándome a seguir. ‘’Sólo no me estoy sintiendo muy bien...’’

‘’Toma una siesta’’ sugiere. ‘’Se sentirás mejor.’’

‘’¿Vas a vigilar a Yoogeun?’’ pregunto necesariamente. Él asiente y sonríe.

‘’No tienes ni que preguntarlo’’ murmura. Él me ayuda a inclinar mi silla hacia atrás y me cubre con una manta. Es de rayas y pica, pero trato con ello mientras cierro mis ojos. Él besa mi frente con carió y vuelve a conectar nuestras manos, pero la paranoia en mí sigue como si estuviera aplastando lentamente algo muy importante. Halo su mano y él se gira hacia mí.

‘’Minho, ese beso... no fue nada, ¿arasso*?’’ murmuro. Él se ríe.

‘’No, eh’’ se ríe entre dientes. ‘’Duérmete ya.’’ Cierro mis ojos y suspiro profundamente.

_No fue nada para ti, de todas formas._

*Arasso: significa: de acuerdo.

 

Agarro la mano de Taemin fuertemente mientras se deja ir. Presiono una mano en mis labios e inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando. Me convertí en su amigo. Conseguí estar más cerca. Estoy enamorado de él, pero como ha dicho, el beso no es nada. ¿Nosotros dos?

_No somos nada._

‘’¡Appa!’’ arrulla Yoogeun, distrayéndome. Me giro hacia él y él busca debajo de su asiento, sacando su mochila. Él saca su libro para colorear y lápices de colores. Él los sostiene hacia a mí. ‘’¿Cuál, appa?’’

‘’¿Qué?’’ pregunto, riendo. Él pone mala cara.

‘’¡Escoge color!’’ ordena. Escojo el rojo y él empieza a garabatear algo furiosamente en el libro para colorear. Estiro el cuello por encima y le miro coloreando una imagen de una familia. El padre de escarlata brillante.

‘’¿Aburrido?’’ pregunto, sacudiendo su pelo. Él asiente.

‘’¡Ahora Taemin appa!’’ arrulla. Escojo mis opciones. Tengo naranja, verde, y azul en la izquierda. Pongo un dedo tembloroso en el verde, el color complementario. El color asociado.

‘’Yoogeun, ¿quieres algo de comida?’’ pregunto. Él asiente y me desplazo a por la mochila para conseguir unas galletas.

‘’Appa, ¿Está Taemin appa bien?’’ pregunta lindamente. Asiento y me río entre dientes.

‘’Sí, él está bien.’’ Murmuro. Juego con el pelo de Yoogeun distraídamente y le observo dejar líneas verdes en la cara de la mami. Mastica alegremente la galleta, poniendo los puntos en los ojos de la imagen y boca.

‘’¿Es el amor de Minho appa y Taemin appa como en las películas?’’ pregunta Yoogeun mientras colorea el bebé de azul. Me río.

‘’¿Qué películas serían éstos?’’ pregunto. Mi hijo se encoge de hombros.

‘’Los que donde las personas hacen cosas de besos todo el tiempo’’ dice de manera no específica. Me río y le doy un beso en su cabeza.

‘’Sí, amo a Taemin appa’’ confieso. ‘’Pero es un secreto, ¿vale?’’ Yoogeun asiente y hacemos una promesa de meñique.

‘’¡Vale! Es un super secreto.’’ Jura Yoogeun. Beso su frente y luego le doy un pequeño ppo-ppo. Es sólo tan lindo.

‘’Te amo también Yoogeun.’’ Le digo, y él asiente.

‘’¡Yoogeun ama a Minho-appa!’’ chirria.

‘’Te amo más’’ tarareo.

‘’¡Te amo más!’’ argumenta. Me río y lo beso de nuevo.

‘’Tú ganas’’ digo con resignación. Él sonríe con orgullo y se acurruca a mi lado.

‘’Me voy a dormir bien y feliz ahora’’ ronronea. Me río y sacudo su pelo. Se duerme rápido para el momento en que le tiro una manta sobre sus hombros.

‘’Os amo a ambos tanto’’ murmuro mientras pongo mi brazo a su alrededor. Pongo mi otro brazo alrededor de Taemin e inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás.

En este momento, este es mi momento más feliz.

_Os amo. Os amo._


	35. Limusina

Giro mi cabeza en los alrededores incómodamente mientras Minho me sacude.

‘’Taemin, despierta’’ murmura. Abro los ojos y me zafo cuando mi vista se clava en los labios de Minho.

‘’Buenos días’’ murmuro mientras me froto mis párpados. Él se mofa y gira mi barbilla para que así le mire directamente a los ojos.

‘’Dormiste durante cuatro horas. ¿Tienes hambre?’’ pregunta. Me sonrojo y sacudo la cabeza.

‘’¿Has comido?’’ pregunto. Él asiente y Yoogeun empieza a hablar detrás de él.

‘’¡Nos dieron pizza y bizcocho de chocolate y la bebida de ruido!’’ anuncia Yoogeun. Miro a Minho por una traducción.

‘’Nos han dado una gaseosa’’ aclara. Frunzo el ceño con desaprobación.

‘’Eso no es bueno para los dientes’’ regaño. Yoogeun gime y Minho se ríe entre dientes mientras se inclina hacia delante hasta que nuestros labios casi se tocan.

‘’Pero eso hace que mi boca sepa malditamente bien’’ bromea, su voz es baja para que Yoogeun no atrape la palabrota. Frunzo el ceño y empujo la cara cara de Minho lejos.

‘’Pelmazo’’ gruño mientras me pongo en pie. Me tambaleo y caigo hacia atrás, a la derecha del regazo de Minho. Él me atrapa y me vuelve contra mi voluntad para que me quede a horcajadas encima suyo.

‘’Te ves bien para alguien que se pasó las últimas cuatro horas gimiendo mi nombre’’ se burla. Dejo escapar un gruñido/grito de frustración, golpeando su pecho con las palmas.

‘’Libérame, tú estúpid-‘’ él pone una mano en mi boca antes de que diga el resto. Él sonríe y mueve su mano para cubrir mi mejilla.

‘’¿Estás realmente seguro de que quieres eso?’’ susurra. En contra de mi voluntad, mis ojos se centran en sus afelpados y rosados labios. Gimo y trato de alejarme mientras se inclina hacia adelante, pero algo se sacude.

‘’¿Qué fue eso?’’ grito. Se ríe entre dientes mientras el signo de ‘’ abrocharse los cinturones’’ se enciende. Todavía estamos volando.

‘’Sorpresa’’ gruñe juguetonamente. Suelto un chillido y golpeo de nuevo su pecho, esta vez con mis puños. Mueve su cabeza hacia delante y estampa su boca sobre la mía. Dejo escapar gritos ahogados cuando su lengua bombardea mis dientes.

‘’¡Pelmazo!’’ grito cuando arranco mi boca de la suya. Él se ríe a carcajadas,

‘’Eso no es lo que me llamabas en tus sueños’’ se burla, tirando mi cabeza hacia delante así él puede sisear en mi oreja.

‘’Appa no dijo nada cuando estaba dormido’’ dice Yoogeun, confundido. Sonrío mientras Minho frunce el ceño.

‘’¿Ves?’’ me burlo mientras ruedo fuera de su regazo. ‘’No mientras. Yoogeun te atrapará.’’ Sonríe mientras Yoogeun sonríe con orgullo.

‘’Soy el Policía de Mentirosos’’ anuncia con orgullo. Llego al otro lado de un Minho gruñón y sacudo el pelo de Yoogeun.

‘’Sí, lo eres.’’ Canturreo. Yoogeun sonríe de alegría.

‘’¿Estás hambriento?’’ pregunta Minho de repente. Sus ojos son intensamente oscuros cuando se giren hacia mí y siento que mi estómago se revuelve en su propio acuerdo. Asiento un poco y él sonríe.

‘’Yah, no me mires así’’ gruño, sonrojándome. Minho presiona un botón en su asiento y una azafata viene corriendo.

‘’¿Sí?’’ pregunta ella, sus mejillas coloradas. Minho sonríe y se pone de pie, a pesar del traqueteo del avión. Él la toma por su cintura y a arrastra a la sección del medio del avión, cerrando la cortina. Siento un dolor en mi corazón.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha de ir con ella ahora?_

**_ ¿Por qué me importa?  _ **

 

 

 

‘’¿Puedes ayudarme?’’ pregunto tan pronto cuando cierro la cortina. Me giro para verla cerrando la otra cortina, y a luego sonreírme tímidamente.

‘’¿Ayudarle con qué?’’ pregunta ella, deslizándose más cerca de mí y apretando su cuerpo al mío. Trago y trato de mantener el control.

 _Soy un hombre cambiado. Soy un hombre cambiado._ Soy un puto hombre cambiado, pienso desesperadamente. La empujo lejos delicadamente.

‘’De hecho, solo necessito que me ayudes a conseguir comida para mi amigo’’ digo. Ella pone mala cara.

‘’Podría haberlo pedido en su asiento’’ se queja mientras se gira y se extiende hacia arriba. Un poco de piel se asoma por la parte trasera de la falda y fuerzo a mis ojos mirar a otra parte.

 _Amo a Taemin_ , pienso ferozmente. Miro hacia atrás para verla sosteniendo una bandeja de piza fría, bizcochos de chocolate y una taza.

‘’¿Qué le gustaría a su _amigo_?’’ pregunta con sorna. Tomo la bandeja.

‘’Leche’’ digo, tratando de parecer indiferente acerca de estar en un pequeño, cerrado espacio con una azafata ciertamente _caliente._ Ella frunce el ceño y vierte un poco descuidadamente, y luego cierra la caja del refrigerador de nuevo.

‘’¿Y podría calentarlo?’’ pregunto, tratando de sonreír amablemente. Ella gruñe y me arrebata la bandeja.

‘’Gilipollas’’ murmura mientras lo mete sin gracia en el microondas. De repente, ella no me parece tan bonita. El olor de la piza y los bizcochos y el rico chocolate, inundan el aire. Empuja la bandeja caliente en mis manos y casi lo dejo caer.

‘’Gracias’’ me las arreglo para decir cortésmente. Me marcho, el ceño fruncido en su rostro arde en mi cuello.

_¿Qué he llegado a ver en las mujeres alguna vez?_

Me vuelve a sentar al lado de Taemin y le entrego la comida. Él asiente con gratitud y baja la cabeza para empezar a comer. La pizza con queso deja sus labios brillantes y grasosos, y su lengua rosada de vez en cuando asoma a lamer y dejar un brillo de saliva. No me doy cuenta de que lo estoy mirando, hasta que él me mira.

‘’¿Qué pasa?’’ pregunta, lamiéndose los labios otra vez.

‘’Nada’’ respondo mientras miro lejos rápidamente, volviendo mi atención a Yoogeun, quien está durmiendo. Pongo un brazo a su alrededor y lo mantengo firmemente a mi lado. Él murmura un poco y se enrosca a mi lado. Acaricio su pelo mientras Taemin come. Entonces Taemin pone una mano en mi hombro y me giro hacia él. Su cabeza acaricia mi cuello y bosteza.

‘’Gracias por la comida’’ dice. Sus brazos se trenzan alrededor de mi bíceps y se acurruca en mí una vez más antes de dormirse. Ni siquiera puedo empezar a procesar lo lindo que se ve, con un poco de chocolate untado en el labio superior y el rostro plácido en sus sueños.

‘’Te amo’’ susurro antes de besarlo. Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás y duermo, tratando de no pensar mientras voy a la deriva a algún lugar donde Taemin y yo podemos empezar de nuevo y enamorarnos de la manera correcta.

 

El aeropuerto es ruidoso y está lleno de gente, como siempre. Aunque nunca he estado aquí antes, las reacciones de los empleados mientras blandamente se ocupan de los niños gritando y de ancianos impacientes blandiendo bastones me dice más que suficiente.

‘’Por aquí’’ dice Taemin, arrastrándome por el brazo. Ajusto el pequeño cuerpo de Yoogeun mientras lo mantengo izado, empujando el carrito de equipaje con mi otra mano.

‘’Espera. Sólo tengo dos brazo y están ocupados’’ gruño. Taemin rueda sus ojos.

‘’Te dije que empacaras menos, pero ¿escuchaste?’’ chasquea retóricamente. Suspiro y me pellizco el puente de la nariz con la mano que se supone estoy empujando el carro del equipaje. Taemin inmediatamente me lo arrebata y lo empuja hacia la izquierda resoplando a medida que avanza. Le sigo, mi cabeza late ya. Este va a ser un viaje largo.

‘’Así que ¿qué pasó contigo y tu familia?’’ pregunto, tratando de cambiar de tema. Él se pone tenso y no contesta. Recuerdo demasiado tarde que es un tema delicado, y me muerdo la lengua.

‘’¿Cómo va Yoogeun?’’ pregunta en su lugar. Miro a  mi hijo, que está profundamente dormido de nuevo.

‘’Va bien’’ digo mientras la cabeza de Yoogeun descansa en mi hombro. Observo la inclinación del cuerpo de Taemin al moverse bajo su ropa. Sus largar y delgadas piernas se deslizan casi sin esfuerzo mientras él hace su camino hacia la terminal. Le alcanzo así voy a estar detrás mirando su culo los próximos minutos. Pasamos por la terminal por el aire frío. Miro las hojas amarillentas y Taemin parece disfrutar de la vista por un momento antes de que una limusina se detenga delante.

‘’¿Taemin?’’ pregunta el conductor. ‘’¿Realmente eres tú?’’ Taemin se pone tenso mientras la ventada rueda hacia abajo y la cara de un hombre sale hacia fuera. Las características del conductor son tan femeninas, que casi son ridículas.

‘’Hey Heechul.’’ Dice Taemin mientras empieza a cargar el equipaje. Se vuelve hacia mí mientras empuja mi maleta en el maletero. ‘’Entra en el coche.’’ Su voz es firme y exigente. No discuto, y en su lugar me deslizo en la parte de atrás, esperando a que se una a mí.

‘’¿Quién es este tipo?’’ le pregunto mientras él entra arrastrando los pies y cierra la puerta. Taemin suspira.

‘’Mi viejo...’’

‘’Amigo’’ finaliza Heechul.

‘’ _Empleado_ ’’, gruñe Taemin. Heechul sonríe.

‘’No seas un amargado porque soy el único quien-‘’

‘’Cállate y conduce’’ ladra Taemin, mirando por la ventana de su lado del coche con una irritación inigualable. Miro de Taemin a Heechul y luego a Yoogeun, quien no se ve menos confuso que yo. Taemin me mira y suspira.

‘’Dámelo’’ murmura. Le entrego a Yoogeun en silencio, y mientras Taemin balancea a Yoogeun en silencia en su regazo, yo estudio la cara de Taemin.

Sus facciones no están suaves, como normalmente están. Incluso cuando está furioso, su cara siempre ha tenido una pizca de suavidad. Ahora, su rostro está completamente amurallado por la ira, y siento que me va a cortar si lo toco. Me acerco y aparto un mechón de pelo de su mejilla. Se inclina hacia mi toque ligeramente, sus ojos se cierran.

‘’¿Es este tu novio?’’ pregunta Heechul con un toque de una sonrisa burlona. Taemin le fulmina a través del espejo y aprieta los dientes.

‘’No’’ gruñe Taemin. ‘’Solo es un amigo.’’

‘’Un muy buen amigo, por lo que se ve’’ se ríe entre dientes Heechul. Miro de Taemin a Heechul y vuelvo a Taemin.

‘’¿Qué está pasando?’’ pregunto en voz baja.

‘’Oh, sólo del marica de Taemin’’ canta Heechul. Las manos de Taemin vuelan a los oídos de Yoogeun.

‘’Tú gilipollas, ¿no puedes ver que hay un niño a bordo?’’ sisea Taemin. Yoogeun empieza a gemir y la atención de Taemin inmediatamente va a mi hijo.

‘’¿Po-por qué ese hombre llamó a appa una mala palabra?’’ lloriquea Yoogeun. Heechul se ríe.

‘’¿Eres su padre? Pensé que no te gustaban las chicas’’ ríe disimuladamente. Los ojos de Taemin se estrechan.

‘’Yoogeun no es mi hijo. Es de Minho’’ gruñe Taemin, señalándome con la cabeza. Heechul hace un contacte visual helado a través del espejo retrovisor.

‘’Hola, Minho’’  saluda alegremente, pero ya no me gusta este tipo. Nadie puede tratar a Taemin de ese modo y ser un buen tipo.

‘’Hola’’ devuelve con una fría indiferencia. Él se ríe entre dientes.

‘’Así que, ¿eres el nuevo chico-juguete de Taemin?’’ pregunta. Taemin cubre los oídos de Yoogeun de nuevo.

‘’No, solo soy su amigo.’’ Mi corazón se aprieta cuando lo digo, pero si va a ayudar a apartar este tipo de la espalda de Taemin, lo diré miles de veces.

‘’¿De verdad? Parecías muy cercano hace un par de segundos’’ Heechul observa con una sonrisa de satisfacción. ¡Este tipo es un _cabrón_!

‘’Sí, de verdad’’ digo, a propósito alejándome de Taemin. ‘’La única cosa que nos mantiene a ambos de matarnos mutuamente es Yoogeun. Aparte de eso, no hay ninguna relación.

 

 

 

Me estremezco cuando dice eso. ¿ninguna relación? Sé que simplemente está actuando, pero aun así... duele.

‘’¿Así que appa no se va a casar con appa?’’ pregunta Yoogeun con ojos grandes y asustados. Le silencio gentilmente y sostengo su cabeza contra mi pecho.

‘’Quédate quieto por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?’’ murmuro. Él sorbe por la nariz y entierra su cara en mi cuerpo, en busca de consuelo que estoy dispuesto a darle.

‘’¿Así que es tu hijo?’’ pregunta Heechul. Miro a Minho mientras asiente.

‘’Taemin lo cuidó por un tiempo’’ dice Minho. Fuera de la vista del espejo retrovisor, él roza su pie contra el mío y yo empujo de vuelta.

‘’¿Poe qué no le cuidaste?’’ pregunta Heechul. Veo la mandíbula de Minho apretarse.

‘’No lo conocía’’ contesta, sus manos formando puños en sus piernas. Quiero sostenerlos tanto... para acariciarlos suavemente y decirle que está bien, pero no puedo por dos razones. Una es que sé lo que Heechul haría si yo _toco_ a Minho y la otra es porque sé que _no estaría_ bien.

Con nuestro destino, no es _posible_ que esté bien. Echo un vistazo a Minho de nuevo y le veo mirándome a escondidas. Él me da el mismo tipo de sonrisa tranquilizadora que quiero darle, y puedo ver su propia frustración burbujeando bajo la superficie.

‘’Dámelo’’ murmura Minho suavemente. Le entrego a Yoogeun a Minho con una sonrisa cansada y agradecida. Mientras lo hago, Minho roza su mano contra la mía. Siento un cosquilleo correr todo el camino hasta mi columna, y me retiro a mi esquina con un estremecimiento de placer.

‘’Appa, ¿qué pasa?’’ Yoogeun gime. Minho le hace callar con ternura.

‘’Nada’’ dice en voz baja. Le oigo reajustar a Yoogeun en su regazo. ‘’Todo está bien.’’

‘’Entonces ¿por qué ese mujer-hombre es mezquino con appa?’’ pregunta Yoogeun. sonrío un poco.

 _Ese es mi hijo_ pienso orgullosamente. _Toma esa, mujer-hombre._

‘’¿Acaba tu hijo de llamarme mujer-hombre?’’ pregunta Heechul, un poco irritado. Oigo la risa perversa de la victoria de Minho.

‘’No lo sé, ¿te ves como una mujer?’’ pregunta. Heechul frunce sus labios carnosos, en realidad no dice mucho porque _sabe_ que mi _hijo_ le ha _ganado_ completamente.

Por supuesto, que solo lo hace estar más irritado hacia mí.

‘’Así que, Taemin, ¿Qué has estado haciendo, últimamente?’’ pregunta Heechul con una sonrisa taimada, dando toda su atención en romperme.

 _Como si no lo supieras_ pienso con amargura. _Tú eres el que me dejó en la puta estación de tren._ En voz alta, acabo diciendo: ‘’Nada’’.

‘’¿Nada de nada? Gee, ¿Cómo has estado viviendo?’’ pregunta con preocupación fingida. Aprieto mis dientes.

‘’Muy bien, gracias.’’ Chasqueo.

‘’¿Esos mil won fueron de buen uso, supongo?’’ se ríe cruelmente. Puedo sentir los ojos interrogantes de Minho en mí, y frunzo el ceño.

‘’Genial’’ replico sarcásticamente. _Conseguí algunas provisiones y una noche en un motel barato, sin agua corriente y un propietario pervertido a quien le tomó demasiado tiempo para dejar ir la llave de mi habitación._

‘’¿Estás emocionado de ver a tus padres de nuevo?’’ pregunta con una sonrisa. Ruedo mis ojos, sabiendo que ha golpeado un tema delicado, y giro mi atención a la ciudad lúgubre siendo barrida por nosotros.

Los edificios de apartamentos pintados en tonos pastel pared tras pared son llenados de polvo y de ladrillos rotos. Las calles están pavimentadas con gravilla parecida a una empanada quemada. Los niños corretean en nada más que un par de pantalones cortos de color caqui, tirando piedras a los demás y llorando cuando son golpeados. Los adultos se sientan frente a sus propias tiendas familiares, vendiendo helado y bebidas baratas y abanicándose con abanicos. Mi limusina sobresale como un pulgar dolorido entre los carros tirados por humanos.

Estoy en casa.

‘’Apenas puedo contenerme.’’


	36. Sin luz

POV Minho

El paisaje cambia de un perfil moderno a un apartamento sombrío en menos de diez minutos. Me giro hacia Taemin y veo su cara completa de póquer. Al parecer, esto no es nada nuevo para él.

‘’¿Dónde estamos?’’ pregunto. Él me mira y abre la boca para contestar, pero según las reglas de todos los pendejos en el universo, Heechul responde por él.

‘’Estamos en el barrio de su padre’’ dice Heechul con una sonrisa. Mis ojos se abren.

‘’¿Tu padre _tiene_ este lugar?’’ pregunto conmocionado. Taemin se estremece cuando pregunto, ‘’¿ _Todo_ el lugar?’’

‘’Sí’’ susurra Taemin. Mira lejos otra vez, y le siento cerrarse a sí mismo. Me siento más cerca, a pesar de la sonrisa de Heechul, y le sostengo su mano. Él da un tirón con su mano y siento una repentina sensación de rechazo.

‘’Taemin...’’

‘’Ahora no’’ susurra. Puedo oír la risita de Heechul en el asiento delantero.

‘’Vamos, Taemin, sostén la mano de tu novio’’ se burla Heechul. Taemin le fulmina.

‘’Cállate y conduce, mujer-hombre’’ gruñe. Sonrío un poco por la reacción del ceño fruncido de Heechul.

‘’Ya casi llegamos’’ murmura amargamente Heechul. Vuelvo a sostener la mano de Taemin, y esta vez él me deja. Cierra sus dedos y puedo ver la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro.

‘’¡Cállate, mujer-hombre!’’ regaña Yoogeun. Me río en señal de aprobación y lo abrazo más cerca. Taemin se ríe un poco y suspiro de alivio.

‘’Taemin, ¿qué pasará cuando lleguemos allí?’’ pregunto cautelosamente. El rostro de Taemin cae y trago con nerviosismo.

‘’Algo muy malo’’ dice en voz baja, sin molestarse siquiera en censurarse a sí mismo. Froto haciendo círculos de consuelo en la parte posterior de la mano de Taemin con mi pulgar, y él me da una cansada y agradecida sonrisa.

‘’No te preocupes’’ murmuro. Él me da otra sonrisa, pero sé que no está consolado en lo más mínimo.

‘’Estamos aquí’’ canta Heechul, extrañamente alegre. Miro por la ventana y mi mandíbula cae.

En algún lugar en medio de los apartamentos y las calles sucias y las tiendas improvisadas, alguien construyó una enorme mansión, formada como un templo. Es como algo salido de una vieja película de ninjas, con un techo de pagoda y roja, y las paredes son de madera. La puerta principal se abre lentamente, y puedo ver algunos sirvientes extrañamente vestidos empujando con todas sus fuerzas. La puerta de la limusina se abre y Taemin sale. Lo sigo con Yoogeun en mis brazos.

‘’Divertíos’’ se burla Heechul. Me giro hacia él con ojos furiosos.

‘’Aléjate ahora antes de que rompa tu cuello.’’ Gruño. Heechul simplemente sonríe y se va, desapareciendo detrás de una esquina.

‘’Venga, Minho’’ murmura Taemin. Él camina por el sendero de piedra de la mansión y yo le sigo obedientemente. Puedo verle temblar, pero hay una aura a su alrededor que grita _¡te morderé si me tocas!_

‘’¡T-Taemin!’’ grita una chica en el patio. Hay un camino de tierra que conduce a la casa principal, y pequeños árboles que crecen al azar por el patio. Yoogeun se retuerce para ser bajado, pero lo sostengo con fuerza mientras Taemin se inclina y dice algo en otro idioma. Mis ojos se abren.

‘’¿Qué fue eso?’’ pregunto, aturdido. Él suspira y frota sus sienes.

‘’Hay mucho de mí que no te he dicho.’’ Murmura. Levanto una ceja.

‘’¿Cómo qué?’’ pregunto. Él mueve su mano hacia mí y sigue caminando. Le sigo, confundido. Siempre había pensado en él como alguien que era fácil de leer, pero ahora... es como mirar al sol y no ser capaz de ver una estrella sin él.

‘’¡S-señor Taemin!’’ un sirviente se inclina, sorprendido, antes de decir algo en esa misma lengua extranjera. Reconozco (apenas) algunas palabras similares al coreano, pero en la mayor parte, son desconocidas.

‘’Appa, ¿qué está diciendo?’’ pregunta Yoogeun. Trago mi nerviosismo y sacudo mi cabeza.

‘’Por aquí’’ dice Taemin. Él toca mi brazo y me lleva hacia la casa. Los pasillos son de madera brillante, y las vidas de soporte del techo alto se frotan con el brillo de la pintura roja. Giramos por un pasillo y veo varias salas cerradas con sólo una sencilla puerta corredera.

‘’¡Señor Taemin! ¡Estás de vuelta!’’ exclama un hombre mientras pasa desde otro pasillo. Taemin se inclina respetuosamente  antes de pararse frente a un conjunto elaborado de tallado de puertas. Él las empuja para abrirlas y veo un espectáculo de algún lugar en el pasado.

Un anciano yace en la punta de la habitación, cubierta de blanco. Un grupo de tres hombres y dos mujeres están sentados a su lado, algunos hablan con él en voz baja y algunos se secan la frente o se llevan agua a los labios agrietados. Todas las cabezas se giran cuando Taemin entra, y sostengo a Yoogeun protectoramente.

‘’¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo aquí?’’ sisea uno de ellos.

‘’¿Qué está pasando?’’ pregunta Yoogeun. Niego con mi cabeza.

‘’Desearía saberlo.’’

 

POV Taemin

(N.A. - << los textos entre estos signos están traducidos al coreano.>>)

‘’<<Estoy aquí para ver a papá>>’’ digo con toda la calma que tengo. Sungmin vuela hacia adelanta y me agarra por la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

‘’¡Tú pequeño estúpido <<bastardo>>!’’ ruge. Él me tira a los pies de la cama de mi padre y puedo sentir a Kyuhyun obligándome a inclinarme. Él me mantiene ahí, forzándome a arrodillarme.

‘’¡Discúlpate!’’ ordena. Me retuerzo y grito, pero él no tiene misericordia.

‘’¡Bájate!’’ grito. Siento el peso desaparecer y veo a Minho, con una mano en el cuello de Kyuhyun y la otra pulverizar el rostro de mi hermano.

‘’¡No le toquéis!’’ grita Minho.

‘’<<¡Maldito cabrón!>>’’  gruñe Kyuhyun empujando a Minho hacia atrás. Doy un salto mientras Sungmin se pone detrás de Minho para asfixiarlo.

‘’¡Déjalo ir!’’ exijo, agarrando el brazo de Sungmin. Le golpeo en la espalda. Del rabillo de mi ojo, veo  a una de mis hermanar recoger a Yoogeun de la pelea. Retrocedo y Sungmin escoge ese momento para dejar i a Minho, lanzándolo hacia mí. Por una fracción de segundo, Minho apoya su peso en sus brazos antes de que Kyuhyun camine hacia él y le fuerce hacia mí.

‘’<<¡Tú pequeño maricón!>>’’ grita Kyuhyun cuando el cuerpo de Minho choca contra el mío.

‘’¡Minho!’’ jadeo cuando el aire sale de mí por el golpe. Sungmin me arrastra de debajo de Minho y golpea mi cara. Él me tira en el suelo y patea mis costillas. Me cubro y me coge por el pelo.

‘’¿Cómo te atreves a mostrar tu cara aquí?’’ me escupe en la cara. Me estremezco cuando me lanza otra vez. Mi espalda golpea la pared. Sungmin empieza a pegarme otra vez, implacable en su determinación de hacer que me duela todo el cuerpo. Me encojo y trato de proteger mis órganos vitales. Yoogeun empieza a llorar.

‘’¡Déjalo!’’ ruge Minho. Aborda a Sungmin y veo entre mis brazos cómo los dos luchas. Minho patea a Sungmin entre las piernas antes de que Kyuhyun salte sobre su espalda. Siento el inicio de la sangre resbalar a partir de un corte debajo del ojo. Sungmin se levanta mientras Minho se enfrenta con Kyuhyun y empieza a asaltarme otra vez.

‘’¡Ayuda!’’ grito cuando el pie de Sungmin choca en mis costillas de nuevo. Los golpes desaparecen y veo a Minho apretarse contra mí, su rostro se retuerce del dolor mientras Sungmin sigue pateando, sin importarle a quién golpea.

‘’¿Estás bien?’’ pregunta Minho antes de jadear con dolor y mira hacia debajo de nuevo, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Extiendo la mano con los brazos débiles y lo sostengo contra mí, mi voz está quebrada en mi garganta.

‘’Minho, basta’’ susurro. Sungmin gruñe de frustración.

‘’¡Maricones!’’ grita. ‘’<<Te mataré a ti y a tu pequeño amigo, tú->>’’

‘’¡Hijo de puta!’’ grita Minho, girándose mientras Sungmin saca su pie hacia atrás de nuevo. Él atrapa a mi hermano y voltea a Sungmin sobre su espalda.

‘’¡Bájate!’’ ruge Sungmin.

‘’No en tu vida, tú-‘’ Minho tira hacia atrás su brazo para golpear su cara, y veo cómo se tambalea, pero da un golpe. Y otro. Y otro.

‘’¡Pequeño marica!’’ se burla Sungmin, sangre gotea de su labio. Estoy tan absorto en mirar que no me doy cuenta de Kyuhyun golpeándome. Soy lanzado en el suelo antes de que pueda procesar lo que está pasando, y caigo con un gruñido.

‘’¡Taemin!’’ grita Minho. Siento su cuerpo sobre el mío otra vez mientras se sumerge para protegerme. Su rostro está tan cerca del mío, la sangre vuela en pequeñas gotitas de sus heridas con cada una de las patadas de Kyuhyun. Sungmin se une, sus zapatos chocan con cualquier parte de mí que Minho no puede cubrir.

‘’¡Ayuda!’’ grito, alcanzando y agarrando a Minho en busca de apoyo. Siento que mi mundo se va adormeciendo... mis ojos se cierran lentamente...

‘’¡Basta!’’ exige una voz débil. Miro hacia arriba a través de mi visión borrosa para ver a mi padre tratando de levantarse. Yuri le empuja inmediatamente hacia abajo suavemente.

‘’Pero papa, él-‘’ Kyuhyun es silenciado por la mirada de mi padre. Empuño mis manos en la camisa de Minho mientras él se derrumba y tose.

‘’<<Dejadlos>>’’ ordena mi padre. Es entonces que Yesung emerge de las sombras y se estremece.

 _Cobarde_ , pienso mientras Minho deja de toser. Le ayudo y el único sonido son los lamentos de Yoogeun.

‘’Taemin’’ Taeyeon susurra desde la puerta. La miro y ella me entrega a mi hijo llorando.

‘’<<Fuera>>’’ ordena mi padre. Mientras él siga vivo, su palabra aún es ley. Ella desaparece con una inclinación, y mis hermanos la siguen. Ellos me fulminan a medida que pasan.

‘’<<Maricón>>’’ sisea Kyuhyun mientras cierra la puerta. Aguanto a Minho en mis hombros y sostengo a Yoogeun entre mis brazos mientras miro a mi padre.

‘’¿Es ese tu hijo?’’ croa mi padre. Minho lucha en una posición recta y abre la boca, pero lo interrumpo.

‘’Adoptado’’ digo. Los ojos de mi padre se entrecierran, y sus ojos disparan dagas en nosotros tres antes de caer sobre la cama, exhausto.

‘’Pasaréis aquí la semana por los abogados que trabajan todo lo posible. Entonces os iréis.’’ Su voz es cansada, pero definitiva. Mi agarre en Yoogeun es más apretado.

‘’No hace falta. Minho y yo-‘’

‘’Os _quedaréis_ aquí’’ mi padre gruñe. Me estremezco, y el brazo de Minho se envuelve alrededor de mi cintura de manera protectora. Mi padre mira de Minho a mí. Hago una mueca de dolor ya que siento un dolor físico por todo mi cuerpo.

‘’Este es mi amigo, Minho’’ susurro. Mi padre asiente, y el agarre de Minho se hace más apretado.

‘’Ve a tu habitación, si recuerdas donde está’’ suspira mi padre. Asiento y pongo una mano en la de Minho.

‘’Vámonos’’ susurro al oído de la ensangrentada oreja de Minho. Él asiente con la cabeza y cojeamos hacia fuera. Puedo sentir las preguntas burbujear dentro de él, pero por ahora, lo único que quiero, es dormir.


	37. Ir a la deriva

POV Minho

Salgo de la bañera de barril de madera, pasándome una mano a través del pelo húmedo. Tiro del tapón y miro el jabón, deslizándose ligeramente el agua rosa lentamente en un remolino. Me doy la vuelta y me miro mi cuerpo desnudo en el espejo, haciendo una mueca al verlo.

Hay una fea contusión cerca de la parte superior de la cadera que está cubriendo parte de mis costillas. Me acerco al espejo, cada movimiento  es como estar siendo _apuñalando_. Acaricio las cicatrices, algunas antiguas y algunas acabadas de formar, en mi pecho y brazos.

‘’Esos cabrones realmente han hecho un número en mí’’ gruño mientras me inclino sobre el fregadero y toco el corte bajo el ojo. Me estremezco por la punzada. Mi pecho está salpicado de azul y púrpura, algunas de mis viejas cicatrices se dividen sobre la inmensa hinchazón. Aunque me he lavado tres veces ya, aún no puedo apartar el miedo de una infección de la cabeza.

 _Oh bueno,_ pienso mientras agarro un albornoz del perchero de la puerta. Es cálida y esponjosa. Me lo pongo y ato el cinturón, se encoge y termina justo por encima de las rodillas. Solo por si acaso, me pongo un par de bóxers húmedos y voy al dormitorio.

Taemin, en todo su recién duchado, pelo húmedo, vestido con elegancia, está arrodillado en el suelo del tatami y mirando el shoji que divide nuestras dos habitaciones. Se ve como un príncipe, a pesar de su albornoz esponjoso, y mi puño se aprieta ante el pensamiento. Se ve tan hermoso... tan malditamente sobrenatural _hermoso_. Y él es un maldito _mentiroso_.

 _Pensé que era pobre. Pensé que no tenía mucho de haber crecido. Pensé que era_ diferente, _pero creo que me equivoqué,_ pienso amargamente. Como si fuera una señal, se gira y me mira.  Se pone de pie se vuelve, como si esperara a que me acercara a él. Quiero quedarme atrás, solo para fastidiarlo, pero no puedo resistirme. Cruzo la colchoneta, paso el tocador y el espejo simple. Él se tira hacia atrás tentadoramente hasta que casi tropieza con la cama que está presionando contra el shoji. Entonces él se detiene y finalmente me deja acercarme a él.

‘’¿Te duele algo?’’ pregunto mientras me acerco más para presionarme contra él. Su cara termina a centímetros de la mía, y él me mira con una sonrisa cansada.

‘’No’’ dice, alcanzando y tocando mis mejillas. Me estremezco cuando unos de sus dedos rozan el corte.

‘’Está bien’’ murmuro. Él es tan hermoso… tan gentil… no puedo quedarme enojado con él. No puedo guardarle rencor, porque juzgando lo que he experimentado, él _necesitaba_ esa mentira.

‘’Mis hermanos son unos estúpidos’’ gruñe, mirando al suelo furiosamente. Me río entre dientes ante su rabia, como un perrito lindo ladrando sin cesar a su amo. Inclino su rostro para encontrarlo con el mío, con mis ojos parpadeando. Él tiene el labio partido y un corte en la frente. Su mejilla todavía está ligeramente roja por ser golpeada, y la línea de su mandíbula está manchada con púrpura.

‘’Han hecho un número real en ti’’ murmuro, acariciando su flequillo de su frente. Toma mi mano y la aprieta contra su mejilla, como si fuera algún tesoro.

‘’Ahora puedes ver por qué realmente no me hablo con ellos... o pienso en ellos.’’ Gruñe, con los ojos fijos en mi muñeca. Vuelvo la mano para ahuecar su rostro.

‘’Está bien’’ susurro. Él se inclina hacia mí, abrazando mi cintura.

‘’Dejé que te hicieran daño’’ murmura airadamente en mi pecho. ‘’Eres tan importante para mí y dejé que dañaran.’’

‘’No duele tanto’’ digo en voz baja, tratando de ignorar el rápido latir en mi pecho.

 _¿Soy importante para ti? Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo estar a tu lado? Entonces ¿por qué no puede estar contigo sin hacerte daño?_  Con un suspiro de resignación, le empujo un poco y echo otro vistazo a sus heridas. ‘’Voy a conseguir algo de agua.’’

‘’Está bien’’ dice con los ojos serios en los míos y con sus labios entreabiertos en voz baja. Miro en la división y hago una mueca de dolor. Toco su mejilla antes de girarme y correr. No puedo estar cerca de él. Cuanto más cerca estoy de él más me pregunto si debería estar en mi corazón. ¿Cuál es el significado del rápido latir en mi pecho? Porque a pesar de que sé que lo amo, ¿cuál es el punto en que no podemos admitirlo? ¿Confesarlo?

¿Cuándo nos quedaremos con el otro y no nos dejaremos ir?

 

POV Taemin

Observo a Minho huir. Le veo correr de mí y siento que mis piernas se debilitan. Me siento en la gran cama, sintiendo en la caída el colchón duro debajo de mí. ¿Por qué siempre corre? No soy bueno con las palabras. Solo puedo mostrarle cómo me siento y no me deja. Él no me deja acercarme y agarrarle. No me deja abrazarle.

‘’Minho... creo que podría...’’ trago saliva y cierro los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas asentarse en el borde de los párpados. Una se escurre hacia abajo y pica en mi corte. Siento una mano debajo de mi barbilla y veo a Minho mirándome con ternura absoluta. Él pone el cubo de madera sobre la cama y se sienta al lado, apretándose contra mí.

‘’Vas a conseguir lágrimas en tu corte’’ susurra. Aparto la mirada, incapaz de manejar en la cara por más tiempo. Mi corazón comienza una carrera mientras él gira mi cara hacia la suya otra vez. Toma un trapo de la cubeta y frota en mis cortes. Cierro los ojos mientras el agua se escurre hacia abajo. Él toca uno en la frente y me estremezco por el dolor agudo como una aguja.

‘’Duele’’ susurro. Pestañeo, medio queriendo mirarlo y medio queriendo quedarme en un lugar donde no tenga que lidiar con lo mucho que me gusta. Con lo mucho que lo quiero. Siento su mano ir debajo de mi ojo, donde da una palmadita en el corte con suavidad.

‘’Lo siento’’ responde, con los ojos fijos en su tarea. Su mirada parpadea hasta por solo un momento, y tomo su rostro entre mis manos para capturarlo.

‘’Gracias’’ digo suavemente antes de que mis acciones lo sobrecojan de mí. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estoy pensando? Miro hacia abajo y lo libero, mirando su pecho.

_No puedo arruinar esto. Lo que hay entre nosotros… no puedo destruirlo así como así, porque ahora mismo, un **nosotros** no puede suceder._

‘’¿Estás bien?’’ pregunta. Tiernamente, con todo el cuidado del mundo, levanta mi cara hacia la suya. Desearía que no fuera tan gentil. Desearía que no hiciera que mi corazón aletee así, porque nada bueno puede salir de ello.

‘’Estoy bien’’ susurro, pero, no obstante, las lágrimas se escapan. Una se escapa por el hueco de mi mejilla.

‘’Conseguirás lágrimas en tu corte’’ regaña. Mis mejillas se calientan cuando él las enjuga con el paño humedecido.

‘’Minho, yo...’’ intento explicarle. Quiero hacerlo tanto, pero veo los cortes en su rostro y sé que no puedo. No puedo tirarlo en la línea así como así.

‘’Todavía tienes un corte en tu labio, ya sabes’’ murmura. Sus ojos son intensos mientras él pregunta a través de un permiso de silencio. Parpadeo y aprieto los labios, tragando el nudo de la anticipación en mi garganta. Su ancha mano toca suavemente pero contundente mientras siento que me arrastra más cerca. Cierro los ojos por el beso inevitable, alcanzando el contorno de su cuerpo de forma automática.

Sus labios se cierran sobre mi labio inferior, chupando la herida. Gimo con fuerza, ante el dolor del corte. Él murmura una disculpa suave antes de alejarse de mí y de cambiar a mi labio superior. Luego vuelve a bajar, lamiéndola. Grito ante el dolor agudo y él toma oportunidad de burlarse con su lengua contra la mía. Gimo mientras su boca sujeta la mía, y me aferro más apretadamente hasta los hombros. Su lengua y la mía tuercen juntas, y nos chupamos los labios del otro y nuestras lenguas. Nos separamos por cortas respiraciones y entonces nos sumergimos de nuevo. Hace uno de sus movimientos de armas a través de mis hombros y me abraza más cerca.

‘’Minho...’’ mi voz es como un gemido, fuera de mi control. Puedo sentir su otra mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, su lengua golpea contra mis labios. Su caliente, húmedo músculo atrae la mía y la chupa, arrastrando un gemido de mi garganta. Se siente tan bien; quiero devolverle el favor. Descaradamente, lamo en su labio inferior y repaso su lengua. Chupo la punta de la misma y abro la boca para tomar más.

‘’Maldito guasón’’ le oigo reír entre dientes mientras él presiona su mujer contra la mía. Gemimos juntos y mis manos se enredan en su pelo. Sus brazos me tiran cerca y presionan mi cuerpo contra al suyo. Su otra mano recorre mi espalda cubierta, y yo arqueo mi cuerpo para adaptarse a sus toques. Se siente tan bien estar cerca de él.

 _Mantenme así. Mantenme aferrado a tu. Déjame sostenerte sin que suceda algo. Sin que alguien salga herido. Déjame..._  la última petición es cortada cuando la puerta se abre sin previo aviso, y miro por encima de mi hombre, la lengua de Minho chasquea un breve rastro en mi mejilla antes de que él retire su lengua de nuevo en su boca. Yo hago lo mismo con la mía cuando me doy cuenta de quién se trata.

‘’Ho-hola’’ balbuceo hacia la criada aturdida. En toda su aburrida túnica, y su pelo recogido y fijado hacia arriba de manera conocida (N. A. – dice conocida: <http://www.chinancient.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/10/tusu-wine-01.jpg>), ella se muestra como la verdadera definición de ‘’ataque al corazón.’’ Su rostro se blanquea, su mandíbula casi se cae al suelo, y sus manos se aprietan alrededor de...

‘’¡Yoogeun!’’ grita Minho. Él se acerca y nuestro hijo tira para salir de las manos de la criada. Minho se aparta de mí y corre a su encuentro, alzando a Yoogeun al aire.

‘’N-no quise entrometerme.’’ Balbucea la criada. Mis mejillas se calientan y trago, duro, sabiendo a dónde van las cosas que ella ha visto.

‘’E-escucha, tú no le dirás nada a nadie sobre esto’’ digo a toda prisa, poniéndome en pie. La agarro de los hombros y la sacudo un poco para romper su trance.

‘’P-por supuesto, señor Taemin.’’ Lloriquea. Sonrío gentilmente, y ella se alivia un poco. ‘’Es cierto lo que dicen, entonces.’’

‘’Sí, soy un mar-‘’ empiezo con amargura, pero ella niega con su cabeza y sonríe.

‘’No, sobre su sonrisa’’ dice ella. ‘’Los sirvientes dicen que tiene una sonrisa brillante.’’

‘’Gr-gracias00 tartamudeo, aflojando mi agarre. Ella se inclina.

‘’Discúlpeme, señor Taemin.’’ Ella sale fuera, sus zapatos repiquetean por el pasillo. La veo salir, con una amplia sonrisa. Incluso ahora, mis amigos siguen todavía aquí. Todavía me recuerdan. Con una sonrisa en mi cara, me vuelvo hacia Minho y mi hijo.

‘’...Y luego me dieron un gran baño!’’ concluye Yoogeun una historia épica sobre lo que le ha ocurrido durante las dos horas y media en la que se había ido. Sus brazos están estirados ampliamente, como si de un baño pudiera ser medido por la longitud.

‘’¿En serio? ¿Tan grande?’’  canturrea Minho. Él se arrodilla en el suelo, frente de un Yoogeun felizmente de pie. Minho se ríe, divertido.

‘’¿Has tenido un baño también, appa?’’ pregunta Yoogeun. Minho asiente y aparta el pelo húmedo de la cara de Yoogeun.

‘’Minho, deja de torturarle’’ reprendo suavemente mientras cierro la puerta. Voy y me arrodillo junto a Minho, poniendo mis manos sobre el pequeño vientre de Yoogeun y haciéndole cosquillas.

‘’¡Appa, eso me hace temblar!’’ grita de placer mientras se dobla. Le pongo entre mis brazos y le acuno. Lo siento retorcerse alegremente y Minho se mete entre nosotros, haciendo cosquillas a Yoogeun sin piedad.

‘’¡Ataque de Minho Appa de Cosquillas!’’ anuncia Minho, rugiendo. Me río junto a Yoogeun ya que tratamos de zafarnos de su asalto. Él termina encima de mí, Yogeun aferrándose a mí en el medio, su cara es una instantánea de pura felicidad mientras picotea en los labios antes de rodar. Siento el calor de mi cara y mi lengua se siente como plomo en mi boca mientras trato de gritarle.

‘’T-tú... M-Min… ¡ARGH!’’ me siento y Yoogeun brinca en mi regazo mientras fulmino a Minho. Él saca la lengua y ruedo los ojos. Yoogeun grita y se extiende para aferrarse a mi cuello.

‘’¿Ha comida appa ya?’’ pregunta Yoogeun. Sacudo mi cabeza y oigo a mi estómago gruñir. A mi lado, el estómago de Minho también gruñe. Yoogeun mete su mano en su bolsillo de la sudadera con capucha en la que ha sido cambiado. Saca dos bolsas de ositos de goma y me entrega una a mí. Él lanza el otro en Minho. Me río mientras la pequeña bolsa azul le golpea en la cara.

‘’Gracias, Yoogeun’’ gruñe Minho con una cara absolutamente carente de emoción. Puedo verlo hirviendo bajo la superficie y sus contracciones nerviosas de sus labios.

‘’¡Traje algo para appas!’’ chilla, aplaudiendo con alegría. Me río entre dientes y me meto en mi bolsillo mi merienda.

‘’Gracias, pero creo que necesito algo de comida real’’ digo suavemente.

‘’¡Pero los ositos de goma son comida de verdad!’’ protesta Yoogeun, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Me muerdo el labio y le doy una palmadita en su hombro.

‘’Q-quiero decir, ¡gracias! ¡Comeré bien!’’ digo rápidamente. Sonrío ampliamente y él me mira, sus dientes nacarados y blancos a pesar de toda la basura que Minho le da de comer.

‘’¡Hurra! Minho appa, ¿comes también?’’ pregunta Yoogeun brillantemente, volviéndose y mirando a Minho expectante. Minho parpadeo nerviosamente y asiente con la cabeza, agarrando los dulces con una sonrisa forzada.

‘’Sí, estaré realmente lleno después de esto’’ dice. Me río y abrazo a Yoogeun cerca.

‘’Yoogeun bueno, siempre cuidando de appas’’ le arrullo. Él asiente con alegría y aplaude con orgullo.

‘’¡Amo a mis appas!’’ aplaude. Minho y yo nos reímos ante su monería. Minho se levanta y despeina el cabello de Yoogeun. Se inclina a mi lado y presiona sus labios a mi oído.

‘’Voy a conseguir algo de comida’’ susurra. Asiento mientras sonríe y juego con Yoogeun, quien se encuentra con orgullo y arruga la bolsa de plástico azul inconscientemente. Observo mientras Minho se va, y luego suspiro.

_Él siempre se va... por nosotros. Pero él vuelve, ¿verdad?_


	38. Posibilidades

POV Minho

Camino sin rumbo por los pasillos, más huyendo de Taemin que buscando una fuente de comida real. Huyendo de alguien que no puedo tener sin sus hermanos o padre o _quien alguna vez_ venció la mierda de él. Aprieto los puños y miro el suelo mientras camino, deseando – _rogando_ -  que de alguna manera hubiera una forma de que Taemin y yo estuviéramos juntos. Que el resto del mundo sólo hiciera *poof* y desaparecieran.

‘’¿Estás perdido?’’ me giro para ver a una mujer delgada, una mujer joven bien construida de pelo largo y negro y con un cuerpo ligeramente inclinado de pie detrás de mí. La reconozco de inmediato como la hermana de Taemin, la que había ayudado al padre de Taemin de nuevo hacia la cama.

‘’S-sí’’ balbuceo. _Maldita sea, ella es bonita_. ‘’Sólo estoy buscando la cocina.’’

‘’Oh, la cena ya ha terminado.’’ Dice en tono de disculpa. Le doy una sonrisa torcida, un poco molesto por el hecho de que no puedo conseguir comida para Taemin, pero ella se anima. ‘’Puedo conseguir comida de todos modos.’’

‘’¿Puedes?’’ pregunto curiosamente. ‘’¿No te meteré en problemas?’’

‘’No’’ se ríe. ‘’Ven conmigo.’’ Se gira y la sigo, tratando de no pensar más allá de lo que ella se ralentiza a tomar mi muñeca en su delgada mano.

‘’Creo que puedo encontrar mi camino’’ murmuro, pero ella solo sonríe y mira al suelo.

‘’Si no te sostengo, es posible que te pierdas’’ ella se burla ‘’ y Taemin probablemente me asesinará por perder a su novio.’’

‘’Él no es mi novio’’ murmuro amargamente, recordando demasiado bien mi situación.

‘’¿En serio? Los dos parecéis muy cercanos’’ dice alegremente. Una sirviente vestida como el que antes, pasa por delante de nosotros y se inclina.

‘’Hola, Señorita Yuri’’ saluda la sirvienta. Yuri asiente.

‘’Hola’’ contesta antes de llevarme de nuevo. Detrás de mí, puedo oír a la sirvienta corriendo lejos. Me tenso mientras la mano de Yuri va unas pulgadas más abajo, pero ella inmediatamente la desplaza hacia arriba otra vez.

‘’¿Dónde estamos yendo?’’ pregunto. Ella sonríe con orgullo.

‘’A la cocina’’ dice. Miro a mi alrededor en la antigua casa de moda y frunzo un poco el ceño, pensando en cómo de sucia debe de estar la cocina. Me estremezco al pensar en comer cualquier cosa del lugar que me he imaginado en mi cabeza, el cual equivale a poco más que una chimenea y un montón de cadáveres.

 _Joder, me estoy volviendo loco,_ pienso cabreado. Yuri se ríe junto a mí, y mi cabeza se mueve bruscamente hacia donde ella se está riendo en voz baja, con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

‘’¿Qué es tan divertido?’’ pregunto un poco a la defensiva. Ella deja escapar una risa más burbujeante y me mira.

‘’No tengas miedo de la comida de aquí. Es la mejor de la zona.’’ Dice con orgullo. Asiento con escepticismo, mi mente se llena con imágenes de los restaurantes lúgubres y de puestos de comida que hemos pasado en la limusina.

‘’De alguna manera no dudo de eso’’ digo lentamente. Ella pone mala cara.

‘’Hey, no subestimes esta ciudad’’ regaña suavemente. ‘’A pesar de que la gente de aquí es pobre, y no  haya una gran cantidad de puestos de trabajo o dinero para ir por ahí, mi padre construyó esta ciudad desde cero.

‘’¿Por qué vive él aquí, en este templo pasado de moda?’’ pregunto mientras gira por una esquina. Noto que las antorchas de la pared son en realidad bombillas fluorescentes, brillando tenuemente con un ligero ornamento adornado en ellas. Me río de mí mismo. Así que _no es_ tan auténtico después de todo.

‘’Él viene de una familia anticuada. Cuando él vino aquí, quiso que nosotros viviéramos como él hizo, de este modo nosotros creceríamos como él lo hizo.’’ Ella sonríe melancólicamente, mirando con cariño a las paredes que han sido pintadas de arriba abajo con intrincados fénix y dragones.

‘’¿De dónde es él? ¿Cuál es esa extraña lengua en la que todos habláis?’’ pregunto, inclinando mi cabeza. Ella se ríe.

‘’Chino’’ contesta. ‘’Aprendimos desde una temprana edad a preservar la cultura de nuestro padre.’’

‘’Eso es impresionante’’ murmuro. ‘’Todo lo que yo sé es Inglés y Coreano.’’

‘’Eso ya es bastante bueno’’ dice, sonriendo amablemente. Se detiene frente una cortina de paja y la empuja hacia un lado. ‘’Esta es la cocina.’’

De acuerdo, así que no es tan malo como pensaba. Es... acogedora. La mayoría de las superficies son de piedra. Las paredes están hechas de ladrillos rojos apagados, y la estufa brilla con un color de hierro metálico. Las ollas y otros utensilios cuelgan de la pared, y hay un lavabo en la esquina con un armario debajo de ella. En la otra esquina, hay un refrigerador de aspecto moderno. En realidad, hay algunos de ellos, todos ellos grandes y pulidos.

‘’Toma algunas sobras de allí’’ ofrece ella, señalando la nevera. Asiento con la cabeza con gratitud y la abro, mirando los grandes contenedores y parcelas de comida envueltas en papel marrón y atadas con una cadena marrón. Saco dos de los envoltorios y los pongo en el mostrador. Desenvuelvo uno y veo alguna forma de bola de arroz pegajoso.

‘’¿Qué es esto?’’ pregunto. Ella se ríe.

‘’Pruébalo’’ dice. Cojo una y la meto en mi boca. Es fría, pero también dulce y dura, llena de frijol rojo. Me río con sorpresa.

‘’Está bueno’’ admito. Ella se ríe y toma una. Ella lo mete en su boca y se da cuenta de que algunos granos de arroz se pegan a sus dedos.

‘’Incluso el arroz es endulzado’’ dice en voz baja. Su cuerpo está tan cerca del mío que tengo que _luchar_ contra la tentación de flirtear. No, no, voy a quedarme con _Taemin_. Retrocedo ligeramente mientras ella se mete sus dedos en su boca, chupando los granos. Ella sonríe dulcemente, inocentemente.

‘’Muy bien, entonces’’ digo cuando ella no hace ningún movimiento. Abro la segunda parcela. En el interior hay algunos bollos enfriados con una masa blanca envuelta alrededor de algo relleno desconocido. Cojo uno y lo muerdo. Está frío, pero está bueno, lleno de cerdo asado. Sonrío.

‘’Está hecho de arroz también’’ dice ella. ‘’A mi padre le gusta comer las cosas que solía comer en China.’’

‘’Está bueno’’ digo. Tomo dos parcelas y las pongo en lo que parece un microondas. ‘’¿Cómo hago funcionar esto?’’ pregunto.

‘’Oh, sólo tienes que presionar esto...’’ Yuri pone su mano sobre mi hombro y se extiende hacia adelante. Trago, pero me quedo tranquilo. Compostura.

 _Amo a Taemin. Amo a Taemin. Amo a Taemin._ Pienso lo mismo una y otra vez, tratando de no estremecerme mientras su cuerpo vibra. Le que toma tal vez unos pocos segundos para que presione un maldito botón, parecen horas antes de que ella se aleja.

‘’Gr-gracias’’ digo. Espero que ella haga otro movimiento, pero no lo hace, así que tal vez ¿estaba exagerando? Me giro y miro el microondas, mirando la comida girar en la caja iluminada.

‘’Así que... ¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta, entonces?’’ pregunta mientras la máquina pita. Tomo las dos parcelas.

‘’S-sí.’’ Digo. Ella toma mi brazo y tira suavemente, sonriendo inocentemente.

_¿Estoy sobre pensando esto? Por favor dime que estoy sobre pensando esto._

 

POV Onew

Me siento de nuevo en la cama, sosteniendo sus ropas. Mi corazón está partido de nuevo. Me quedo mirando la ropa de Taemin a mi lado, luego la camisa de Minho en mis brazos.

Les amo a ambos, me doy cuenta. La luz de Taemin en mi vida, una sonrisa que hará que cada problema de desvanezca. Mi mejor amigo es Minho. Lo quiero para mí. Lo quiero entre mis brazos, de nadie más.

Pero también quiero a Taemin. También quiero que esa criatura luminiscente del día, ese perfecto cristal que _sé_ que Minho tratará erróneamente. El único con el que Minho _puede_ estar es conmigo. Me aseguraré de ello.

Pero los quiero a ambos.

Los engranajes de mi cabeza hacen clic. No hay ninguna razón de que _no pueda_. La manera en que esto está funcionando, no hay ninguna razón por la que no pueda. Sonrío y me echo entre la ropa de Minho y Taemin en la cama. Me levanto y voy a la oficina de Minho, donde me siento en su silla.

Es _su_ silla. Huele a él. Casi puedo imaginar que se _siente_ como él. Acaricio con mi mano el cuero familiar y sonrío.

Mi teléfono vibra. Lo recojo y sonrío al ver quién llama.

‘’Yuri’’ digo alegremente, feliz ante la mera _idea_ de mi plan.

‘’No va a funcionar. Él no está interesado’’ se queja Yuri. Casi puedo _oír_ su puchero. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cómo el inusual de Minho _no_ va a por una atractiva mujer como Yuri?

‘’Bueno, ve al plan B entonces.’’ Digo con un suspiro. _Realmente no quiero hacerte esto, Minho._

‘’Lo tengo’’ dice ella. Cierro el teléfono colgado e inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Taemin y Minho. Los tendré a ambos. Voy a… Os cuidaré y amaré. Juro que lo haré.

Con este plan, os tendré entre mis brazos.


	39. Superficial

POV Taemin

Miro hacia arriba cuando la puerta se abre, y Minho viene llevando la comida. Puedo oler el arroz endulzado y el olor conflictivo de cerdo asado, incluso a través del papel marrón grasiento. Trago saliva duramente mientras él se sienta a mi lado y Yoogeun se tambalea alrededor. Observo sus dedos largos y elegantes quitar el papel de la comida, y mi boca saliva. ¡Se ve tan bien!

‘’¿Cómo sabías mis favoritas?’’ pregunto con impaciencia mientras agarro un bollo y como ruidosamente. Se encoge de hombros mientras empieza a comer las bolas de arroz endulzadas.

‘’Yuri me ayudó’’ dice. Siento que mis mejillas se calientan. Me había olvidado de que Yuri se ha movido de nuevo. Ella era exactamente el tipo de Minho. Cerca estoy de aplastar el bollo en mi mano.

‘’Eso fue bueno por su parte’’ murmuro. Halo a Yoogeun hacia mi regazo y lo alimento a bocados pequeños. Él come felizmente, ajeno a los celos que brotan de mi cuerpo. Minho se pone más cerca y siento mi temperatura como un cohete.

‘’Prueba esto’’ dice, sosteniendo su bola dulce de arroz. Tomo un bocado y tiemblo.

‘’No es tan bueno como los que están en las calles’’ comento. ‘’Este bollo también.’’ Sosteniendo la comida con un gemido de desaprobación. Yoogeun chilla y lo vuelvo hacia su boca.

‘’¿Asumo que lo sabrías?’’ pregunta Minho, inclinándose más cerca. Asiento con la cabeza furiosamente.

‘’Mañana, voy a llevarte al restaurante de tallarines de mi amigo Donghae’’ gruño. Cuanto más lo pienso, más enojado estoy. ¡A las personas pobres que realmente hacen _buena_ comida no se les paga bien, mientras que a los sobrealimentados y cargados chefs se les llena sus bolsillos de pacotilla por esta _mierda_! Es completamente injusto, por lo que me sorprende que mi papá lleve este sistema. Me refiero a lo otro _desconsiderado, sin corazón cabr-_

‘’¡Mmmf!’’ chillo un poco en la boca de Minho cuando me besa.

‘’Es una cita, entonces’’ murmura mientras se aleja. Puedo saborear la dulzura del arroz en mis labios.

‘’¿Appa y appa casarse ahora?’’ pregunta Yoogeun ansiosamente. Me río y le hago cosquillas en los costados. Él grita de alegría.

‘’¡No, appa no se casa con appa!’’ canturreo. Él se retuerce y huye al regazo de Minho.

‘’Appa, pensé que dijiste-‘’

‘’¡Sh, te dije que era un secreto!’’ regaña Minho con una sonrisa. Levanto una ceja, pero Yoogeun y Minho solamente se callan. Frunzo el ceño y alimento más a Yoogeun de la carne asado de puerco. Se relame sus labios juntos con alegría.

‘’Así que, ¿cuál era el secreto?’’ pregunto mientras Yoogeun arrebata un bollo y lo excava. Minho se ríe y me mira con una sonrisa insufrible.

_Tan besable..._

‘’Si te lo dijera, no sería un secreto’’ bromea. Él muerde una bola de arroz pegajosa y traga. Mantengo mis ojos fijos en su nuez de Adán. De repente, él agarra la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y me da un tirón hacia adelante. Él mete algo en mi boca – su lengua – y pruebo las judías rojas y el arroz endulzado.

‘’Min...’’ Cerca estoy de ahogarme mientras su lengua se frota contra la mía, y casi gimo. Le empujo lejos y siento que mis mejillas se calientan.

‘’Come tu cena’’ ronronea. Aprieto mis dientes.

‘’Idiota’’ murmuro, teniendo en cuenta que Yoogeun está sentado allí con los ojos muy abiertos y una dulce sonrisa, viéndonos besarnos.

‘’Appa, ¿estás...?’’ mi hijo me mira entes de estirarse y susurrar al oído de Minho. Tomo una bola de arroz y me la meto en mi boca. Minho se ríe y chilla atípicamente con Yoogeun a su lado, susurrándose en el oído del otro.

‘’¿De qué estáis hablando?’’ me quejo de mal humor, unos granos de arroz encuentran su camino hacia mis labios. Me los trago rápidamente, casi ahogándome. Yoogeun se ríe ligeramente.

‘’¡Secretos!’’ anuncia, y no puedo dejar de fruncir el ceño.

Putos secretos...

 

 

POV Minho

Me despierto con un buen vientre lleno en mi habitación, en el otro lado del shoji. Puedo ver a través del fino papel, mirando la silueta durmiente de Taemin. Me siento y le veo rodar y relajarse.

‘’Buenos días’’ ronroneo a través del shoji. Él gime como queja. Me río. ‘’¿Qué pasa?  ¿Sintiéndote perezoso?’’

‘’No’’ murmura. Veo su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y luego caer de nuevo en la almohada. Me río y toco ligeramente el papel.

‘’No vas a levantarte, ¿verdad?’’ bromeo. Él gruñe.

‘’Tan solo lárgate’’ dice refunfuñando. Entonces miro hacia abajo de su cuerpo y contengo una risa.

‘’¡Santa mierda, estás duro!’’ grito, al notar el bulto demasiado evidente en sus pantalones. Me río en mi almohada mientras él se retuerce.

‘’He tenido un sueño raro, eso es todo’’ murmura. Rujo con una carcajada.

‘’Oh tío, ¡Lee Taemin ha tenido un sueño húmedo!’’ grito con regocijo. Taemin sisea.

‘’¡Cállate! ¡Yoogeun puede oírte!’’ grita Taemin. Bajo mi voz y me río.

‘’¿Me imaginaste?’’ pregunto, presionando mis labios en el papel. Él se pone rígido. Sonrío y sigo burlándome. ‘’¿Me imaginaste pasando mis manos sobre tu pequeño cuerpo? Te f-‘’

‘’Cállate’’ chasquea, pero puedo oír el gemido. También oigo el susurro de la tela, y sé que su mano está serpenteando su camino hacia sus pantalones. Cierro los ojos, sintiendo mi corazón saltar a mi garganta.

‘’Tae, ¿me quieres?’’ pregunto. ‘’ Quieres estar debajo de mí, ¿no? Retorciéndote mientras muerdo tu cuello tan jodidamente fuerte...’’

‘’Cállate, tú idiota’’ gime Taemin suavemente. Oigo a Yoogeun revolverse y veo su pequeña cabeza surgir al lado de Taemin, su pelo está todo desordenado.

‘’Appa, ¿qué estás haciendo?’’ pregunta claramente. Taemin y yo nos congelamos.

‘’Uh...’’ puedo oír la pérdida de palabra de Taemin, y la verdad es que yo no lo hago mucho mejor. ‘’¿Por qué no te vas a conseguirnos algo de desayunar de Yuri noona?’’ sugiere Taemin rápidamente.

‘’¡Vale! ¡Minho appa, por favor no muerdas a Taemin appa!’’ chilla Yoogeun mientras se va lejos. La puerta se cierra, y Taemin y yo soltamos una respiración que no sabía que estábamos sosteniendo.

‘’Eso estuvo cerca’’ respira Taemin. Salto con la oportunidad de tortúralo más.

‘’¿Tan cerca como nos encontrábamos en ese sueño tuyo?’’ pregunto. Él gime en frustración.

‘’¡Minho, basta!’’ suplica, pero sigo yendo. Mi corazón se acelera mientras salen imágenes en mi cabeza. Imágenes de un caliente Taemin, de su enrojecido cuerpo mientras lame el camino hacia debajo de mi cuerpo, sus ojos lujuriosos, su lengua rosada rápida...

‘’¿Quieres que te folle duro?’’ pregunto de repente. Él se está rindiendo a mí. Me río.

‘’Joder, sí... quiero tu dulce culo alrededor de mi polla. Está duro y listo para ti, Tae’’ susurro acaloradamente a través de la pared de papel. Gime, sonando satisfecho con el pensamiento, mientras levanta sus caderas un poco.

‘’Entonces, ¿a qué estás esperando?’’ pregunta. ‘’Fóllame, Minho.’’ Mi corazón martillea en mi pecho. ¿Es esto real?

‘’Te haría gritar mi nombre’’ murmuro para empezar, y oigo su mano empezar a moverse. No lo culpo. Estoy empezando a ponerme duro también. Ruedo mi peso en un codo y las rodillas, la otra mano, con la palma, va por mi cuerpo.

‘’Oh, ¿lo harías?’’ desafía débilmente. Sonrío mientras me toco a mí mismo como desearía que él me tocara.

‘’Te arrancaría la puta ropa y te mordería tu labio tan fuerte...’’

‘’Oh, duro’’ ronronea. ‘’Me gusta.’’

‘’Maldita sea, tus putos pezones estarían tan duros y los mordería hasta que casi se cayeran.’’ Gruño agresivamente. Nunca he sido un tipo de chico ‘’romántico’’.

‘’¿Y si te dijera que fueras gentil?’’ pregunta dulcemente, y casi me puedo imaginar esos ojos medio cerrados, mientras revolotean hacia mí.

‘’Demasiado jodidamente malo’’ gruño.

‘’Se gentil conmigo, Minho’’ lloriquea, y puedo _oír_ el puchero mientras su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás. Casi puedo imaginar su cuerpo, suave como la seda y justo al alcance.

‘’Te dejaría en una pieza’’ brindo. ‘’Aún te mordería, sin embargo. Te mordería hasta llegar al fondo de tu cuerpo hasta llegar a tu-‘’

‘’Oh joder, Minho’’ jadea mientras arquea su cuerpo. Sonrío mientras empujo hacia adelante en mi cama. Grita de nuevo, como si él pudiera imaginar mi miembro en su ardiente pequeño cuerpo.

‘’Joder, Tae, tu pequeña polla estaría tan jodidamente dura en mi boca.’’ Gimo. Él gime de nuevo, suplicando.

‘’Jódeme. ¡Rómpeme por la mitad, jodido cabrón!’’ exige. Gimo mientras doy a mi polla un apretón.

‘’Oh, joder, ¿puedes sentirme entrar en ti?’’ pregunto.  Dejo escapar jadeos entrecortados, mientras su cabeza se lanza otra vez a la almohada, sus caderas están en el aire.

‘’¡Minho, oh Minho, más duro!’’ sus súplicas hacen las imágenes en mi cabeza más y más claras. Imágenes de su cuerpo bajo el mío, atrapado y retorciéndose mientras él crece en rojo y sobrecalentado. Meto mi mano debajo de mis pantalones y agarro mi miembro, imaginando que es su calor.

‘’¿Me quieres más profundo?’’ gruño mientras empiezo a sacudirlo en mi mano. Puedo oír nuestras camas chirriar cuando él comienza a dar sacudidas, sus labios se dividen mientras gime.

‘’¡Sí, por favor! ¡Oh joder, te sientes tan bien!’’ grita. Me río, mi voz temblando mientras cierro mis ojos e imagino cómo me mira, con ese infinito deseo y lujuria y...

 _Me estoy mintiendo a mí mismo,_ pienso con amargura, pero entonces él lo hace de nuevo. Grita mi nombre.

‘’¡Minho, estoy tan cerca!’’ su voz está cerca de romperse, y de repente me siento como si sus brazos estuvieran a mi alrededor. Follo mi propia mano, apretando con fuerza y gimiendo mientras follo a mi imaginaria pareja.

‘’Yo también, Tae. Mierda, eres tan bueno’’ gruño. Él gime.

‘’¡Joder, Minho, más duro! ¡Más profundo! ¡Te quiero!’’ suplica. Veo a su cuerpo moverse rápidamente, ahora.

‘’Estoy tan dentro de ti, Tae. Te estoy llenando. Estoy tan profundo en ti, estoy destrozándote’’ gimo mientras sus jadeos llenan mis oídos. Veo su sombra, tan rápido y necesitado. Quiero llegar a él... tocarle… hacerlo mío. El mero pensamiento casi me envía al borde.

‘’¡Oh joder, Minho más! ¡Quiero más! ¡Te quiero! Yo- ¡Ah! ¡Minho!’’ sus gritos se convierten en gemidos mientras él se viene. Puedo ver las cuerdas del semen volando hacia su pecho y estómago. Le sigo, la visión me empuja a mi clímax.

‘’¡Oh, Tae, joder! Joder... ¡Ah! ¡Taemin!’’ oigo su nombre a través de los golpes en mis oídos mientras me libero sobre las sábanas. Ambos nos mentimos ahí, agotados, mientras nos escuchamos la respiración del otro.

‘’Minho...’’ susurra Taemin finalmente. Tarareo en respuesta. Él traga. ‘’D-deberíamos ducharnos.’’ Murmura.

‘’Sí’’ digo en voz baja. Hay cierto acuerdo tácito para no mencionar esto de Nuevo mientras se sienta. Observo mientras él se aleja, su sombra desapareciendo. Permanezco allí, jadeando, mientras saco mi mano cubierta de semen de mis pantalones.

‘’No escucho la ducha’ dice en voz alta. Me río y me levanto.

‘’¡Vooy, umma!’’ bromeo.

‘’¡Vete a la mierda!’’ grita. Me río.

‘’Lo que desees.’’ Sonrío mientras oigo el agua correr. Camino hacia la puerta del baño y entro, apoyándome en la pared. Normalmente, soy el que se levantaba y dejaba a la chica en la cama, pero esta vez él se fue primero. Me siento tan vacío de repente. Corro una mano a través de mi pelo ligeramente húmedo.

_¿Por qué me siento tan… engañado?_

POV Taemin

Tomo profundas y calmadas respiraciones mientras dejo que el agua me lave. Se ha sentido tan bien, aunque haya sido un rato, para creer que él había estado llenándome de esa manera. Para creer que él me ha tocado así.

‘’Minho, por favor’’ empiezo, pero me detengo a mí mismo antes de que pueda imaginar nada más. No _quiero_ imaginármelo haciéndome el amor.

 _Él no haría el amor contigo. Él no es así,_ sisea mi mente. Trago fuertemente. _Él solamente te follaría._

‘’Ugh...’’ me apoyo contra la pared de la ducha. ‘’ ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?’’


	40. Celoso

POV Taemin

Después de un desayuno incómodo conmigo mirando a hurtadillas entre sorbo y sorbo de la sopa de arroz, Minho y yo tomamos una de las manos de Yoogeun y empezamos a salir de la casa. Vestimos a Yoogeun con su favorita camisa de Power Ranger y sus queridos pantalones. Sus pequeños zapatos rojos parecen más brillantes de lo habitual mientras salta entre nosotros. Doy una tímida sonrisa a Minho mientras nos dirigimos hacia la puerta principal.

‘’<<¿A dónde crees que vas, marica>>?’’ una voz demasiado familiar pregunta. Me giro para ver a Kyuhyun de pie en la puerta, tiene un arañazo en su mandíbula inferior y un poco de formación de costra sobre su ojo. Sonrío.

‘’No es asunto tuyo’’ contesto. Él hace una mueca mientras intenta acercarse, y veo el pequeño vendaje alrededor de su tobillo.

‘’<<Tienes suerte de que tu pequeño juguete sexual está aquí para cubrir tu culo>>’’ gruñe. Levanto una ceja.

‘’<<¿Tienes miedo de mi pequeño Minho aquí?>>’’ pregunto.

‘’Escuché mi nombre’’ empieza a hablar Minho, mirándome curiosamente. Me río oscuramente, mirando con satisfacción cómo mi gilipollas hermano tiembla ligeramente.

‘’<<Lárgate de esta casa>>’’ sisea Kyuhyun. Me burlo.

‘’<<¿Dónde está Sungmin?>>’’ pregunto, cruzando mis brazos. Kyuhyun me empuja en respuesta, y Yoogeun deja escapar un gritito.

‘’Eh, no sé cuál es tu problema.’’ Gruñe de repente Minho, soltando a Yoogeun para agarrar el cuello de Kyuhyun con los puños apretados contra la garganta de mi hermano ‘’pero si lo vuelves a tocar, te mataré.’’

‘’¡Sí! ¡Appa es un león!’’ anima Yoogeun. Aúpo a Yoogeun en caso de que esto se convierta en otra pelea. En cambio, Kyuhyun sólo empuja a Minho hacia atrás y se endereza a sí mismo.

‘’Fuera de mi casa’’ gruñe. Aprieto los dientes y empujo a Yoogeun en los duros brazos de Minho.

‘’Di eso de nuevo’’ gruño. Golpeo su mandíbula y le observo tambalearse. ‘’¡Papá no está muerto aún, así que cállate! ¡No es tu casa, <<cabrón>>!’’ con un resoplido, agarro la mano de Yoogeun y le hago caminar a él y a Minho para salir de esa estúpida casa.

‘’Así que... ¿mal día?’’ bromea ligeramente Minho. Suspiro mientras recojo a Yoogeun en mis brazos. El cálido brazo de Minho se envuelve mi alrededor.

‘’Odio a mi familia’’ murmuro. Siento sus labios encontrarse con mi sien gentilmente, y suspiro de nuevo. Me siento a mí mismo romperme trozo por trozo en sus brazos, porque las cosas que quiero contarle nunca saldrán de mis labios. No a menos que él lo tome de mí.

‘’Así que… Donghae, ¿no?’’ pregunta Minho. Miro hacia arriba, un poco confundido hasta que recuerdo por qué  salimos fuera en primer lugar.

‘’N-neh, al Palacio de Ramen de Donghae.’’ Murmuro, sonriendo con cariño mientras recuerdo el pequeño edificio que ha mantenido tantos buenos recuerdos. Minho me libera, sonriendo apliamente.

‘’Se está bien fuera’’ comenta, mirando al cielo. Giramos y salimos de la sombra dominante de la mansión de mi padre, cruzando inmediatamente en las casuchas lúgubres donde los carros tirados por humanos zumban pasando más allá de nosotros y pisan el pavimento de muchísimas piedras en el aire que nos rodea. No hay muchos coches, la mayoría de gente simplemente viaja por carro.

‘’Neh, lo es’’ digo suavemente. Camino cerca de él, inclinando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Porque a pesar de la pobreza, a pesar del hecho que los humanos ahora son las máquinas de trabajo, a pesar del hecho que mi padre _hizo_ todo esto.

Es un hermoso día aún.

 

POV Minho

Taemin finalmente se detiene delante de un edificio pequeño, acabando con peladuras rojas en las paredes y una puerta verde desteñida. Miro el signo y levanto una ceja.

‘’¿ _Este_ es el Palacio de Ramen de Donghae?’’ pregunto.

‘’¡Síp!’’ pía Taemin. Se apresura en el interior con Yoogeun, y lo sigo vacilante.

Dentro, la tienda está lleno con humo y hombres mayores sorbiendo lentamente fideos. Ellos me miran y me retuerzo nerviosamente en mi ropa de negocios. Todos ellos están vestidos casualmente, y me miran como un mono de oficina. Maldita sea, debería haber traído otra ropa...

‘’¡Donghae!’’ chilla Taemin. Giro la cabeza para verle volar hacia un chico con una linda cara de bebé y una sonrisa ganadora. Sus brazos están extendidos cuando carga a Taemin.

 _Él es... atractivo,_ pienso mientras el chico abraza a Taemin. _Mi_ Taemin.

‘’Taemin, ¿eres realmente tú?’’ pregunta Donghae con sorpresa. Aprieto mis dientes.

 _¡Por supuesto que es Taemin! ¿Quién más en este puto planeta es así de adorable?_ Pienso furiosamente. Taemin solo se ríe y se aleja, cambiando a Yoogeun en sus brazos.

‘’Yoogeun, di hola a Donghae oppa’’ canta Taemin. Su cara enrojece. ‘’¡Q-quiero decir, Donghae hyung!’’

‘’Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir, veo’’ bromea Donghae, extendiéndose hacia delante y picoteando los labios de Taemin. Me cabrea. Tan solo era un gentil e inocente ppo-ppo, pero de repente tuve ganas de arrancarle la cara de hijo de puta de su cráneo.

‘’Oh, Minho, ven a conocer a Donghae!’’ dice de repente Taemin, volviéndose hacia mí. Me acerco con rigidez, ofreciendo mi mano. Donghae la sacude calurosamente.

‘’Encantado de conocerte’’ dice. Le doy una débil sonrisa.

‘’Sí, igualmente’’ digo lentamente. Taemin se ríe y besa mi mejilla de la nada. Me esfuerzo por evitar sonrojarme.

‘’Minho, este es mi ex-novio.’’ Dice Taemin, de pie al lado de Dongahe. Mi garganta se cierra.

‘’Ya veo’’ digo. Taemin sonríe y besa la mejilla de Donghae. Donghae se ríe.

‘’Sigues siendo tan dulce, oppa’’ tararea Taemin. Las mejillas de Donghae tienen un rubor rosa.

‘’Yah, deja de hacer eso, pequeño mocoso’’ se ríe Donghae, sacudiendo el pelo de Taemin. Taemin toma mi mano y me arrastra a una mesa vacía que empuja hacia la pared, poniendo a Yoogeun en una silla entre nosotros. Pongo una mano en la espalda de Yoogeun, y él me mira con curiosidad.

‘’Appa, ¿significa eso que...?’’ mira a Taemin y hace señas para que me incline hacia delante. Cumplo y él susurra, ‘’¿significa eso que no tienes permitido amar a Taemin appa?’’.

‘’¿Por qué dices eso?’’ pregunto en voz baja. Taemin nos da una mirada molesta, pero trato de no prestarle atención mientras me quedo cerca de los labios carnosos de Yoogeun.

‘’¡Porque Taemin appa ama a Donghae hyung!’’ susurra con urgencia Yoogeun. Aprieto los puños pero me fuerzo a mí mismo mantener la calma.

‘’Yoogeun...’’ miro otra vez a Taemin, quien nos está mirando desde la mesa. Cojo a mi hijo y lo llevo fuera, pasando del exterior frío de Taemin. Una vez fuera, miro a Yoogeun seriamente. ‘’Siempre amaré a Taemin appa.’’

‘’¿Está eso permitido?’’ pregunta Yoogeun, tirando de mi pelo. Me encojo de hombros.

‘’No lo sé’’ digo. Yoogeun mira a mi hombro, poniendo mala cara como si estuviera pensando. Me lo llevo dentro, colocándole en la silla. De repente, siento la mano de Taemin apretarse en mi manga. Me giro hacia él solo para verlo mirando hacia arriba en mí. Él tira de mí más cerca, su expresión es furiosa.

‘’¿Qué estás guardando de mí?’’ pregunta. Sus ojos están enojados y demandantes, pero solo río y lo quito.

‘’Nada’’ miento. Él pone mala cara y cambia de actitud a los temidos ojos de cachorro.

‘’Dime’’ suplica, pero solo picoteo sus labios, los cuales me ponen aturdido y rojo.

‘’No es nada’’ susurro. Él mira a mi pecho mientras me enderezo y me siento en mi propio asiento. Es entonces cuando Donghae sale con dos cestas de bambú humeantes. Los coloca en la mesa, centrándolas bien antes de abrirlas y revelando las dos cosas que había hecho de cena la noche anterior.  Miro a Taemin curiosamente, pero él solamente sonríe.

‘’¿Cuándo estarán listos los fideos?’’ pregunta, mirando hacia arriba a Donghae y parpadeando. Puedo sentir empatía con la mirada torturada en la cara de Donghae, porque decir que no a esa mirada es casi imposible.

‘’En un momento’’ ríe nerviosamente Donghae. Él despeina el cabello de Taemin. ‘’Tan impaciente como siempre, veo’’ bromea.

 _Quita tus putas manos de él_ , pienso furiosamente, pero mantengo mi boca callada mientras Taemin se sonroja ligeramente y mira hacia abajo.

‘’No era impaciente antes’’ murmura, trazando círculos en la barata y blanca mesa. Aprieto los dientes mientras Donghae planta un pequeño beso en el pelo de Taemin.

‘’Seguro que no lo eras’’ dice con un sarcasmo entrañable. Es repugnante, en verdad. Él se va, desapareciendo en la cocina. Miro a Taemin, quien está absorto en su tarea de trazar círculos. Tomo un bollo y alimento a Yoogeun antes de tomar un bocado del mío propio. Es ligeramente mejor que los que hay en casa de Taemin, pero nada impresionante.

‘’¿Son buenos, eh?’’ pregunta brillantemente Taemin. Le doy una sonrisa y asiento. Toma uno para sí y lo divide, soplando cada mitad antes de saborear cada bocado. Le miro mientras sus ojos ojos se cierran y una pequeña sonrisa adorna sus labios.

‘’¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que volviste?’’ pregunto curiosamente. Taemin se ríe y toma otro bocado.

‘’Alrededor de seis años’’ murmura. Él mira hacia arriba y sonríe con tristeza. ‘’Me fui cuando tenía unos quince años.’’

‘’¿Cómo lo hiciste por tu cuenta?’’ pregunto a pesar de considerar todas las cosas, yo podría responder con mis ojos cerrados y mis labios cerrados. Taemin no contesta, en su lugar escoge quedarse _fascinado_ con el ventilador del techo. Suspiro.

‘’Ha sido un tiempo’’ murmura. Miro sus ojos cerrarse y una pequeña voz repentina en mi cabeza sisea esa estúpida pregunta que me está volviendo loco.

_¿Está pensando en él?_

‘’Así que, ¿qué pasó entre vosotros?’’ pregunto, inclinándome hacia adelante con una curiosidad sádica.

‘’No es asunto tuyo’’ chasquea Taemin, mirándome, y de repente siento un dolor desde mi pecho hasta el final abajo en mis dedos. ¿Francamente, está _loco?_ Aprieto mis dientes y abro la boca para decirle que es mi asunto porque maldita sea, ¡Esto jodidamente enamorado de él!

Donghae, ese puto mal tercio, llega con nuestros fideos. Nunca antes en mi vida he querido golpear a alguien en la cara tanto.

Él me da un gran bol, a Taemin uno mediano, y a Yoogeun un bol pequeño. En el interior, hay fideos blancos rematados con cebolletas y rebanadas finas de carne guisada. Está rodeada de una sopa de color amarillento. Se ve absolutamente normal.

 _¿Qué cojones somos, los tres putos osos?_ Pienso de mal humor. Taemin agradece a Donghae con una de esas sonrisas asesinas. Gruño mis gracias y sorbo mi comida.

‘’Está buena’’ gruño cuando trago mi primer bocado, pero realmente estoy mintiendo. Es absolutamente increíble. Esto podría incluso estar a la par de la cocina de Jonghyun, lo cual es un gran logro. Es sólo este increíble _equilibrio_ y me hace querer más al segundo siguiente de después de dejar de masticar.

‘’¡Es como ñam ñam!’’ Exclama Yoogeun de la nada. Levanto la vista para verlo, los brazos en alto y los palillos en la mano, la sopa en su boca. No puedo dejar de reírme y limpio la boca de Yoogeun. Él sonríe mientras le limpio, sus labios esbozan ligeramente una sonrisa con la sopa de pollo amarillenta.

‘’Está bueno, ¿verdad?’’ tararea Taemin. Yoogeun asiente y sorbe un poco más. Siento una mano en mi hombro y miro hacia arriba para ver a Donghae sonriéndome.

‘’Buen provecho’’ dice, y su voz es tan malditamente _amable,_ que casi me hace sentir mal por querer golpear sus dientes delanteros.

 _Casi,_ hasta que Taemin le da esa mirada que él debería estar dándomela a _mí_.

Porque ahora mismo, la persona que más le ama – la persona que lo quiere más – soy _yo_.


	41. Finalmente

POV Taemin

Terminamos de comer en un ambiente más ligero que cuando empezamos. Me río mientras Minho sigue sorbiendo sus fideos con tanta fuerza que chasquean. Estoy seguro de que lo está haciendo a propósito, pero se ve tan joven y despreocupado mientras terminamos nuestro almuerzo, que puedo compararlo con Yoogeun casi. Nuestro hijo gira los fideos en los palillos entre nosotros dos.

‘’¿Habéis terminado aquí?’’ pregunta Donghae cuando nuestros cuencos están vacíos. Sonrío y me ofrezco a pagar a Donghae, pero él solo agita la mano hacia mí.

‘’¿Por qué no?’’ pregunto, un poco sorprendido.

‘’Por los viejos tiempos’’ se ríe. Veo que Minho se eriza de nuevo, pero me gusta. Me gusta cómo de posesivo es. Casi como si le _importara_.

‘’Aún así, tienes que ganar dinero’’ insisto. Él se ríe y me da un golpe en la frente. Él sigue siendo tan cuidadoso como siempre, todavía es igual de gentil.

‘’¿Lo has olvidad? ¿Qué te dije cuando tenías diez años?’’ pregunta en broma. Yo pongo mala cara.

‘’El dinero no lo es todo’’ murmuro, y él me besa. Es tan insípido ahora, besarle. Esto pasa sin darme cuenta, pero Minho parece notarlo. Hago una nota mental para explicarle las cosas más tarde. Explicarle que yo realmente –

No, espera, entonces todo colapsaría. Me muerdo el labio para no evitar pensar. Maldita sea, no puedo pensar en eso ahora. Siento los ojos de Minho en mí mientras sonríe hacia Donghae otra vez y asiento. Un incómodo silencia se cierne entre nosotros mientras me decido si preguntarle por su número o no.

‘’Así que...’’ la voz profunda de Minho es como un despertador, que dicta que es hora de irse. Suspiro y me dirijo hacia Donghae y sonrío.

‘’Bueno, fue agradable verte’’ digo en voz baja. Me levanto para irme, pero él agarra mi brazo.

‘’Er… Taemin, ¿puedo hablar contigo sobre algo?’’ pregunta. Asiento con la cabeza y le sigo hacia la parte trasera del restaurante,  oyendo los gruñidos suaves de Minho detrás de mí.

‘’Así que, ¿qué querías decirme?’’ pregunto mientras empuja las tiras de plástica colgando del marco de la puerta. Él se da la vuelta cuando Minho y Yoogeun quedan bloqueados ante nuestra vista. Sus ojos se clavan en los míos mientras toma mis manos entre las suyas.

‘’Taemin, sabes que los dos éramos muy jóvenes cuando te fuiste, ¿verdad?’’ pregunta con urgencia. Asiento con la cabeza, aguantando la emoción en sus ojos. Mi corazón bombea muy rápido mientras me doy cuenta de lo que está a punto de decir.

‘’Donghae, yo...’’

‘’Taemin, he comenzado a ver a alguien más’’ interrumpe. Toma una profunda respiración antes de continuar, no dándome tiempo suficiente para digerir esto. ‘’Pero todavía tengo sentimientos por ti, Taemin. Pensé en ti todo el tiempo en que te fuiste. Quiero saber si tenemos aún la oportunidad, porque he pensado que podría estar enamorado de ti.’’

‘’Donghae, yo...’’ muerdo mis labios y miro sus interrogantes ojos, por la rapidez con la mirada parpadeando sobre mi cara por mi reacción.

‘’Taemin, ¿volverías conmigo?’’ pregunta suavemente, su voz es un susurro nervioso. Trago y sacudo mi cabeza. Aquella chispa que teníamos antes de irme, ya se ha ido.

‘’Lo siento.’’ Murmuro. Su cara delata su dolor por un momento, pero pasa rápidamente. Él sonríe, un poco herido, pero no es nada irreparable.

‘’¿Es él? ¿Ese tipo Minho?’’ pregunta. Mi cara se enrojece y calienta mientras asiento.

‘’Yo... creo que puedo estar enamorado de él’’ susurro, pero no puedo satisfacer a Donghae. En su lugar, me centro en nuestras manos, que están entrelazadas. Él libera una de ellas e inclino mi cabeza hacia arriba.

‘’¿Un último beso, entonces? ¿Un último beso de despedida?’’ pregunta lastimosamente. Asiento y cierro mis ojos. Él se estira hacia delante y nuestros labios se encuentran suavemente, pero no hay más chispa. Él intenta desesperadamente profundizarlo, pero le empujo y le miro, con lágrimas en mis ojos. Le he perdido, y la parte del dolor es porque soy el que le dejo ir. Le siento soltarme la mano y agarrarme la cabeza. Él fuerza sus labios a los míos. La conmoción me golpea como un tren de carga. Doy golpes contra su pecho y grito en su boca mientras abre sus labios, pero él no afloja.

Sus manos agarran mi pelo mientras fuerza el beso más profundamente, presionando su boca contra la mía como si tratara de forzar una reacción de mí. Al final, dejo de golpearle, al darme cuenta de que eso es lo que él quiere. Me quedo rígido, no reconociendo el beso y mostrándole que no quiero esto. Suspira y se aleja, las lágrimas están en sus mejillas.

‘’Tú realmente... ¿en verdad has renunciado a mí?’’ pregunta, no mirándome a los ojos. Le empujo suavemente y salgo corriendo de la habitación, sin querer mirar hacia atrás, porque no puedo volver con él cuando sé que ahora Minho está en mi corazón. Me acerco a la figura sentada de Minho y recojo a Yoogeun de su asiento, mis propias lágrimas bañan mis párpados. Puedo sentir la mirada preocupada de Minho en mí mientras me sigue fuera de la tienda, pero no dice nada. Una razón más para amarle tanto.

Sus manos se reúnen en mis hombros y él tira de mí más cerca mientras nos alejamos de la tienda y comenzamos a caminar de regresa a mi casa. Espera hasta que hacemos un bueno número de pasos antes de detenerme y girarme. Miro su rostro seriamente preocupado, sus labios en silencio articulan _‘’¿Qué?’’_ mientras sus ojos buscan en los míos. Siento a Yoogeun temblar entre mis brazos.

‘’Appa, ¿estás bien?’’ pregunta, tocando las lágrimas de mis mejillas. Él se mancha con ellas en un sincero esfuerzo por secarlas. Asiento y sorbo por la nariz, tratando de mantener mi entereza. Entonces siento los brazos de Minho a mi alrededor, y me derrumbo. Estoy a punto de colapsar, pero el gritito de Yoogeun me mantiene en pie mientras sollozo en el amplio pecho de Minho. Sus labios se encuentran en mi cabeza suavemente y rápidamente, ofreciendo comodidad y cuidado pero no lujuria o deseo. No va más lejos, y en este momento eso es todo lo que necesito de él.

‘’Minho, yo... yo estoy... él...’’ mis palabras están rotas y ahogadas, y Minho deja escapar murmullos reconfortantes que no puedo interpretar, pero puedo oír su preocupación,  y eso es todo lo que necesito. Estornudo y descanso mi mejilla  en su pecho humedecido, con Yoogeun gimoteando con confusión.

‘’¿A-appa bien?’’ pregunta otra vez, su voz está temblando. Niego con la cabeza y dejo que mis labios temblorosos se encuentren con la mejilla de Yoogeun por un beso suave.

‘’Appa necesita ir a casa ahora’’ susurro, tanto a Minho como a Yoogeun. Las manos de Minho me dan la vuelta, y me hace caminar hacia casa. Lloro silenciosamente durante todo el camino.

 

POV Minho

Después de enviar a Yoogeun a la sala de juegos para ser vigilado por los sirvientes, siento a Taemin en el piso de su habitación y le hago enfrentarme.

‘’¿Qué está pasando?’’ pregunto. Él solo niega con la cabeza y salta a mis brazos, gimiendo en voz baja.

‘’Lo siento... lo siento mucho...’’ susurro. Entonces empieza a besarme, y va desde mi mandíbula a mi mejilla y hasta mis labios. Dejo escapar un pequeño ruido de sorpresa, pero él insiste en besarme dura y desesperadamente. Dudando le beso de vuelta, sin estar seguro de qué hacer con esta repentina demostración de afecto. Va hacia atrás por una rápida respiración y luego se lanza de nuevo, pero vuelvo mi cabeza. No puedo dejar que utilice los besos para limpiar mi mente de esa manera.

‘’Dime qué está pasando’’ digo en voz baja. Él se pone rígido y se vuelve a sentar, mirando al suelo. Por un momento, nos quedamos así.

‘’Donghae... encontró a otra persona’’ le oigo murmurar. Me siento como si un puño se cerrase alrededor de mi corazón y aprieto los dientes con fuerza. ¿Está Taemin seriosamente _celoso_ sobre Donghae? ¿Es eso lo que está pasando aquí?

‘’Así que…’’ no puedo ni siquiera hablar a través de la ira en mi garganta. Levanta la cabeza y sus ojos están húmedos de nuevo.

‘’Él trató de besarme... Él me _besó_.’’ Dice Taemin, su voz tiembla. Sollozando, se lanza hacia mi pecho y aprieta mi camisa. Yo lo sostengo con fuerza, con ganas de aplastarlo entre mi cuerpo para que _nadie_ más que yo pueda tenerle. Besarle. Tocarle. Oigo su voz lloriqueando en mi camisa, con los labios pegados a la tela. ‘’Lo siento’’. Susurra. Me congelo.

 _¿Perdón?_ ¿Por qué lo _siente_? Él me mira y me besa otra vez. Cierro mis ojos con gratitud, dándose cuenta de que lo que ha sido por _mí._ Él se preocupa por mí. Su beso crece lentamente profundizando entre nosotros, y luego de repente él se aleja, limpiándose las mejillas y los labios y me siento tan _vacío._

‘’Yo... Tú... Minho, no puedo pensar... Sólo… Minho…’’ su voz tiembla antes de que salga corriendo de la habitación, dejándome en el suelo con, probablemente, la expresión más estúpida en la cara.

_Qué. Cojones._

Toso y me giro en mi cama, la oscuridad ya está bien asentada sobre la habitación. Siento que mi manta me sofoca con su endemoniado algodón. La lanzo fuera de mí y me siento en la cama, tirando de mi pelo en señal de frustración. ¿Qué debería hacer con sus acciones? ¿De la forma en que me ha estado besando, sosteniéndome, casi _amándome_? Gruño y caigo en mi cama de nuevo, cubriendo mi cara con la almohada y gritando en ella.

En realidad, _le amo_. _Amo_ a Taemin, y a cada movimiento que hace que me duela y me confunda más que nada en mi vida. Me quejo ya que mi voz se desvanece, dejando mis manos caer a los lados y mi aliento reverbera fuera de la tela de la almohada.

De repente, hay un pequeño ruido de raspado en mi puerta. Miro hacia arriba y por encima de mi hombro, y veo un pedazo de carta blanca debajo de mi puerta. Salgo de mi cama y me agacho para leerla.

_Minho,_

_Ve a la azotea. Está por las escaleras en el extremo derecho. Al final del pasillo. Sube por ellas. Yoogeun estará bien. Necesitamos hablar._

_Taemin._

Releo la nota una y otra vez, sobre todo la última frase. Mi corazón parece saltar en mis oídos, y todo lo que puedo oír es la sangre bombeando en mi cráneo. Me siento mareado mientras me pongo de pie. Disparo una mirada a la figura dormida de Yoogeun cuando paso por su puerta. Los criados de aquí parece que les gusta Taemin, por lo que debe de estar bien. Trago saliva y me reoriento a mí mismo en mi propio problema.

Cada paso es como caminar por cuchillos. Tomo una bocanada de aire y rezo para que esto salga bien, pero mi cabeza gira con las posibilidades. ¿Y si él se ha dado cuenta de cómo me siento? ¿Y si no quiere estar conmigo? ¿Y si me odia? ¿Y si me deja?

_Y si..._

¿Y si me ama?

Esa es probablemente la más temible de todas, porque ¿qué si él me ama? ¿Cómo voy a abrazarlo y besarle y hacerle saber que él es mío? Él _es_ mío, ¿no? si él me ama, ¿entonces puedo decir que es mío? ¿Y si él no quiere ser mío? Mi mente salta en algún momento de un futuro donde yo aún lo estoy persiguiendo, todavía amándole...

¿Qué está mal conmigo? Estoy pensando sobre un futuro que no podría pasar basado en algunos sentimientos que él no podría sentir. Suspiro mientras camino delante de la puerta cerrada y las luces apagadas. Camino más allá de las paredes adornadas y de la oscuridad y de la incertidumbre hacia las escaleras que parecen rogarme que dé marcha atrás.

Subo.

Las escaleras conducen a una puerta pequeña, de metal y cerrada herméticamente. Por supuesto, aquí no hay luz. Busco el pomo y lucho con él, mientras que él se niega obstinadamente a abrirse. Enojado, pongo todo mi peso sobre él y se abre. Me tropiezo fuera en el suelo. Me toma un tiempo para recuperar mi equilibrio, y luego me doy cuenta de dónde estoy.

El borde de la azotea es un gris de acero, y como no pierdo el equilibrio, pongo mis manos en mis caderas orgullosamente, viendo las luces danzantes de la ciudad a mis pies en un lienzo negro. Los azulejos del techo hacen un sonido suave mientras muelo mi talón en ellos inconscientemente. Es absolutamente hermoso.

Un par de manos se envuelve alrededor de mi cintura y no necesito mirar atrás para saber de quién se trata. Una cabeza se apoya en mi cuello y Taemin se queda ahí, abrazándome fuertemente. Puse mis manos sobre las suyas y nos quedamos ahí, su aliento está revoloteando sobre mis hombros. Este momento es cálido e incierto, porque ahora es demasiado para soportar su presencia, agregándole su belleza y el dolor de mis sentimientos por él.

‘’Tamin, ¿por qué me has llamado aquí?’’ pregunto, girando mi cabeza tanto como puedo para mirarlo. No tengo éxito, pero no quiero girarme completamente porque entonces podría querer sostenerle entre mis brazos y susurrar mis sentimientos en su oído. Normalmente tengo nervios de acero, pero ahora éstos se sienten como el agua. En su lugar, nos quedamos de pie mientras él elige no responder.

‘’¿Podemos... sentarnos?’’ pregunta en voz baja. Él me libera y se acerca al borde de la azotea. Puedo ver su traje, un par de pantalones cómodos y una camisa suelta. Él parece estar frío. Pienso en mi propia ropa, un par de pantalones normales y una vieja camisa de vestir. Le observo sentarse y mirar al invisible horizonte, y le imito.

‘’¿Por qué me has llamado aquí?’’ pregunto de nuevo, y él se vuelve hacia mí con una sonrisa triste.

‘’¿Sabes? Tuve mi primera vez aquí’’ dice sin responder mi pregunta. Él sin embargo, consigue hacerme sentir celos en un instante.

‘’¿Con quién?’’ pregunto, aunque en realidad no hay ninguna duda.

‘’Donghae’’ dice, sin mirarme a los ojos. En su lugar, él parece fascinado con un punto en el suelo justo al lado de sus dedos. ‘’No estoy triste porque él tenga un nuevo novio, o porque me besara’’ murmura.

‘’¿Entonces, por qué estás llorando?’’ pregunto, mi voz es baja en caso de que me tiemble de rabia, porque odio no saber lo que está pasando en su corazón. Quiero que ese corazón esté abierto para mí, que confíe en mí, que...

‘’Porque todo el mundo sólo... me dejó. Yo no pertenezco aquí, Minho’’ dice, y quiero tan desesperadamente decirle que él pertenece a mis brazos, pero no puedo. Ahora no. Él toma una profunda respiración y me mira de manera suplicante, las palabras prácticamente bombardean sus labios. Tomo su mano suavemente.

‘’No te dejaré’’ prometo, contestando a su silencioso miedo que aparece como destellos en su rostro. Toma una respiración temblorosa y estruja mi mano.

‘’Cuando estaba saliendo con Dongahe, mi padre comenzó a sospechar. Él contrató a Heechul para seguirme y averiguar si era gay o no.’’ Aquí, el se detiene y da a mi mano otro apretón como si quisiera asegurarse de que es real. ‘’Heechul no pudo conseguir ninguna prueba sólida, así que él...’’

Esta vez, la pausa es diferente. Su rostro se arruga de dolor, y estiro mi mano libre hacia delante a su mejilla. Él cierra los ojos e se inclina hacia mi toque. Sus ojos se abren de nuevo, y se centra en mi muñeca como si eso fuera un pináculo de la cordura para él.

‘’Él sacudió la verdad de mí.’’ mi mano se tensa en su mejilla mientras susurra esas palabras. ‘’Él no me pegaba mucho, pero él me pegó muy duro... me dolió durante semanas, y luego mi padre trató conmigo.’’

‘’¿Cómo?’’ pregunto cuando él no continua. Taemin parpadea y una lágrima corre por encima de mi pulgar. Él me mira y sus labios se separan, temblando.

‘’Él me echó. Literalmente él me empujó fuera de la puerta con su pie y arrojó una bolsa de ropa y un poco de dinero a mi cabeza. Él nunca llegó a decir adiós.’’ Taemin susurra. Trago el cabreo en mi garganta y siento la respiración de Taemin contra el talón de mi mano.

‘’Eso es horrible.’’ Comento innecesariamente. Taemin asiente.

‘’Heechul me condujo hasta la estación, y luego fui enviado fuera’’ acaba. Él me mira. ‘’¿Por qué no pudieron dejarme ser feliz, Minho? ¿Por qué no puedo pertenecer a este lugar?’’ sus labios tiemblas y sacudo mi cabeza, mi boca tiene una sensación pegajosa en su interior. ‘’Y ahora que estoy de vuelta al fin, todo se ha ido…’’

‘’¿Qué quieres decir?’’ pregunto, juntando nuestras frentes. Sus ojos están húmedos y traga densamente.

‘’Creí que Donghae y yo sólo...’’ mi corazón  se aprieta ante la mención de ese nombre, pero Taemin mira hacia abajo casi vergonzosamente. ‘’Pero es demasiado tarde ahora... Minho’’ dice mientras me mira hacia mí. ‘’¿Cuándo crees que pueda finalmente ser feliz?’’

‘’No lo sé’’ susurro. Mi mano está todavía en su mejilla, y ahora froto mi pulgar bajo sus ojos. Él suspira.

‘’Soy feliz contigo, Minho’’ dice en voz baja, hasta que casi no oírle. Mi corazón salta un par de compases mientras sus ojos se cierras y acaricia su rostro en mi palma. Él planta un beso en mi mano y deja escapar un largo suspiro. ‘’Eres tan cálido...’’

‘’Soy feliz contigo también, Taemin’’ suspiro. Sus ojos revolotean abiertos y él me mira, sonriendo. Él saca su cara de mi mano, y dejo caer mis brazos. Él se extiende hacia delante y me besa, sus labios tocando los míos con una sincera emoción.

 _Te amo_ , pienso desesperadamente mientras empujo de nuevo en el beso. Él devuelve el empujón, manteniendo nuestros labios en contacto mientras se desplaza más cerca de mi agarre. Le abrazo con un brazo, el otro lo ocupo en sostener mi mano sobre la suya. Su brazo libre sube y su mano se engancha en mi hombro, aferrándose a mis labios. Su cabeza se inclina hacia un lado para profundizar el beso, y le complazco. Su lengua se desliza tímidamente a lo largo de mi labio inferior, y lo dejo. Se frota contra la mía con una curiosa ternura.

 _Te amo_ , pienso felizmente, mientras le sostengo y le tengo. Chupo su lengua un poco y presiono la mío contra su boca. Le pruebo, realmente lo _pruebo_ , y puedo sentir su cuerpo temblar ligeramente, como una bandera blanca por la brisa. Retrae su lengua y cierra sus labios, pero no se aparta. Él solo devuelve el beso a algo simple e inocente, y no me puedo quejar, porque sostenerle ha llenado mi corazón de una manera que nunca pensé que nada podría.

Te amo, pienso suavemente mientras sus labios se cierran sobre mi labio inferior, luego mi labio superior. Le siento inclinar su cabeza hasta un grado, sólo un pequeño empujón hacia arriba, y eso me da suficiente acceso para colocar juntos nuestros labios. Al final, él se retira. O me alejo. O los dos acabamos decidiendo que el beso no es suficiente, y los dos nos sentamos. Mi brazo deja su cuerpo, pero mis dedos se enroscan con los suyos mientras acaricio su mejilla. Su brazo cae y sus ojos buscan los míos para algo... _algo..._

‘’Te amo’’ digo sinceramente, y esta vez, nadie se aleja.


	42. Reiniciar

POV Minho

_Mi brazo deja su cuerpo, pero mis dedos se enroscan con los suyos mientras acaricio su mejilla. Su brazo cae y sus ojos buscan los míos para algo... algo..._

_‘’Te amo’’ digo sinceramente, y esta vez, nadie se aleja._

_~_

Sus ojos permanecen fijos en los míos mientras espero por su reacción. Para que corra y esté disgustado y me odie para siempre... o para que él me sostenga y me ame de regreso.

‘’¿Qué?’’ pregunta, su voz es apenas un susurro. Trago, sin saber si él me está probando o si realmente no me ha oído. Bueno, mejor que me oiga esta vez, porque nunca conseguiré las suficientes agallas para decir ésto de nuevo. Tomo su mano y lo tiro más cerca por su cintura, dirigiendo su atención porque él _necesita_ oír ésto.

Y entonces, mirando sus hermosos y brillantes ojos y sosteniendo ese delgado y perfecto cuerpo, no puedo decirlo. No puedo decirle cómo me siento, porque hay demasiadas ataduras en él, así que lo libero. Poco a poco, quito mi mano de su cuerpo. Voy a dejarle ir de su mano, pero él recaptura mis dedos, tirando insistentemente.

‘’Di lo que ibas a decir’’ susurra, sus labios apenas están abiertos. Sus ojos son grandes y brillantes mientras él se extiende hacia delante. Mi garganta se siente seca y mi boca se llena de un aire similar al algodón rayado.

‘’Yo...’’ aparto la mirada, pero él toma sus dedos pálidos y fríos y vuelve mi cara hacia él. Sus ojos miran hacia abajo y da marcha atrás mientras se vuelve a sentar. Su voz es de muchos nervios mientras se aclara la garganta, y entonces sus ojos se encuentran con los míos otra vez.

‘’Minho, yo... creo que yo... _Sé_ que siento algo por ti’’ dice, inclinándose hacia adelante. Mis ojos se abren.

_¿Qué cojones qué cojonesquécojonesquécojones QUÉ.COJONES.?_

‘’¿Q-qué?’’ pregunto temblorosamente. Cierra sus ojos y cubre mis labios aturdidos con la suya. El beso envía a mis nervios en el modo de alerta total, a la espera de una respuesta a mi pregunta. De repente, estoy viendo doble y mi corazón se siente como que sólo tengo que sacarlo de mi pecho. Aprieto su mano y el mundo tiembla con incertidumbre a mi alrededor.

‘’Te amo también’’ él respira mientras se aleja, y de repente no puedo soportar tenerle lejos porque esto significa que ¡él es _mío_! Él finalmente es mío, entre mis brazos, en mi corazón... Él es _mío_.

Hay un momento de pausa mientras veo la verdad del momento hundirse en él. No lo culpo. Le doy un momento para hundirse también. Entonces, con un sentido de urgencia, le agarro la parte posterior de la cabeza y lo beso duro, porque este momento es _perfecto_. Él es mío. Le amo, y _él me ama_. Él me ama también. Él me ama.

Él me ama.

‘’Oh, Dios, Taemin’’ susurro mientras me aparto, presionando nuestras frentes juntas para no perder un segundo de esto. Ni un solo segundo. Lo beso de nuevo, y su mano se acerca a tocar mi mejilla con ternura. Su beso es lento, aparentemente tranquilo, pero puedo sentir su propia urgencia latiendo en sus manos. Le acerco más por la cintura, su espalda arqueándose bajo mi tacto mientras le beso desesperadamente.

‘’Te amo. Te amo, Minho’’ jadea cada vez que nos alejamos para respirar. En algún lugar de este beso, nuestras lágrimas comienzan a correr por nuestras mejillas, y cada momento que hemos tenido aparecen como destellos en mi mente.

_Cuando le hice despedirse..._

_Cuando me di cuenta que era el padre de Yoogeun..._

_Cuando se mudó..._

_Cuando casi le violo..._

_Cuando le gané de vuelta..._

_Nuestro primer beso de verdad..._

_Y cuando me di cuenta de que lo amaba._

‘’Te amo’’ le oigo susurrar mientras sus labios dejan los mío, cortando mis pensamientos. Abro los ojos y veo sus mejillas manchadas de lágrimas. Limpio uno de los senderos con mi pulgar, mi otra mano agarrando la suya más fuerte que nunca.

‘’Lo siento tanto por todo’’ murmuro, tratando de ignorar mis propias lágrimas. Él me da una pequeña sonrisa y trago duramente. Él deja que sus dedos bailen sobre mi cara.

‘’Está bien. Yo no he sido el mejor para tu tampoco’’ dice, riendo suavemente. Él sorbetea por la nariz y mira hacia abajo, con el pelo ocultando sus ojos. Levanto su rostro y le doy un beso.

‘’No voy a hacerte daño nunca más, Tae’’ prometo a través de nuestros labios. Inclina su cabeza y me besa de vuelta, su mano baja para agarrar mi camisa.

‘’Por favor, no me dejes ir’’ suplica, su voz se rompe entre la presión de nuestros labios. Asiento y trago su boca, hambriento de cada toque y de cada beso y de cada centímetro del cuerpo de Taemin. Cada emoción, cada pensamiento... quiero sentirlo todo. Pongo la cintura de Taemin junto a la mío y él empieza a enhebrar sus dedos por mi cabello, dejando escapar pequeños sonidos de placer mientras chupo sus labios. Él los abre paso para mí, invitándome e instando a mi lengua invadir su cálida boca.

Esta no es la primera vez que nos hemos besado profundamente. Esta es, sin embargo, la primera vez en la que he sido permitido verter _todas_ mis emociones, _todo_ mi amor, _todo_ mi querer en el beso. Él regresa mi entusiasmo, envolviendo su lengua a mi alrededor y entrelazando sus dedos por mi cabello mientras tomamos descansos cortos e inevitables entre las batallas calentadas por el dominio. Gano, por supuesto, y uso cada segundo para explorar su boca. Toco cada centímetro, pruebo cada esquina, y él gentilmente me incita con gemidos desvergonzados.

‘’E-espera’’ gime, girando su cara de repente. Sus mejillas están rojas, y su respiración está agitada. Su mano aprieta la mía mientras traga e intenta recuperar la compostura.

 _Es tan hermoso_ , pienso mientras le observo luchar por el control. Finalmente, él me mira de nuevo y se levanta. Me levanto sobre mis pies y lo enfrento cuando él sonríe y me picotea.

‘’Nos tenemos que ir’’ dice solemnemente, pero aún hay una sonrisa en su cara llena de lágrimas. Siento mis propias lágrimas frescas y me seco las mejillas, dejando un residuo de sal que Taemin toca ligeramente. Sus dedos bailan sobre mi piel como plumas.

‘’No voy a hacerte daño’’  le murmuro, ahuecando su mejilla en mi mano. Él asiente con la cabeza y se inclina hacia delante, colocando su cabeza en mi hombro. Lo abrazo libremente, nuestros dedos están jugueteando con el del otro cuando él se retira. Se gira y me lleva por las escaleras. Al pie de la escalera, se gira y, iluminado por la oscuridad, nada nunca ha sido tan brillante.

‘’Lo harás...’’ se calla y mira hacia abajo, sonriendo secretamente a sí mismo, y le beso la sien ligeramente.

‘’Debería dormir un poco’’ murmuro contra su cabello. Él asiente y se gira rápidamente para mi beso de buenas noches. Acepto el beso y le doy en la mano un último apretón antes de soltarlo.

Espero que no se haya dado cuenta de que yo estaba sonriendo como un niño de cinco años.

 

POV Taemin

Me muerdo mi labio mientras la puerta de Minho se cierra, y siento la sangre correr por mis mejillas. No puedo creer lo que _yo_ he dicho. No puedo creer que haya pasado en verdad. Prácticamente corro de vuelta a mi habitación, sosteniendo un grito de triunfo en la garganta. Prácticamente rasgo la puerta al abrirla y salto encima de mi cama, sorprendiendo a Yoogeun.

‘’¡Appa!’’ exclama, abrazándome con fuerza. Lo abrazo de vuelta, rodando sobre mi espalda y lo levanto en el aire antes de tirarlo otra vez a mi pecho para un aplastante abrazo.

‘’¡Él me ama!’’ chillo. Yoogeun se remueve y pierdo mi agarre. Su pequeña cabeza emerge de la maraña de brazos y piernas, y él toma una exagerada respiración. Me mira con curiosidad por un segundo antes de sonreír dulcemente.

‘’¿ _Ahora_ appa y appa se casarán?’’ pregunta ansiosamente. Abro mi boca para responder, pero no puedo pensar una respuesta para eso.

‘’Puedo oírte, ¿sabes?’’ una profunda voz dice desde el otro lado del shoji. Me sonrojo cuando me doy cuenta de que estas paredes son, literalmente, de papel.

‘’Ho-hola, Minho’’ digo nerviosamente, girando para ver su sombra. Está vagamente esbozada por la casi inexistente luz. Ha vuelto su rostro hacia nosotros, e imagino que está sonriendo.

‘’Appa, ¿appa conoce el secreto?’’ Yoogeun pregunta a mi nuevo novio - ¿ _Es_ mi nuevo novio? – con entusiasmo.

‘’Sí, Taemin conoce el secreto’’ Minho se ríe. Mi cara se sonroja mientras Yoogeun aplaude entusiasmadamente.

‘’Ahora Taemin appa tendrá un bebé, ¿verdad?’’ presiona Yoogeun. Cubro la boca de Yoogeun.

‘’¡Vete a dormir!’’ ordeno bruscamente. Él se retuerce mientras Minho se ríe.

‘’No sé si eso es posible, Yoogeun’’ Minho se ríe. Me sonrojo aún más y Yoogeun me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.  Él retuerce su boca debajo de mi mano.

‘’¡Minho appa, Taemin appa se ha convertido en un tomate cocinado!’’ exclama. Me vuelvo aún más rojo y saco las mantas hacia mi cabeza por la vergüenza mientras Minho se ríe detrás de la pantalla.

‘’Maldito hijo de puta’’ murmuro.

‘’¡También te ha llamado maldito hijo de puta!’’ informa Yoogeun. Minho se ríe más fuerte mientras Yoogeun se arrastra por encima y acaricia mi cabeza humillada por la atención. ‘’Appa tomate, ¿qué es un maldito hijo de puta?’’

‘’Sólo duérmete’’ me quejo en mi almohada, manteniendo la sábana sobre mi cabeza. Yoogeun lloriquea.

‘’¡No tengo sueño!’’ protesta, pero Minho se ríe y golpea el shoji para conseguir la atención de Yoogeun.

‘’Haz lo que appa tomate dice’’ ordena suavemente. Yoogeun lloriquea pero obedece, acurrucándose a mi manta en forma de capullo. Siento su aliento incluso estando él fuera mientras se va quedando dormido. Poco a poco, salgo y me giro para abrazarlo más cerca. Ahora, Minho y yo nos enfrentamos a la figura sin rostro del otro a través del shoji.

‘’Realmente eres un maldito hijo de puta’’ susurro, Yoogeun está felizmente acurrucado entre mis brazos.

‘’Amas eso de mí, sin embargo’’ bromea. Dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

‘’Amo todo de ti’’ digo en voz baja, tan baja que casi puedo esperar a que él no me haya escuchado.

‘’Amo todo de ti, también.’’ Responde. Me sonrojo cuando me doy cuenta de que de verdad ha oído eso.

‘’Soy tan patético’’ murmuro para mí mismo.

‘’Pero amo eso’’ susurra. Él se acerca más al shoji; su sombra se hace más grande. Me muevo más cerca también, protegiendo cuidadosamente a Yoogeun para que no se despierte.

‘’¿Soy tu novio ahora?’’ pregunto nerviosamente. Se ríe y me sonrojo un poco del color, probablemente, similar al de la manzana. ‘’Y-yah, hablaba en serio.’’

‘’Sí, idiota’’ murmura. ‘’Eres mi novio’’.

‘’¿De verdad?’’ pregunto, cauteloso, porque esto es demasiado perfecto para que sea real. Sin embargo, oigo su profunda voz en el otro lado de la pantalla de papel, y sé que ésto está sucediendo realmente.

‘’Sí, de verdad’’ murmura, y oigo caer su voz a un susurro. ‘’Voy a compensarte por todo. Cada cosa que te hice, voy a compensarte por ello ahora.’’

‘’Eh, tengo algo de culpa también’’ protesto suavemente, pero Minho sacude su cabeza. Puedo ver su sobra sacudirse a la luz tenue. Puedo imaginar la profunda arruga incrustada en su rostro.

‘’No. Detuve tu vida por mis propias razones egoístas. Voy a hacerte feliz ahora. Realmente lo haré’’ dice resueltamente. Sonrío, ha tocado mi núcleo más profundo por las palabras. Cierro mis ojos y me acomodo en mi cama, sintiendo ya el agotamiento robar en mí.

 _Dçejame quedarme solo por unos instantes con este hombre_ , ruego a mi cuerpo desesperadamente.

‘’¿Estás cansado?’’ pregunta. Maldito ninja.

‘’No’’ murmuro, pero es inútil. Hay un bostezo garabateando por toda mi voz. Se ríe.

‘’Mentiroso’’ tararea cariñosamente. Oigo que se mueve, y abro mis pesados párpados sólo un poco para verle de espaldas, con la cabeza hacia el techo.

‘’¿Estás durmiéndote también?’’ pregunto, asegurándome de que no voy a la deriva solo.

‘’Sí’’ dice, y sonrío. Cierro mis ojos otra vez y sostengo a Yoogeun cerca, imaginando que estoy entre los brazos de Minho por esta noche.

 

POV Minho

Sonrío  mientras miro a otro lado, observando los lados levantarse y caer, iluminado por la luz suave de la luna como una manta en su cuerpo. ¿Sabe cuánto quiero retenerlo? Suspiro y cierro los ojos.

Voy a hacerlo todo bien. No voy a dejar que se vaya lejos o hacerle daño otra vez. No si puedo protegerlo.

‘’Te amo’’ susurro en el aire, con la esperanza de que las palabras lleguen a sus oídos mientras duerme. No, no voy a dejar que se haga daño de nuevo. Cierro los ojos y me voy a un mundo donde no hay cortina de papel, ni barreras. Sólo yo, él y Yoogeun en un final de cuento de hadas imposible.

 

POV Onew

‘’¿Qué quieres con que están juntos ahora?’’ grito en el teléfono. Yuri gime en el otro lado del teléfono.

‘’Escucha, Minho le echó cojones y se confesó, al igual que tu dijiste que _no lo haría_ ’’ grule. Aprieto los dientes, pero soy bueno en esto. Soy bueno para raspar un plan roto y arreglarlo. En la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, puedo imaginar a Hannibal del Team A fumando  un cigarro y recostado en mi posición. Sonrío cuando mi propio plan viene a la vez.

‘’¿Sabes qué es GHB?’’ pregunto. Yuri hace una pausa.

‘’¿Por qué?’’ pregunta finalmente, con cautela.

‘’Sólo responde a la pregunta’’ digo, perdiendo la paciencia. Ella suspira.

‘’Sí, ¿Debo usarlo?’’ pregunta

‘’Sí, deberías. Cuéntame cómo te va’’ ordeno. Cuelgo antes de que pueda protestar. Me recuesto y froto mi cara para liberar un poco la tensión, aunque sé que no va a ayudar. Entonces una sonrisa estalla sobre mi cora.

¿Y qué si están juntos?

¿Y qué si han admitido su amor efímero?

Al final, cuanto más alto van, más dura será la caída.


	43. Oculto

POV Taemin

Me toma un tiempo en despertar, incluso con Yoogeun sacudiéndome y saltando arriba y abajo de mi estómago.

 _Cuando me despierte, Minho y yo estaremos como antes. Él no me amará. Él no estará conmigo. Estaré solo otra vez, amándole por mi cuenta,_ pienso tristemente mientras al final dejo de resistirme con la consciencia. Abro los ojos y veo a carita ansiosa de Yoogeun, su trasero está plantado completamente encima de mi pecho. Miro más allá de Yoogeun y veo a Minho sonriendo mientras se inclina contra la pared. Camina más y eleva a nuestro hijo de mi cuerpo.

‘’Buenos días, dormilón’’ saluda. Sonrío, medio preguntando si anoche fue sólo un sueño. Sin embargo, sé que lo es porque no hay manera de que alguna vez él haya...

‘’Buenos días’’ murmuro. Él se inclina y besa mi frente. _Oh, Dios, es real_ … inclino mi frente de vuelta en el beso. Él se ríe y sus labios plantan besos bajando por mi cara, de mis mejillas a mi nariz y finalmente a mis labios. Devuelvo el beso con gratitud, una sonrisa encuentra su camino para salir. Me alejo y sonríe.

‘’¿Se van a casar appa y appa ahora?’’ interrumpe Yoogeun. Minho se ríe entre dientes y me picotea de nuevo antes de ponerse de pie y coger en brazos a Yoogeun.

‘’Tal vez’’ bromea, guiñándome un ojo. Me sonrojo. Pone a Yoogeun en el suelo. ‘’Ahora, vamos a vestirte’’ tararea. Yoogeun se ríe y menea su pequeño cuerpo.

‘’¡Pero me gusta el pijama!’’ protesta con un chillido mientras Minho le hace cosquillas a sus costados.

‘’Escucha a tu appa’’ le reprende Minho severamente, pero en sus ojos se vislumbra cariño. Yoogeun pone mala cara, pero él trota obedientemente hacia la cómoda y saca una ropa con temática de los Power Rangers. Él cabriola de nuevo hacia Minho, quien me mira para aprobarlo. Me siento y uso mis dedos para desenredar los mechones de mi pelo. Miro la ropa, con su héroe de color brillante empuñando un arma fluorescente y de pie en una pose heroica.

‘’Está bien, creo que funcionará’’ digo con una sonrisa. Minho lleva a Yoogeun al baño para cambiarlo. Noto que Minho ya va con un conjunto de ropa casual, una camiseta blanca ajustada y un par de vaqueros confortables.

 _Sexy,_ no puedo dejar de pensar. Él sonríe y camina a zancadas, tomando mis hombros y fijándome en la cama. Sus manos se deslizan debajo de mi camisa y la tira hacia arriba, sus dedos se deslizan por mi piel y sus brazos presionan mi cuerpo contra las sábanas. Me sonrojo y agarro sus brazos, mis ojos están fijos en su sonrisa.

‘’¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?’’ exijo, pero no puedo fruncir el ceño a través de mi vergüenza. Él se agacha y empieza a besar mi cuello.

‘’Necesitas vestirte’’ murmura mientras lleva a mi hombro. Me retuerzo y jadeo mientras chupa mi piel en broma. En el fondo de mi mente, sé que no va a hacer nada demasiado serio, pero aún así...

‘’¡Pa-para!’’ intento gruñir, y para mi sorpresa lo hace. Él afloja su agarre y besa detrás de mi cuello, finalmente sujeta sus labios contra los míos. Siento su toque abandonar mi cuerpo y él se estira para agarrar mi cara, tirando de mí más profundamente para el beso. Pongo miss manos en sus hombros y lo empujo suavemente. No es que no me guste besarle y ahogarme en él, pero hay asuntos urgentes a mano.

‘’Tengo que vestirme’’ insisto. Él se ríe y me suelta. Me levanto de la cama y brinco hacia mis cajones, escogiendo un agradable, sencillo atuendo. Una camiseta blanca, un par de vaqueros...

‘’¿Ropa de pareja?’’ pregunta. Me sonrojo cuando me percato de que tiene razón. Me apresuro a cambiar la ropa de alguna manera. ¿Una nueva camisa, tal vez? ¿Unos pantalones sudaderas* en lugar de vaqueros? Minho se levanta detrás de mí y me alcanza hasta agarrarme las muñecas. ‘’Me gusta’’ murmura en mi cuello, plantando besos pequeños en él. Me retuerzo.

‘’Minho’’ me quejo, y él se ríe. Me libera y me deja cambiarme. Me aparto de él, enfrente del shoji mientras cuidadosamente deslizo mi pijama por encima de mi cabeza. Fiel a su naturaleza, él inmediatamente salta a la oportunidad de molestarme. Él me abraza por detrás y ríe.

‘’No puedo resistirme a ti, Tae’’ murmura. Me sonrojo y me quedo ahí con él por un rato. Al menos no está haciendo nada terriblemente inadecuado, y él es cálido y confortable. Me gusta, se sostenido por él. Me inclino a su toque, suspirando.

‘’¿Realmente me amas, verdad?’’ pregunto. Él se ríe y besa mi mejilla.

‘’¿Por qué preguntas eso?’’ se ríe. Me sonrojo y miro hacia abajo.

‘’Minho, tú-‘’

‘’¡Appa!’’ chilla Yoogeun. Inmediatamente, Minho y yo nos apartamos. Mientras me giro, echo un vistazo a su cara volviéndose de color rojo.

‘’Te ves muy mono’’ digo a Yoogeun antes de recordar que sigo sin camisa. Forcejeo con mi camisa, forzando mis brazos a través de la tela apretada y, probablemente, arrugando la misma. Sonrío cuando veo a Yoogeun allí de pie en su pequeño atuendo adorable, con las manos extendidas hacia los lados.

‘’Te ves adorable’’ tararea Minho. Miro mis vaqueros y me doy cuenta de que necesito tomarme un poco más de tiempo para poder cambiarme. Miro a Minho.

‘’¿Puedes llevar a Yoogeun a bajo en la cocina para desayunar?’’ pregunto. Minho asiente con la cabeza y me picotea suavemente.

‘’Te veré ahí’’ murmura. Mantengo mis ojos cerrados, saboreando su beso, y asiento.

‘’Sí, entendido’’ susurro. Le oigo caminar hacia afuera, y oigo el chillido excitado de Yoogeun mientras él es lanzado en el aire. Mantengo mis ojos cerrados, no queriendo verle caminar lejos de mí. Cuando la puerta se cierra, abro mis ojos para cambiarme. Cojo mis vaqueros, pero los aleteos de mi corazón van demasiado rápidos para realmente pensar sobre hacer algo como cambiarme. Me siento en mi cama, agarrando el dril, y entonces me golpea.

Esto es real.

Él realmente me ama. El realmente está conmigo. Tomo unas profundas, calmadas respiraciones para intentar calmar mi corazón. Aunque él ha estado con un montón de chicas antes, si voy a confiar en él, soy el primero con el que está comprometido. El primero que puede llamarlo suyo. Hay algo de una clase de orgullo en ésto. Sonrío y juego con mis vaqueros. ¿Conoce la extensión de mi amor por él?

_¿Lo hace?_

Mi sonrisa cae un poco. ¿Realmente lo sabe? ¿Realmente me ama? ¿o es esto toda una mentira?

 _¡no, no, no!_ sacudo mi cabeza furiosamente. Tengo que creer en él, porque le amo. No puedo desconfiar de alguien a quien amo.

‘’Eh, maricón’’ dos voces familiares se burlan de mi puerta. Miro hacia arriba y me percato que Sungmin y Kyuhyun están sonriéndome.

‘’Largo’’ gruño, levantándome y apretando mis vaqueros como un arpa. ‘’Fuera de mi habitación. <<No me hagáis mataros.>>’’

‘’<<¿Qué crees que puedes hacerme?>>’’ se burla Kyuhyun. Sungmin camina dentro de la habitación y mira alrededor. Me giro con rigidez y mantengo un ojo en él mientras examina cuidadosamente las sábanas de mi cama. Sé que no puedo hacer nada, pero no soy capaz de escapar exactamente con mi otro hermano parado en la puerta.

‘’<<¡Fuera!>>’’ ordeno una vez más. Sungmin sonríe y mira alrededor de mi habitación.

‘’Así que, ¿dónde _está_ tu pequeño novio esta mañana?’’ pregunta, mirándome a mí ahora con una mueca y con los brazos cruzados. Mi cara enrojece.

‘’¿De quién estás hablando?’’ chasqueo.

‘’De Minho, por supuesto’’ dice Kyuhyun. ‘’Nosotros sólo queremos contarle qué pensamos de vosotros dos durmiendo juntos.’’

‘’No estamos durmiendo junto’’ protesto. ‘’<<Ambos sois tan estúpidos.>>’’

‘’Lo hemos escuchado de los sirvientes ya. Alguien vio la pequeño confesión en el tejado’’ se burla Kyuhyun. Se ríe misteriosamente. ‘’Parece que hay cosas que no cambian.’’

‘’¡Sólo cállate y salid de aquí!’’ grito. Me balanceo, pero realmente, ¿qué puedo esperar a hacer con un dril? Sungmin agarra mis muñecas y me golpea detrás de las piernas.

 _Maldito su puto cinturón negro_ , pienso antes de que mi rostro golpee el suelo. Sungmin pone su pie en el suelo en cualquier lado de mi cuerpo, y se sienta sobre mí. Dejo escapar un grito mientras tira de mi cabeza por mi pelo.

‘’Escucha, _maricón_ ’’ tiene la cortesía de ordenar en coreano, como si tuviese alguna otra opción.’’ Tú y tu puto novio mejor os separáis verdaderamente con una puta rapidez o de lo contrario me aseguraré de que te arrepientas.’’

‘’¡No!’’ grito, mis ojos cerrados por el dolor mientras él tira más fuertemente.

‘’¿Qué te acabo de decir?’’ exige, su boca está junto a mi oído y su aliento golpea mi mejilla. Me retuerzo un poco, y sacude mi cabeza, haciéndome ver manchas.

‘’Creo que ha dicho no’’ una voz dolorosamente familiar gruñe. Abro mis ojos un poco apra ver a una versión de Minho borrosa de pie en la puerta, un bol en una mano y palillos en la otra. Yoogeun agarra una de sus piernas, y puedo oír los lloriqueos de mi hijo. Sungmin ríe oscuramente.

‘’El príncipe encantador al rescate’’ gruñe desdeñosamente antes de levantarse. Lucho por mis pies mientras él y Kyuhyun se apiñan alrededor de Minho. Observo meintras Minho calcula, y es como si pudiese leer su mente.

_¿Estará este desayuno aún caliente para cuando mate a estos dos cabrones?_

‘’<<Escucha, maricón>>’’ gruñe Kyuhyun, como si se olvidara de que Minho no hablase en chino. Si no fuese por la urgencia del momento, me pondría una mano en la cara.

‘’No nos gustas con nuestro hermano, para decirte la verdad’’ dice Sungmin, entrecerrando sus ojos y sonriendo. Minho peta su cuello, y a pesar de que mi corazón salta en mi pecho con miedo, sigo pensando que se ve malditamente caliente.

‘’¿Y qué piensas que puedes hacer?’’  Exige, su voz suena baja, un gruñido calmado. Yoogeun grito con miedo, y los ojos de Sungmin se lanzan hacia él. Antes de que nadie reaccione, el sonido de tacones por el pasillo nos alertan sobre un visitante.

‘’¿Perdonadme? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?’’ pregunta Yuto. Puedo ver su silueta fuera de la pared de papel, con los brazos doblados.

‘’Nada’’ murmuran Kyuhyun y Sungmin. Ellos se ponen de mal humor mientras Yuri se pone a la vista, persiguiéndolos con pasos autoritarios. Ella es la línea directa después de padre, y ella no les dejará causar ningún problema en la casa, algo que estoy agradecido. Yoogeun sorbe por la nariz fuertemente.

‘’¡Appa!’’ grita, corriendo hacia mí. a pesar de mi extenuación persistente, le recojo y sostengo cerca, todo el pánico de repente descendiendo de mi como una ola sobre que _mi hijo podría haber salido herido._

‘’Lo siento mucho, Yoogeun’’ susurro en su cuello mientras lo aplasto. Él abraza mi cuello y llora.

‘’Gracias’’ oigo decir a Minho a Yuto. ‘’Eso podría haber llegado realmente a muchos problemas.’’

‘’No hay problema’’ dice ella con un tintineo en su pequeña risa. Abro mis ojos y la miro. Ella siempre fue mi hermana favorita.

‘’Gracias’’ susurro mientras la abrazo. Ella me abraza de vuelta, apretándome ligeramente.

‘’Aw, no hay problema, <<hermano pequeño>>’’ se ríe. Me libera y le doy una sonrisa agradecida.

 ‘’Gracias tía Yuri’’ interrumpe Yoogeun. Ella se ríe y pellizca su mejilla antes de sonreírnos a todos nosotros.

‘’Sólo voy a dejaros con vuestro desayuno, ¿entonces?’’ dice con un largo suspiro, mirando el bol que Minho tiene. Minho asiente y sonríe antes de entrar en la habitación. Doy a mi hermana una última reverencia antes de seguirle y cerrar la puerta.

POV Minho

Veo a Taemin temblar un poco antes de girarse y poner a Yoogeun en el suelo. Él se sienta junto a mí mientras Yoogeun corre a la esquina y encuentra su mochila. Los dos nos  miramos mientras saca un viejo pedazo de manta y la abraza sin decir palabra.

‘’Minho’’ susurra Taemin, y me giro hacia él, absorto por su atención. Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas y pongo el bol de sopa de arroz en el suelo y limpio sus lágrimas.

‘’¿Qué va mal?’’ pregunto en voz baja. Él se lanza hacia delante en mi pecho y me abraza con fuerza.

‘’Tenía tanto miedo’’ susurra. Asiento, entendiendo.

‘’Lo sé’’ murmuro. Él mismo se tira en mi regazo y se sienta allí, mirando mi clavícula o alguna parta de esa zona. Pongo mis manos gentilmente en su espalda y la froto, tratando de confortarle. Oigo a Yoogeun trastabillar y miro hacia abajo para verle ofrecer el tazón de sopa de arroz y palillos, con una cara llorosa.

‘’A-appa trajo comida’’ sorbe por la nariz. Me río suavemente y beso su cabeza antes de tomar la comida. Taemin se gira y abro mis piernas para que él pueda anidar entre ellas. Toma el bol y miro el blanco arroz desaparecer por su garganta mientras come. Pongo besos suaves en su pelo mientras sus palillos hacen clic y clac en el arroz hervido.

‘’Está bueno’’ dice entre bocados. Me río suavemente mientras Yoogeun se acerca y se deja caer a mi lado. Sacudo el pelo de mi hijo mientras Taemin acaba y deja el bol abajo. Se inclina hacia atrás y pone su cabeza en mi hombro, cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

 ‘’¿Lleno?’’ pregunto, sintiendo su estómago plano. Él asiente y pone sus manos sobre la mía. Los dedos de mi otra mano se enredan con los mechones en crecimiento de Yoogeun.

‘’Gracias por la comida’’ susurra. Él acaricia mi cuello cariñosamente y le sonrío.

‘’No hay problema’’ murmuro mientras le beso su sien. Compartimos un buen momento de silencio, su respiración acariciando mi clavícula y mis manos dibujando formas abstractas en su abdomen.

‘’Estoy aburrido’’ se queja finalmente Yoogeun. Me río y oigo la ligera risa de Taemin en mi cuello. Él se levanta y agarra sus vaqueros desechados, yendo al baño para cambiarse. Pongo a Yoogeun en mi regazo mientras sonrío suavemente por la pura perfección de Taemin.

_Nadie puede ser así de perfecto... simplemente no hay manera._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: podría haber puesto leggins o jeggins, pero como es una traducción he decidido poner la traducción de esta prenda de ropa^^.


	44. Confrontación

POV Taemin

‘’M-minho, para…’’  me ahogo, mi voz está atada con dolor. Minho simplemente continúa, sus ojos están excavando en mi piel.

‘’Deja de moverte tanto’’ gruñe. Su mano se mueve por mi piel otra vez, y trago con dolor. Otro fuerte relámpago se dispara por mi cuerpo.

‘’Duele’’ lloriqueo. Muero hacia atrás mis lágrimas mientras él sigue adelante, ignorando mis súplicas. Sus movimientos son rápidos, y tengo que cerrar mi oso con él. ‘’Minho, eso está muy profundo...’’

‘’Bueno, si dejaras de moverte, habría acabado rápido. Pon el culo más alto’’ gruñe, su frustración hirviendo, sin dejar espacio para la censura. Gimo en protesta, pero obligo a mis rodillas débiles a enderezar mis muslos. Mis pantalones se desplazan más abajo, y me sonrojo.

‘’Minho, esto es vergonzoso’’ murmuro mirando por encima del hombre a su cara concentrada. Una de sus manos está enganchada en mi muslo para evitar que se sacuda mientras que la otra se centra en su tarea.

‘’Bueno, ¿quién te dijo que te deslizaras por las escaleras y consiguieras tantas astillas en tu culo?’’ se queja, sacando otra fuerte astilla de madera. Gimo de frustración.

‘’ ¡Te lo estoy diciendo, alguien me hizo caer!’’ discuto. Él suspira mientras me libera y me permite descansar sobre mi estómago.

‘’Tres oportunidades para que adivines quien’’ él suspira. Él frota mi abusado culo, y miro por encima de su hombro para ver su expresión taciturna. Me río y ruedo sobre mi espalda, tirándole sobre mí.

‘’Ya sabes, podrías haberme violado’’ susurro, manteniendo mi voz baja en caso de que Yoogeun interrumpa. Él sonríe.

‘’¿Quién dice que no lo haré? Tus pantalones estás abajo de todas formas’’ gruñe con humor. Me río e inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás. Inmediatamente se lanza por mi cuello, besándolo y succionándolo, pero no fervorosamente.

‘’Maldito hijo de puta’’ medio gimo, medio me burlo. Siento sus labios sonreír contra mi garganta.

‘’Pero amas a este maldito hijo de puta’’ murmura. Oigo abrirse la puerta y nos separamos de repente. Me pongo mis pantalones mientras Yoogeun se tambalea dentro, agitando una caja de tiritas.

‘’¡Appa! ¡Las encontré!’’ anuncia. Trato de bajar mi rubor mientras las cojo de él.

‘’Chico inteligente’’ tarareo. Agito su pelo y me sonrojo de nuevo mientras recuerdo dónde van estas tiritas. ‘’¿Puedes ir al pasillo, Yoogeun?’’ pregunto.

‘’¡Vale!’’ chilla, saltando fuera. Veo su sombra de pie estoicamente detrás de la pared de papel. Me río mientras Minho me envuelve con sus brazos desde detrás. Sus dedos se arrastran hacia abajo hasta mis pantalones, donde los desliza abajo una pulgada.

‘’Fuera’’ gruñe en mi oído. Me subo a mi estómago y asumo mi postura original, poniendo mi peso sobre mis rodillas y antebrazos, con el culo pegado al aire, y Minho deslizando mis pantalones y calzoncillos abajo.

‘’Tienes un culo tan lindo’’ complementa con un pervertido tono en su voz. Me sonrojo.

‘’Estoy sangrando y estás pensando sobre s...’’ arrastro mientras me doy cuenta de que Yoogeun está afuera. Minho se ríe y empieza a ponerme tiritas, besando cada una después de ponerlas. Me retuerzo cuando él me besa, e inmediatamente pongo más bajo mi culo.

‘’No eres divertido’’ se queja, inclinándose sobre mí y poniendo sus manos en ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Me giro sobre mi espalda y envuelvo mi cuerpo a su alrededor, con los brazos aferrándose a su cuello y piernas dobladas alrededor de su cintura. Mi culo desnudo apenas toca su entrepierna mientras me muerdo mi labio.

‘’¿Qué es eso de no ser divertido?’’ pregunto bromeando, guiñándole un ojo. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, me siento y levanto mis pantalones. Él me mira, un poco disgustado.

‘’Oh, bueno’’ suspira finalmente, sentándose enfrente de mí.

‘’Me sorprende que hayas podido mantener el control durante todo el rato.’’ Admito, retorciéndome un poco para que la cintura se sienta bien. Él se ríe y me besa suavemente. Mis brazos van inmediatamente alrededor de su cuello, cerrando mis ojos.

‘’¿Quién dice que estaba en control?’’ pregunta con voz ronca entre nuestros labios. Tarareo en acuerdo sin sentido y luego reanudo besándolo, tirando de él para cubrirme con su cuerpo. él me presiona contra la pared, su lengua curioseando en los míos. Abro mi boca y nuestras lenguas se frotan la una con la otra, causando en ambos labios convirtiéndose en húmedos con la saliva. Agarra mis caderas y enredo mis dedos entre su pelo largo.

‘’¿Puedo entrar dentro?’’ pregunta de repente. Oh, cierto. Yoogeun. Me separo de Minho, lamiendo mis labios para deslizar hacia arriba la humedad extraña y desenredar mis dedos. Él se aleja y se sienta en la cama, con los ojos en la silueta de Yoogeun.

‘’Sí’’ digo en voz alta, y oigo a Yoogeun corretear. Él sube en la cama entre Minho y yo, dejándose caer entre mis piernas abiertas. Él se acurruca en mi estómago felizmente. Minho se ríe y se aprieta entre yo y el shoji. Me muevo un poco para darle un poco de espacio.

‘’¿Vamos a hacer algo divertido hoy?’’ pregunta Yoogeun, mirándome desde detrás de sus largas pestañas. Me río y miro a Minho, quien se encoge de hombros.

‘’Podríamos tomar un helado’’ sugiere, y Minho se ilumina.

‘’Oh por favor, oh por favor, oh _porfavor_ , ¿appa?’’ me ruega con un mohín asesino. Me río y asiento.

‘’De acuerdo, helado hoy’’ doy mi consentimiento. Él vitorea y Minho se ríe mientras corre fuera.

‘’Vamos, entonces’’ dice Minho, agarrando mi mano. Él recoge a Yoogeun con su otro brazo, y vamos de cabeza hacia fuera para tomar algún helado. Salimos de la casa, sin ser molestados por mis hermanos, por una vez. Minho sigue burlándose de Yoogeun ondeando su ‘’melena’’ y haciendo cosquillas a nuestro hijo. El sonido de la risa de Yoogeun es como música para mis oídos.

‘’Bien, bien, bien’’ una voz toda demasiada familiar se burla mientras estamos empezando a cruzar el patio. Gimo cuando Sungmin y Kyuhyun nos bloquean nuestro camino, con los brazos cruzados.

‘’Son los maricones y su mocoso de mierda’’ se burla Kyuhyun. Inmediatamente pongo mis manos sobre los oídos de Yoogeun, pero es demasiado tarde. Él escuchó cada palabra.

‘’¡Hay un niño aquí!’’ siseo. Minho mete a Yoogeun en mis brazos y toma por asalto a Kyuhyun, golpeándole en la boca. Nunca he visto a Minho así de loco.

‘’Cállate sobre Taemin y yo, ¿lo pillas?’’ ruge Minho. Pongo a Yoogeun en el suelo para que así no lo deje caer accidentalmente en estado de conmoción. ¿Cuándo se puso tan... _feroz_?

‘’¿Por qué debería, _maricón_?’’ se burla Kyuhyun. Sungmin empuja por la espalda a Minho, y luego mis dos hermanos se enderezan. Inmediatamente pongo mis brazos alrededor de Yoogeun, como si así pudiera protegerlo.

‘’Appa’’ susurra Yoogeun, pero estoy demasiado absorto mirando a Minho y Sungmin y Kyuhyun calibrándose el tamaño unos a otros. Yoogeun tira de mi manga y miro hacia abajo, ligeramente irritado.

‘’¿Qué?’’ pregunto, tratando de mantener mi voz calmada.

‘’Maricón de mierda y maldito hijo de puta son malas palabras, ¿no?’’ pregunta Yoogeun. Asiento y me apresuro a volver a verles mientras mi novio y mis hermanos se preparan para matarse unos a otros.

Entonces, de repente, Yoogeun se retuerce yéndose lejos.

‘’¡Yoogeun!’’ lo llamo, pero él está corriendo hacia la pelea con la velocidad del rayo. Camina derecho entre Minho y mis hermanos, enfrentando al par con fuego en sus ojos. Casi me zambullo por él cuando abre sus labios.

‘’¡Vosotros malditos hijos de puta!’’ anuncia.

Qué. Cojones.

‘’¡Vosotros sois los malditos hijos de puta e idiotas!’’ continua. ‘’¡Dejad a mis appas solos! ¡Sois chicos malos, así que iros lejos! ¡No me gustais, malditos hijos de puta!’’

‘’Qué cojomes… Niño, cuidado con lo que estás diciendo.’’ Gruñe Sungmin, cerniéndose sobre Yoogeun peligrosamente. Minho se tensa, pero Yoogeun ni se inmuta en lo más mínimo.

‘’¡No iré con cuidado con lo que estoy diciendo, y soy Yoogeun, no niño!’’ grita. ‘’¡Y no soy un mocoso de mierda tampoco! ¡Vosotros sois unos mocosos de mierda!’’

‘’¡Cuidado, niño, o te golpearé!’’ amenaza Kyuhyun desde detrás de Sungmin. Minho gruñe.

‘’Toca a mi hijo y estás muerto’’ advierte, mirando mientras las gargantas que rasgará seguidamente. Trago y doy un paso más cerca de él, observando este espectáculo con los ojos muy abiertos.

‘’¿Por qué no sólo sales corriendo y juegas con las Barbies, mocoso?’’ gruñe Sungmin entre dientes.

‘’¡No me gustan las Barbies! ¡Me gustan los Power Rangers!’’ y con eso, Yoogeun hace un movimiento que nadie puede anticipar.

‘’¡IROS AL INFIERNO, PUTOS MARICONES!’’Oh sí, mi hijo acaba de llamar a mis dos homofóbicos hermanos imbéciles... Putos maricones.

‘’Por un momento, todo está en silencio. Entonces, Minho se ríe  y pone una mano en la espalda de Yoogeun. Él guía a Yoogeun lejos, y siento mi rostro romperse en una amplia sonrisa con lo que acaba de suceder. A pesar de la horrible e inapropiada lengua, mi hijo, _mi_ pequeño chico, acaba de derribar a dos de los más imbéciles que conozco.

De repente, oigo unos pasos acercarse a nosotros rápidamente, y me doy cuenta que mis hermanos no van a dejar a Yoogeun ir tan fácilmente. Me vuelvo a verlos corriendo hacia nosotros, con los puños en alto. Abro la boca para advertir a Minho, pero del sonido de esto, él ya está enderezado. Su brazo se envuelve a mi alrededor de manera protectora, mientras que la otra mano se forma un puño.

Entonces, Sungmin, quien era el más cercano a nosotros, se congela. Kuyhyun se detiene después de él, y el rostro de Sungmin para por un par de docenas de etapas de dolor. Miro hacia abajo para ver a Yoogeun, todo su peso corporal se coloca en su cabeza.

Él consiguió un ataque de cabeza en la entrepierna de Sungmin.

Mientras Kyuhyun se apresura a coger a Sungmin, cuyas rodillas están fuera, me río y recojo a Yoogeun. Mi corazón se llena de orgullo mientras lo levanto en mis hombros.

¡Este es _MI_ hijo! Y él sólo derribó a Sungmin y Kyuhyun todo por sí mismo. Nunca he estado más orgulloso.

En el fondo de mi mente, hago una nota mental para decirle que nunca diga esas palabras otra vez, bajo pena de privación de los Power Ranger. Pero por ahora, supongo, él se merece algo de helado.


	45. Vacilando

POV Minho

Miro mientras Taemin tararea para un dormido Yoogeun, acariciando detrás de su cabello. Pongo mi brazo alrededor de él y suspiro, mirando la ciudad abatida por debajo de nosotros. Suspiro y me acomodo en el suelo, sintiendo calma a pesar de ser tan alto. Es como si todo estuviera bien con él, siempre que no mire abajo.

Esta vida es tan calmada, noto. Suspiro profundamente mientras me percato de cuánto he disfrutado del tiempo con Taemin aquí, fuera del trabajo sofocante de mierda y la presión de mi vida diaria. Fuera de aquí, tengo tiempo de hacer cosas como salir a por un helado con Yoogeun y Taemin. Yoogeun aún tiene la cuchara barata púrpura aferrada en su puño. Él está tan orgulloso haber obtenido  un helado de la heladería.

‘’Así que... ¿Aquí es donde tuviste tu primera vez?’’ pregunto finalmente, sintiendo a Taemin tensarse. Trazo círculos en sus hombros para calmarle, y él deja ir una bocanada de aire.

‘’Sí’’ dice con un pequeño suspiro. Se inclina hacia mí. ‘’No estás celoso, ¿no?’’ se burla.

‘’No’’ refunfuño, pero ambos sabemos que estoy mintiendo. Odio a Donghae por conseguir a Taemin antes que yo, por ver el cuerpo de Taemin antes que yo, por tocar a Taemin...

De repente, mi mente se inunda con pensamientos de la primera vez de Taemin, de cómo de joven debía ser, de su voz mientras gimió, de cómo su cuerpo debió sentirse, y de su rostro mientras él culminó...

‘’Yah, deja de pensar en pensamientos sucios sobre mí’’ refunfuña. Parpadeo y le miro, de repente imaginando sus ojos medio cerrados y sus labios hinchados y magullados mientras él se corre debajo de mí. Esa imagen...

‘’¡HE DICHO BASTA!’’ grita, con la cara roja. Él inmediatamente se tapa su boca y mira hacia abajo a Yoogeun, quien está sorpresivamente aún dormido. Él me mira. ‘’Deja de imaginarme haciéndolo, gilipollas’’.

‘’No lo estaba’’ miento tímidamente. Él rueda los ojos y mira lejos. Tomo su barbilla y giro su cabeza hacia mí de nuevo, besándole suavemente para sentir su existencia fundirse con la mía. Él está en _mis_ brazos ahora. Quiero que se quede de esta manera. Él devuelve mi beso, su enojo evaporándose mientras cede ante mis burlones labios y gentiles empujes. Él se aparta y se sonroja.

‘’Yo... me estuve preguntado algo, Minho’’ dice suavemente. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y sonrío abiertamente.

‘’¿Sí?’’ pregunto, anhelando oír su pregunta. Quiero responder todas sus preguntas, ser la solución a todos sus problemas, apoyarle a través de todos sus-

‘’¿Por qué no hemos tenido sexo aún?’’ _excepto tal vez eso._ Aclaro mi garganta y miro lejos de sus serios e inquisitivos ojos. Él suspira y pone su cabeza en mi hombro. ‘’Quiero decir, no es como si tú no hubieses pensado en ello.’’

‘’Bueno, es porque...’’ no puedo realmente citar una razón, excepto una, y no quiero decírsela exactamente. ‘’Er... No hay una razón realmente, supongo...’’

‘’Dime’’ exige con un suave gimoteo, acariciando mi cuello. Su caliente respiración pasa por mi piel, y me estremezco al sentirlo. Trago duro para mantener el control y él lo sabe. ‘’Estoy aquí, Minho... y Yoogeun está _tan_ dormido en un sueño profundo...’’

‘’Es porque quiero estar contigo’’  dejo escapar cuando él empieza a besar mi cuello. Él se congela y mi rostro empieza a enrojecer. ‘’Quiero estar contigo’’ susurro, mirando hacia abajo a mis cruzadas piernas.

‘’¿Qué significa eso?’’ pregunta Taemin. Su voz no es desdeñosa; él está sólo curioso, porque, supongo, él no entiende de dónde vengo. Me giro hacia él y sonrío tristemente.

‘’Taemin, creo que estás olvidando con quién estás hablando’’ digo suavemente. Su expresión se oscurece y mira hacia abajo.

‘’Oh...’’ es todo lo que dice. Contengo las lágrimas que se están formando de su abatido rostro, y cojo su mano libre, la única que no está acariciando lentamente la cabeza de Yoogeun.

‘’Pero realmente te amo’’ insisto. Él me mira, medio esperanzado y medio dudoso. Le beso, tratando de transportar todas mis serias emociones hacia él antes de poner mi toque en él. ‘’De verdad lo hago... sólo no quiero hacer las cosas precipitadamente contigo. Quiero tomarme mi tiempo y amarte. Quiero tomarme mi tiempo y hacerte feliz.’’

‘’¡Pero _soy_ feliz!’’ protesta. Sus ojos crecen grandes y sinceros mientras se inclina más cerca, casi urgentemente. ‘’Sólo quiero estar contigo... quiero ser...’’ se detiene y mira lejos.

‘’¿Qué?’’ pregunto, mi interés despertó. Me inclino más cerca de él hasta que nuestras cabezas están casi tocándose, mi respiración causa jirones en su peinado ondeado mientras empiezo a plantar besos espaciosos en su pelo, nuestros dedos se enredan.

‘’Quiero ser... como esas chicas...’’ suspira, casi demasiado bajo para oírlo. Me aparto y le miro con una ceja alzada, y le veo mirando hacia atrás encogidamente.

‘’¿Qué quieres decir?’’ pregunto lentamente. Se sonroja y se encoge de hombros.

‘’Quiero decir... tú dormiste con todas ellas’’ murmura. Él mira hacia el horizonte, con los ojos llenos de vergüenza y con las mejillas sonrojadas. ‘’Supongo... que pensar sobre tú tocándolas de ese modo, y _estando_ con ellas de ese modo... me hace estar celoso.’’

‘’¿Estás celoso de esas putas?’’ pregunto. Se gira y me mira airadamente.

‘’¡Al menos ellas han conseguido verte! ¡Al menos han podido tocarte y...!’’ su rostro se vuelve rojo y mira hacia abajo otra vez, su expresión convirtiéndose en una malhumorada. ‘’ Sólo me siento como si no estuviese a su nivel...’’

Esa última frase duele. ¿Cómo puede dudar de mi amor por él? ¿Cómo puede dudar de que yo...

Suspiro.  No tengo exactamente una imagen de chico póster del romance, y no soy al que alguien querría presentar a su madre. He hecho tantos tipos de errores ya. Yo no querría confiar en mí mismo. Suavemente, tomo la mejilla de Taemin en mi palma y le beso, sus labios suaves como pétalos son vacilantes contra los míos.

‘’Te tengo por encima de todas ellas en mi corazón’’ suspiro mientras me aparto y absorbo su belleza. Busco en sus ojos y veo sus dudas y es como un dolor físico que  no puedo aliviar, porque sé que soy el causante. ‘’Taemin, te amo. Quiero cuidar de ti y ser atento contigo porque quiero que ésto dure.’’ Susurro.

‘’ También te amo’’ dice en voz baja, su voz rompiéndose mientras empieza a llorar. Le sostengo cerca, mi corazón se rompe con cada lágrima. ‘’Sólo quiero que me quieras, Minho... Sólo quiero que quieras estar conmigo...’’ toma respiraciones irregulares entre palabras, agarrándose a mis ropas. Sobo su espalda para tranquilizarle, sintiéndome inútil.

‘’Te quiero, Taemin’’ murmuro inútilmente. ¿No puede sentir cuánto lo quiero? ¿Cuánto lo necesito? ¿Cuánto lo amo? Cierro mis ojos y deseo no haber hecho todos esos errores en el pasado. Desearía poder confiar en mí mismo para no dañarlo, pero no puedo. Sólo puedo sostenerle y desear que yo pueda ser el hombre perfecto que él  merece.

‘’Quiero que me quieras... quiero estar contigo... te quiero...’’ él solloza las frases como un mantra trágico, sus palabras me hacen más y más daño con cada respiración. Le sostengo más cerca mientras se aferra a mi cintura, sus lágrimas mojan mi cuello. Él sorbe por la nariz y se soba y puedo sentir el miedo irradiando de él. Su miedo al rechazo, su miedo de que ésto es toda una mentira... ¿Por qué está tan asustado?

‘’Lo siento’’ él sorbe por la nariz, finalmente. Se aparta y dejo mi mano entre sus omóplatos, sintiendo sus tirones mientras lucha por el control. Le ayudo a levantarse y coger a Yoogeun entre mis brazos. Beso los labios de Taemin y siento su desesperación mientras se aferra a mis labios. Su mano se alza para tocar mi mejilla. Se aparta por un poco de aire, tiene el rostro ruborizado.

‘’Te amo, Taemin. No dudes de eso’’ murmuro, presionando mi frente contra la suya. Sonríe felizmente, sus ojos cerrados mientras me besa de nuevo, lánguidamente, su boca se amolda suavemente a la mía.

‘’Te amo- ¡oh!’’ él da una pequeña exclamación, y oigo el ruido tintineo del plástico contra el cemento. Me giro y veo la cuchara de Yoogeun rebotar sobre el borde del  tejado.

De repente, el mundo da vueltas. Me tropiezo y siento mi garganta cerrarse. Colapso en el suelo, Yoogeun aterriza duro chocando contra mi pecho. Oigo su voz en mis orejas, pero es como una ola golpeando una pared de roca, tratando de llegar a la arena al otro lado.

Intento respirar una última vez, y toda existencia se detiene, excepto por un tiempo que ya pasó y una persona que ya me dejó.

POV Taemin

Observo mientras Minho se retuerce de dolor. Yoogeun se levanta y grita, trepándole y sacudiendo los hombres de Minho.

_Mierda. !¿Cómo pude olvidar que él tiene miedo a las alturas?!_

‘’¡Appa! Appa, ¿qué va mal?’’ pregunta Yoogeun. Me bajo en picado y empujo hacia atrás un poco a Yoogeun para que no se ponga en el camino. Gentilmente, tomo la cara de Minho y hago que sus ojos salvajes me miren. Él está tan asustado, y está con tanto dolor...

‘’Minho, respira’’ susurro. Miro mientras él lentamente me comprende, pero puedo sentir aún que no entra el aire. Hago mi voz más firme. ‘’Minho, respira.’’

‘’¡Appa, dentro y fuera! ¡Appa!’’ grita Yoogeun detrás de mí. Minho toma una rasposa respiración e intento sonreír, incluso cuando mi corazón salta de mi pecho con miedo y un extraño hilo de alivio.

‘’Eso es’’ murmuro, mis comisuras se elevan débilmente. Minho traga e intento de nuevo, sus labios volviéndose de color gredoso. Siento lágrimas de pánico salir. A este ritmo...

‘’Appa, por favor estate bien’’ gime Yoogeun. Trago y tomo una profunda respiración. Me inclino adelante y presiono mis labios contra los suyos. Respiro lentamente y equitativamente, y lo noto relajarse. Me alejo y él tose débilmente.

‘’Hola, Minho’’ susurro, sonriendo mientras veo su cuerpo relajado y su echo subir y bajar equitativamente. Sus ojos se cierran lentamente mientras se desmaya, y entonces todo lo que puedo hacer es sostenerle cerca.

‘’¿Está appa bien?’’ pregunta Yoogeun cautelosamente, su pequeña voz teñida de miedo. Asiento, cierro los ojos bien apretados y las lágrimas corren por el puente de la nariz. Mis manos se agarran en la camisa de Minho mientras inhalo su aroma.

‘’¿Qué te pasó, Minho?’’ pregunto, mi voz ahogada en su hombro. Me alejo y tomo su rostro inconsciente en mis manos, mis pulgares corriendo a lo largo de sus mejillas.

‘’¿Vamos a poner a appa en la cama ahora?’’ pregunta Yoogeun, tambaleándose. Puedo oír sus pies raspando suavemente sobre el cemento. Levanto la vista hacia Yoogeun, y sonrío, a pesar de que mis mejillas están todavía húmedas. Él se acerca y trata de limpiar las lágrimas con la mano. Él termina manchándose con la humedad, pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

‘’Vamos, abre la puerta para appa’’ digo, tratando de sonar alegre. Yoogeun asiente solemnemente y se apresura a abrir la puerta que conduce hacia abajo. Deslizo mis brazos bajo Minho, uno para apoyar su espalda y el otro debajo sus piernas.

‘’Uno, dos, tres’’ cuento para mí mismo, dándome tiempo para preparar mis músculos. Trato de levantarme, pero pudo sólo caminar con mis rodillas dobladas por el peso inerte de Minho. Puedo hacer un par de pasos antes de que tenga que ponerle abajo para descansar.

‘’¿Es appa pesado?’’ pregunta Yoogeun, estirándose para mirar. Asiento e intento otra vez, haciendo mi camino a la puerta antes de recordar cuántas escaleras voy a tener que bajar.

 _Músculos del muslo, por más que sois inexistentes, no me falléis ahora_ , pienso desesperadamente. Me apoyo en la pared por ayuda, y luego poco a poco me abro paso por las escaleras.

‘’¡Yo también ayudo!’’ anuncia Yoogeun, rebotando hacia abajo y levantar el trasero de Minho para soportar al menos un poquito de peso. Me río a pesar de mi cansancio.

‘’Gracias, pequeño hombre fuerte’’ tarareo. Yoogeun asiente orgullosamente y hacemos nuestro camino abajo por las escaleras, cautelosamente para que no tropecemos.

‘’Appa, ¿por qué está appa tan gordo?’’ Yoogeun se queja a medio camino abajo. Suspiro y río, divertido por su audacia.

‘’Bueno...’’ no puedo pensar en una respuesta, así que decido simplemente perder el tiempo. ‘’¡Es porque appa tiene una sandía creciendo en su vientre!’’

‘’¿Qué?’’ Yoogeun pregunta, bien sorprendido. Me río y chasqueo mi lengua.

‘’Sólo estoy jugando, Yoogeun’’ confieso. Él pone mala cara, viéndose tan decepcionado de que no va a tener un hermano sandía. Me río de nuevo, su rostro refleja una sensación de euforia a través de mí.

Finalmente, buscamos mi cuarto. Prácticamente dejo caer a Minho en mi cama antes de desplomarme sobre su cuerpo. Levanto la cabeza y doy a Yoogeun un pulgar hacia arriba, que orgullosamente devuelve.

‘’Yoogeun, ve a buscar un poco de agua, ¿vale?’’ pregunto. Él asiente y en su rostro se refleja la expresión más decidida que un niño de cinco años puede tener antes de correr hacia fuera. Me río y me sujeto a mí mismo, sentado en el pequeño trozo de colchón a la izquierda de la cama.

 ‘’¿Qué pasó?’’ susurro a Minho, acariciando su mejilla con la punta de mis dedos. Sonrío mientras él murmura algo y se mueve en la cama. Me levanto y beso su sien antes de ir a ver si Yoogeun se ha perdido.

‘’No lo hagas...’’ me giro rápidamente ante el sonido de su voz, con los ojos y la mandíbula abiertos ampliamente. Corro rápidamente a la cama y me arrodillo a su lado.

‘’¿Dijiste algo?’’ pregunto, casi desesperadamente. Inclino su cabeza así que puedo mirar fijamente a su rostro inconsciente.

‘’No te… vayas…’’ murmura. Inmediatamente me siento en la cama y le cojo su mano.

‘’No lo haré’’ susurro, lágrimas de alivio saltan de mis ojos. Frunce el ceño ligeramente en su sueño.

‘’Mentiroso...’’ la palabra duele, pero sonrío y me inclino hacia abajo. Beso su mejilla suavemente.

 ‘’No estoy mintiendo, Minho. Realmente no voy a ir-‘’

‘’Eres... un mentiroso... papá... dijiste... que no... te irías...’’


	46. Promesas

POV  Minho

Me despierto con el corazón acelerado y mi cabeza palpitando, como siempre hace cuando pasa de esa manera. Gimo mientras me siento y froto mi cabeza, intentando tranquilizarme. La habitación está oscura, y me toma unos pocos segundos recordar dónde estoy.

‘’Estás despierto’’ una voz soñolienta dice a mi lado. Miro hacia abajo, sorprendido con sueño, y veo a Taemin tumbado a mi lado.

‘’S-sí’’ murmuro, frotándome mi ojo con la palma de mi mano. Taemin se incorpora y envuelve sus brazos alrededor mío, acariciando mi cuello suavemente. Me siento tan cálido y seguro con sus brazos en mi cuerpo. No como lo hacía en mi sueño...

‘’¿Dónde está Yoogeun?’’ pregunto, bostezando. Por el aspecto del cuarto, es posible que sea o muy tarde por la noche o muy temprano por la mañana.

‘’Lo envié a tu habitación’’ murmura Taemin. ‘’ Pensé que podrías necesitar un poco de paz y tranquilidad.’’

‘’Gracias’’ murmuro. Pongo mis brazos alrededor de los hombros de Taemin, besando su cabeza. Él sonríe otra vez en mi cuello.

‘’¿Qué pasó con tu padre?’’ pregunta, y siento una sacudida en mi corazón. Lo empujo lejos y le miro ferozmente.

‘’¿Cómo sabes eso?’’ gruño, totalmente despierto. Su rostro no se muestra enojado. Sólo se ve intrigado.

‘’Estuviste murmurando su nombre toda la noche’’ dice Taemin. Puedo ver en sus ojos brillantes buscar en mi rostro, para buscar la respuesta. Aparto la mirada.

‘’No fue nada’’ murmuro, apretando mis puños. Taemin toma mi cara y la gira hacia él con suavidad, sus ojos están llenos de comprensión.

‘’Minho, entiendo cómo te debes sentir, pero tienes que confiar en que no voy a correr ni nada. Realmente quiero saber lo que te pasó’’ murmura en voz baja. Miro sus ojos y no veo nada más que una confianza tierna.

‘’E-está bien’’ susurro, y él sonríe. Me besa y se sube a mi regazo, como un niño pequeño esperando una historia. Le envuelvo con mis brazos y le miro, preparándome para decirle lo que sólo se lo he contando a una persona.

_Onew._

‘’Bueno…’’ empiezo, mirando hacia abajo en su clavícula porque no puedo mirar sus ojos con confianza. Maldita sea, odio ser tan vulnerable... Desliza sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla e inclina mi cara de manera que estamos ojo a ojo. Sus brazos forman un lazo alrededor de mi cuello y su sonrisa es tan, tan, _tan_ hermoso.

‘’Quiero verte’’ susurra, y trago densamente. Está tan cerca...

‘’Yo…’’ me aclaro la garganta. ‘’Crecí en un hogar mono parental, supongo que se podría decir así...’’ trago el dolor en mi garganta, y Taemin pone su cabeza en mi hombro.

‘’Gwenchana-yo’’ * susurra. Le abrazo con más fuerza, y él no protesta.

‘’Mi madre se fue con su novio después de que yo naciera’’ susurro. Busco a tientas una de las manos de Taemin, y enredo nuestros dedos. ‘’Mi padre trató de ser un hombre de negocios, pero en realidad nunca llegó a ninguna parte.

 ‘’Como resultado, mi vida fue una mierda. No dejaba de probar nuevos esquemas y estadas, pero terminó mal. A veces, tuve que vivir solo durante meses mientras él cumplía una sentencia.’’ Hago una pausa para respirar. ‘’Trató... trató tan duro...’’.

‘’Cuando tenía cinco años, él solía recogerme desde preescolar, y cada vez se las arreglaba para escapar de la policía, nosotros tuvimos que mudarnos. Pero estaba bien, porque él estaba _allí_. ¡Podía _contar_ con él!’’ mi voz se sacude con tanta furia que olvido qué sostengo, y aprieto a Taemin. Debe doler, pero no se queja. ‘’ _Conté_ con él...’’

‘’Debe haber sido duro’’ murmura Taemin. Besa mi mejilla y la sien y la frente, su mano acaricia suavemente mi cara.

‘’Lo fue’’ susurro, mirándole. Él sonríe con simpatía.

‘’Sigue’’ me anima, y suspiro.

‘’Cuando tenía ocho, mi padre vino con una nueva novia. Se casaron en menos de unos pocos meses, y luego trató de tomar el dinero. Resulta que ella era una señora rica.’’ Me detengo y hago una mueva de dolor ante el recuerdo. ‘’El divorcio nos consiguió suficiente dinero para vivir durante un tiempo, pero luego se nos inundó con demandas judiciales.

‘’No pudimos permitirnos un buen abogado, así que acabó teniendo que devolver todo el dinero, y algo más. Estábamos de esa manera en deuda, y cada noche dormí con él llorando en la habitación de al lado. Él volvió a...’’ tomo un suspiro tembloroso y Taemin frota mi espalda con dulzura. Me inclino hacia él con gratitud. ‘’El empezó a abusar de mí...’’

‘’Él empezó a beber al principio. Simplemente se convirtió en un hábito para él tropezar, bebido, y estampar una botella contra la pared. Entonces él notó cómo de _débil_ era... él me agarró del cuello mientras estaba haciendo la tarea y si veía una respuesta equivocada, él empujaba mi cara en ella. La mayor parte del tiempo, mi lápiz rayaba mi mejilla.’’

‘’¿Por qué no llamaste a la policía?’’ pregunta Taemin. Sonrío tristemente y suspiro.

‘’Estaba demasiado asustado... y necesitaba a mi papá. Quiero decir, él era mi _papá._ Él estuvo siempre ahí, incluso si estaba allí sólo para hacerme daño...’’ mi garganta casi se cierra con gritos reprimidos.

‘’Eso es horrible’’ Taemin jadea, y le doy una débil sonrisa.

‘’Simplemente él no podía hacer frente a la vida’’ digo tristemente, encogiéndome de hombros. ‘’Entonces él comenzó a golpearme, y luego a patearme, luego a azotarme... Esto comenzó cuando tenía 11 años, y duró por un tiempo. ¿Puedes dejarme levantar?’’ pregunto en voz baja. Se sienta en la cama y me mira mientras me levanto y voy hacia la luz de la luna polvorienta que entra por la ventana. Me quito la camisa y le muestro las cicatrices, sonriendo con tristeza.

Cuando digo cicatrices, me refiero a cicatrices. Plural. Rodean mi cintura y salpican mis brazos. Hay más en mis piernas, y unas pocas corretean por mi espalda. Me giro lentamente y le doy una vista completa de ellas, rezando en voz baja para que no se disguste y se vaya corriendo.

No lo hace.

‘’Oh, Minho’’ susurra. Me coloco mi camisa de nuevo y me reúno con él en la cama. Sus brazos se abren para ser lanzado alrededor de mi cuello, y abrazarme mientras me bajo hacia el colchón, dejándole de vuelta en mi regazo. De repente me percato de cómo de oscura está la habitación en realidad, y le abrazo con fuerza. Entierra su cara en mi cuello y me besa en la mejilla e intercambiamos unos pocos suaves besos en los labios. Sus manos se depositan en mi pecho, y corren hasta mis hombros y en mi cuello de nuevo. Él murmura palabras pequeñas, palabras seguras entre besos, como si él pudiera leer en mi mente lo que quiero oír. Lo que _necesito_ oír. Finalmente, nos detenemos con el confort, tomando ligeras respiraciones por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas.

‘’Yo... quería dejar de ser una carga, por lo que empecé a vender... cosas’’ susurro. Los recuerdo que había logrado reprimir vienen corriendo de vuelta, y de repente _recuerdo_ los primeros años de mi vida. Aprieto mis dientes y entierro mi cara en el hombro de Taemin.

‘’¿Drogas?’’ pregunta, frotando mi espalda dulcemente. Nievo con la cabeza, sollozando a pesar de mis mejores esfuerzo. Su otra mano sostiene mi cabeza por el hueco del cuello, y siento unas pocas lágrimas caer sobre mi hombro.

‘’Robé cosas, Tae... robé un montón de cosas de mucha gente, y luego cuando eso no fue suficiente.... me vendí a mí mismo.’’ espero por su reacción, agarrándole contra mí. Lo noto intentando alejarse de mí, pero le sostengo aún más fuerte. No puedo dejarlo ir. Rezo para que él no me deje ir tampoco.

‘’¿Qué quieres decir con que te vendiste?’’ exige, desesperadamente de mirarme a los ojos para ver una mentira ahora. No le dejo. Le abrazo con fuerza, no dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

‘’No me vendí en las calles, pero me convertí en un anfitrión. Porque era tan joven, estuve en una gran demanda’’ susurro. ‘’Trabajé en clubs y edificios de lujo. Serví a mujeres mayores ricas y yo... hice de todo.’’ Taemin se relaja y luego me estrecha más cerca.

‘’Dios, Minho... Oh Dios...’’ solloza en mi hombro, y puedo oírle silenciosamente orando. _No, por favor, él no..._

‘’Lo hice durante unos años’’ murmuro. ‘’Robé sus billeteras mientras dormían, su comida cuando me llevaban a su casa con ellos... lo que pudiera. Pero todavía no fue suficiente. Cuando cumplí  16 años, mi padre casi me mató. Me dijo que era un desperdicio, y entonces él empezó a golpearme y a arrojarme...’’

‘’Minho... lo siento tanto...’’ susurra Taemin en mi cuello. Me aferro a él y él se aferra a mí.

‘’Cuando por fin salí del hospital, él estaba realmente roto por las facturas médicas. Traté de volver a trabajar, pero ellos no querían a alguien que iba con muletas... y entonces un día encontré a mi padre en la cornisa de un edificio.’’  Me congelo interiormente y tengo que tomarme un segundo para sacudirme ese sentimiento mientras los dedos de Taemin se hunden en mi espalda.

‘’Estoy aquí. Minho, estoy justo aquí.’’ Murmura. ¿Cómo sabe siempre qué decir?

‘’Traté de pararle, pero él se giro hacia mí y me dijo que él no estaba muriendo solo... me agarró de mi brazo y él saltó y...’’ aprieto mis ojos y noto unas lágrimas escapar.

‘’Estoy aquí para ti. No voy a dejarte ir así. No lo haré. Estoy aquí.’’ Murmura Taemin. Él me besa en la cara suavemente.

‘’Me las arreglé para agarrarme a la cornisa, e incluso mientras estaba colgando, le rogué...  Le _rogué_ jodidamente para que no me dejara. Le amaba. Él era mi padre. Le amaba.’’ Sollozo. ‘’ Le rogué Tae… _rogué_.’’

‘’Sh... Minho, está bien’’ susurra. Muerdo su camisa, la tela suelta amortigua mis gritos torturados mientras él me sostiene más apretadamente. Puedo sentir sus dedos dejando huellas en mi espalda.

‘’Cada vez que miro hacia abajo, puedo verlo...’’ digo finalmente, liberando su camisa. ‘’Aún puedo ver su rostro... puedo ver los coche conduciendo... y puedo verle...’’

‘’Sh... Estoy aquí.’’

‘’Le veo dejándome ir... y le veo cayendo...’’ mi voz no deja de temblar, y mi cuerpo se sacude. Taemin frota círculos entre mis omóplatos.

‘’Sh... no dejaré que eso te pase a ti… te tengo ahora. Estás a salvo, Minho. Te cogeré. Estaré ahí.’’ Susurra.

‘’Si me dejas...’’ noto mas sollozos formarse en mi pecho ante la idea. Él no me da la oportunidad de ponerlos en libertad. Él empuja mi cuerpo y se abalanza a mi boca, sus labios se abren para dejar a su lengua sumergirse en mi garganta. Su beso me silencia, me protege, me asegura que no, que él _no_ me dejará.

‘’Te amo. No puedo dejarte’’ jadea Taemin mientras se aleja en busca de aire, y entonces él me besa de nuevo, sus manos arañan mi espalda mientras rompo su ropa. Sus uñas rasgan unas pocas líneas en mi ropa, y me siento a mí mismo rasgar su camisa en pedazos, no importando, no pensando, sólo sintiendo su piel y sus labios, y _amándole_.

‘’Nunca, Tae’’ me oigo gruñir mientras la última manga cae al suelo. Él gime de acuerdo mientras obliga a su lengua a ir otra vez a mi boca. Froto mi lengua contra la suya, escuchando esos deliciosos sonidos otra vez. Cada movimiento es febril, cada movimiento de la mano y chupar de los labios frenéticamente para hacer que dure eternamente.

‘’Nunca te dejaré’’ susurra mientras lo bajo a la cama. Estuve a punto de triturar mi propia ropa, aborreciendo la separación de mis labios de su pareja celestial mientras me saco la camisa de mi cuerpo. Me aseguro de besarle de nuevo, más profundo ahora para compensar los segundos perdidos.

‘’Te amo. Te amo’’ repito mientras beso su caliente cuello y hombro. Él deja escapar jadeos y gemidos suaves, retorciéndose debajo de mí y empujando mis pantalones.

‘’Oh por favor tómame, Minho’’ ruega. ‘’Tócame... ámame... ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Te necesito!’’ sus demandas son estridentes, no obstante, suaves, su voz es un silbido ronco, es casi un silencioso silbido en mi oreja mientras chupo su cuello.

‘’No puedo parar, Tae’’ gimo mientras empujo nuestras ingles juntas. Rápidamente pateo mis pantalones y ropa interior, sintiéndome tan expuesto pero aún tan seguro porque sé que él me aceptará. Él no me hará daño.

‘’Yo tampoco’’ admite, despojándose de su propia ropa y dejándola volar a través del cuarto. Él frota nuestros miembros juntos, nuestros ejes duros y doloridos por la atención. Me agacho y lo acaricio, recogiendo líquido pre-seminal para cubrir mis dedos. Me froto la sustancia en torno a tres dígitos, con el pensamiento de _No hacerle daño_ siempre en el fondo de mi mente. Él levanta las piernas rápidamente, envolviéndolas alrededor de mi cintura. Presiono un dedo en su entrada, y él gime con el mero contacto. Entonces un destello de duda me golpea y me detengo.

‘’¿Estás seguro?’’ pregunto mientras mis labios se ciernen sobre los suyos. Ambos nos quedamos allí, jadeando, mientras espero su respuesta.

‘’Sí’’ susurra. Él me besa gentilmente y gentilmente agarra mi rostro. Él se aleja, con los labios hinchados pero con el rostro encendido con alegría. ‘’Te amo. Hazme el amor, Minho.’’

‘’De acuerdo’’ me las arreglo para no ahogarme, incapaz de decir mucho más porque _maldita sea, él es hermoso._ Le beso otra vez, sintiendo nervios ahora mientras empiezo a prepararle. Él gime suavemente mientras un dedo entra, y trabajo en sus entrañas mientras utilizo mi lengua alrededor de su boca. Sus brazos están en mi cuello, sosteniéndome cerca.

Le toma unos pocos y gentiles movimientos de tijera para ajusta el segundo dedo. Al principio, él llora un poco y gime, pero pronto él se mece en mis dedos con sonidos de aprobación que disparan a través de mí. le ayudo a través de la inserción del tercer dedo, besando sus lágrimas silenciosas.

‘’Duele...’’ susurra. Asiento con la cabeza contra su mejilla mientras picoteo las gotas saladas. Mi lengua suavemente recoge sus senderos salinos.

‘’¿Quieres parar?’’ pregunto mientras beso suavemente el pómulo humedecido. Él sacudo su cabeza.

‘’No, sólo tómatelo con calma, ¿vale?’’ susurra. Asiento.

‘’Por supuesto’’ murmuro. Empiezo a hacer tijera con mis dedos lentamente, cada movimiento hace que su entrada se amplíe. Su cuerpo tiembla mientras vuelvo el dolor en placer lentamente, mientras poco a poco mejoro su sinapsis tensa, mientras poco a poco le hago sentirse bien.

‘’Minho, te quiero’’ susurra, jadeando y gimiendo. Él arquea su espalda mientras empujo mis dedos más profundamente, y entonces los saco. Poco a poco, midiendo por una reacción, dejo escapar un suspiro y me empujo contra él, cerrando los ojos mientras la sensación de éxtasis me envuelve.

‘’Tae, Tae, Tae,’’ gimo en su boca mientras siento su envoltura corporal alrededor de mi miembro. Él deja escapas jadeos y sus manos escarban en mi espalda, sus uñas hacen estrías de dolor punzante entre mis omóplatos.

‘’Se siente increíble’’  gime en mi oreja. Empezamos a movernos sincronizados, los cuerpos machacando y los dedos vagando mientras mi miembro se desliza dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Aprieto su pezón y deja escapar un gemido ahogado de placer. Mi otra mano busca y agarra su miembro, acariciándolo y frotándolo para llevarle más placer.

‘’Tan perfecto’’ susurro en su cuello mientras le beso y succiono. Empiezo a ser más descarado, yendo un poco más rápido y mordiendo su piel. Él se agarra a mis brazos y los lados y trata de tirar de mí más cerca, su voz me anima a cada uno de mis movimientos mientras él da la bienvenida a los toques y golpes.

‘’Más profundo’’ ordena con voz entrecortada, y me obliga. Él tira el cuerpo hacia arriba y gira en mi miembro. Levanto mi cabeza y le veo, con la cara enrojecida y el pelo pegado en su frente. La oscuridad se instala en cada agujero y curva de su cuerpo, y la luz de la luna débil atrapa cada resplandor de su rostro mientras nuestras sombras salen arrojadas al shoji. Él es un ángel. Le beso suavemente, mis caderas se mecen mientras chupo sus labios hinchados.

‘’No me dejes’’ susurro mientras me alejo, y él responde con otro beso. Es el tipo de beso que promete cosas, que mantiene las cosas juntas. Cosas como los corazones y las emociones... sí, ese tipo de beso. Un beso lleno de amor.

‘’¿Cómo puedo dejarte?’’ murmura mientras me tira hacia él. Nos abrazamos en la cama mientras sigo empujando, y él jadea cada vez que golpeo un determinado lugar. No tiene que decirme para saber que es su próstata. Mi objetivo está allí, causando esos hermosos sonidos al entrar en él. Tratamos de mantener nuestras voces bajas, y cubrimos la boca del otro con nuestros propios labios. Nuestras lenguas parecen estar dibujadas juntas, y nuestros cabezas se giran para permitir que el beso del otro profundice. A través del sexo, a través del beso, a través de la golpiza salvaje de nuestros corazones, hay amor.

 _Le estoy haciendo el amor_ , pienso mientras continúo moviéndome dentro y fuera de él. Finalmente estoy dejando al descubierto mis sentimientos por él, y él los está aceptando. Él no me va a dejar, porque sus sentimientos son los mismos. Nos movemos y gemimos en un giro de las extremidades de la lengua, y lentamente los dos sentimos que el pico se aproxima. Puedo sentir la tensión increíble en mi tripa.

‘’Me corro’’ susurro a Taemin. Él asiente y gime en mi oído, caso haciendo que me pierda en ese instante.

‘’Yo también’’ confiesa. Le doy a su miembro un apretón y se tensa. Unos cuantos golpes, y él se corre en mi mano, jadeando mi nombre.

‘’Minho... Minho, te amo... ¡Ah! ¡Minho!’’ gime y exclama y gime otra vez en mi hombro, y eso es suficiente para llevarme al borde. Veo blanco caliente y mi cuerpo tiembla mientras me libero en él.

‘’Te amo, Tae. Oh, nene, te amo tanto... Taemin, Taemin, ah…’’ gimo en su cuello y ensalzo su nombre mientras dejo ir al sensación de que me lleva y me deja pastar mis manos en la puerta del cielo.

‘’Te amo’’ susurra mientras nos movemos para que dure. Las ondas de sentimientos a través de nosotros, infectando nuestras mentes y haciendo que todo lo demás desaparezca a excepción de nuestros brazos.

Finalmente, la sensación acaba, y me encuentro encima de él, por lo que poco a poco retiro mis caderas para sacarlo. Él no se opone, pero cuando me derrumbo a su lado, él me abraza.

‘’Te amo’’ murmura, como si él pensara que dudo de él. Le beso su cabeza y lo coloca más cerca. El último pensamiento consciente que tengo es que estoy sosteniendo la persona que amo.

Y sé que no me va a dejar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Creo que la traducción era ‘está bien’.


	47. Metralla

POV Taemin

Me despierto con el olor de Minho envuelto alrededor de mí, y el sentimiento de mi propia liberación de la capa de mi corazón. Abro los ojos y veo el rostro dormido de Minho mirando hacia el mío. Sonrío suavemente y toco sus facciones. Sus ojos parecen esculpidos en su rostro, y sus labios se fruncen naturalmente, rogándome para que los bese. Corro mis dedos sobre su suave piel, y sonrío. Cepillo unos mechones de pelo de su rostro y tomo su boca bajo la mía.

‘’Simplemente no podías esperar, ¿verdad?’’ murmura mientras aparto mis labios de los suyos. Él sonríe y abre un ojo. Me río y sonrojo, mirando hacia abajo a su pecho mientras recuerdo nuestras... _actividades_ de anoche.

‘’Supongo que no’’ susurro. Besa mi frente y deja besos, cosquilleándome, en la oreja y el cuello, haciéndome reír más. Me retuerzo y río mientras me recoge entre sus brazos, todos mis sentidos están en alerta.

‘’Eres tan delicado. Tan adorable’’ murmura mientras cepilla su nariz en mi pelo. Siento sus manos asaltar mis costillas, y me muerdo los labios para no reírme demasiado fuerte. Entonces se detiene y nos estiramos allí, respirando suavemente en la oreja del otro mientras nuestros cuerpos desnudos están presionados juntos. Me doy cuenta de lo expuesto que estamos e intento apartarlo, lo cual causa que me sostenga más fuerte.

‘’Minho, déjame ir y despertar a Yoogeun’’ me quejo, pero él reanuda sus besos, haciendo que me retuerza mientras la sensación se arrastra por mi piel impregnándose. Finalmente, me las arreglo para sacudirme y acabamos frente a frente, mi rostro está gradualmente poniéndose más caliente mientras él sonríe.

‘’Buenas, hermoso’’ dice con su baja, irresistible voz. Su expresión es insoportablemente arrogante, pero sus ojos son suaves y su agarre es gentil. Es más una caricia que nada, y le sonrío dulcemente, tratando de verter todo mi amor por él en una simple inclinación de mi boca.

Lo sé, ilusiones.

‘’Buenas’’ respondo. Él roza su nariz contra la mía, causándome risa y rubor antes de que pueda detenerme.

‘’¿Sabes? Me enamoré de tu risa primero’’ murmura mientras cierra sus ojos y su rostro adquiere una expresión de saboreo. Sonrío y miro hacia su clavícula, demasiado avergonzado para decir nada. Él me besa entonces, suave y dulcemente y oh, tan _perfectamente_. Cada movimiento suyo está lleno de respeto inmerecido, como si yo fuese algo exquisito e inalcanzable. Es un estado que no merezco. Trato de darle un beso con el mismo deseo ferviente, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él sube hacia arriba mío otra vez, y me río entre nuestros labios mientras su lengua da un golpecito rápido a mi boca para entrar.  Sostengo unos pocos gemidos mientras sus manos reanudan sus vagabundeos, tocando lugares que puede haber perdido la noche anterior. Bueno, tenemos un par de minutos...

‘’¡APPA!’’ la puerta de papel se abre y me separo de Minho tan rápido como puedo, y él rueda hacia un lado. Corre rápidamente lejos de la cama y me empujo a mí mismo hacia arriba con un brazo, cubriéndome con la manta. Yoogeun trota al lado de la cama y sonríe radiantemente.

‘’Hey, amigo’’ saluda Minho, buscando debajo de mi brazo para revolver  el pelo de Yoogeun. Extiendo la mano y doy una palmadita en la mejilla de Yoogeun, sintiendo sus mejillas alzarse mientras sonríe.

‘’¡Buenos días, appa! ¡Buenos días, appa!’’ dice Yoogeun, dando ninguna especificación más que una simple inclinación de cabeza. Él trota hasta nuestros cajones y agarra un puñado de pantalones y camisas. Él los arroja hacia nosotros y sonríe orgullosamente. Esto es, supongo, su manera de decir, ‘’ _vestiros y salid de la cama, perezosos. ’’_

‘’Er... gracias’’ digo dubitativo mientras me inclino fuera de la cama para recoger el par de pantalones que están fuera de mi alcance. Siento a alguien presionarse contra mí, una mano en mi trasero y labios en mi cuello.

‘’¿Necesitas ayuda?’’ murmura seximente Minho, palpando mi culo y muslos. Gruño y pateo su pie, tratando de conseguir que retire su mano.

‘’No, estoy bien’’ gruño. Cojo los pantalones y tiro de ellos bajo las sábanas, optando por no usar ropa interior por el bien de alejarme de este pervertido _insaciable._ Salto de debajo de las sábanas, sintiéndome incómodo sin restricciones en mis partes inferiores, y agarro una camisa, con la que me lanzo a toda prisa para disuadir cualquier impulso que pueda tener _él_.

‘’¡Appa, vístete!’’ ordena Yoogeun. Ahora es el turno de Minho de sonrojarse mientras me mira en busca de ayuda. De mal humor, pateo un par de pantalones hacia él y, se levanta con su pecho y su escultural cuerpo expuesto al mundo. Aparto la mirada, con la cara roja.

‘’No hay nada que no hayas visto antes’’ se burla suavemente mientras él se acerca. Mi cara se calienta aún más cuando sus dedos se arrastran contra ella. Desaparece en el baño, y dejo escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

‘’¿Qué estuvieron haciendo appa y appa anoche?’’ pregunta Yoogeun, tirando del dobladillo de mi camisa. Me muerdo el labio y miro alrededor por algo parecido a la bendecida _ropa interior_. Veo un par justo en la esquina de la cama, y hago un guión para ello.

‘’Te lo digo más tarde’’ prometo a Yoogeun, ya haciendo un poco de historia – _cualquier_ historia – y finalmente me decido por una pelea de almohadas mientras lucho mi camino bajo las sábanas. Hago un tirón hacia abajo mis pantalones y saco rápidamente los calzoncillos, haciendo una nota mental para conseguir que Minho vuelva a mí. Entonces, mi codo toca algo casi extraño y me congelo, con las mejillas en erupción con calor.

Ah sí, ¿qué estuvimos haciendo?

 

Minho POV

Me estiro mientras sigo a Taemin y Yoogeun por la calle, a unos pocos pasos detrás de ellos mientras balanceo mis brazos. El polo blanco que estoy usando es un poco restrictivo, pero trataré con él porque resalta pequeñas partes mías muy bien, y siempre es tan divertido ver a Taemin _retorcerse._

 _Le amo,_ me percato mientras observo el tono saludable en su resplandeciente rostro mientras él le habla a nuestro hijo. Sonrío y coloco mis brazos detrás de mi espalda, adoptando una pose inocente mientras brinco a su lado ciego. Le beso en la mejilla rápidamente y se sonroja instantáneamente, girándose lo suficientemente rápido para que le bese de nuevo, labios en labios en medio del ruido y de la gente y de nada en absoluto.

‘’¿Cuándo tendrán appa y appa un bebé?’’ pregunta Yoogeun inquisitivamente. Nos separamos inmediatamente y Taemin pasa a un color escarlata profundo. Tartamudeo por una respuesta.

‘’Um... Yoogeun-ah... Appa es un chico, y los chicos no pueden tener bebés’’ digo lentamente, bajando yo mismo hasta su altura. Yoogeun inclina la cabeza con curiosidad.

‘’¿En serio? ¿Así que Minho appa no puede tener un bebé?’’ pregunta. Taemin se ríe detrás de mí, y rápidamente me rescata alzando a Yoogeun y balanceándolo en un círculo.

‘’Vamos, ¡consigamos un poco de chuches!’’ anuncia. Yoogeun aplaude violentamente, olvidándose de los bebés por un momento. Taemin me guiña el ojo y sonríe mientras trota con Yoogeun seguro y feliz en sus brazos. Entramos en una pequeña y polvorienta tienda de chuches, dirigida por una pareja de ancianos, quienes, por supuesto, recuerdan a Taemin.

‘’¡Joven maestro Lee!’’ exclama el hombre. Taemin se ruboriza y mira hacia abajo. La mujer se tambalea, su ropa vieja a juego con su rostro arrugado y alegre, mientras toca la mejilla de Taemin. Él sonríe y se sonroja con suavidad.

‘’Hola, abuelita’’ murmura. Yoogeun aplaude y ríe.

‘’¡Abuelita se ve divertida!’’ exclama. El hombre viejo se ríe y acaricia las mejillas de Yoogeun.

‘’Que muchacho más radiante’’ piropea. Yoogeun sonríe felizmente. Me quedo atrás, observando la escena con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Mi familia se ve muy feliz ahora mismo. Me pregunto si saben que su felicidad es todo lo que quiero. Entonces la abuelita se gira hacia mí y se balancea sobre sus robustas piernas. Apenas me llega al pecho, así que tengo que mirar hacia abajo para ver su sonrisa.

‘’¿Este es tu nuevo amigo del que tanto he oído hablar?’’ pregunta, pellizcándome la mejilla. Me estremezco y hago una mueca de dolor por el dolor de sus dedos callosos y uñas largas, pero trato con ello y sonrío.

‘’Soy Minho’’ digo tan alegremente como puedo manejar. La vieja pareja me rodea como buitres, mirándome de arriba abajo.

‘’Está flaco’’ se queja el viejo hombre. La abuelita tararea de acuerdo, y me siento como si estuviese siendo preparado para un matadero o algo así. Miro a Taemin por ayuda, pero él se está riendo mientras rebota a Yoogeun en sus brazos.

‘’Abuelita, deja de asustarle’’ se ríe Taemin. Inmediatamente, la abuelita sonríe y se ve absolutamente inofensiva. Incluso el viejo hace una mueca y pone una mano en mi hombro. Miro a medias a mi malvado novio, pero él me guiña un ojo y no puedo decir nada.

‘’Será mejor que trates al joven maestro Lee muy bien’’ advierte el anciano. Taemin se ríe y viene a mi lago, enganchando mi brazo con el suyo. Me besa en mi mejilla y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

‘’No te preocupes, abuelo. No me tratará mal.’’ Canturrea Taemin, acariciando su rostro en mi cuello. Sonrío lo mejor que puedo mientras el abuelo se aparta una distancia discreta. El abuelo levanta una ceja.

‘’¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?’’ pregunta escépticamente. Aclaro mi garganta tranquilamente y toda la atención se desplaza hacia mí.

‘’Le amo, señor. No necesita preocuparse por él. Definitivamente tendré cura de él. Está en buenas manos’’ digo con firmeza. El anciano levanta la ceja aún más, tanto que estoy bastante seguro de que va a saltar fuera de su rostro. Eso sería desagradable.

‘’¡Sí, Minho appa es grande y fuerte y puede hacer de todo!’’ declara Yoogeun, lanzando sus manos al aire. Me río al igual que Taemin por la declaración rebosante de confianza de nuestro hijo. Yoogeun trina felizmente.

‘’Bueno, si estás seguro’’ murmura, girándose y regresando detrás del mostrador. Él empieza a leer unos papeles, claramente ignorándonos ahora. Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio mientras Taemin se acurruca a mi lado y acaricia mi cuello.

‘’¿De verdad cuidarás de mí?’’ pregunta. Le miro y le veo parpadeando esos ojos suyos, y me acaloro con sólo un vistazo a él. Su rostro es tan perfecto... Tan jodidamente perfecto. ¿Cómo podría jamás odiarlo? Cierro mis ojos y le beso con ternura. Me besa de vuelta, empujando mis labios con los suyos mientras Yoogeun no duda mirarnos con los ojos abiertos.

‘’¡Joven maestro Lee!’’ grita la abuela, abro mis ojos y aparto mi cara para mirarla. Está llevando dos bolsas pequeñas atadas. Las bolsas están hechas de una tela de color rojizo con un trozo de cuerda formado flores. Puedo ver la silueta de caramelos en su interior. Taemin suelta un pequeño jadeo.

‘’¡Abuelita, no tenías por qué hacerlo!’’ protesta a toda prisa, tratando de dejarlos, pero ella se los da a Yoogeun.

‘’¿Cómo no hacerlo, cuando al fin has vuelto con nosotros?’’ dice con una sonrisa entre lágrimas. Taemin me entrega a Yoogeun y corre a los brazos de la abuela. Ella lo abraza de vuelta, y ambos se sacuden por los sollozos. Detrás del mostrador, el abuelo se seca varias lágrimas. Miro con Yoogeun sorbiendo por la nariz en mis brazos y algunos senderos salados corren por mis mejillas.

‘’Os he echado de menos’’ susurra Taemin. La abuelita asiente y frita su espalda antes de enderezarse y limpiarse las mejillas.

‘’Ya, ya, suficiente’’ dice suavemente, a pesar de que ella aún sigue lloriqueando. Taemin suelta un pequeño sollozo mientras ella le conduce de vuelta a mí. Le sostengo en mi pecho y sus manos se aprietan en puño en mi camisa. Me inclino, bajo y respetuosamente.

‘’Gracias’’ digo solemnemente antes de enderezarme y envolver mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Taemin. Él sorbe por la nariz y camina hacia la anciana lentamente, como si él estuviese seguro acerca de la decisión de estar cerca de alguien que tiene un efecto tan profundo en él.

‘’Lo prometo, volveré de nuevo’’ le escucho susurrar. Él besa su frente y se acerca al anciano, quien agarra la parte posterior del cuello de Taemin, rudo pero con afecto. Mira a Taemin con una mirada de orgullo y euforia.

‘’Has crecido’’ dice, su voz está ahogada por las lágrimas. Taemin asiente y abraza al hombre mayor. Espero a que se aleje y vuelva conmigo. Miro sus ojos grandes y húmedos y tomo su temblorosa mano. Doy una última inclinación a la pareja de ancianos, quienes me brindan unas sonrisas suaves.

‘’Gracias’’ vuelvo a decir.

‘’¡Adiós!’’ dice en voz alta Yoogeun, agitando su mano mientras guío a Taemin lejos. La cabeza de mi novio está baja mientras sigue con pequeños sollozos estremecedores. Yoogeun acaricia la cabeza de Taemin hoscamente.

‘’Gracias’’ murmura Taemin, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro mientras nos dirigimos a la mansión. En silencio, compartimos un momento donde él está herido, y no puedo ayudarlo.

Nunca me he sentido tan inútil.

 

Taemin POV

‘’¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?’’ pregunta Minho acariciando mi pelo mientras Yoogeun se sienta en el suelo y juega con sus bolsas de caramelos. Sé que mi actitud desde que llegamos a casa ha sido horrible, pero no puedo evitarlo. No puedo evitar querer volver atrás en el tiempo, pero sé que eso es imposible. No puedo evitar tener la sensación del dolor y el engaño hacia todas las personas que dejé atrás, donde ellos cuidaron de mí y me protegieron.

Simplemente no es justo.

‘’Hey, appa’’ dice Yoogeun a Minho, arrastrándose con una bolsa. Lo ofrece a Minho mientras observo con amargura, mi temperamento nervioso pasa al campo de la furia. Minho abre la pequeña bolsa y exploto.

‘’¡Para!’’ grito, saltando y golpeando la bolsa. patina por el suelo y Minho y Yoogeun ensanchan los ojos con horror.

‘’Tae, cálmate’’ dice Minho lentamente.

‘’Appa, me estás asustando’’ lloriquea Yoogeun, y una parte de mí duele por hacerle temblar y estremecerse de esta manera, pero una parte de mí necesita esta liberación. Cierro mis ojos y tomo una profunda y temblorosa respiración.

‘’No comáis esos caramelos.’’ Gruño en voz baja, sintiéndome como una bomba a punto de explotar, porque, ¿cómo se atreven comerse los caramelos de la abuelita? Ella nos loas ha dado con toda la bondad de su corazón. ¿Cómo se atreven a comérselos? ¿Cómo _se atreven_?

‘’¿Pero por qué?’’ pregunta Yoogeun, y me rompo.

‘’¡Por ninguna razón! ¡Por ninguna puñetera razón! ¡¿Joder, tienes que cuestionarlo todo?! ¡Tal vez no haya ninguna razón, ¿vale?!’’ grito. Minho se pone de inmediato entre yo y Yoogeun, como siempre mierda hace. Siempre escogiendo a Yoogeun por encima de mí. él nunca se ha preocupado por mí. Nunca.

‘’Taemin, cálmate’’ gruñe suavemente. Le golpeo en el pecho mientras Yoogeun llora. Joder, él _siempre_ está llorando. ¡Es tan jodidamente _molesto_!

‘’¡No quiero calmarme, y no pienses que eres mi puto jefe!’’ chillo. Yoogeun se mete en un rincón mientras Minho agarra mis hombros y me sacude, sin molestarse en ser suave porque, eh, soy sólo yo, ¿no? nadie importante. No como esas chicas con las que se ha acostado o Onew o cualquier otra persona que en realidad él se haya follado.

‘’¿Qué te pasa?’’ exige. Le bofeteo la cara y lo alejo, porque él en la puta realidad no me ama. ¿Por qué lo haría? Él puede tener a cualquier chica. ¿Por qué diablos me amaría?

‘’¡Jodidamente nadie me entiende! ¡Ni se preocupa por mí! ¡Afróntalo, si no estuviese llorando Yoogeun tan jodidamente, no te importaría una mierda de mí! ¡Sólo te desharías de mí y buscarías a alguna puta para joder!’’ grito, la sangre golpea en mis oídos.

Él me da una bofetada.

En un primer momento no siento el dolor. Sólo la suavidad de su mano golpeando fuerte en mi cara. Siento que mi cabeza se gira a un lado, y mi vista canvia de su rostro enfurecido al suelo, contando los patrones mientras mi cerebro gira en mi cráneo.

‘’Cállate’’ sisea, y le oigo caminar, recoger a Yoogeun y salir por la puerta. Me quedo de pie, mi mejilla al rojo vivo donde él me ha golpeado y mi pecho agitado por un aliento que no llega nunca.

~

Me despierto de un sueño irregular del que ni siquiera era consciente que había caído. Siento una mano suave en mi cabeza, y mis párpados abiertos ver a Minho por encima de mí en la oscuridad. Está sentado en la cama, acariciando mi pelo hacia abajo y mirándome con ojos duros. Ni contemplándome, ni observándome con atención. Sólo mirándome sin mucha atención. Durante un minuto, su rostro oscurecido por las sombras, hace que no se parezca a un humano. Mi mejilla aún escuece de cuando él me dio una bofetada.

‘’¿Cómo está Yoogeun?’’ pregunto al final, con mi garganta apretada y mi cuerpo temblando.

‘’Él está bien. Lo pude calmar’’ dice Minho oscuramente.

‘’Oh’’ digo en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo. Él no dice nada por un largo tiempo mientras se mantiene acariciándome el pelo. Sus movimientos no son de alguien cabreado, pero no hay amor en ellos tampoco. Finalmente, habla.

‘’¿Qué fue todo eso?’’ pregunta con frialdad. Me tenso con el tono de su voz y no me atrevo a mirar hacia arriba.

‘’Yo... me volví loco, y supongo que lo pagué con vosotros. Lo siento’’ susurro. Minho suspira y su mano deja mi cabeza. Miro hacia arriba para verle pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

‘’¿Me contarás qué está pasando de verdad, entonces?’’ pregunta, en su voy hay un gruñido de cabreo. Me estiro para tocar su brazo, pero él no me hace caso, su rostro cada vez está más cabreado a medido que el silencio se prolonga.

‘’Yo sólo... estaba pensando en lo injusto que fue que dejara a la abuelita y al abuelito atrás, y sólo... perdí el control’’ murmuro, notando cómo de estúpido suena en voz alta. Minho suspira ásperamente.

‘’¿Y eso justifica soltar palabrotas y gritar delante de Yoogeun?’’ exige, su voz es apenas un susurro.

‘’Me... me disculparé por la mañana’’ digo suavemente. Minho asiente, pero aún no me mira.

‘’Bien’’ dice firmemente.  Lloriqueo mientras él continua ‘’¿y cómo has podido decir _eso_?’’

‘’¿Qué?’’ pregunto quedamente. Él aprieta la mandíbula.

‘’¿Cómo has podido decir que no me preocupo por ti?’’ exige, su voz está al borde de explotar. Todo su cuerpo está rígido y erizado de furia. Siento lágrimas pinchar en mis ojos, y me trago el nudo de mi garganta.

‘’Y-yo no quise decir eso’’ susurro.

‘’Sí, lo quisiste’’ dice bruscamente. Se gira y me observa. ‘’Afróntalo, Taemin. Siempre me has visto como un rico mujeriego que no puede amarte y que siempre perseguirá a la chica más cercana.’’

‘’Yo...’’ no puedo negarlo por completo, y duele saber que él lo sepa también. Sacudo mi cabeza, cerrando mis ojos y sintiéndome tan, tan, _tan_ horrible por lo que dije y lo que hice.

‘’Olvídalo’’ gruñe, empezando a levantarse. Camina hasta la puerta y siento que mi corazón deja de latir.

‘’¡Espera! ¡Minho!’’ grito. mira por encima de sus hombros con ojos duros, heridos y cabreados.

‘’¿Qué?’’ suelta. Lloriqueo y mis capas se encogen por la forma tan evidentemente _furiosa_ con la que se comporta conmigo.

‘’Quédate’’ le susurro, y esa única palabra le enciende.

‘’¿Por qué cojones debería?’’ exige, asaltando cerca de mi cama y mirando hacia abajo, a mí. ‘’Realmente no me importa. Y si realmente me he desecho de ti y sólo encuentro a otro, ¿entonces, por qué cojones debería quedarme contigo ahora? ¿Por qué no sólo me levanto y me alejo de ti? Contéstame, Taemin. ¿Por qué debería quedarme?’’ su voz es tranquila pero tan loca y tan herida que hubiese sido mejor si me hubiese gritado.

‘’Te... te necesito, Minho’’ susurro. Sus ojos adquieren un brillo aún más dañino que antes.

‘’¿Y crees que yo no te necesito también?’’ pregunta, su voz es un siseo en el aire helado.

‘’Yo... Por favor, no te vayas’’ le ruego, y él suspira antes de meterse en la cama conmigo. Su brazo se envuelve a mi alrededor mientras su otra mano tira de las sábanas sobre nosotros. Él me sostiene, pero puedo sentir la ira en cada toque mientras me vuelve hacia él. Inclina nuestras frentes juntas.

‘’Escúchame, Tae, y no olvides nunca esto’’ gruñe mientras me agarra de los hombros con fuerza. ‘’Nunca me había importado nadie tanto como me importas tú ahora. Te amo, Lee Taemin.’’

‘’También te amo’’ susurro, mi voz sale quebrada mientras sus ojos se cierran, los músculos de su rostro se aprietan.

‘’¿Cómo has podido ni siquiera pensar que no te amo? ¿No estoy haciendo lo suficiente para demostrar que eres diferente del resto?’’ pregunta furiosamente. Siento que el aliento se queda atrapado en mi garganta cuando dice eso, y apresuradamente tomo su cara entre mis manos y acaricio sus mejillas tiernamente, desesperado por mitigar su dolor.

‘’No, Minho, no es eso’’ susurro. ‘’ Sólo soy un idiota, Minho. Soy tan idiota. Te amo mucho. No voy a dudar, lo prometo. Te amo.’’ Siento lágrimas como piscinas caer por las comisuras de mis ojos y el dolor en mi corazón mientras sus brazos me tiran hacia él.

‘’Te amo. Me importas tanto que duele. Taemin, eres mi puñetero mundo’’ susurra en mi oreja. Asiento y le abrazo fuertemente, maldiciéndome a mí mismo para no herirle nunca más así.

‘’Te amo también, Minho. Lo siento mucho’’ lloro en sus hombros. Acaricia mi pelo y besa mi oreja y mejilla, y en su abrazo y en su perdón, por fin me duermo.


	48. Desleal

Taemin POV

Me despierto con los brazos de Minho a mi alrededor y lleno de intención de disculparme con Yoogeun por lo que dije anoche. Me siento y muevo el pesado brazo de Minho de encima. Beso la sien de Minho y me escabullo de la cama, yendo a la puerta continua para encontrar a Yoogeun.

‘’¿Yoogeun? ¿Cariño?’’ murmuro suavemente. Él emerge de entre una motaña de mantas y sorbos de nariz. Luce como si hubiese estado llorando toda la noche.

‘’Lo siento, lloré mucho. No lloraré más’’ dice inmediatamente. Se abraza a las mantas, se ve casi listo para romper esa promesa en cualquier momento. Siento que lágrimas se forman en mis ojos, y me apresuro a abrazarlo.

‘’Oh, bebé, no quise decir eso. Taemin appa estaba simplemente tocado. Puedes llorar, ¿vale? No es algo malo’’ murmuro mientras me siento en la cama y lo acuno en mi regazo. Solloza mientras los sostengo cerca.

‘’¿Por qué Taemin appa estaba tan tocado? ¿Yoogeun hizo algo malo? ¿Es Yoogeun malo?’’ pregunta, agarrándose a mi camisa con sus pequeñas manos. Le silencio gentilmente, sosteniendo su rostro en mi pecho y enrollándolo como si eso solo pudiese bloquear todas mis palabras hirientes de ayer por la noche.

‘’Tú eres un buen chico, Yoogeun, Minho appa y yo somos muy afortunados de tenerte. Lo siento mucho por lo que dije anoche’’ murmuro. Llora más fuerte, abrazándose a mi cuello y lloriquea.

‘’¿Por qué appa estaba tan enfadado?’’ pregunta. Suspiro y froto su espalda, sintiendo sus estremecimientos por los sollozos. La culpa me traga cuando me doy cuenta de la magnitud del daño que hice a las personas cercanas a mí.

‘’Sólo lo estaba. Appa lo siente mucho, mi buen pequeño bebé’’ susurro, besando su frente. Él asiente y me abraza con más fuerza. Otro par de brazos se envuelven a mi alrededor y miro hacia arriba para ver a Minho presionar su frente con la mía. Me rompo en sus brazos, sosteniendo y siendo sostenido, amando y siendo amado.

‘’Lo siento mucho’’ les susurro, balanceándome hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras Minho se sienta en la cama y me sostiene cerca. Siento a Yoogeun besar mi mejilla y mi mandíbula descuidadamente, su propio rostro está bañado en lágrimas.

Finalmente, me las arreglo para apartarme de él, dejándolo vestirse mientras Minho y yo nos quedamos de pie en el pasillo. Me encaro a él silenciosamente, con la cabeza inclinada mientras él no hace ningún movimiento para besarme o abrazarme de nuevo. Me siento tan vacío mientras él está allí, estoico y frío.

‘’Yo... de verdad llo siento’’ murmuro. ‘’Te amo. Deberías confiar más en ti. Es sólo que...’’ miro hacia arriba y a punto de llorar por el dolor en sus profundos y firmes ojos.

‘’De verdad lo intento, Taemin. Lo intento tan duramente para cambiar la manera en la que me ves. Quiero que confíes en mí en que te soy fiel.’’ Dice firmemente, tomando mis manos. Asiento y trago el nudo doloroso que bloquea mi garganta. Él suspira y besa mis manos, hundiendo su rostro entre las palmas de mis manos. Sus labios rozan mis muñecas y cierra sus ojos mientras se bebe mi olor. ‘’Te amo, Taemin.’’

‘’También te amo’’ digo desesperadamente, tomando su rostro y besándolo con avidez. Me sostiene con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, mientras lloro de gratitud entre sus labios. Nunca había pensado que ser sostenido pudiese sentirse tan bien.

‘’¿Es que nunca-‘’ le oigo decir antes de que le interrumpa con otro beso firme. Tiro de su pelo y siento su boca tragarse la mía, nuestras lenguas chocan en el medio mientras tratamos de buscar el calor, la seguridad, el amor del otro...

‘’Te amo, te amo, te amo’’ gimo en su oreja mientras me empieza a besar el cuello. Engancho mis manos en su espalda e inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras me lleva a mi propia habitación, dejándome encima del colchón, subiéndose encima de mí, tocándome, besándome...

‘’Te quiero. Eres mío, yo soy tuyo, y no voy a dejar que eso cambie’’ gruñe en mi oído mientras su mano se pasea por debajo de mi camisa, y mi cuerpo se arquea hacia arriba hacia su tacto.

‘’Sí, sí, soy tuyo’’ suspiro mientras su mano hace senderos alrededor de mi piel, y sus labios atacan mi cuello, y él se siente _tan bien_ sólo _tocándome_ y no _odiándome_ y-

‘’¿Hola?’’ una voz congestionada dice en el silencio. Minho inmediatamente se aleja de mí y me levanto rápidamente para correr la puerta. Ahí está Yoogeun, vestido con un jersey rojo y unos pantalones deportivos que probablemente no sepa su propósito. Me agacho y beso su frente.

‘’Te ves muy guapo’’ digo suavemente. Él me brinda una pequeña sonrisa, secando algún residuo salado de sus mejillas. Minho besa la parte superior de mi cabeza para después pasarme.

‘’Voy a conseguir algo para desayunar’’ dice. Asiento y sonrío cuando me besa en los labios. Entonces, se va por el pasillo, fuera de mi vista de nuevo.

Y, sin embargo, confiaré en él.

Yuri POV

Oh, Dios, es él. Sí, ahí está. Este hombre será mi muerte, lo juro. Siento mi cuerpo tenso y caliente mientras se acerca, sin prestarme atención, como cualquier otra persona. Nadie se preocupa por él. Nadie lo hace realmente.

‘’¿Minho?’’ le llamo ( _sexy, sexy nombre_ ) y él _se gira_ y, oh Dios, esos _ojos_...

‘’¡Oh, hola, Yuri!’’ saluda alegremente, y esa puta sonrisa es sólo... siento cómo me mojo con sólo el pensamiento de su sonrisa, de _ese_ cuerpo, debajo de mí. Dentro de mí. Joder, no voy a durar mucho más así.

‘’¿Has dormido bien?’’ pregunto, moviéndome hacia él, porque si hay una cosa que puedo hacer, es _moverme_. Él no está afectado, sin embargo, y él sólo asiente.

‘’Sí, no puedo quejarme.’’ Dice, encogiéndose de hombros. Esos hombros... sus brazos... mis jugos amenazan en gotear por mi pierna y le veo apartarse de nuevo para encontrar sopa de arroz o unas galletas o algo más para desayunar.

A toda prisa, agarro un vaso y lo lleno de agua, y rasgo el paquetito que Onew me envió.

GHB, viagra. Esas son mis armas, y esta es mi guerra.

Revuelvo el polvo en el agua hasta que se disuelve por completo, y luego toco el hombro de Minho. Él se gira otra vez.

‘’¿Neh?’’ pregunta. Oh mierda, su voz... siento mi interior apretarse. Todo parece borroso, la forma en que le ofrezco el agua, y la forma en que se la toma – _se la toma_ – y se la bebe alegremente. Con agradecimiento.

Le veo sostener su cabeza por un momento. Su rostro palidece y se tropieza. Rápidamente, le siento en una silla y me subo en su regazo, mirando su cabeza ir hacia atrás.

‘’¿Minho?’’ pregunto. Él no me responde. Compruebo su pulso mientras su miembro crece debajo de mí. supongo que usé demasiado GHB, pero con él así... tan sumiso...

Despacio, me deslizo fuera de mi ropa interior y busco debajo de sus pantalones. Libero su miembro excitado no naturalmente y lo froto con dureza. Entonces me bajo a mí misma en él.

No soy virgen. La perdí hace tiempo, pero ciertamente no he tratado con un miembro así de grande. Me balanceo hacia adelante, tratando de excitarlo y que se corra dentro de mí. No es tan bueno como había esperado, porque él está completamente inconsciente, pero el plan de Onew debe tener éxito.

Y entonces tendré lo que quiero.

Clavo mis uñas en su pecho, pero él no parece sentirlo. Suspiro mientras inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo latir su miembro en mí. Esto es... aburrido. No responde cuando gimo, y honestamente no es un gemido real. Sólo trato de disfrutarlo y lo hago un poco. Es como un pequeño consolador, sólo que.... real. Aprieto mi mandíbula y sigo moviéndome. Mientras él me llena, jadeo y le libero de mí.

Y el plan está completado.

 

POV Taemin

Minho se queda mirando su desayuno con desaliento. Alimento a Yoogeun su última cucharada de sopa de arroz antes de mirar y darme cuenta de la mirada en blanco de Minho.

‘’¿Estás bien?’’ pregunto, tocando su hombro. Él me mira como si estuviese sorprendido de verme ahí, luego sonríe.

‘’Sí, sólo que no he dormido bien’’ dice on una sonrisa cansada. ‘’Mi mente es como una masa.’’

‘’¿Appa tiene puré de patatas como cerebro?’’ pregunta Yoogeun, mirando hacia arriba con un poco de arroz en el lado de su boca. Me río y lo limpio mientras Minho se levanta.

‘’Voy a tomar una ducha’’ dice antes de irse. Miro por encima del hombro y le veo tropezar. La parte mala de mi cerebro crea una idea perversa y toco la cabeza de Yoogeun.

‘’¿Cariño?’’ digo suavemente, y él mira hacia arriba con ojos nerviosos, aún desconfía de mí. suspiro y lo tiro cerca de mí, acariciando su cabello, sintiéndolo acariciar con su rostro mi costado. Beso su cabeza.

‘’¿Appa? ¿Yoogeun hace algo para appa?’’ pregunta con ansiedad. Sonrío y acaricio su mejilla rechoncha. Él me mira, con ojos brillantes y rostro radiante.

‘’Bebé, ¿puedes ir a la sala de juegos?’’ pregunto. Él se ilumina.

‘’¿Puedo jugar con las señoras de aspecto gracioso?’’ pregunta con ilusión. Obviamente, él ha conseguido ser atendido por los sirvientes como yo cuando tenía su edad. Me río y le beso su frente.

‘’Sí, puedes’’ canturreo. Besa mi mejilla y corretea hacia fuera, y lo llamo de nuevo. ‘’¡Yoogeun! ¡Cariño!’’

‘’¿Si, appa?’’ pregunta, mirando hacia atrás y mirando hacia la puerta. Sonrío y le soplo un beso.

‘’Te amo’’ digo sinceramente. Él sonríe de alegría y agita los brazos.

‘’¡Te amo, también!’’ chilla antes de saltar otra vez. Me levanto y me dirijo hacia el baño, donde escucho el sonido del agua.

Quitándome la camisa, me dirijo hacia allí.


	49. Últimas palabras

POV Taemin

El único pensamiento que pasa por mi mente mientras Minho me machaca contra la pared es que soy tan jodidamente _afortunado_ de tenerlo como mi amante.

‘’¡Oh, joder, Minho, justo ahí!’’ suspiro mientras él golpea justamente en mi próstata. Él chupa rudamente mi cuello y clavo mis uñas en sus hombros. Un trato justo, placer como moneda de cambio. Grito de éxtasis al rojo vivo mientras se sumerge en mí, sus labios me encienden.

‘’Me encanta tu culo, tú, sucio chico’’ gruñe en mi oído, y gimo bajo él, pidiendo más.

‘’Me encanta tu polla’’ trato de gruñir de vuelta, pero sale como un gemido. Giro mis caderas y él gime, la vibración causa que mi polla gotee un poco más.

‘’Voy a correrme... Y te voy a llenar con mi semen caliente y vas a amarlo, ¿verdad?’’ bromea con voz ronca. Asiento con la cabeza violentamente, mi boca saliva de sólo pensar en eso. Mi tripa se aprieta, mientras aprieto mi agarre.

‘’Hasta el fondo, Minho. ¡Ve más profundo en mí cuando te venga-ah-AH-s!’’ grito cuando me corro. Mi lengua tropieza consigo misma mientras grito, ‘’¡Minho! ¡Minho, joder, Minho! ¡Aaaah!’’

‘’Tú, pequeño sexy... ¡Taemin!’’ gruñe en voz alta y deja escapar un largo gemido mientras me empieza a llenar. Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y gimo y gimo por él, sintiendo su evidencia de viaje en mí. Semen y agua caliente y jabón se escapan por el suelo de la ducha mientras finalmente dejamos de movernos.

‘’Eso fue jodidamente increíble’’ susurro. Él sonríe, sus labios están contra mi cuello.

‘’¿Quieres ir a por más?’’

~

Caminamos fuera de la ducha, arrugados y ligeramente húmedos. Nuestra ropa de alrededor del cuello está húmeda por nuestro cabello empapado. Minho cubre con una toalla mi cabeza, agitando y desordenando mi pelo, y me río.

‘’Idiota’’ bromeo. Me besa y sonríe.

‘’Pero amas a este idiota’’ señala. Trato de fruncir el ceño, pero tiene razón, por lo que le golpeo en el pecho y le doy la espalda.

‘’¿Qué pasa si no te amo?’’ murmuro enfadado. Escucho su baja y sexy risa y siento sus fuertes brazos a mi alrededor, envolviéndose en mi cintura. Maldito él y su asombrosidad...

‘’Por la manera en la que estabas gritando mi nombre, no creo que eso sea posible.’’ Ronronea, su voz está mezclada por la complacencia, mientras se divierte en su propia perfección. Pongo más mala cara.

‘’Te odio’’ susurro. Me da la vuelta y me besa tan duramente que mi cabeza da vueltas. Se aparta y me empuja contra la pared, conectando nuestros labios de nuevo. Agarro su camisa con fuerza, luchando para que haga juego este repentino fuego de pasión.

‘’Di eso de nuevo. Atrévete.’’ Gruñe. Decido ir en su contra y envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sus manos agarran mis muslos mientras su boca se mueve por mi cuello y hombros, y-

‘’¡Joven maestro Lee!’’ grita una voz aguda. Inmediatamente vuelvo al suelo y Minho se separa unos pasos mientras la sirvienta viene como un rayo. Mis ojos se abren ante su aspecto frenético. Vuelo hacia delante y, le agarro de los hombros.

‘’¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ha sucedido algo a Yoogeun?’’ exijo. Ella sacude la cabeza y deja salir un pequeño sollozo, cayendo en mis brazos con una cara llorosa.

‘’Su p-padre se está muriendo...’’ susurra, y antes de que tenga tiempo para porcesarlo, ella me mira implorando. ‘’Él desea verle.’’

‘’M-mi padre...’’ el hombro que me echó. El hombre que me separó de mi familia, del chico al que amaba, de _todo_ lo que conocía... el hombre que me denunció por encontrar al fin el amor... mi _padre_...

Se estaba muriendo. Y quería verme.

Siento la mano de Minho en mi hombro, y le miro, rogándole en busca de orientación. Besa mi cabeza y si alguna vez hubo amor en el mundo, su beso lo demostró. Cierro mis ojos mientras besa mis temblorosos labios y luego presiona nuestras frentes juntas.

‘’ _Para bien o para mal, estaré aquí cuando vuelvas._ ’’ Él no dice nada, pero puedo escuchar la promesa silenciosa a través de él, a través de la distancia entre nosotros. Conozco su corazón lo suficientemente bien como para saberlo.

‘’Llévame junto a él’’ ordeno a la sirvienta sin abrir mis ojos. Siento su esbelto apretón en mi cintura, y entonces Minho se va mientras voy corriendo por el pasillo. Mi mente da vueltas mientras considero las razones de por qué quiere verme. ¿Tal vez, me repudiará por última vez? ¿Tal vez, ordenará separarme de Minho?

‘’Joven maestro Lee...’’ dice la sirvienta mientras se detiene delante de la puerta de mi padre. Deslizo mi mano de las suyas y me acerco a la puerta, escuchando cómo se va. Sólo somos yo y él.

Temblando, entro.

Es el cuarto al que vinimos primero cuando volví con Minho a mi lado. Está vacía, salvo por mi padre. Me acerco a la cama lentamente, viendo sólo una sombra del hombre al que una vez temí. Se ve tan... _patético_. Envuelto en una sábana con sólo su cabeza y brazos fuera, le hace ver como un cadáver ya condenado. No me puede hacer daño. Apenas puede moverse.

Así que, ¿Por qué sigo asustado?

‘’¿Querías verme?’’ pregunto, resistiéndome a pasar más adelante. Él me busca, su mano sacudiéndose. No es nada más que piel, huesos y venas cerúleas. Doy un paso hacia delante con cautela, recordando todavía cuando esa mano era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cogerme del cuello y casi matarme. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir todo lo que alguna vez había conocido con sólo un giro de muñeca.

Sin embargo, cuando la cojo, no puedo evitar notar lo fría que esta. No está siquiera suave; está blanda y sin vida, y tan, _tan_ débil. Le siento tratar de dar un apretón, y mi corazón se aprieta. Me siento a su lado, mirando su pecho subir y bajar débilmente.

‘’Eh, papá’’ susurro. Él asiente un poco, pero no responde. Su rostro está hundido, sus ojos hundidos, su pálida piel mientras sus labios intentan decir unas palabras y falla. Señala débilmente una carta en la mesita de noche, y la recojo con manos temblorosas. Le miro por consentimiento, y él asiente con la cabeza. Entonces la cabeza cae hacia atrás como si ese simple movimiento lo hubiese agotado. Abro el sobre y, a la luz crepuscular obsoleta de la lámpara del techo, me bebo entre las palabras de mi padre.

_A mi hijo, Taemin,_

_Ante todo, que sepas que te amo._

Dejo la carta en mi regazo y miro a mi padre. Un ojo parece lleno de lágrimas, y él mira hacia otro lado. Como si supiese lo que acabo de leer... trago y continúo leyendo.

_Sé que nunca me creerás después de todo lo que te hice, pero sé ahora cuán equivocado estaba. Después de que te fueras, me quedé en pedazos. Tus hermanos nunca lo sabrán, pero los criados, quienes me vieron cuando estaba solo, lo saben. Ellos saben que lo que fui sin ti, perseguido por tus recuerdos. He aprendido a aceptarte demasiado tarde. Ya he perdido a mi único hijo bueno. Lo siento, nunca fui un padre adecuado para ti, Taemin._

_Quiero hacer las paces, sin embargo. Tendrás todos mis activos, toda mi riqueza será tuya, Taemin. Te dejaré el suficiente dinero como para apoyarte quinientas veces. Eres un buen hijo. Nunca tuve que darte la espalda. Por favor, perdona a este patético anciano. Él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. pero lo sabe ahora, y él se arrepentirá hasta su último aliento. Te amo, Taemin. Tú siempre serás mi hijo. Perdona a tu estúpido padre._

Bajo la carta, cerrando mis ojos mientras dejo que a las palabras hundirse. Estas podrían ser las últimas palabras que me diga, y sé que debería perdonarle... pero los recuerdos siguen siendo demasiado fuertes en mi mente. Suspiro.

‘’Papá, tú...’’ no puede tan siquiera decir las palabras que quiero decir. Le miro y entonces siento su mano sobre la mía. Deshago el agarre de su mano. ‘’¡No, papá!’’

Aun así, mantiene el agarre. Aprieto los dientes de frustración y empujo su mano.

‘’¡MALDITO SEAS, PAPÁ!’’ grito. tiro la carta en el suelo y la piso. Las mentiras... las sucias y estúpidas mentiras. Las odio todas. ‘’¿¡Crees que me comprarás con dinero!? Nunca te perdonaré, ¿me escuchas? ¡No puedes comprarme! ¡No me importa cuánto dinero sea, no lo quiero!’’

Sin embargo, sus ojos siguen fijos en mí, buscándome otra vez. Salgo de su alcance. ‘’¡No! ¡No voy a volver y dejar que me digas qué hacer! ¡Nunca te perdonaré! ¡Cogiste todo de mí!’’ esas palabras se sienten tan mal, pero sigue siento tan correcto. Sigo adelante. Una última frase. Una última palabra.

‘’Te odio.’’ ahí. Lo dije. Sus ojos se abren y sacude su cabeza, como si eso hiciese desaparecer las palabras. Me dejo caer en la silla y el respirar se vuelve difícil. Los sollozos vienen sin mi consentimiento, y luego me inundo con mis propias lágrimas. ‘’Jodidamente te odio tanto. Te odio...’’

Siento su mano en la mía, y estoy demasiado cansado como para apartarla. Le miro débilmente y veo lágrimas en sus pálidos ojos. Me mira implorándome. Sus labios agrietados se abren y puedo ver su lengua blanca calcárea tratando de formar palabras. No, no es posible que... ¡ _no puede_!

‘’Lo...’’ mis ojos se abren cuando una sílaba sale a través de su garganta. Traga y lo intenta de nuevo. ‘’Lo... siento...’’

Eso no está sucediendo. Él no puede estar disculpándose. Él sólo... no puede. Sin embargo, lo hace, y es la cosa más dolorosa de ver mientras él se mantiene diciéndolo.

‘’Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.’’ Empieza a llorar mientras lo dice, y veo con algo cercano al horror cuando intenta abrazarme. ¿Qué hago? Su otra mano va hacia mi hombro, y algo parecido a un sollozo sale de su garganta y ¿ _qué debo_ _hacer_? Él sigue intentando tirar de mí, pero no puedo moverme. ¡Le odio! Odio todo sobre él, y aun así... ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué debo hacer?

Entonces él se estremece, y deja de hablar. Deja de moverse. Él solo... se detiene.

 _Oh Dios, no_... agarro sus brazos y le doy la vuelta, mi mandíbula casi toca el suelo. Él está muerto. Oh Dios, él está muerto.

‘’¿P-papá?’’ pregunto en voz baja, pero sé que se ha acabado. Está muerto- se ha ido, está muerto, y él nunca sabrá que ‘’¡Te perdono!’’ grito. por favor, déjale escucharlo. ‘’¡Papá, te amo! No mueras. ¡Te perdono, así que no te mueras!’’

Sin embargo, sé que es demasiado tarde. Sus ojos grandes y vidriosos, y no más aliento saliendo de él. Muerdo mi labio mientras cierro sus ojos y sus labios, mis manos tocando gentilmente su rostro. Mis últimas palabras fueron ‘’Te odio.’’ esas fueron las últimas cosas que oyó de mi voz...

‘’Te amo’’ susurro, mi voz rota por las lágrimas. Me inclino sobre él, las lágrimas caen en su rostro, las palabras perdidas aún en mis labios. Abro mi boca y las grito, tal vez así él pueda oírlas. Sé que no lo hará, pero aún tengo que intentarlo, porque ‘’Te odio’’ _no pueden_ ser mis últimas palabras.

‘’¡Te amo! ¡TE AMO, PAPÁ! ¡TE AMO!’’ oh, por favor, déjale oírme... grito hasta que mi voz está tonca y algo más. Lo amo. Él es mi padre. ¿Cómo pude dejarle oír que le odiaba? ¡No, lo amo!

No sé cuándo empecé a abrazarle, cuando su cuerpo empezó a estar frío en mis temblorosos brazos, o cuando los sirvientes vinieron corriendo para apartarme de él. Sólo sé que todo sucedió antes de tener los brazos de Minho a mi alrededor, y sosteniéndome y diciéndome que no llorara, y a Yoogeun aferrándose a mi cintura, pero no podía sentir nada.

‘’Él nunca sabrá... nunca sabrá...’’ las palabras se escaparon de mis labios mientras me agarraba a la camisa de Minho. ‘’Nunca sabrá...’’

‘’Lo sabe’’ había susurrado Minho, murmuró mientras respiraba sosteniéndome cerca. ¿Dónde estábamos? No lo sé, pero sé que ese cuerpo contra el mío nunca se sintió tan correcto. Le necesitaba. Necesitaba sus brazos sostenerme junto a él, porque en su abrazo, me vine abajo.

Esa noche, mientras seguía sosteniéndome, le sentí caer dormido. Él siguió luchando contra el sueño, pero al final, le dejé descansar.

‘’Me necesitas’’ protesta, con los ojos llenos de agotamiento. Sonrío y aprieto mis labios bañados en lágrimas contra los suyos.

‘’Duerme’’ susurro. Él niego con la cabeza, pero le empujo con mi nariz pegada a su barbilla. ‘’Vete a dormir. Estaré justo detrás de ti.’’

‘’¿Lo prometes?’’ murmura, ya medio ido. Asiento y toco su pecho con mi boca. Cuando noto que se duerme. Me aseguro de susurrarle al oído. Sólo por si mañana nunca llega, por si acaso me pierdo esta noche...

‘’Te amo’’ exhalo. Me agarroto cuando un sollozo me desgarra, y me quedo en sus brazos, aferrándome a él, presionando mi rostro contra su pecho.

Y no le sigo. No _puedo_ seguirle. No durante un largo tiempo.

Porque él nunca lo sabrá.


	50. Devolución

POV Taemin

‘’¡Esto es una mierda!’’ ruge Kyuhyun mientras se levanta y aplasta el testamento que estaba sosteniendo en el suelo. Yesung se agacha y lo recoge de nuevo mientras me siento en mi asiento, tratando de comprender todo.

Desde el momento en el que llegué, Yesung a duras penas había salido de su habitación. Incluso me olvidé que él estaba ahí. Tan pronto como el funeral de mi padre terminó, él tomó el control. Le miro fijamente, con los ojos abiertos.

_¿Quién es? ¿De verdad es mi hermano?_

‘’Tú y Sungmin no conseguís nada. Aguantaros’’ dice. Él camina por toda la habitación de nuestro padre, con todo cubierto de blanco. Se siente como si la muerte estuviese aquí. Muerte e ira. Me siento frío sin Minho a mi lado, pero sólo los hombres de la familia se les permitía asistir a la reunión.

‘’<<¿Por qué el maricón se queda con todo ?>>’’ ruge Sungmin, apuntándome. Me tenso.

‘’<<¡Eh, vete a la mierda!>>’’ le grito, poniéndome de pie y enfrentándolo. Inmediatamente, Kyuhyun le protege.

‘’Escucha, maricón, <<padre puede haberte dejado todo, >> pero no vas a tomar nada de eso, <<¿Lo coges?>>’’ gruñe Sungmin, golpeándome en el pecho con un dedo. Me tenso y me preparo para darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula, pero alguien se pone en frente mío.

‘’ ¡<<Escuchad,>> mocosos!’’ chasquea Yesung, sus brazos están extendidos para protegerme. Éste no es el hermano tranquilo que conocía. Éste es otra persona... Alguien completamente diferente.

‘’¿Por qué deberíamos?’’ se burla Kyuhyun. Yesung gruñe en voz baja y se acerca a mis otros dos hermanos con su depredadora estatura y su voz baja en su garganta.

‘’Porque nuestro hermano pequeño acaba de heredar una de las mayores agregaciones de dinero en todo el puto continente’’ gruñe Yesung, apuntándome. Nunca le había oído maldecir antes, pero no es del todo extraño en él. Escupe las palabras con veneno, y mis otros dos hermanos retroceden.

‘’No debería haber heredado todo eso’’ sisea Sungmin. ‘’Ese maricón debería haber sido expulsado de esta familia.

‘’Bueno, no lo fue, actualmente, ¿lo fue?’’ se burla Yesung. Él agarra mi muñeca y me tira hacia delante, y veo en su rostro esparcido con una sonrisa de nuevo.

‘’Y-Yesung, ¿Qué estás haciendo?’’ tartamudeo. Sus ojos se vuelven hacia mí, y los veo brillando con emociones reprimidas parecidas a un salvajismo.

‘’He querido hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo’’ gruñe. ‘’Odiaba mantener este secreto... durante dos años, solo yo conocía qué estaba planeando padre. Yo fui el maldito abogado del testamento. ¡ _Firmé_ esa puta cosa!’’

‘’¿T-tú lo sabías?’’ balbucea Sungmin. De repente, él se lanza hacia delante y tira al suelo a Yesung. Grito mientras mis dos hermanos caen en el suelo, intercambiando golpes. ‘’¡¿CÓMO ESTUVISTE DE ACUERDO EN DEJARLE TODO A ESTE MARICÓN?!’’

‘’¡ESTE ‘MARICÓN’ ES MÁS HOMBRE QUE TÚ!’’ ruge Yesung de vuelta, sujetando a Sungmin y dándole un puñetazo en cada mejilla. Se agarran a cada uno en los ojos, muñecas, pechos... cualquier cosa en la que hundir sus garras.

‘’¡Basta!’’ grito, corriendo hacia adelante y apartando a Yesung de las garras de Sungmin. ‘’¡Todos fuera! ¡Todos fuera!’’

‘’¿Por qué deberías escucharte?’’ chasquea Kyuhyun, arremetiendo contra mí. lo empujo y él tropieza hacia atrás, sus ojos parpadean furiosamente.

‘’<<¡Tengo completo control de aquí!>>’’ grito, mis pulmones están llenos a punto de reventar de indignación. ‘’Todos largaros de aquí ahora. Me pertenece esta casa, el negocio, el puñetero aire que respiráis, así que <<¡Largaos!>>’’

Ambos se congelan por un minuto antes de retrocedes, sus ojos se llenan de horror. Me quedo ahí, aguantando a Yesung. Le miro para ver sus orgullosos ojos fijos en mí. Su sonrisa eclipsa cualquiera de las heridas que pueda tener, y alborota mi pelo.

‘’Lo has hecho bien’’ murmura. Le ayudo a sentarse en la silla en la que había estado sentado antes, y me pongo a su lado. Todavía estoy temblando por el peso de lo que estoy tratando aquí. Esta es toda la fortuna familiar de lo que estamos hablando... y no quiero nada de ella. Es demasiado para mí. No quiero algo tan... laborioso. Tan pesado. Sería como una maldita ancla o algo así. Nunca sobreviviría.

‘’¿Algo te molesta?’’ pregunta Yesung. Le miro con sorpresa mientras acaricia mi pelo. Me hacia abajo y asiento, y su mano suavemente me empuja hacia abajo hasta que pone mi cabeza en su regazo.

‘’No quiero el dinero’’ susurro. ‘’No quiero nada de esto...’’ la mano de Yesung no deja nunca de acariciar mi cabeza mientras empuño mis manos en sus pantalones vaqueros.

‘’Padre y yo realmente te amamos, ¿sabes?’’ murmura. Miro hacia arriba con sorpresa y él sonríe con timidez. ‘’Yo fui... siempre el cobarde de la familia. Nunca tuve el suficiente valor para desobedecer a padre. Siempre quería complacerle. Incluso después de que te echara, pretendí que no te echaba de menos.’’

‘’¿Y entonces, qué pasó?’’ pregunto, volviéndole a mirar. Sonríe tristemente.

‘’Padre empezó a echarte de menos. Fue en ese tiempo que él me envió a la escuela de derecho’’ recordó con nostalgia. ‘’En todo aquel tiempo nunca cuestioné su decisión, a pesar de que en realidad no me usó hasta que el peso de la edad lo comenzara a arrastrarle.

‘’¿Él ya sabía que quería darme todo? Todos esos años, ¿él lo sabía?’’ pregunto, sintiendo la culpa apoderarse de mí. Yesung suspira y asiente.

‘’Él quería disculparse... supongo que el dinero fue el único modo que él conocía.’’ Yesung suspira y dejo escapar un pequeño sollozo.

‘’Y lo último que él escuchó de mí fue, ‘Te odio...’ ¿Cómo lo jodí tanto?’’ susurro mientas Yesung me recoge y me abraza, su pecho se presiona contra mis omóplatos.

‘’Estoy seguro que él supo que le amabas al final’’ murmura Yesung. Nos sentamos así durante un rato hasta que escucho un suave golpeteo.

‘’¿Estás aquí?’’ pregunta Minho en voz baja. Me levanto y voy hacia la puerta, y luego colapso en sus brazos. Él me sostiene, con lágrimas y todo.

~

‘’Adiós’’ digo con tristeza a Yesung. Si no fuese por los estúpidos billetes de vuelta, me hubiese quedado un tiempo más con mi hermano, con el que acababa de formar un maldito lazo. Sin embargo, sé que todas las cosas buenas tienen que tener un fin, así que le beso en la mejilla en la puerta.

El negocio de mi padre está a mi nombre y de los activos, pero he dejado el funcionamiento y las cuentas y todo eso a Yesung. Se lo merece, y lo quiere, más que yo. Minho fue desapasionado de cualquier manera. En sus palabras, _‘’Haz lo que te haga feliz, Tae.’’_

Le amo tanto.

‘’Hora de irnos’’ murmura Minho. de todos mis hermanos, sólo Yesung vino a despedirme. Incluso nos llevó con su propio coche, y no quiero saber qué pasó con Heechul. Sin embargo, que Yuri no viniese me sorprendió. Ella siempre fue mi hermana favorita, y siempre fui su hermano favorito.

‘’De acuerdo’’ murmuro en voz baja mientras me giro y subo al avión. Yoogeun, que está en los brazos de Minho, agita sus manos con entusiasmo hacia Yesung.

‘’¡Adiós, tío Sunggie!’’ grita. Me río mientras las puertas se cierran detrás de nosotros. Minho envuelve su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me besa la cabeza.

‘’¿Preparado para volver a casa?’’ pregunta suavemente. Arrugo la nariz por el hedor de la terminal aérea y asiento.

‘’Sip, listo para dejar a mis hermanos cabrones atrás.’’ Digo firmemente. Minho se ríe y me besa la mejilla, acariciando mi cara mientras cruzamos esa pequeña brecha de una pulgada de ancho hacia el avión. Es primera clase otra vez, como siempre, y me siento con las piernas metidas en el asiento y la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón con cuidado.

‘’Te amo’’ susurra de repente. Miro hacia arriba y sonríe, Yoogeun en su regazo se acurruca en su pecho también. Me sonrojo y miro hacia abajo para romper el contacto visual, mirando en su lugar a nuestro hijo. Me siento bien y tomo a Yoogeun en mis brazos, abrazándolo mientras él comienza a quedarse dormido. Miro a Minho.

‘’Es tan hermoso’’ digo en voz baja. Un día, Minho y yo moriremos, y Yoogeun tendrá que decirnos adiós. Ese día, ¿qué nos dirá? ¿Qué le diremos? Cierro mis ojos mientras Minho me besa suavemente, rezando para que Yoogeun no cometa mi error.

‘’Lo sabía, Taemin’’ murmura Minho, alejándose y ahuecando mi mejilla. Asiento y miro hacia abajo, y él me besa la frente. ‘’Taemin, hay veces que no tienes que decirlo. Puedes gritar que odias a alguien todo lo fuerte que quieras, pero siempre escuchará todo tu amor por debajo.’’

‘’Desearía que fuese cierto’’ susurro antes de enterrar mi rostro en su pecho. ‘’No me creas nunca si te digo que te odio.’’

‘’No lo haré’’ dice Minho en voz baja. Él siempre sabe qué decirme. Envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor. ‘’Duerme’’ susurra, y le obedezco con gratitud, sabiendo que cuando me despierte, vamos a estar de nuevo en casa.


	51. Regreso

POV Minho

Cojo el cuerpo de Key cuando él se lanza hacia mí. Envuelve sus brazos y piernas a mi alrededor y aprieta con fuerza.

‘’¡HABÉIS VUELTO DEL INFIERNO!’’ grita alegremente. Puedo sentir mis oídos a punto de explotar.

‘’No fue tan malo’’ me río. Muerde mi hombro con dureza.

‘’Cállate. Sufristeis sin mí.’’ Gruñe. Me río y le bajo.

‘’Por supuesto que sí’’ digo, tratando de apaciguarlo. Sonríe y asiente antes de ir hacia Taemin.

‘’¿Cómo fue, dulzura? ¿Lo pasaste bien?’’ pregunta Key cariñosamente. El rostro de Taemin cae un poco y sacude su cabeza.

‘’Mi padre murió mientras estábamos ahí’’ murmura. Los ojos de Key se ensanchan y envuelve a mi novio en un cálido abrazo.

‘’Oh, cielo, lo siento tanto’’ murmura suavemente, frotando la espalda de Taemin. Taemin asiente y sorbe por la nariz mientras Key se aleja.

‘’Está bien’’ dice Taemin con valor. Yoogeun hace un pequeño ruido como si reclamara nuestra atención mientras se aferra a la mano de Taemin. Key mira a Yoogeun con una gran sonrisa.

‘’¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones, Yoogeunie?’’ canturrea. Mi hijo sonríe de alegría y se pone de pie.

‘’¡Fui un Power Ranger!’’ anuncia. Me río cuando recuerdo el incidente al que se refiere. Key levanta una ceja.

‘’¿En serio? ¿Qué hiciste?’’ pregunta. Palidezco y cojo rápidamente a Yoogeun, cubriendo su boca.

‘’¿Dónde está el coche ?’’ pregunto a toda prisa. Key levanta una ceja, pero sacude la cabeza hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

‘’Seguidme’’ dice escépticamente. Sonrío y sostengo la mano de Taemin distraídamente mientras caminamos hacia el coche juntos. Se siente increíble, estando aquí con Taemin. Mi corazón late de forma irregular ante la idea de ir a casa – al hogar – con los dedos de este hombre hermoso enredados con los míos. Mantengo la puerta abierta para él. Besando sus labios en mi propia propiedad. Haciéndole el amor en mi – en _nuestra_ – propia habitación. Sosteniéndole y despertando con él en nuestra cama. Comiendo con él en nuestra mesa, y sentado con él en nuestro sofá con nuestro hijo.

Dios, no puedo esperar para empezar.

 

POV Taemin

Sonrío alegremente cuando veo el coche negro tan familiar. Aún puedo recordar cuando aquel coche fue el portador de la peor noticia que pude revivir jamás, pero ahora es el coche que me llevará al hogar. No puedo esperar para entrar.

‘’Cuando lleguemos a casa, creo que deberíamos ir a la cama preparada para encarnarse de nuestro regreso a casa’’ gruñe Minho bromeando. Me sonrojo y me río mientras me apoyo en él.

‘’Espera...’’ oigo decir a Key. Me figuro lo que él está pensando segundo antes de que lo diga. ‘’¡¿ESTÁIS SALIENDO?!’’

‘’¿No te lo conté?’’ tartamudeo. Entonces recuerdo. Me dejé mi teléfono en casa, pensando que lo había perdido. Mierda.

‘’¡Tú, pequeño descarado y pequeño mudo!*’’ grita Key, volando hacia mí. Apenas me deslizo en el lado de Minho a tiempo para evitar la embestida de Key. ‘’¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?’’ exige.

‘’Durante las vacaciones, en un tejado, porque nos amamos el uno al otro.’’ Contesta Minho con indiferencia. Debe de estar acostumbrado a esto. Me envuelve con su brazo y me frota el hombro reconfortantemente. Key parecía que acababa de ver una canasta de cachorros, conejitos y tréboles.

‘’¡QUÉ MONOS Y ASQUEROSAMENTE ADORABLES SOIS!’’ grita. Nos abraza a los dos y salta arriba y abajo con alegría. Con nosotros todavía en sus brazos, podría agregar.

‘’¿¡PORQUÉ ESTÁ KEY AHJUMMA TAN FELIZ!?’’ grita Yoogeun entre todos nosotros. Todos nos congelamos y miramos hacia la cara confusa de mi hijo.

‘’¿A-ahjumma?’’ tartamudea Key. Yoogeun asiente como si fuese la cosa más obvia en el mundo.

‘’¿No eres una ajhumma? Pregunta Yoogeun con curiosidad, y al final con un poco de incredulidad. Mis ojos se agrandan.

‘’Yoogeun, ¿quién te dijo eso?’’ exijo. Entonces, escucho risas detrás de mí, y estrecho mis ojos. Golpeo a mi novio en el hombro. ‘’¡Minho!’’.

‘’No pude resistirme’’ se ríe, y Key sacude su cabeza hacia mí.

‘’De todos los hombres del mundo...’’ murmura. Sin embargo, no puede esconder la sonrisa de aprobación en su cara cuando nos acercamos al coche. Key es el primero en entrar, deslizándose cómodamente hacia el asiento del pasajero mientras Minho, Yoogeun y yo nos subimos detrás.

‘’Así que, tú y Taemin, ¿eh?’’ pregunta Onew con una sonrisa. Minho asiente y me jala en sus brazos, sonriendo alegremente.

El paseo es agradable y largo, con mucho tiempo para hablar. Key expresa más de una vez el deseo de eliminar completamente a mis hermanos, pero también afirma que no le importaría cambiar a Jonghyun por Yesung.

‘’¿Dónde _está_ la pila pequeña?’’ pregunta con la mención de nuestro cocinero. Key sonríe.

‘’Es una sorpresa’’’ dice con secretismo, guiñando un ojo. Tiemblo. La sorpresa de Key puede variar desde comida comestible hasta un pastel en forma de gallo, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo.

Onew, por otro lado, es un poco más agradable. ‘’¿Os habéis divertido?’’ pregunta. ‘’En general, me refiero.’’

‘’Bueno, no fue muy _divertido’’_ digo mientras alcanzo la mano de Minho, un gesto que no pasa desapercibido ‘’ pero no todo fue tan horrible. Algunas cosas buenas salieron de ahí.’’

‘’Ugh’’ se queja Key en broma. ‘’ Conseguíos una habitación, vosotros dos.’’ Minho se ríe misteriosamente.

‘’Tenemos planes para ello’’ bromea. Key hace una cara en el espejo retrivosr y todos nos reímos, incluso Onew.

‘’¿Tenemos que conseguir una habitación nueva?’’ pregunta con curiosidad Yoogeun, completamente en la oscuridad del asunto. El paseo en coche está tranquilo desde entonces.

Una vez veo la mansión,, sé que estamos en casa. Recuerdo la primera vez que vine a aquí, disgustado con Minho y su estilo de vida. Ahora, no puedo imaginarme viviendo en ningún otro lugar que no sea la mansión. Es mi hogar. Cada pulgada, cada jarrón caro, cada arbusto recortado son mi hogar.

‘’¿Emocionado por estar de vuelta?’’ murmura Minho. Asiento y aprieto su mano. Escucho un golpe sordo y miro a mi derecha para ver a Yoogeun presionado contra el cristal, con las manos a cada lado de su cara, y si tuviese una cola, la estaría moviendo una milla por minuto.

‘’No soy el único’’ me río. Luego, cuando nos paramos en el estacionamiento frente la puerta, siento a Minho levantar mi mano y pasar sus labios sobre mis nudillos.

‘’Bienvenido a casa, Taemin’’ murmura. Key sale primero, corriendo hacia la puerta, sin duda para entrar y buscar a Jonghyun. Onew permanece dentro, revolviendo unos papeles que había guardado en su regazo. Se los entrega a Minho en una pila de unas diez pulgadas de grosor.

‘’Los contratos que necesitas firmas, las facutras financieras que necesitas revisar y algunas solicitudes de trabajo de algunas personas locas que realmente piensan que pueden hacerlo contigo’’ dice con una sonrisa. Minho pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe mientras coge la pila.

‘’Bueno, mientras estoy en ello, también podría encontrarte un asilo’’ bromea. Me río sin pensar en ello, y Minho me guiña el ojo. Onew rueda los ojos, pero sigue sonriendo. Yoogeun deja ir su propia risa, y pronto el coche se llena de nuestras risas.

Por el momento en que entramos, estoy definitivamente rendido por la enferma olor breve y estoy listo para comer. Yoogeun anuncia en voz alta que quiere comer, pero Key nos intercepta en la puerta y nos insta a llevar nuestras maletas a nuestras habitaciones principio.

‘’Tengo gente que hace eso por mí’’ se queja Minho mientras tiene envuelto sus brazos a mi alrededor, pero toma su maleta después de darme un beso en la mejilla. Me río de nuevo, y Key rueda sus ojos con afecto.

‘’Appa, si tú y Minho appa consiguen un cuarto, ¿dónde dormiré? ¿Tendré una habitación también?’’ pregunta inquisitivamente Yoogeun. Me río.

‘’No’’ digo, mordiendo su nariz con mis dedos cariñosamente. Se ríe y golpea mis manos. Le alzo y camino hasta su habitación, escuchándole reír con alegría todo el tiempo. Lo dejo en su habitación y le entrego su pequeña maleta de los Power Rangers.

‘’¿Puedes manejar esto?’’ pregunto, gesticulando hacia la maleta. Yoogeun asiente y empieza a luchar con la cremallera. Me río y le beso en la cabeza antes de girarme y volver a la sala de estar, donde todas las maletas se han apilado. Me agacho para coger la mía, pero una mano cubre la mía.

‘’¿A dónde crees que vas con eso?’’ una voz juguetona gruñe en mi oído antes de que la mano levante la maleta y se la lleve. Me giro y veo a Minho guiñando un ojo por encima del hombro antes de marcharse con mis cosas. Le sigo ansiosamente y cuando llegamos a su habitación nos estamos besando, la maleta a duras penas llega a pasar por la puerta antes de que la puerta se cierre. Mis cosas están por el suelo, olvidadas mientras presiono a Minho hacia la cama.

‘’Estás excitado, ¿eh?’’ se ríe Minho mientras delizo mis manos bajo su camisa y siento sus abdominales. Sonrío.

‘’No puedo evitarlo, soy adicto a ti’’ ronroneo seductoramente mientras siento sus manos deslizarse bajo mi camisa también. Encuentra uno de mis pezones endurecidos y lo frota con su pulgar. Suspiro y gimo mientras se aferra a mi cuello y me hace gemir. Sus manos comienzan a burlarse de mi camisa.

‘’¿Hola?’’ pregunta  una voz desde detrás de la puerta. Es Onew.’’ Sólo para hacértelo saber, vamos a tener pollo frito esta noche.’’

‘’Odio el pollo’’ gruñe Minho. Onew se ríe triunfante.

‘’Bueno, entonces no deberías haber perdido la apuesta’’ bromea. Me tenso. No se detiene allí, tampoco. ‘’Espero que Taemin valga el pollo de todos los días.’’

‘’¡Cállate!’’ chasquea Minho. Miro abajo para ver la ira y el miedo en sus ojos mientras mira de mí hacia la puerta. Onew se ríe entre dientes.

‘’Lo que sea, sólo dúchate para la cena’’ dice antes de alejarse. Miro de la puerta a Minho y entonces fijo mis ojos en la cara culpable de Minho. siento mi estómago arder de ira.

‘’¿De qué cojones está hablando?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA: en inglés pone: ‘’¡you little cheeky little sneak!’’, que lo primero es atrevido/descarado, pero lo segundo como verbo es infiltrarse, así que busqué y como adjetivo es mudo, sigiloso, taimado, reservado... por eso lo he traducido así. Para entendernos mejor, una traducción más liberal sería así: ¡Tú, pequeño descarado, qué callado te lo tenías!


	52. Aclarado

POV Minho

Por un instante, ninguno dice nada. Taemin tan solo me mira con esta mirada infinita recelosa, y mi corazón se aprieta.

‘’Lo siento’’ digo al final. Veo un destello de cabreo en sus ojos y sé que he hablado en el momento equivocado.  Cruza los ojos de rabia y se apoya en el poste de la cama, su mirada se derrite y se congela, hielo y fuego.

‘’¿Cuál fue la apuesta?’’ pregunta. Suspiro y aprieto mis sienes.

‘’Mira, es complicado-‘’ empiezo, pero él me abofetea.

‘’¡No te he preguntado cómo de jodidamente complicado es!’’ grita, y mis ojos se ensanchan. Su boca se tuerce a una sonrisa cruel. Camina hacia adelante, y es lamentablemente tan sexy cmo siempre (si no más). Coge mi collar y lo envuelve alrededor de su dedo. Puedo decir que él está enfadado como el infierno.

‘’Taemin’’ digo en voz baja, pero me pone el dedo en los labios y sus ojos son suficientes para cortarme la lengua.

‘’Conociéndote’’ gruñe ( _oh, Dios, su voz..._ ), ‘’fue una apuesta de dormir conmigo, ¿no?’’

‘’Eso fu-‘’

Y déjame adivinar, vosotros dos estabais corriendo para ver quién conseguía meterse en mis pantalones primero.’’ Su voz es amarga y mordaz y acre y me siento como un bastardo. Soy un bastardo. Suspiro y trato de abrazarle, pero se desliza de mi agarra y me mira otra vez. ‘’Pero hay una cosa más, ¿no? Porque tú has ganado la ‘’apuesta’’.

‘’Taemin, lo juro, no se trataba sólo de sexo’’ le ruego, pero él se da la vuelta con un resoplido frío. Me tiro hacia adelante y lo abrazo por detrás, y le sostengo mientras lucha.

‘’¡Suéltame, mentiroso, bastardo egoísta!’’ grita y lo abrazo con más fuerza mientras agarra mis brazos.

‘’¡La apuesta era que no me enamoraría de ti!’’ dejo escapar, pero él no deja de luchar. Le beso la oreja y la cabeza t la parte posterior de su cuello, pero él sigue luchando. No le culpo.

‘’Mentiroso... Tú, puto mentiroso’’ solloza y veo que la confianza que había intentado arduamente construir, se deshace alrededor de nosotros. Lo rodeo y lo beso, y él golpea mis hombros antes de ceder y agarrarse a mí. Me alejo y veo su rostro manchado de lágrimas, y no puedo evitar odiarme.

‘’Perdí, Tae’’ susurro, besándole de nuevo, y esta vez no lucha. Se aleja de mis labios con un suspiro y me abraza, causando que mi corazón haga volteretas.

‘’Realmente te amo’’ susurra. ‘’Yo... no sé por qué continúas hiriéndome...’’ siento una cantidad inconmensurable de culpa que se hincha en mi intestino y me aparto para besarle de nuevo. Hace un pequeño ruido mientras me devuelve el beso.

‘’Puedo haber perdido la apuesto, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho.’’ Murmuro contra sus labios. ‘’Te amo, Taemin. Tú eres mi premio.’’ Él sonríe y me picotea, el alivio extendiéndose sobre sus labios como los míos.

‘’Te amo también.’’ Susurra mientras me atrae para un beso más profundo. Mis brazos se envuelven alrededor de su cintura y él se presiona contra mí mientras sus labios atormentan los míos. Meto mi lengua y encuentro la suya. Nuestros músculos húmedos batallan por el dominio mientras que la cena y todos los demás pensamientos relacionados se borran de mi mente.

Apenas noto caer sobre el colchón mientras mis manos quitan su camisa. Muevo mi lengua contra la suya y él chupa la punta de la mía antes de dejarme rodarle debajo de mí y atacar su cuello y mandíbula.

‘’Mm... Minho’’ gime mientras se enrolla y rechina contra mí. Lamo y succiono su pecho desnudo y torno mientras sus dedos tiran de mi pelo. Miro hacia abajo cuando llego a la cintura de sus pantalones y sonrío cuando veo el amor en sus ojos.

‘’Tae-‘’ empiezo a decir, pero él me corta presionando gentilmente sus dedos en mis labios. Beso las puntas mientras suspira y usa su otra mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

‘’Prométeme que no va a hacerme daño de nuevo’’ susurra, y puedo oír el miedo en su voz. Asiento con la cabeza y él deja salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

‘’Nunca más’’ le prometo y beso su dedo de nuevo. Presiono besos en su palma mientras su mano se suelta y su suave piel corre sobre mi rostro.

‘’Continúa entonces’’ murmura, recostándose y arqueando sus caderas mientras deslizo sus pantalones y ropa interior. Llevo su miembro medio duro en mi mano y lo acaricio, sintiendo que se endurece mientras jadea y gime por mí. ‘’M-más... Minho, por favor’’, lloriquea.

‘’Paciencia’’ le molesto mientras le lamo la punta y lo pruebo por primera vez. Esta es la primera vez que he hecho una mamada, pero después de todas las que he recibido, estoy bastante seguro de que tengo esto cubierto. Aún así, con una verdadera polla...

Soplo primero, y se contrae en mi mano. Miro hacia arriba y veo a Taemin sonrojado. Sonrío un poco mientras trago la cabeza, mi boca ya se siente increíblemente llena. Se aferra a las sábanas mientras chupo y trato de tomar más. Bombeo lo que no puedo llenar en mi boca, alentado por sus gemidos. Tal vez no soy tan malo en esto.

‘’M-Minho... Anh, Minho... Te amo…’’ susurra entre respiraciones rotas. Gimo, amando el hecho de que soy _yo_ quien le hace esto. Chupo más fuerte, atreviéndome a traer más en mi boca. No queda mucho, así que meto todo. No golpea la parte posterior de mi garganta, pero está muy cerca.

Le siento empujando hacia arriba y su miembro golpea mi esófago. Tengo que contener una arcada y presiono sus caderas hacia abajo para evitar que lo haga. Me gusta su sabor en mi boca mientras su pre-eyaculación se desliza por mi garganta. Él gimotea y pide por más, así que balanceo mi boca hacia arriba y hacia abajo y se siente tan bien que le desenmaraño debajo de mí.

‘’¡Minho!’’ grita una y otra vez mientras corro mi lengua por su tallo y pastoreo por su piel con mis dientes (un truco que una puta me hizo en Seúl una vez, y _maldita sea_ , fue tan bueno). Puedo sentirlo estremecerse por el placer y me figuro que esta oportunidad es tan buena como cualquiera. Empiezo a prepararlo mientras él está en lo alto y sintiéndose así de bien, pero eso no le impide apretar alrededor de mi dedo.

‘’A-ah’’ jadea con incomodidad, su voz se rompe mientras trato más duro de distraerle. Gimo en su miembro, causándole un ligero espasmo de placer mientras introduzco el segundo dedo. Se aprieta, pero no muestra signos de dolor. Le toco, empujando hacia dentro y fuera, mientras su voz se eleva y le doy el placer que tan fervientemente pide.

Finalmente, me detengo y él se queja por más mientras saco mis dedos de él y lamo sus jugos. Es ambrosíaco. Se queja de Nuevo, en voz alta y extiende sus piernas aún más para mí. Casi me ahogo con lo erótico que se ve ahora mismo.

‘’Tú, chico sucio’’ susurro con voz ronca, bajando para besarlo profundamente mientras me posiciono justo en su entrada. Él gime con necesidad y se presiona contra mí, profundizando tanto el beso como mi lujuria por él. Presiono dentro de él, pulgada por pulgada, nunca demasiado rápido o demasiado lento, y él gime para mí.

‘’Minho’’ grita respirando mientras me alejo para tomar un respiro. Empiezo lento, sintiéndole apretarse y alcanzarme en cada empuje. Le gruño en su oreja, lamiendo la concha y chupando el lóbulo para hacerle gemir entre gemidos. Sus manos me agarran, por mí, debido a mí. Él es tan perfecto y tan hermoso y _mío_. Cada toque, cada beso, cada gemido, cada _respiración_ es mía. Y yo soy suyo. Completamente, absolutamente suyo.

Eventualmente, me muevo más rápido, metiéndome en él y viendo cómo se mueve y la cama cruje y las sábanas se convierten en un revoltijo de blanco contra su piel de alabastro. Le beso y le chupo el cuello, marcándolo y haciéndolo gemir. Es tan apretado e increíble dentro de él, y se siente tan bien. Encuentro su próstata y le hago chillar mi nombre cuando golpeo ahí, y cada grito es más hermoso que el anterior.

Su cuerpo se aprieta después de unos largos y espléndidos minutos, y sigo empujando (más difícilmente, ahora que está a punto de correré) mientras gime que está cerca. Sonrío y agarro su polla, cortando el flujo de la corrida y haciéndole gritar y suplicar.

‘’¡Minho! ¡Por favor, Minho, déjame c-correrme!’’ grita mientras sigo abusando de su hermoso, pequeño cuerpo y encantadora piel. Sólo le libero cuando siento que mi propio pico se aproxima. Entonces, aflojo mi agarre e inmediatamente explota en mi pecho y abdominales. El sonido que hace mientras se corre, uno alto y entusiasta que va directamente a través de mí, me hace derramarme dentro de él.

Nos quedamos en esa burbuja de éxtasis por un tiempo, mi cuerpo sobre él y nuestros labios apretados juntos. Entonces, me levanto para ver la sonrisa traviesa que me da. Ninguno de los dos está satisfecho. Nop, no por un largo disparo.

Hora para el sexo de reconciliación, ronda 2.

 

POV Taemin

Paramos después de la tercera ronda. En ese momento, nos hemos vaciado y los orgasmos son secos. Además, estamos tan agotados que dudo que tengamos la oportunidad de hacerlo por cuarta vez sin colapsar*, y quiero cenar primero. Sale de mí, su cuerpo brilla por el sudor y su respiración viene en jadeos irregulares. Nos vestimos con los músculos débiles y termino primero, girándome para observar su espalda musculosa ser cubierta por una camisa.

¿Estoy cabreado de que él y Onew apostaron sobre dormir conmigo como si yo fuese sólo un putón? Sí. Ni siquiera vio la mitad de lo cabreado que estoy, pero sé que no fue _mi_ Minho el que hizo la apuesta. Tengo que creer que él ha cambiado. Le abrazo por detrás y le beso la nuca mientras se ríe entre dientes.

‘’¿Crees que ya terminaron de cenar?’’ pregunta mientras se abotona la camisa. Tarareo y apoyo mi mejilla contra su hombro, realmente no queriendo responder.

Caminamos hacia el comedor sosteniéndonos de las manos y sonriendo tímidamente. Son bien pasadas las ocho y nadie ha tocado nada. De alguna manera, los platos están aún humeantes, y Yoogeun se las ha arreglado para entretenerse con su pelo, recogiéndolo y moviendo un hilo alrededor.

‘’Bueno, mira quién está aquí finalmente’’ gruñe Key cuando llegamos. Me sonrojo mientras me siento junto a mi hijo, escuchando la risa de Jonghyun. Yoogeun levanta la mirada inquisitivamente, finalmente dejando su pelo.

‘’¿Qué estaban appa y appa haciendo?’’ pregunta, saltando en su silla. Lo sostengo con una mano mientras Minho se aclara la garganta y trata de explicarlo sin incluir la follada, mamada o lo que sea.

‘’Estábamos cambiando nuestra vieja ropa’’ dice. Yoogeun inclina la cabeza con curiosidad.

‘’Pero están usando las mismas cosas’’ observa. Mierda.

‘’Bueno, nos gustó más esta ropa’’ miente de nuevo Minho. Apreseuradamente empieza a comer mientras Onew se ríe.

La cena es deliciosa, como siempre y nos las arreglamos para cubrir la mayor parte del viaje entre mordiscos. Jonghun menciona algo que involucraba a mis hermanos y a los sicarios de la mafia, Key estalla en lágrimas ante la mención de la muerte de mi padre y Onew anima a Yesung. La mano de Minho se encaja con la mía y me besa la cabeza cuando menciono brevemente que somos una pareja. Aunque él lo sabía de antemano, Key suelta un grito muy agudo.

En algún lugar, el vidrio se rompe. Preferentemente, sobre las cabezas de Kyuhyun y Sungmin.

Cuando menciono a Yuri y lo bonita que es, Key echa una mirada a Minho. Inmediatamente beso la mejilla de mi novio, y asegura a todos que no sucedió nada. Eso hace que me sienta un poco mejor, la menos. Cuando la cena acaba, me quedo sin cosas que siento que deben saber y Minho, nos agarra a mí y a Yoogeun y hace una escapada rápida. Nos arrastra a ambos a la cama con él y ponemos a Yoogeun en medio mientras la lyz se oscurece en la habitación.

‘’Me alegro de que estemos en casa’’ susurra. Asiento con la cabeza y froto el hombro de Yoogeun suavemente mientras el niño duerme. Minho nos besa en ambas frente tanto de Yoogeun como la mía, antes de cerrar los ojos. Su mano se acerca a la mía y mientras nosotros nos sostenemos las manos mientras nos separamos, con Yoogeun en el medio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La frase en inglés es la siguiente: we have a snowball's chance in Hell of making it through round 4 without collapsing. Cuando usan esta frase quieren decir si alguien tiene o no la oportunidad de conseguir algo (por ejemplo, con esas notas no tiene oportunidad de entrar en la universidad).


	53. Godzilla

Dos meses después

 

POV Minho

Gimo mientras golpeo más profundamente en Taemin, sus manos apretando para agarrar mi espalda. Él jadea y gime, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y respirando mi nombre. Mi escritorio cruje y su ropa se desliza de mi escritorio al suelo. Gimo tan profundo como puedo en él. Se siente demasiado bien...

‘’¿Estás cerca, Tae?’’ gimo mientras golpeo su próstata otra vez. Él gime y me clava las uñas en la espalda mientras le beso, hundiendo mi lengua en su garganta.

‘’V-voy a correrme’’ gime Taemin, los contratos bajo él se rasgan mientras le tomo una y otra vez, haciendo que su voz se eleve a tonos imposibles y su cuerpo tiembla como si estuviese sosteniendo un terremoto.

‘’Tae’’ gimo en un largo, prologando aliento mientras él y yo nos corremos juntos. El grueso líquido golpea su barbilla, se posa en su pecho y un poco en los abdominales. Me río mientras él se retuerce, sintiendo que mi liberación cubre sus entrañas.

‘’Minho’’ jadea mientras me retiro de él, mis líquidos saliendo sobre el escritorio caoba. Le ayudo a levantarse y le envío al baño que había construido conectando a mi oficina para limpiarlo. Gime mientras se tambalea. Me tomo el tiempo para evaluar el daño y copiar los contratos que se han roto. Para el momento en que Taemin vuelve. Yo y mi trabajo se ven presentables como siempre.

‘’Recuérdame por qué te dejo hacérmelo en tu escritorio’’ gruñe mientras cae en mi regazo. Me río y le beso la cabeza mientras lee mis papeles.

‘’Para empezar, tú lo hiciste’’ bromeo, y él estrecha sus ojos hacia mí.

‘’¿Y no puedes controlarte por mi bien?’’ gruñe. Le beso la mejilla y acabo con todos los argumentos.

‘’Ni un poco’’ murmur antes de ser consumido por mi trabajo de nuevo.

‘’¡Hora del té!’’ anuncia Onew. Miro hacia arriba y frunzo las cejas en confusión.

‘’No he pedido ningún té’’ digo y Taemin menea la cabeza en agradecimiento. ¿Té? Nunca bebo té. Es café o... café.

‘’Sí, pero…’’ empieza Onew, pero es cortado por una raya de amarillo que ríe pasando más allá de sus piernas y mi estudio.

‘’¡Es la hora del té!’’ grita Yoogeun. Miro a Taemin, quien se encoge de hombros y sonríe, antes de suspirar y asentir.

‘’Es la hora del té’’ digo con una sonrisa mientras Onew coloca el juego de té sobre la mesa. Él sonríe y silva mientras Yoogeun se sube al lado de Taemin en mi regazo y comienza a tirar más azúcar en su té de lo realmente necesario.

‘’No tanto, cariño’’ dice Taemin rápidamente, cogiendo su muñeca. Él hace pucheros y me uno a él para tratar de convencer a Taemin para dejar que el niño se salga con la suya. Taemin gruñe.

‘’Déjale vivir un poco’’ gimoteo. Los ojos hermosamente peligrosos de Taemin se estrechan.

‘’Se va a poner histérico y a rebotar por las paredes’’ gruñe Taemin, y sonrío mientras me encojo de hombros.

‘’Será una experiencia’’ le digo de nuevo. Es sólo después de escuchar un pequeño ‘clink’ que nos damos cuenta de que Yoogeun ya se ha bebido toda la copa, el azúcar y todo.

 

_Diez minutos más tarde_

‘’... Y el Power Ranger Azul se abalanzó y pateó a Godzilla en la cabeza, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, pero entonces el Power Ranger Rojo consiguió una vaca que tiró al Godzillam y entonces Superman llegó y luego el Power Ranger Amarillo se comió la capa de Superman y luego la Power Ranger Rosa...’’

‘’Ha estado parloteando por silos’’ gruñe Taemin. Me río y mientras abrazo a Taemin más de cerca, veo a Yoogeun actuar su batalla con mis bolígrafos de colores.

‘’Deja al niño vivir un poco’’ murmuro mientras beso la mejilla de Taemin. Onew se ríe a mi lado y me giro hacia él con una ceja levantada. ‘’Pareces muy feliz. ¿Qué pasa?’’

‘’Nada’’ contesta, sonriendo alegremente. ‘Sólo estoy feliz de vert anta imaginación en Yoogeun.

‘’Oh querido, entonces estamos todos condenados.’’ Bromea Taemin. Le doy un fuerte apretón en el culo y lo avergüenza lo suficiente para callarlo.

‘’Silencio. Deberías estar feliz de que él sea como yo.’’ Le digo con una sonrisa. ‘’No tendrá ningún problema para ser impresionante. ‘’ sacudo el pelo de Yoogeun mientras nos ignora a todos y sigue rompiendo mis bolígrafos.

‘’Es tan mono’’ canturrea Onew. Sacude el pelo de Yoogeun y observa con nosotros cómo concluye su cuento épico. Evidentemente, cuando se combina con el poder de los tacos, el Power Ranger Rojo se vuelve muy poderoso.

‘’¡Ta-da!’’ anuncia Yoogeun con orgullo. Deja los bolígrafos haciendo ruido en el escritorio y nos mira sonriendo de alegría. Taemin aplaude y coge a Yoogeun entre sus brazos.

‘’Es fue una historia muy interesante’’ dice Taemin. Yoogeun sacude la cabeza firmemente,

‘’No es una historia’’ insiste. ‘’¡Pasó de verdad! ¡Por eso Godzilla no vendrá nunca más a Corea!’’

‘’Esa es una muy buena explicación’’ dice Taemin. ‘’Ahora, vamos a llevarte a la cama y luego voy a darle a tu appa una severa conversación.’’

‘’Estás metido en eso de verdad’’ se ríe Onew. Golpeo a mi amigo ligeramente mientras Taemin sale de la habitación. Suspirando, vuelvo a trabajar, mi mente llena de Taemin. Onew se sienta en mi escritorio y me observa un poco.

‘’Sabes, lo has estado haciendo mucho mejor financieramente desde que Taemin y tú empezasteis a trabajar juntos.’’ Dice, recogiendo un contrato y leyéndolo desinteresadamente.

‘’Bueno, él es un diablo como secretario’’ comento, firmando mi nombre y repasando algunos detalles menores sobres las tasas de interés. Oigo a Onew burlarse y le miro.

‘’Considerando que te pasas todo el tiempo haciéndoselo encima del escritorio, diría que eres muy eficiente.’’ Onew se ríe de mi vergüenza.

‘’¿Cómo lo sabes?’’ exijo. Se ríe y me acaricia la espalda.

‘’No hay nadie en esta casa que no sepa lo que estáis haciendo’’ informa. Siento que mis mejillas se calientan.

‘’¿Incluso Yoogeun?’’ gruño, agarrando a Onew por el cuello. Por supuesto, él está imperturbable. Por triste que parezca, está acostumbrado a esto.

‘’Sólo le dije que ambos estaban haciendo ejercicio. Se ríe. Jadeo y le dejo ir. Me irrita con su sonrisa complaciente.

‘’Más te vale’’ gruño, volviendo a mi trabajo, pero no puedo evitar pensar en el día que Yoogeun _sepa_ sobre lo que hago con Taemin. ¿Cómo le explicaré lo que hacemos cuando las puertas están cerradas y estamos solos y...?

Soy un horrible, horrible, _horrible_ padre...

‘’Bien, ahora.’’ Taemin gruñe mientras vuelve. Onew deja la habitación tarareando para sí mismo y cerrando la puerta. Miro a Taemin con ojos preocupados mientras se sienta en mi regazo y suspira. Envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor, sintiendo sus costillas dilatarse y contraerse con cada respiración. Al menos está en mi regazo...

‘’¿Por qué siempre tienes que dejarle hacer lo que quiera?’’ Taemin suspira, besando mi sien y trazando mi mejilla con su mano.

‘’Porque le amo’’ le digo con una pequeña sonrisa. Taemin besa mi cabeza de nuevo y se apoya en mi hombro.

‘’Él no va a ser un bebé para siempre, ¿sabes?’’ murmura Taemin, asiento comprensivamente.

‘’Debe tener un poco de diversión antes de que crezca y se convierta en un adulto aburrido.’’ Me río. Taemin me mira y se pone a horcajadas en mi silla.

‘’¿Soy _aburrido_ para ti?’’ gruñe con una pequeña sonrisa. Corro mis manos por sus costados y las apoyo en sus caderas, sintiendo cómo perfectamente encajan allí.

‘’Mucho’’ bromeo con una sonrisa antes de darle un beso ligero. Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y le doy besos ligeros en el cuello. Es como aquel tiempo hace unos meses, pero esa vez él me rechazó. Esta vez, respira por más y se aferra a mis hombros.

‘’Minho, por favor’’ jadea mientras mis manos encuentran su camino debajo de su camisa y empiezo a jugar con los pezones sensibles de su pecho.

‘’Eres mío, Taemin, y no lo cambiaría por nada,’’

 

POV Taemin

¿Por qué siempre dejo que esto pase? No importa qué, siempre termino en el escritorio, tomando su longitud como alguien algo necesitado...

‘’Tae... Taemin’’ gruñe mientras me penetra más profundamente. Sus manos están en mis piernas, separándolas mientras abusa de mi delicado interior.

_Y me encanta._

‘’¡Minho!’’ exclamo, mis manos agarrando su musculosa espalda, mis dedos atrapados entre su estúpida chaqueta y su bronceada piel. Él es tan increíble en esto, siempre haciéndome preguntar no lo hice antes.

‘’¿Cerca?’’ gruñe mientras mi miembro se sacude. Gimoteo y asiento, y él sale de mí.

‘’Minho, cabrón’’ me quejo mientras me retuerzo. Extiendo mis piernas aún más lejos, pero él me tira del escritorio y me hace doblarme encima, con mi espalda hacia él. Entonces él me lo hace por detrás, empezando con golpes poderosos sin un momento que perder. Mis gritos rebotan en las paredes.

‘’Eres tan jodidamente perfecto, Tae’’ gruñe mientras sus brazos se envuelven a mi alrededor de mi cintura y su mano tira de mi miembro. Mis manos agarran el borde de la madera y suplico por más mientras él se enorgullece de sí mismo y-

‘’¡Ah! ¡Minho, justo ahí! ¡No pares!’’ me quedo sin aliento cuando encuentra mi próstata y la trata con la rudeza necesaria. Sus gruñidos sexys corren por mi oído mientras sus labios dejan gemidos por mi cuello.

‘’Córrete bien y duro para mí’’ gruñe, su pulgar presionando la cabeza de mi miembro. Tan pronto como él dice eso, mi polla se contrae y libera, mis jugos brotan por todo el escritorio. Él gruñe mientras se corre en mí, empujando a través de su orgasmo. Cada impulso conduce su semen más lejos en mí, y gimo por la sensación.

Unos minutos más tarde, después de limpiarnos y colocado, él me envuelve entre sus brazos y me besa bien y profundo. Mis manos descansan sobre su pecho y exhalo contra sus labios.

‘’Te amo, Taemin’’ susurra, sus labios formando una hermosa sonrisa.

‘’Te amo también’’ susurro antes de besarle de nuevo y lanzar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus manos me sostienen más cerca y sus labios se mueven en sincronía con los míos mientras nos besamos por lo que parece ser para siempre.

‘’Tie-‘’ giramos nuestras cabezas para ver a Onew, quién está de pie con la cara roja y sin acabar la oración. Minho se aleja y se aclara la garganta, un poco avergonzada por ser atrapado como un colegial.

‘’¿Sí?’’ pregunta, enderezando el cuello. Onew se limpia la garganta antes de hablar de nuevo.

‘’Eh... Tienes una visita’’ dice, retrocediendo para dejar a Minho pasar por la puerta de la oficina.

‘’Entiendo’’ dice con una sonrisa hacia mí. Le sonrío de vuelta y asiento antes de mover de un lado a otro los papeles encima de su escritorio, tratando de organizarlos y haciéndolos parecer como que _no estuvimos_ follado encima del escritorio cinco minutos atrás.

Entonces, todo lo que oigo desde la puerta es, ‘’¡Tú!’’

 


	54. Inútil

POV Taemin

Voy corriendo por el pasillo y veo a mi hermana, todas las extremidades alrededor de mi novio, gritando de alegría. Me aclaro la garganta con torpeza y su atención se desplaza en mí.

‘’¡Taemin’’ chilla. Ella salta sobre mí y me besa las mejillas. Abrazo a mi hermana, recogiendo las antiguas olores de casa y estoy tan feliz de ver a mi hermana mayor otra vez.

‘’¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?’’ pregunto, notando su enorme maleta. Ella niega y me agita el pelo antes de tomar su maleta entre sus manos y mirando a Minho.

‘’¿Hay algún lugar en el que pueda poner esto?’’ pregunta. Asiento justo antes de que la puerta se abra. Key entra, con las manos cubriendo sus orejas y con su rostro arrugado en señal de frustración.

‘’¿Chicos, habéis desfigurado la oficina en la que me he pasado tres horas limpiando y haciéndola libre de esperma y quién cojones es está mujer y porqué tiene una maleta?’’ pregunta en un solo aliento, sus manos cayendo lentamente a sus costados e inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad. Se gira hacia Minho y le observa.

‘’¿Qué?’’ pregunta mi novio, levantando sus manos inocentemente y alejándose. La mirada de Key se intensifica y se acerca un poco.

‘’¿Habéis tú y ella...?’’ hace un gesto con las manos que inmediatamente entiendo. ¿Por qué tiene que hacerme paranoico?

‘’Nunca’’ gruñe Minho firmemente. ‘’Enséñale nuestra habitación de invitados. _Ahora_.’’ Sus ojos están ardiendo de ira, y Key rápidamente hace lo que ha ordenado.

‘’Minho, tu nunca... ¿verdad?’’ pregunto, mi cabeza dando vueltas con las posibilidades. Él me echa media mirada – una mirada feroz–.

‘’¿Qué he dicho sobre confiar en mí?’’ gruñe. Puedo decir que está cabreado, pero no puedo evitarlo a veces. Le beso sus mejillas y suspira, resignado.

‘’Confío en ti’’ aseguro, y él me da una sonrisa cansada. Se ve tan exhausto... eso rompe mi corazón.

‘’Voy a volver a trabajar’’ dice entre dientes, pero agarro su brazo. Me mira con curiosidad.

‘’Vamos a dormir un poco, y entonces podrás volver a trabajar.’’ Sugiero. Frunce el ceño y abre la boca para protestar, pero toco sus labios ligeramente. ‘’No me discutas, Minho. Sé que estás exhausto.’’

‘’Bueno, sólo porque alguien me agota.’’ Bromea mientras me abraza más cerca. Picoteo sus labios antes de rehacer el camino al dormitorio. Bloqueo los dedos mientras le ayudo a desvestirse y arroparle. Nos llevo a la cama sin nada más que camisetas y calzoncillos.

‘’Te amo’’ susurro, y él sonríe somnolientamente. Su mano se acerca y traza, ligeras pinceladas de calor en mi mejilla. Cierro mis ojos y saboreo su olor.

‘’También te amo. Te amo muchísimo, Tae’’ susurra. Toma mi mano y la besa antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormido.

Y sé que así es como quiero vivir por el resto de mi vida.

 

POV Onew

‘’Em, ¿Onew-shii?’’ dice Yuri, llamando a la puerta de mi oficina. Miro hacia arriba y empujo todos mis papeles a un lado. Lo que llevamos entre manos ella y yo, es más importante que los contratos y tratos para el bastardo al que amo.

‘’¿Neh?’’ pregunto. Ella se sienta y suspira, poniendo una mano en su estómago.

‘’Esto no va a funcionar’’ dice. Mira tristemente hacia abajo a su estómago. Me tenso y aprieto mis puños.

‘’¿Qué quieres decir?’’ gruño. Ella suspira. Joder.

Amo y odio trabajar con esta mujer. Me encanta lo ingenua que es, creyendo cada palabra que digo y, sin embargo, ella es rápido como un látigo sobre cualquier otra cosa. Odio lo llorona que es, la forma en que siempre tiene que tener su propia modo de hacer. Pero, de nuevo, sólo estamos igual.

‘’Mira, Onew... ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que había estado embarazada antes?’’ dice, inclinándose sobre la mesa. Asiento. Después de todo, su fertilidad fue el por qué le pedí a ella hacer esto. O la coacción, más bien.

‘’Por supuesto’’ digo, inclinándome hacia atrás. ¿A qué está jugando esta mujer?

‘’Aparentemente, mi aborto involuntario dañó mi sistema. Me hice la prueba hace un mes. Soy infértil’’ dice, calmadamente como si ella no hubiese arruinado todo por lo que he trabajado. Tiene que estar de broma.

‘’¿Qué?’’ gruño a través de una fachada de calma. Se encoge de hombros.

‘’Lo que acabo de decir, soy in-‘’ no le doy oportunidad de terminar. Salto y la abofeteo el rostro, mirándola caer en el piso con un ruido sordo.

‘’¡Inténtalo al menos otra vez!’’ rujo. Ella mira hacia arriba con tal mirada despectiva que quiero golpearla de nuevo.

‘’Lo he intentado’’ sisea. Se levanta y se toca la mejilla consternada. Oh, por favor. Ni siquiera la he golpeado tan fuerte.

‘’No lo suficientemente duro’’ grito. ella frunce el ceño y me mira.

‘’Lo he intentado al menos diez veces, pero ¿sabes qué?, no ha funcionado’’ gruñe. Suspiro, me vuelvo a sentar, y froto mis sienes. Un nuevo plan se forma rápidamente en mi cabeza.

‘’De acuerdo, tan sólo actúa como si estuvieses embarazada, y me ocuparé del resto’’ digo firmemente. Oigo su burla.

‘’¿Oh, en serio? ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?’’ pregunta, llena de desprecio. La miro. ¿He mencionado que a veces la odio?

‘’Tan solo haz lo que te digo’’ ordeno. Ella frunce los labios y se cruza de brazos.

‘’¿Y seguirás dándome lo que quiera, no?’’ pregunta. Gimo y asiento. Y ella gira sobre sus talones. Tan pronto como ella se va, marco el mismo doctor que hizo la prueba de paternidad de Minho y Yoogeun. Una fuente de confianza funcionará mejor.

‘’¿Hola? ¿Doctor? ¿Le gustaría ganar un millón de dólares? Bueno, es simple, en realidad. Tan sólo haga lo que le digo y manténgalo en secreto.


	55. Disculpas

POV Taemin

‘’¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas que podrías mantenerlo en secreto?’’ grito, entrando en mi habitación. _Nuestra_ habitación. La cama en la que he compartido con ese mentiroso, estafador...

‘’¡Maldita sea, Taemin, te he dicho que no es verdad!’’ grita Minho, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. Key está probablemente acunando la cabeza de Yoogeun, haciendo callar a mi pobre hijo que no entiende ni la mitad de la mierda que ha hecho Minho.

‘’¿Oh, en serio? ¡Intenta explicarlo! ¡Jodidamente _inténtalo_!’’ exijo, cruzando los brazos. La boca de Minho se abre y se cierra por un maldito segundo. Eso es cuánto ha durado su mentira. Sus ojos están enojados, pero están en blanco. Atrapado.

Hijo de puta.

‘’Taemin, te amo’’ dice en voz baja. ‘’No he... No quise hacerte daño, pero te lo juro, nunca he hecho nada con ella’’ murmura. Lo empujo, mis manos empujando sus hombros. Retrocede mientras le muerdo el labio.

‘’Esas malditas palabras no valen para el cabrón que las dice’’ susurro, ahogándome en mi dolor. le sacudo cada vez que intenta agarrarme.

‘’¡Taemin, sólo porque el médico lo dijo, no significa que sea verdad!’’ grita. ‘’¡Maldita sea, ¿Por qué estás tan furioso? ¿Por qué no puedes escuchar a alguien más que _no seas tú_?! ¿Es mucho pedir?’’

‘’¡Que te jodan, Minho!’’ grito. Lo empujo cuando Onew abre la puerta. Atrapa a Minho, tropezando hacia atrás mientras ambos luchan por mantener el equilibrio. Se interpone entre nosotros, con los brazos extendidos para evitar que Minho salte.

‘’¡Chicos, ya basta!’’ grita Onew. Mantén a Minho con una mirada dura, autoritaria y exigente. ‘’Minho, si te equivocas, sólo admítelo. Tenemos ya los resultados de las pruebas de ADN, así que admite que te equivocaste.’’

‘’No es. Mi. Puto. Bebé.’’ Gruñe. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará al hijo puta mantener esta mentira? ‘’¡Ni siquiera sabía que estuviera _embarazada_ hasta que el doctor llamó!’’

‘’¡Pues jódete, has sido atrapado!’’ grito detrás de Onew. Me doy la vuelta y saco una pequeña bolsa de viaje del armario y empieza a empacar, porque la última cosa que voy a hacer es continuar viviendo más con el hijo de puta.

‘’¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?’’ grita, pero veo a Onew empujarlo lejos por el rabillo del ojo.

‘’Minho, déjalo ir. Se tranquilizará al final, pero no puedes hacer que se quede’’ dice Onew mientras lucha por mantener a Minho atrás. Bueno, en una cosa tiene razón. No hay manera de que ese bastardo estafador consiga que me quede.

‘’¡Si te vas, entonces no vas a volver a ver de nuevo a Yoogeun!’’ grita Minho. Grito en frustración y cojo la primera cosa pesada que encuentro (se siente como un zapato) y se la tiro. Lo esquiva y golpea la pared con un estruendo.

‘’¡Gilipollas!’’ grito. Tiro el resto de mi ropa en mi mochila y me levanto para dar una bofetada a Minho. Agarra mi muñeca y no la suelta, llevándome hacia la pared mientras Onew lucha con su brazo.

‘’¡Pequeño putón, vas a escucharme!’’ grita, y es tan parecido a como solíamos llevarnos que me asusta. Ánza a Onew hacia el otro lado y me pone contra la pared, su rostro está a pulgadas del mío y sus manos aprietan mis muñecas. ‘’¡Maldita sea si no te amo más que mi puta vida, pero odio el cómo estás dudando de mí, porque en el fondo, _sabes_ que te amo! ¡Nunca te traicionaría, nunca querría a nadie más que tú, y nunca dormiría con tu puñetera hermana!’’

‘’Y en el fondo, quiero creerle. Incluso con toda mi ira, no puedo resistirme sentir culpabilidad por su mirada, por la forma en la que está temblando... pero tal vez él esté sólo enfadado porque ha sido pillado, y por mucho que le ame, no puedo ignorarlo.

‘’Minho’’ sigo suavemente para esconder mi voz temblorosa. ‘’Si... Si Yuri hubiese venido a mí y me hubiera dicho que durmió contigo, confiaría en ti en un latido de corazón. Demonios, incluso si hubiera venido aquí con un condón con tu...’’ me desvanezco un poco y aparto la mirada. ‘’Pero esto es algo que el doctor sabe, Onew sabe, yo sé, ella sabe, incluso Yoogeun sabe.’’

‘’Taemin...’’ su voz se vuelve insoportablemente más suave, casi suplicante, mientras me toma la mejilla. Lo empujo y agarro mi bolsa. Tengo que irme antes de que al final me quede y me haga daño otra vez.

Y la peor parte es, que ya no trata de detenerme.

 

POV Minho

Me fijo en la cabeza de Taemin mientras oigo a Yoogeun suplicarle que no se vaya. Su lastimosa voz, batallando contra la puerta cerrada con llave y las lágrimas que Taemin piensa que no escucho.

‘’¡Appa! ¡Appa!’’ grita Yoogeun mientras corre a la habitación de Taemin. Evita a Onew sin dirigirle una mirada y se detiene en mis rodillas. Me mira como si puedise hacer algo. Apenas puedo mirarle.

‘’¿N-neh?’’ pregunto, conteniendo mis lágrimas. Yoogeun se mete en mi regazo y lo estrecho mientras llora en mi cuello.

‘’T-Taemin appa se ha ido’’ lloriquea. ‘’¡Appa, quiero que Taemin appa vuelva! ¡Pensé que os casaríais! ¿P-Por qué se ha ido Taemin appa?’’

‘’No lo sé... también creía que nos íbamos a casar’’ admito suavemente. Key entra ruidosamente. No tengo que mirar para saber que es él, porque Onew le llama e intenta retenerlo. Oigo la breve pelea antes de sentir la bofetada quemar en mi mejilla. Yoogeun grita.

‘’¡¿Qué has hecho?!’’ exige Key. Siento otra bofetada, esta vez lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que mi cabeza gire hacia un lado.

‘’No hice nada’’ susurro, agarrando a Yoogeun aún más cerca. ‘’Lo juro, no hice... No sé cómo ha pasado esto.’’

‘’¡¿Estás diciendo que Yuri, mágicamente se ha quedado embarazada de tu hijo?!’’ grita Key. Me levanto e ignoro sus gritos, llevando a Yoogeun a su habitación y cerrando la puerta para que mi hijo no nos escuche.

‘’Key’’ digo, marchando a mi oficina con el hombre humeante y Onew detrás. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí antes de finalmente colapsar en la confusión. No puedo evitarlo.

‘’¡No llores esas lágrimas de cocodrilo conmigo, cabrón!’’ grita Key, empujando mi espalda contra la puerta. Tomo los golpes con los dientes apretados y sosteniendo mi pecho.

‘’Key, lo perdí’’ susurro, mi garganta apretando de dolor. Key me abofetea de nuevo, esta vez con Onew agarrándole por el pecho.

‘’Toda la razón, lo has perdido’’ sisea Key. Aprieto mis puños y miro a Key, agarrándolo por los hombros y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

‘’Key, mírame a los ojos y dime si piensas que de verdad haría algo así a Taemin’’ susurro, sintiendo mis lágrimas caer por mi cara. Key muerde el interior de su mejilla antes de apartar la mirada.

‘’Bueno, cuéntale eso a él. No a mí.’’ Dice amargamente. Suspiro y toco el puente de mi nariz.

‘’Onew’’ digo. Le escucho acercarse y me giro hacia él, buscando un favor que no confiaría a nadie más que a él. ‘’Consíguele un apartamento y acomódate con él. Asegúrate que no le falte nada.’’ Sólo Onew es capaz de hacer esto por mí. Ni siquiera confío en Key con esta tarea, porque sólo Onew es capaz de comprender cuánto quiero que Taemin sea feliz.

‘’Entendido’’ dice. Ni siquiera voy a cuestionar su sonrisa, el pequeño bastardo raro. Le veo irse, y a Yuri entrar. _Ella_.

‘’¿Hola? ¿Minho?’’ dice. ‘’¿Está todo bien? He escuchado la puerta cerrarse y-‘’

‘’¿Por qué has mentido?’’ pregunto, cortándola.  Camino hacia ella y la sujeto contra la pared por los hombros, con los ojos clavados en los de ella. ‘’Cuéntame, puta. ¿Qué estás planeando?’’

‘’¿Q-qué?’’ un pequeño balbuceo, como si no supiera. Ella se aleja. ‘’Minho, ¿no lo recuerdas? Esa noche que pasamos juntos...’’ dice como si de repente pudiera acordarme de haberla tocado.

‘’Estás mintiendo, y lo sabes’’ siseo. ‘’Nunca dormí contigo. _Amo_ a tu pequeño hermano, el perfecto hombre que acaba de salir por la puerta. Puta egoísta, ¡he perdido al único por el que me había preocupado debido a que _tú_ decidiste jugar un juego retorcido!’’

Hay un profundo silencio mientras Key y Yuri me miran como si me estuviera creciendo otra cabeza. Lo rompo mientras gruño y empujo a la puta lejos.

‘’Minho, por favor’’, suplica. ‘’Si no me quieres, por lo menos deja que me quede hasta que nazca nuestro bebé.’’ Se ve tan patética, y de verdad la quiero fuera de mi casa, pero sé que no puedo. No puedo echar a una mujer embarazada por el mundo y decirle que se defienda sola.

‘’No quiero verte’’, digo finalmente. ‘’Hay un cuarto vacío de invitados al final del pasillo y un baño al lado. No quiero ver tu cara hasta que nazca el bebé, y entonces te vas de aquí.’’ La agito sin otra palabra, y ella se va con lágrimas en los ojos.

‘’¿Qué vas a hacer?’’ pregunta Key, acercándose y poniendo una mano en mi hombro. Cierro los ojos y, por segunda vez en mi vida, me siento completa y absolutamente perdido.

‘’No lo sé, pero voy a recuperarlo.’’

 


	56. Tiempo

POV Taemin

Jadeo cabreado mientras Onew me persigue, tratando de pararme.

‘’¡Qué me dejes solo!’’ grito mientras trato de alejarme. Él me había seguida con el coche hasta que me desvié por una pequeña calle lateral unas pocas cuadras atrás. Entonces, aparcó el vehículo y me persiguió durante un tiempo. Puedo oírle acercarse a mí ahora, sus zapatos cada vez suenan más fuerte mientras su mano frota la parte de atrás de mi camisa.

‘’¡Taemin!’’ grita una vez más antes de agarrarme y tirarme hacia él. Sus brazos se cierran a mí alrededor, mientras lucho para alejarme.

 

‘’¡Déjame! ¡Nada de lo que digas hará que vuelva! ¡Le odio! ¡Odio a ese mentiroso, puñetero estafador! ¡Le odio!’’ grito mientras golpeo su pecho y brazos, tratando de escapar. Me sostiene más cerca y, finalmente, me canso tratando de escapar.

‘’¿Mejor?’’ pregunta Onew, sus labios rozando mi pelo. Hago un pequeño sonido sorbiendo la nariz mientras sacudo mi cabeza. Sus manos frotan círculos en mi espalda y él gentilmente inclina mi cara hacia arriba de tal manera que nuestras caras están a pocas pulgadas. ‘’Taemin, he dejado mi trabajo por esto. Porque...’’ mira hacia otro lado y se ruboriza.

‘’¡¿Qué?!’’ pregunto, alejándome y cubriéndome los labios para amortiguar mi jadeo. ¿Onew hizo eso? ¿Es por decencia o... siento mi rostro enrojecerse mientras él sonríe y se encoge de hombros. Me revuelve el pelo y él es tan cálido y confortable... es tan fácil perderme en él. Él me sostiene bien y cerca, tan sólo como deseo que alguien hiciera.

‘’Así que... Ahora que estamos ambos sin hogar, vamos a hablar.’’

 

POV Minho

‘’¿Lo has hecho? Bien. No, está bien. Trataré con eso yo mismo.’’ Acabo la conversación desgarradora y lanzo mi móvil a mis pies, viendo el inútil cacharro de plástico y metal deslizándose por el suelo, dejando ralladas y abolladuras a raíz de su caída. Lo pisoteo también, machacando la demolida pantalla en el suelo. Ahora que Taemin y Onew se han mudado juntos, siento una sensación de vacío.

 _Idiota... ¿Cómo pudo pensar nunca eso de mí? ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar que le haría esto? Por qué cojones le amo, ¿eh? ¡No necesito amar a alguien tan desconfiado y frío como él!_ Creo que por billonésima vez hoy, trato de detener este dolor en mi pecho, pero sé que le amo más que nada y esto es lo que me mata. Más que nada, este amor por él es lo que me hace querer arrancarme el corazón y tirarlo lejos.

‘’¿Minho?’’ pregunta Key suavemente, mirando desde la puerta. Suspiro mientras levanto la vista y le veo, sabiendo lo que debo parecerle. Cabello despeinado, mejillas manchadas de rojo, ropa arrugada y zapatos arañados por el móvil roto. Suspiro mientras recojo el chip de memoria de móvil y lo meto en mi bolsillo, pensando en comprar uno nuevo más tarde.

Joder, puedo oír la voz de Taemin gritándome. _‘’¿Por qué siempre tienes que tirar el dinero así? ¿Por qué has roto tu móvil?_ _Te dije que controlaras tu temperamento. No sé porqué tienes que romper cosas._ _Te lo dije, tienes que dar un buen ejemplo para Yoogeun._ _Vale, vale, bien, te perdono. ¡Pero deja de hacer esa cara! Aish...’’_

‘’Minho, ¿por qué estás hacienda pucheros’’ pregunta Key con cautela. Parpaeo despertando de mi trance, ntando que había estado haciendo esa cara que siempre usaba para que Taemin cediera y sonriera. Sacudo la cabeza para despejarla y desvío la vista, con mi rostro rojo. Key se acerca y toca mi brazo gentilmente. ‘’Minho, todavía echas de menos a Taemin, ¿verdad?’’

‘’¿En quién más estaría él pensando?’’ pregunta otra voz. Levanto la mirada y veo a Jonghyun en la puerta. Mi amigo se acerca y me abraza con fuerza, aunque sea brevemente. Se aleja y me acaricia el hombro. ‘’Key de alguna manera me ha convencido de creerte. Así que, ¿qué quieres hacer sobre este berenjenal?’’

‘’No lo he pensado’’ admito mientras gimo y froto mi frente. Realmente no sé qué hacer con este marrón. Estoy realmente perdido, como siempre cuando se trata de Taemin. Suspiro mientras me alejo de ellos y empiezo a salir por la puerta de la oficina. Me paro por la visión de un confort familiar viniendo por el pasillo.

‘’¡Onew!’’ grito, corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo fuertemente. Él se ríe mientras me abraza de vuelta. ‘’¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido? Pensé que tú y Taemin acababais de acordar de vivir juntos. ¿Cómo lograste escapar?’’ Con sólo verle me lleno de una nueva esperanza. Si hay alguien en quien pueda confiar, es él.

‘’Le he dicho que buscaría un apartamento por los alrededores mientras él esperaba en una cafetería’’ lo escucho reír mientras frita mi espalda. Me río mientras me alejo y agarro sus hombros. ‘’Así que, he vuelto aquí para verte. ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?’’

‘’No lo sé. ¿Tú que crees?’’ pregunto con ansiedad. Él sabrá qué hacer. Siempre sabe qué hacer.

‘’¿Qué crees que pienso? Una vez encuentre un apartamento y obtenga una dirección, quiero que empieces a perseguirlo, ¿vale?’’ dice con una sonrisa amplia. Me acaricia el brazo y asiente con la cabeza. ‘’Está bien, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Taemin está esperando, y voy a necesitar un lugar donde poner todas mis cosas.’’ Él me sonríe calurosamente, haciéndome sentir seguro antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

‘’Él es un buen amigo’’ comenta Key desde al lado. Sonrío y asiento, observando a Onew irse. Se irá, pero sé que volverá.

‘’El mejor.’’

 

POV Onew

‘’¿Por qué cojones dejarás que se acerque a Taemin? Sabes que él conseguirá a Taemin si él se lo permite en cualquier lugar cerca de mi hermanito’’ dice Yuti. Cruza los brazos y se sienta en el asiento del coche. Suspiro y sigo conduciendo, pasando mi lengua por mis dientes.

‘’¿Por qué no debería? Si lo mantengo lejos de Taemin, él sospecharía, y si le envío hacia Taemin, Taemin definitivamente lo rechazará y vendrá corriendo a mí.’’ La última parte me hace sonreír. Giro un poco a la izquierda y evito un coche deportivo rojo. Yuri jadea mientras se hunde más en su asiento.

‘’Sabes que todavía se aman...’’

‘’Me detengo, escuchando mis neumáticos chirriar, y la doy una bofetada fuerte en la cara. Su cabello negro le rodea las mejillas mientras su cabeza se gira a un lado. Ella me mira lentamente, con los ojos y la boca con un parche rojo cerca de sus labios. Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento, ella sorprendida y yo con furia, antes de que ella me abofetee también. Su mano se desvía de mi mejilla y golpea mi barbilla en su lugar. Sus uñas rasguñan mi cara y siento el picor irradiar a través del interior de mi cabeza.

‘’¿Estás loco?’’ escucho exigir con fuerza. Ella levanta la mano para golpearme de nuevo, pero agarro su muñeca y la aprieta hasta que su rostro se contorsiona de dolor. sus huevos se clavan en mi palma y sé que, si aprieto más fuerte, los romperé. ‘’¡D-Déjame ir, maníaco!’’

‘’¿Cómo te atreves a decir que ellos aún se aman?’’ exijo, golpeando su muñeca en la ventana. Le agarro su otra muñeca y la sujeto así no se pueda mover. Ella me mira ferozmente, pero el miedo irradia de sus ojos como ondulaciones en un estanque.

‘’L-lo siento... ¡Lo siento! ¡Suéltame!’’ grita, luchando. Su pelo golpea mis mejillas mientras la aprieto más fuertemente. Ella finalmente se agota y sólo se sienta ahí, jadeando, su cabello cubriendo su rostro mientras mira cómo fuertemente agarro sus muñecas. La libero, pero juro que la _romperé_ si vuelve a decir eso otra vez.

Ellos no pueden amarse más, porque ahora es el momento de que ambos me amen.


	57. Rendición

POV Minho

No sé por qué sigo apareciendo en esta dirección. Sé que no es donde vive Taemin.es solo una cáscara vacía de un recuerdo, la antigua casa de Taemin antes de que nos conociéramos y volviera su vida del revés. Suspiro mientras abro la puerta desbloqueada y entro en el edificio almizclado. Toco las paredes encaladas y me tiro al sofá. ¿Por qué sigo esperando? ¿Por qué sigo deseando que Taemin venga a este lugar, sólo una vez, para que pueda verle de nuevo?

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Taemin se fue, desde que la sonrisa de Taemin dejó mi mundo. Sigo encontrándomelo, en la calle, en la ciudad. Siempre intenta huir de mí, pero siempre intento alegar a mi causa, porque todavía no puedo rendirme. No puedo soportar dejarle marchar. Aún le amo, más que nada. Intent explicarle a Yoogeun que Taemin appa no volverá pronto, pero sigue intentando encontrar a Taemin. Mira en todos los lugares en los que un niño puede pensar. Le busca debajo de la cama y en el armario, gimiendo por la noche mientras comprueba todos sus cajones y debajo de sus sábanas. No puedo consolarlo, porque yo mismo no estoy bien.

‘’¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?’’ pregunta una voz, y mi corazón salta. Lentamente me pongo de pie mientras Taemin entra y cierra la puerta detrás de él. Rezo para que no me vea mientras se apoya contra la puerta y cubre su rostro. Empieza a temblar con sollozos silenciosos, y me deslizo a su lado. Suavemente, toco su hombro y él se sacude. Le agarro antes de que pueda irse y empieza a empujarme.

‘’Taemin, por favor, déjame explicarme’’ ruego al único que amo que sigue golpeando mi pecho. Cualquier posibilidad que tenga... ya me he dicho que le diré con cualquier oportunidad que tenga. Incluso si lo veo en la calle, incluso si lo veo a través de un río, tengo que hacerle saber que nunca hice lo que él piensa que hice. Él sigue empujando, sigue empujando.

‘’Aléjate de mí’’ dice, pero no lo hago. Le presiono más cerca, mis manos dejan marcas en sus brazos y espalda cuando lo siento luchar contra mí. Entonces, sus dientes se incrustan en mi hombro, y grito con dolor mientras me alejo de él. Él escupe en el suelo y se limpia la boca, mirándome antes de golpearme la cara. Ha estado haciendo eso demasiado. Tal vez sea sólo porque él sabe que ya no puede alejarme con palabras. Agarro sus manos y las pongo juntas mientras él lucha contra mí.

‘’Taemin, por favor’’ suplico mientras mis manos le aprietan las muñecas. ‘’Tan solo escúchame. Necesito que me escuches, Taemin. ¡Te amo! ¡Nunca te haría daño!’’ las palabras salen de mi lengua como agua, pero él tan solo aparta la mirada y se muerde el labio. Ha escuchado este motivo tantas veces ya, porque es la única verdad que tengo para ofrecerle. Es la única verdad que hay.

‘’¿Cómo está Yuri?’’ pregunta amargamente, sin mirarme. En cambio, mira el suelo y evita mi mirada cuando me acerco. Trato de besarle, intentando sacarle el ceño fruncido del rostro, pero se aleja. Sus manos todavía están atrapadas, pero él mueve el resto del cuerpo para evitarme. Suspiro mientras dejo de intentarlo y me concentro en mantener sus manos quietas.

‘’Está bien’’ murmuro, y Taemin se pone rígido. Intenta sacar sus manos de mi agarre, pero me niego a dejar que eso pase. Lo empujo más cerca de nuevo, con el otro brazo alrededor de su cintura. ‘’Taemin, por favor... te necesito. Yoogeun te necesita. Por favor, vuelve’’ susurro, mirando sus ojos y viéndolos rebosar de desconfianza.

‘’Te odio’’ sisea, y no puedo soportarlo más. Cubro su boca con la mía, presionándolo contra mí y notándolo luchar contra mí. Me odia. Sé que lo hace. No puede soportar estar en la posición en la que está ahora, pero no puedo dejarle marchar. No podría... aunque lo liberara ahora, tendría que encontrarlo. No podría dejarle, jamás.

‘’Te amo, Taemin. Te lo juro, no hice nada para herirte. Nunca podría estar con nadie salvo tú. Por favor-‘’ me corta al liberarse de mi mano y me golpea en el estómago. Gimo mientras sostengo el lugar dañado, y se aleja con una mirada furiosa en su rostro.

‘’Te odio, mentiroso de mierda’’ sisea antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo por la puerta, dejándome con una tripa palpitante y un corazón roto.

 

POV Taemin

Corro desde el apartamento con lágrimas corriendo por mi cara. Le odio. Odio cada fibra de su ser. Odio lo mucho que me miente y simplemente no le importa. Incluso con todas las evidencias en su contra, todavía me persigue. No puedo aguantar verle, porque joder, ¡no puedo creer en él! Si lo hiciera...

Si lo hiciera, me lastimaría de nuevo.

Mi teléfono vibra y contesto rápidamente, sabiendo quién es. Es Onew, como siempre. Él cuida tan bien de mí... hay veces que me gustaría poder amarle. Muerdo mi labio, ya que hay un silencio en el otro extremo. Por último, me rompo y empiezo a hablar.

‘’¿Onew?’’ susurro. ‘’¿E-eres tú?’’ por supuesto que lo es. Mi identificador de llamada no mentiría.se ríe y escucho el chasquido de su bolígrafo. Debe de estar en ese nuevo trabajo que me contó, el de la firma de abogados. Un buen trabajo, como como el que Minho tiene. Muerdo mi labio mientras hay más silencio.

‘’¿Estás bien?’’ pregunta suavemente. Gimoteo mientras abrazo mis propios brazos. Me encojo de hombros antes de pensar que no me ve. Suspiro y sigo caminando, haciendo mi camino al apartamento que ambos compartimos.

‘’No lo sé’’ susurro. ‘’Onew... acabo de verlo. Acabo de verlo y no sé qué más hacer... necesito que alguien me abrace.’’ Admito. Me siento tan débil y vulnerable y...

Necesito a Minho, pienso antes de pararme. Muerdo mis labios mientras abro la Puerta con una mano tanteando, temblando como si estuviera en un baño de hielo en lugar de entrar en mi cálido apartamento. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y me derrumbo en el sofá, el teléfono aún presionando en mi oído. Suspiro mientras siento escalofríos.

‘’Estaré en casa en nada’’ asegura Onew. ‘’tengo un Descanso pronto, así que estaré en casa. Tan solo aguanta ahí, ¿vale?’’ murmura. Gimoteo y asiento con la cabeza, colgando y envolviendo mi cuerpo alrededor de una almohada, tratando de respirar mientras los labios de Minho aún se estremecen contra los míos. Cierro mis ojos, las lágrimas se deslizan por mi cara, tratando de no romperme. Tratando de no...

Cuando Onew llega a casa, estoy sollozando en el sofá, abrazando una almohada. Onew sólo se quita la almohada lentamente, tirando de mí más cerca mientras él se sienta. Entierro mi rostro en su pecho, las lágrimas manchan su camisa, pero no le importa. Tal vez eso es lo que me permite creer que estoy a salvo, el hecho de que no le importa nada. Él me da besos cálidos en mi rostro, sus manos lentamente frotan arriba y debajo de mi espalda.

‘’Lo odio’’ gimoteo, mis puños golpeando suavemente su pecho. Él da un ligero asentimiento, entendiendo. Él siempre entiende, incluso cuando Minho no lo hacer. Incluso cuando el mundo no lo hace, él lo hace. Él está ahí para mí, constante, confidente, seguro.

Tal vez sea ese el por qué le dejo besarme.

Debería amarle, decido. Debería haberlo escogido desde el inicio. No debería haber dejado que Minho me robara. De hecho, no dejaré que Minho me sostenga nunca más. Necesito seguir adelante. Tengo que hacerlo, para salvar mi corazón. Así que envuelvo mis brazos alrededor suyo y devuelve el beso, ofreciéndole todo lo que Minho robó. Él se para y le sigo inmediatamente, mis labios en los suyos otra vez mientras hacemos nuestro camino hacia la habitación, las manos manosean al otro, las lenguas se atormentan mutuamente. Odio lo mucho que quiero esto, no importa cuánto _quiero_ querer esto.

‘’¿Estás seguro?’’ pregunta Onew roncamente mientras me presiona hacia la cama, pero sus manos ya están en mi piel, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? Acabo de asentir, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y mendigando, _rogando_ que pueda dejar de pensar en él. Amo a Minho, pero... Onew, por favor, déjame olvidar.

 

POV Minho

Onew entra en la oficina, sonriendo. Miro hacia arriba, la oscura habitación iluminada apenas por la lámpara de la mesa. Muevo los papeles a un lado, preguntándome qué tiene a mi amigo tan feliz. Se acerca al escritorio, silbando alegremente.

‘’¿Qué pasa?’’ pregunto curiosamente. Él se inclina y me abraza, y puedo relajarme un poco después de un largo día de trabajo. Se aleja y abro mi boca para preguntar sobre el abrazo repentino, pero me pone un dedo en mis labios. Le miro mientras se coloca detrás de mi silla, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros y amasando suavemente. De repente, siento un calor viajar por mi cuerpo y mi cabeza se inclina hacia atrás.

‘’¿Se siente bien?’’ pregunta, mientras me sigue masajeando. Tan solo puedo asentir, mi garganta está seca y mi cuerpo reacciona agradablemente.

‘’Sí, se siente muy bien’’ susurro, sin molestarme en preguntar por qué está haciendo esto. En mi cabeza, todo lo que puedo sentir es Taemin. Las manos de Taemin en mi cuerpo. Los labios de Taemin en mi cuello. Quiero protestar por lo que está haciendo Onew, pero tampoco quiero preocuparme. Ya no. Al diablo con todo. Una mierda sin sentido, y entonces tal vez sea feliz de Nuevo.

Sé que me estoy engañándome a mí mismo, pero de nuevo, no quiero preocuparme.

‘’Relájate’’ la voz de Onew susurra en mi oído, y tal vez es mejor que sea él. Alguien quien entienda lo que necesito, que me haga feliz y que me haga sentir el mejor. Tan solo ese alguien que solía ser.

Entonces, ¿por qué lo detengo? ¿es por eso que me alejo de Onew, tratando de arreglar mi ropa, tratando de actuar como si no hubiera marcas en mi cuello?

‘’Onew, no puedo’’ digo suavemente, arreglando mi pelo y tirando de la gema de mi camisa. Su cara no tiene emoción, y sé que más disculpas no me llevarán a ninguna parte. Solo me envuelve en un abrazo y se aleja para mirarme con esos ojos que me hacen sentir como si estuviera a salvo de nuevo.

‘’Está bien’’ murmura, y entonces se va, y no sé si escogí la opción correcta o incorrecta. Suspiro mientras me siento, cambiando mis cosas, tratando de borrar el episodio de mi mente. Entonces, algo me llama la atención. Algo en el bote de basura.

Lo recojo, lo leo y me doy cuenta de que no debería haber dejado que Onew saliera por esa puerta.


	58. Falso

POV Taemin

El sexo fue bueno, por supuesto. Puede que no fuese lo que yo esperaba, pero teniendo en cuenta que había estado esperando a Minho... No. Tengo que acabar con ese hábito en este momento. Tengo que acabar con ese hábito en este momento, antes de perderme de nuevo. Me entierro más en las sábanas, contando los hilos de la almohada. Onew prometió que volvería pronto.

Cierro mis ojos e intento borrar de mi mente los pensamientos de arrepentimiento. Después de haberlo hecho, los pensamientos de que hice mal. Los pensamientos de que estaba haciendo algo horrible al hacer el amor con Onew. Minho me engañó primero, ¿no? Y, ¿no merezco a alguien que no me traicione? ¿Alguien como Onew?

‘’Ey’’ susurra una voz. Salto y levanto la vista, y por un segundo casi creo que es Minho. Mi corazón duele, rezando para que sea Minho. Mis ojos ven el rostro de Minho y mis orejas escuchan la voz de Minho y joder, puedo _oler_ su puta olor, pero es Onew, y sé que Minho no es el que debería querer.

‘’Ey,’’ saludo tan alegremente como puedo mientras sus labios se presionan contra los míos. Por un momento, mi mente se borra y abro sus labios con los míos, buscando esa sensación de no sentir, no desear, no querer, no amar. Quería tan sólo perderme en Onew, en alguien en quien pudiera confiar y amar sin temer por mi corazón.

Mis brazos encuentran su camino alrededor de él y quiero acercarlo más, más profundo, presionarlo para que pueda encontrar alguna manera de amarlo. Una manera de quererle la mitad de lo que quiero a Minho. Tengo que olvidar a Minho si quiero vivir con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

De repente, me alejo. No, no, no puedo... sostengo mi cabeza y me doblo, el dolor corriendo a través de mí, la agonía impactante irradiando de mi corazón. No, Minho. No puedo perderle. Necesito dejar estos recuerdos, pero no puedo dejarle ir. Aún le amo, le quiero. Aún tengo estos sentimientos por el demonio que me ha destrozado.

Onew se acuesta junto a mí y me frota la espalda suavemente. Sus brazos se envuelven a mi alrededor de manera agradable y fuerte, sosteniéndome mientras sollozo en las sábanas. ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente amarlo? ¿Por qué no puedo abandonar los recuerdos de ese hijo de puta que destrozó nuestro amor por dormir con mi _hermana_?

‘’Lo siento... lo siento... Te he usado, lo siento’’ susurro, agarrando mi pecho. Onew frota mi hombro calmante y besa la parte posterior de mi cabeza y mis mejillas por detrás, haciéndome ponerme aún más cerca de él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo superar este sentimiento – este _anhelo_ – por ese imbécil, bastardo, que rompió mi corazón?

¿Por qué todavía amo al hombre equivocado?

‘’¿Todavía no puedes olvidarle?’’ oigo susurrar a Onew. Asiento y me sacudo en sus brazos, cerrando los ojos y dejando que me abrace. Su mano viaja por mi lado desnudo, trayendo escalofríos por mi piel.

‘’Lo siento...’’ susurro mientras sus brazos me sostienen más cerca. Sus labios se encuentran con los míos de nuevo, y trato de derretirme de nuevo en el olvido. Él se siente tan cálido contra mí... tan bellamente cálido. Siento que se arrastra encima de mí, y no tengo el corazón para detenerlo.

 

POV Minho

Cierro mi móvil, temblando de rabia mientras me levanto. Mi silla cae al suelo, pero no puedo jodidamente molestarme en recogerla. Todo tiene sentido ahora. Todo está claro, y no puedo creer que haya caído en esas mentiras.

‘’Maldito seas, Onew’’ gruño mientras cojo mi chaqueta y salgo por la puerta, sólo para sentir una mano en mi chaqueta. Miro hacia abajo y veo a Yoogeun abrazando su manta con un brazo, mirándome con esos ojos suplicantes.

‘’¿Vas a busca a appa? ¿Viene a casa Taemin appa? Tú y Taemin appa aún os amáis, ¿verdad?’’ gimotea mientras me arrodillo. Beso sus mejillas y le beso en la cabeza, sintiendo sus manos aferrándose a mí. Me alejo y sus ojos están buscando en los míos respuestas, pidiendo claridad.

‘’Intentaré traerlo a casa, ¿vale? Siempre voy a amarle. Siempre voy a luchar por él, no importa qué’’ murmuro, tragándome mi furia para poder seguir mirando a sus ojos con convicción. Taemin es mío y ahora tengo una manera de traerlo de vuelta.

Tan solo deseo que no tenga que sacrificar a mi mejor amigo para hacerlo.

‘’Minho, ¿a dónde vas?’’ pregunta Jonghyun mientras pasa. Le hago señas y me aseguro de que pueda escuchar mi suave susurro. Mi corazón late con cierta mezcla de anticipación y temor.

‘’Si Onew vuelve, llévale a mi oficina y cierra la puerta. Llámame, y llama a la policía’’ murmuro en voz baja. ‘’Y dile a Key que se asegure de que Yuri permanezca en su cuarto. No la dejéis salir bajo ninguna circunstancia, ¿vale?’’

‘’¿Onew? Minho, ¿qué está pasando?’’ pregunta Jonghyun con los ojos agrandados. Siento un aguijón de traición en mi corazón que he estado tratando de ignorar y pongo una mano en el hombro de Jonghyun.

‘’Escucha... él ha estado jugando con nosotros. Puedo explicarlo más tarde, pero ahora mismo, haz lo que digo. Mantén a todos a salvo.’’ Abrazo a mi amigo antes de despegarme. Salto hacia mi coche y mi corazón se acelera por lo que está por venir. Sé que voy a perder a alguien hoy, que hoy podría ser muy bien el final de mi vida tal y como la conozco.

Voy a recuperar a mi Taemin y perder al amigo más cercano que he tenido nunca. El mundo no es justo.

Acelero hacia el apartamento de Taemin y Onew. Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea. Durante todo el camino, sigo rezando que esto solo sea una pesadilla. Que había alguien más detrás de esto, no Onew. Cualquiera menos Onew. Sin embargo, ya sé qué ha pasado, y tengo que renunciar a uno para tener al otro. Amo a Onew como un hermano, pero Taemin es mi vida entera. No puedo perderlo. Salgo del auto y me meto en el edificio principal, con el corazón destrozado y curándose.

‘’Eh, ¿puede darme la habitación de Lee Taemin?’’ pregunto al gerente del edificio, sosteniendo un grueso rollo de dinero. El hombre detrás de la mesa parpadea y asiente, entregándome las llaves. Asiento en agradecimiento, dejo el dinero y camino por el patio. Corro a través de la hierba recortada, más allá de los setos bien cuidados, a través de las mentiras y por encima de mi roto corazón.

 _O uno o el otro. Tu amigo o al amor de tu vida. Tu escoges._ Canto para mí. Y al final, no importa cómo lo mire, me doy cuenta de que tengo razón. Nunca había odiado tener tanta razón en mi vida.

Finalmente, llego a su habitación en el tercer piso. Estoy temblando, mis manos tratan de meter la llave en la cerradura. Esto es todo. Me doy cuenta de lo cerca que estoy. Voy a perder a uno de ellos, y el otro nunca volverá a mí de ningún modo.

 _¿Qué pasa si Taemin es feliz con Onew? ¿Qué pasa si estoy arruinando algo bueno?_ Pienso mientras escucho el chasquido de la cerradura suavemente. Pero entonces me percato de que si ese fuera el caso – si ese es el caso – puedo siempre borrarme. Siempre puedo apartarme. Pero tengo que saber la verdad.

Entro en la habitación y me estremezco ante el sonido en el dormitorio. Reconocería el sonido de las sábanas rozándose en cualquier lugar. Tomo una respiración profunda y siento el dolor de mi corazón apretar aún más. ¿Qué pasa si Taemin ama a Onew? ¿Qué pasa si...?

Pero no puedo aceptar eso. Siento los papeles que había guardado en mi bolsillo. No puedo alejarme. No puedo... aún. Y entonces, algo en mi corazón se rompe y me doy cuenta de cómo quiero luchar terriblemente por Taemin, cuánto me duele saber que él está con mi mejor amigo ahora mismo, dejándome paso a paso debido a una red de mentiras.

Entro en la habitación para encontrar a Onew besándole, sin camisa, con el cuerpo de Taemin cubierto por una sábana. Ambos se separan y sus rostros están rojos mientras me miran con cautela, todavía sorprendidos, moviéndose hacia el cabreo.

‘’Onew, saca tu mierda de él’’ gruño, cada vez más y más cabreado. Me digo a mí mismo que me calme, me digo a mí mismo que si me cabreo así, lo jodería. La calma puede atornillar. No voy a dejar pasar esto.

‘’¡Minho, lárgate de aquí! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?’’ pregunta Taemin, tratando de cubrirse con las sábanas mientras Onew se coloca a toda prisa una camisa. Saco los papeles de mi bolsillo, los mismos papeles que Onew había tratado de tirar. Miro el rostro de mi amigo palidecer por un minuto.

‘’Onew, explícame porqué pagaste un millón de dólares estadounidenses a un puto doctor. El mismo doctor que nos llamó dos horas después de la transacción y me dijo que Yuri tenia a mi bebé. ¡Explícamelo!’’ gruño. Los ojos de Taemin se ensanchan y mira a Onew, quien me mira de espaldas.

‘’Estaba pagando por el procedimiento’’ dice calmadamente. Gruño y me acerco más, tratando de ignorar lo cerca que estoy de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Pongo el papel delante de su cara aún más cerca.

‘’¡ _Dólares estadounidenses_!’’ grito. ‘’¡Esto es dinero extranjero, Onew! Dinero que es muy difícil de rastrear de vuelta a un hombre coreano, pero tú sabías eso, ¿no? Si no hubiese llamado a Yesung y le hubiese dicho que rastreara la transacción, nunca lo hubiera descubierto.’’

‘’¿Llamaste a mi hermano?’’ susurra Taemin suavemente, y evito sus ojos porque no puedo verle así, con el toque de otro hombre aún en su piel.

‘’Sí, le llamé, y llamé a Jessica por un favor. Tú no sabías que su padre estuvo en la Junta de Prácticas Medicinales, ¿no, Onew?’’ siseo a mi amigo – un hombre en quien _había confiado toda mi vida..._ esto duele mucho más de lo que puedo imaginar, pero la idea de perder a Taemin duele aún más.

‘’¿Por qué la llamaste?’’ exige Onew, con sus mentiras derrumbándose a su alrededor ahora. Intento mantenerme fuerte, tratando de no sacudirme demasiado por perderle tan rápido, viéndole alejarse, arrastrado por el hecho de que lo amaba demasiado como para sospechar de él hasta ahora.

‘’Hice que su padre llamara a un puñado de hospitales, buscando el nombre de Yuri. Les hice rastrear todos los registros médicos, sin importar lo profundamente enterrados que estuvieran. Taemin, ¿sabías que tu hermana es infértil?’’ susurro, todavía mirando a Onew. Él está temblando, sus ojos brillan con cabreo. El suave jadeo de Taemin me hacer temlar. Así que, él nunca lo supo.

‘’Yuri es... ¡Pero ella está llevando a tu hijo!’’ protesta, sentándose y finalmente le miro. En cómo está tan agitado, tan inseguro, vulnerable y tan jodidamente hermoso. Y mientras él me mira, la duda rueda como nubes de tormenta. ‘’Minho...’’

‘’Nos han estado mintiendo’’ susurro. ‘’Envié algo de sangre y pelo a Jessica y ella hizo que alguien lo testeara. Durante nuestras vacaciones en casa de tu padre, fui drogado con viagra, y probablemente con GHB. Estaba colocado, Taemin. Yuri trató de quedarse embarazada de mí, pero no pudo. Entonces ella y Onew me hicieron esto. Nos hicieron.’’

‘’¿Pero cómo puede ella ser infértil? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Cómo puede ser infértil y aún...?’’ él se va deteniendo y puedo ver cómo me mira, como si finalmente confiara en mí otra vez. Y. aún así, sé que no he acabado.

‘’Aparentemente, tuvo un embarazo que salió mal. ¿Verdad, Onew? Así es como oíste de ella. Tan sólo tenías que saber mi tipo: rica y de buen ver. Entonces, excavaste en los registros de los hospitales del lugar que estaban ridículamente lejos de nuestro hogar y tú tan sólo tenías que encontrar a una mujer.’’

‘’¿Así que escogiste a mi hermana?’’ grita Taemin, sentándose recto. Sus mejillas están rojas de lo jodidamente cabreado que está, y no le culpo. Apenas puedo controlar mi propio temperamento, así como así.

‘’Dudo que él supera quién era Yuri cuando la escogió. Encontré billetes de avión cancelados en los registros de su tarjeta de crédito. Planeaba traerla aquí, pero entonces se enteró de quién era. Supongo que hizo las cosas más dramáticas’’ susurro, deseando no estar diciendo esto. Deseo, con todo lo que tengo, que no tenga que seguir adelante.

‘’¿Por qué te haría eso?’’ pregunta Onew, levantándose abruptamente. Está temblando de furia, con sus ojos fijos en mí y sus manos apretadas en puños. Tal vez es su indignación lo que me hacer encenderme de nuevo. ‘’¿Por qué?’’

‘’Por Taemin’’ gruño. ‘’¡Por Taemin! Siempre ha sido por Taemin. ¡No sé por qué has arrastrado a Yuri en esto, pero creo que ahora, es obvio que hiciste esto por Taemin!’’ ahora estoy aplastando los papeles en mis puños y los tiro en la cama. Se siente como si me quemaran la mano.

‘’Onew...’’ la voz de Taemin es frágil, rompiéndose cuando empieza a temblar. ‘’¡Onew, _confié_ en ti! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?’’ se levanta y se aleja de la cama, aún abrazando la sábana en su cuerpo. Me coloco delante de él, protegiéndolo de la vista de Onew. Él es mío. ¿Que no lo entiende el mundo? No puedo perderle. Jamás.

‘’¡Porque os amo! ¡A los dos! ¡Y, maldita sea, tan solo quería que me amarais de vuelta!’’ grita, mirándome con esos ojos que están entre el odio y la súplica. Mis ojos se ensanchan y puedo oír a Taemin dar un paso atrás.

‘’Onew...’’ susurro.

‘’¿Por qué no podías amarme, Minho? ¿Y Taemin? ¿Por qué no podíais amarme como yo os amo a ambos?’’ exige, y de repente busca en la mesilla de noche y saca un arma.

Temblando, apunta el cañón de la pistola hacia mí.


	59. Reconstruyendo

POV Minho

Lentamente, empiezo a rodear la cama. Onew sigue agarrando la pistol como si su vida dependiera de ello, y puedo ver a Taemin encogerse por el rabillo del ojo.

‘’Onew, dame el arma. No quieres hacer esto.’’ Murmuro, estirando mi mano. Él se gira hacia mí, el arma es un mero alimento lejos de mi palma. Se ve tan herido, tan perdido...

‘’¡He estado contigo desde el principio, Minho!’’ grita y se acerca, instintivamente retrocedo, tratando de mantener su atención en mí. Con mi otro mano, escribo ‘110’ en el aire y veo a Taemin salir corriendo. (N. A. 110 es la versión asiática del 911... creo).

‘’Lo sé, Onew. Eres mi major amigo, ¿de acuerdo?’’ susurro. Se aleja de mí, sus ojos sospechosos, asustados y furiosos. No me alejo, no retrocedo. Él está temblando. Puedo oír las balas chirriando en el arma.

‘’Te cogí cuando no tenías una familia... Fui el único quien te hizo volver a sonreír.’’ Dice cabreado. Puedo a Taemin volver y se detiene en la puerta.

‘’Lo sé, Onew. Lo sé, te lo debo todo, ¡pero esta no es la respuesta! Si realmente nos amas a los dos – incluso sólo a _uno_ de nosotros – entonces no deberías hacernos daño’’ digo, tratando de caminar hacia delante, pero su agarre en el arma se vuelve más apretado.

‘’¡No! ¡Te ayudé a construir tu compañía! ¡Te di todo lo que tenía! ¡Te dejé entrenar bajo mi padre y te di su dinero cuando murió! ¿Por qué no puedo tenerte? ¿Qué más necesito hacer?’’ grita. Corro hacia Adelante mientras él está perdido en sus propias emociones, y agarro el cañon de la pistola.

‘’Nada’’ susurro antes de presionar mis labios contra los suyos. Se congela, luego se derrite lentamente. El arma baja lentamente y sus brazos caen a sus lados. Abro mis ojos un poco y veo a Taemin agarrar el arma y tirarla lejos de nosotros. Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás para romper el beso, y Onew abre sus ojos.

‘’Minho, yo– ‘’ trata de decir antes de que le dé un puñetazo lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo incosciente. Mi mano duele de aplastarla contra su mejilla, pero también duele en mi interior. Ahí va mi mejor amigo... la primera persona en la que confié durante un largo tiempo.

‘’Minho, la policía está en camino’’ susurra Taemin. Miro la figura caída de mi mejor amigo y luego a Taemin, quien está todavía envuelto con esa sábana y no puedo evitar sentirme disgustado. ¿Cómo pudo Taemin hacer esto? Incluso cuando yo le amaba – _aún_ le amo – él va y duerme con alguien más. Él y mi mejor amigo han estado juntos, e incluso si sólo fue por una noche, fue una noche cuando él permitió pertenecer a alguien más.

‘’Vístete.’’ Murmuro, girándome y dejándole para salvar mi propio corazón.

 

POV Taemin

La policía biene y saca a Onew, sin ceremonias ni nada. Se ve tan tranquilo, con los brazos estirados entre los dos oficiales, pero nos hizo esto a Minho y a mí... Y pensar que podía confiar en él.

Minho está conduciendo, y estoy sentado en la parte trasera del coche, mirando fuera por la ventana el paisaje que va pasando, sabiendo que él no volverá a confiar más en mí.

‘’Te amo’’ susurro, pero él no lo dice de vuelta, y mi corazón se rompe en mi pecho. Cierro los ojos y noto las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas. Desearía poder hacer esto mejor, pero tal vez este _es_ el verdadero final de nuestra historia de amor.

‘’Estamos en casa’’ dice bruscamente, parando el coche y saliendo. No mira hacia atrás mientras entra y tal vez, eso es lo que me hace derrumbarme y sollozar abiertamente en su coche. A él no le importa, no me quiere, ya no me ama.

Ni siquiera puede tocarme.

‘’¡Taemin-appa!’’ grita Yoogeun mientras finalmente entro por la puerta, y por un momento puedo abrazarlo y actuar como si nada fuera mal. Grita alegremente mientras me abraza. No sabe lo que he hecho. Él solo me ama, y estoy bien con eso. Entierro mi rostro en su cabello.

‘’Te amo, Yoogeun-ah’’ susurro. Oigo otro chillido por el pasillo y de repente, Key nos ahoga a ambos entre sus brazos. Los tres lloramos juntos, felices de reunirnos de nuevo. Estoy en casa. Sé que ésta es mi casa, en donde pertenezco. No quiero irme nunca más.

Es más tarde cuando siento el dolor de volver a casa. Más tarde, cuando entro en la oficina de Minho y veo cómo de cabreado está, su rostro oscurecido mientras garabatea su firma furiosamente sobre un documento. Me quedo a su lado en silencio, viendo sus músculos estremecerse en su mano.

‘’Minho, al menos mírame’’ susurro. Él me mira y no dice ni una palabra. No tiene que hacerlo. Puedo verlo en sus ojos, cómo de enfadado está, y cómo de herido se siente, y eso es culpa mía.

‘’¿Cuántas veces le dejaste tocarte?’’ pregunta finalmente. Temblando, levanto un dedo. Aparta la mirada, porque una vez son cientos de veces. Muerdo mis labios y me arrodillo en frente de él, agarrando su mano y enterrando mi cara en ella. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que siento su piel con la mía. ¿Por qué dejé ir ésto?

‘’Lo siento. Lo siento, Minho. Te amo, lo juro. Sólo que... estaba herido y no pensé’’ susurro frenéticamente. Todavía no me mira, y él ni siquiera parece querer tocarme tampoco. ¿No me ama? Después de luchar por recuperarme, ¿no me quiere?

‘’No puedo confiar en ti’’ susurra, y eso me mata. Esas palabras me golpean como un martillo y duele mucho. Agarro su mano más fuertemente y sé que estoy llorando porque mi cuerpo tiembla tan violentamente. Finalmente, se levanta. ¿Ya está cansado de mí?

‘’¿Todavía me amas?’’ pregunto en pánico, levantándome y abrazándole por detrás. Entierro mi rostro en su espalda, sollozando suavemente en su chaquerta. De repente, sus manos están en mis hombros y me empuja lejos.

‘’Por supuesto que te amo’’ susurra con voz ronca, y levanto la vista para ver sus ojos, para ver lo desgarrado que está. Me mira, con su rostro lleno de dolor. ‘’Te amo, Taemin, pero duele pensar en amarte. No puedo quitarme el pensamiento de ti y Onew en mi cabeza.’’

‘’Entonces, tienes que intentarlo, por mí, por favor’’ suplico. Agarro sus brazos mientras él busca en mis ojos las intenciones, mentiras, trucos, cualquier cosa que le haga daño. Entonces, muy lentamente, se inclina hacia delante y presiona sus labios contra los míos.

Me besa como alguien tocando espinas. Me besa como alguien acariciando un cactus, su toque está aquí, pero es cauteloso. Tiene miedo de ser herido y yo también, pero tal vez es así como nos curamos. Tal vez sólo sosteniéndonos mutuamente, no yendo demasiado rápidos con nada, ayudándonos a reparar esos agujeros en nuestros corazones.

‘’Quiero empezar de nuevo’’ susurra, y asiento antes de que me bese de nuevo. Sus brazos a mi alrededor me hacen sentir increíblemente seguro, luego me acerca a su cuerpo. Me está sosteniendo, besando, aún amándome...

‘’Nunca dejé de amarte’’ susurro sinceramente. ‘’Estaba herido, dejé de creer en ti, pero nunca dejé de amarte, Minho.’’ Siento sus labios en mi frente mientras entierro mi rostro en su pecho. Lentamente, él está volviendo a mí.

‘’¿Por qué lo hiciste, Taemin?’’ susurra, acariciando mi cabello. Sacudo mi cabeza, no queriendo arruinar esto, pero él me pregunta de nuevo con esa voz suave y persuasiva y no tengo otra opción más que contestarle.

‘’Porque... Porque él era cálido, y yo estaba herido y tan sólo... sucedió’’ le respondo con un temblor en mi garganta. Tengo tanto miedo de perder a Minho, tan asustado de que me odie y se vaya. Pero no se va. Él sólo me inclina el rostro para mirarle, y me besa de nuevo, y me derrito en sus brazos.

 

POV Minho

Paso mis labios contra el pelo de Taemin, escuchando su suave risa mientras nos acurrucamos en el sofá. Yoogeun está sentado en el suelo delante de nosotros, cautivado por la película de los Power Rangers, que está reproduciéndose en la gran pantalla.

‘’¿Lo has visto, appa? ¿Lo has visto?’’ grita de vez en cuando, señalando la masa de colores que se despliega por la pantalla, a lo que Taemin responde, como cualquier padre, ‘’Por supuesto.’’

‘’Está obsesionado con estos pequeños chicos en la pantalla’’ murmuro suavemente en el oído de Taemin. Se ríe y me golpea el brazo antes de acariciar mi cuello. Key entra en el cuarto y se deja caer entre yo y mi novio, sin pena alguna.

‘’¡Yah, Key!’’ se queja Taemin, pero el cabrón no muestra señales de movimiento. Giro mis ojos y levanto a Key de mi regazo, a pesar de sus protestas y abrazo una vez más a mi novio.

‘’Corta-rollo’’ murmuro, demasiado bajo para que lo oiga Yoogeun. Vuelvo a plantar besos suaves en el rostro y el cuello de Taemin, riendo mientras él se ríe. No puedo creer lo cómodo que está entre mis brazos.

Inmediatamente después de que Taemin volviera a casa, eché a Yuri. No podía tener más a esa angustiada cerca de Yoogeun. resulta que todo lo que ella quería era mi compañía, la cual habría conseguido a través del matrimonio. Es bueno que no me hubiese casado con ella.

Onew... Onew está en un hospital, donde recibe ayuda. Estoy esperando el día en el que pueda visitarlo, pero por ahora, los doctores dicen que él está demasiado inestable para tener visitas. Tal vez ese es el mejor modo de seguir. Después de todo, necesitamos tiempo para curarnos.

Yesung y yo seguimos en contacto. Apenas he empezado a aprender sobre él, pero es un buen tío. He hecho con el hecho de que Donghae tuvo primero a Taemin, e incluso envié algunos fondos para su restaurante. No estaba ahí para verle recibirlo, pero Yesung dijo que fue una buena reacción.

En cuanto a los otros hermanos de Taemin, bueno... Están bien, supongo. Trabajan para Yesung ahora, y están pasando por una reforma de comportamiento, lo cual es... interesante. No son exactamente santos aún, sin embargo.

Y el resto de la pequeña familia se está moviendo a lo grande. Jonghyun está en la cocina, haciendo la cena. Key está aquí, molestando pinchándome en mis costados. Taemin y yo estamos acurrucados, mientras Yoogeun se está aprendiendo las líneas de la película.

Y en el dedo de Taemin hay un bonito anillo de diamantes que hace juego con el mío. Espero disfrutarlo con uno de oro muy pronto.


	60. La vida privilegiada

POV Minho

Me acomodo en la silla, esperando pacientemente a mi invitado. El restaurante estaba reservado, pero me las arreglé para encontrar una habitación privada. Algo bueno, también, cualquier sitio público sería un desastre, y quiero hacer una buena impresión a mi invitado.

‘’Yesung-hyung’’ saludo, levantándome y haciendo una reverencia respetuosa. Sé que tradicionalmente debería pedir permiso al padre de Taemin, pero Yesung lo hará. Además, será bueno conocer a mi futuro cuñado. Él entra en la habitación, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

‘’¡Eh, Minho! No te inclines, me haces sentir viejo’’ dice, riéndose mientras me siento y él toma asiento junto a mí. Entrego mi regalo – una placa de identificación chapada en oro para su escritorio – y lo miro sonriendo mientras lo abre.

‘’Espero que te guste’’ digo mientras él me entrega mi regalo. Me río cuando lo veo – un álbum de fotos de la infancia de Taemin. Suspiro mientras acaricio la imagen de la portada, la cual es de un Taemin bebé de pie en el retrato familiar, con las mejillas regordetas y todo.

‘’Sólo para que puedas mantenerlo en el futuro’’ dice Yesung con un guiño. Me río y asiento, poniéndolo a un lado mientras salen los primeros platos. Elegimos la comida cortésmente, tratando de hacer una pequeña charla de negocios y tal, hasta que me armo de valor y le hago la gran pregunta.

‘’Así que, ¿cómo te siente acerca de que me case con Taemin?’’ pregunto casi sin aliento. Me estremezco de miedo mientras baja sus palillos. Él está solemne mientras pone sus manos juntas y presiona sus labios contra sus nudillos, pensando.

‘’Por supuesto, me gustaría que él fuera un bebé para siempre. Me gustaría que él fuera inocente, para nunca saber sobre el amor o el dolor y que sólo fuera cuidado, pero... Yuri ha sido arrestado, mis otros hermanos son aún muy incapaces en muchas cosas y Taemin es un niño grande, tanto como odio admitirlo.’’ Suspira, mirando hacia abajo.

‘’Sé lo que quieres decir. Aprendí mucho de él también. Aprendí sobre la confianza, y sobre... amar a alguien’’ murmuro, esperando que no suene demasiado curso. Es tan sólo mi corazón y espero que sepa ver a través de eso y sólo eso. No más trucos baratos, no más intentos falsos de adulación. De hombre a hombre, tiene que saber cuánto amo a su hermano menor.

‘’Sólo espero que no le hagas más daño, ¿sabes?’’ dice Yesung mirándome. Asiento y él suspira de nuevo. Mira hacia su plato, viendo la luz reflejándose en la salsa mientras el plato principal entra.

‘’No le haré daño. Nunca dejaré que le pase nada si puedo evitarlo’’ digo honestamente. Él me da una sonrisa pequeña, y asiente, palmeándome el hombro.

‘’Confío en ti.’’

Y con eso, Taemin es mío.

 

 

‘’¿Compartiréis vuestros propios votos?’’ pregunta el hombre de apariencia oficial en traje mientras Yoogeun se menea en los brazos de Key. Me río y miro a Taemin, observándolo mientras me mira de regreso. Está radiante, vestido con un traje blanco con un ramo de rosas rojas apretadas firmemente en una mano. Estoy en un esmoquin, por supuesto, y estamos en el altar, casados en todos los sentidos menos en el legal.

Estamos en ello ahora.

‘’Minho, te odié desde el momento en el que te conocí’’ dice con una sonrisa. Toda la sala, en su mayoría amigos y unos pocos parientes, se ríe entre dientes. ‘’Pero encontré en ti eso que nunca pude encontrar antes: un hogar. Te amo, y sé que donde pertenezco es aquel lugar en donde tú estés. Prometo que siempre estaré contigo, por siempre jamás.’’

El sonido colectivo diciendo ‘aw’ me hacer reír, sólo un poco.

‘’Taemin, nunca imaginé que estaríamos aquí hoy, uno con el otro de esta manera. Nunca pensé que te amaría o que llegaría a casarme contigo, pero nuestra historia de amor fue escrita antes de que nos conociéramos. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, y prometo que no importa lo que esté por pasar, te amaré y nunca te dejaré ir.’’

‘’¿Podrían traer los anillos, por favor?’’ pregunta el hombre. Ahora, Yoogeun es liberado y se acerca, con sus pequeñas piernas apretadas con la ropa formal en la que ha sido forzado vestirse. Me río mientras me giro hacia Taemin. Me pierdo en él, su belleza y su perfección, mientras el hombre balbucea.

‘’¿...Hasta que la muerte os separe?’’

‘’Sí, quiero’’ dice Taemin con una sonrisa. Sus ojos están en el hombre con traje, pero su mano está en la mía.

‘’Y tú, Choi Minho, prometes tomar a Lee Taemin y...’’ pierdo el resto de a pregunta mientras giro mi cabeza un poco y veo los ojos de Taemin en los míos. Nos sonreímos, con nuestros dedos unidos. Jonghyun, mi mejor hombre, está tratando de no llorar. Está fallando, por supuesto.

Casi todo el mundo está llorando abiertamente, desde los amigos reunidos en las paredes doradas hasta la larga mesa de comida que espera para ser devorada. Todo el mundo está llorando, y yo estoy muy cerca, para ser honesto.

‘’Sí, quiero’’ murmuro cuando no escucho más palabras. Toda la zona de recepción aplaude cuando nos ponemos los anillos entre nosotros, y Taemin ni siquiera espera a ser pronunciado casado. Él salta a mis brazos, besándome detrás del ramo. Le devuelvo el beso con la misma ansiedad, con mi mano en la parte baja de su espalda mientras le inclino hacia abajo y escucho el rugido de los aplausos.

‘’Te amo, pequeño putón.’’ Susurro en su oído, escuchándolo reír un poco mientras me abraza por el cuello.

‘’Yo también te amo, maldito cabrón.’’

 

POV Taemin

‘’¡Appa! ¡Appa! ¡Eh, papá! ¡Despierta!’’ grita una voz. Abro mis ojos y veo a Yoogeun, de 12 años, golpeándome con una almohada. ‘’¡Vamos, es mi cumpleaños!’’

‘’Te oigo, te oigo’’ gimo, sentándome antes de recordar que todavía estoy desnudo. Rápidamente me cubro con las mantas. ‘’¿P-por qué no le preguntas al tío Key que te dé algo para desayunar?’’

‘’¿Otra vez estabais en eso?’’ se queja Yoogeun mientras se va. Mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo brillante mientras siento una presencia moviéndose a mi lado. Miro al lado y veo a Minho, con los anillos brillando en su mano mientras se remueve.

‘’Buenas, hermosura’’ dice con una risita. Me sonrojo. Mi marido de siete años _siempre_ ha tenido el modo de hacerme sonrojar. Le golpeo juguetonamente, viendo mientras me coge la muñeca y besa la palma.

‘’Levántate, es el cumpleaños de Yoogeun’’ le urjo mientras busco por encima la cama mi ropa.  Sus brazos me envuelven, como un grillete muscular y me tira de nuevo hacia él, presionando nuestros cuerpos juntos. Me molesto, lo que sólo le hace más insufrible.

‘’Vamos. ¿Sólo uno rapidito?’’

Uno rapidito se convierte en dos, y me avergüenza decir que le monté en los dos. Debería salir de la cama, pero, joder, él es tan increíble. Sostiene mis caderas y sonríe mientras gime debajo de mí, forzándose a penetrar más profundamente en mi cuerpo.

‘’H-hng... ¡Minho! ¡Oh, joder, Minho!’’ grito mientras exploto por segunda vez en su mejor momento. Él es tan jodidamente sexy cuando acaba dentro de mí, con mi cuerpo ya al borde del colapso. Él me coloca debajo suyo mientras todavía me recupero, observando mi rostro enrojecerse por la vergüenza.

‘’B-bien, has tenido tu diversión. Ahora, vamos’’ digo, forzándolo a salir de mí y recogiendo algo de ropa. Me precipito hacia la ducha antes de que pueda detenerme, o peor aún, seguirme.

Para cuando bajamos, un Yoogeun feliz está persiguiendo a Jonghyun por la sala de estar. Minho le sigue, abordando al pobre chef al suelo para que Yoogeun pueda atraparle, me acumulo también, riendo mientras Yoogeun se sienta encima nuestro.

‘’¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Nunca adivinaréis lo que ha hecho el tío Jonghyun!’’ grita Yoogeun. Minho y yo nos ponemos de pie. Sosteniendo a Yoogeun entre nosotros por las manos y los tobillos, mientras vamos a la sala de estar. Allí, en una magnífica masa de gloria, reposa la tarta de diez capas de Yoogeun. Chocolate helado, su nombre escrito en tres colores, y una colección de chispas en la cima, por los pequeños fuegos artificiales.

‘’Guau.’’

Devoramos el pastel antes de que Jonghyun pueda pararnos, y rápidamente, se nos une a la carnicería. No hay manera de que nos podamos acabar todo, pero pronto llega la ayuda en forma de los mejores amigos de Yoogeun: Leo, Lauren, y Dayoung. Las pequeñas chispas irrumpen por la puerta, con la misma edad que Yoogeun pero más pequeños por una cabeza. Sus padres probablemente están trabajando, así que los niños siempre están en nuestra casa. Atacan los restos del pastel antes de saltar sobre los regalos.

‘’¡Oh, guay! ¡Tío Yesung me ha enviado un set de una pistola Nerf!’’ grita Yoogeun. ‘’¡Y mira esto! ¡Tío Key me ha dado una almohada con pelusas en ella! Y bolis de la tía Jessica, y...’’

‘’¿Qué es?’’ pregunta Minho, acercándose. Yoogeun esconde el sobre detrás de él rápidamente y sólo sacude la cabeza. Vuelve a desgarrar los regalos abiertos, y Minho saca el sobre con astucia.

_De Onew:_

Lo abre mientras leo detrás de él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su pecho. No puedo dejarle leerlo solo.

_Lo siento._

Suspiramos mientras Minho mete la nota en su bolsillo. Siempre la misma nota. Siempre las mismas palabras. Volvemos a nuestras vidas, tratando de no sentir el peso del papel en nuestros corazones.

Sin embargo, sé que nuestro amor es lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar ese peso. Estaremos bien, como siempre. Estaremos allí para el otro, mano en mano, amándonos como siempre. Yoogeun, Minho y yo estábamos destinados el uno al otro, y sé que hemos sido privilegiados por encontrarnos mutuamente.

Y nuestro amor vale más que el propio destino.

_Saranghaeyo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic acabado! Gracias por pasaros por aquí y leer^^ También quien quiera tener todo el fic en pdf a mi manera y no de ao3 que me envíe un mensaje por Facebook o por correo (mi face: Marta Saura Casanova, mi correo: marta-saura-casanova@hotmail.com)  
> Byee~~


End file.
